Beautiful
by Cuteblndegoddess
Summary: Post Hogwarts. Draco sees Hermione at a fundraiser and bids on her for a date not knowing who she was. Lots of drama eventually and fluff. Completed story!
1. St Mungo's 433rd annual fundraiser

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters.**

**A/N Here is a new story I thought of at 3 in the morning. I know I should be working on THE DEAL (don't send hate mail...lol) but this story just kind of popped in. I don't think it will be that long but you never know. Happy reading and please please review.

* * *

**

St. Mungo's 433rd annual fundraiser

He stood in the corner of a large ballroom filled with people. It was a fundraiser for St. Mungo's Hospital and twenty four year old Draco Malfoy was bored to tears. He sipped on champagne and watched the fake smiles on his fellow partygoers. It was his party thrown out of obligation towards St. Mungo's. His family had thrown this annually for years and years and he felt like it was his duty to keep it up even after his mother and father's deaths. The name Malfoy was disgraced at the end of his father's life, but had regained some of its former respect as Draco lived the life of a business man and prominent member of the community. Every few moments someone would approach him and make idle conversation, keeping with the impeccable manners of pure blooded wizards. He would nod and smile and check his watch hoping that this would all end soon so that he could get back to his work. The hours droned on and on as he kept to himself the best he could. His black dress robes and crisp white shirt felt heavy and stiff on his body.

"I need some air." he mumbled to himself setting off for the kitchens where he could sneak out the back door momentarily.

"Is anything wrong master Malfoy?" one of the house elves squeaked.

"No, nothing…just need a break." he said headed for the heavy oaken door at the end of the large kitchen.

The cool night air hit his face cooling him immediately. The tiny beads of sweat that dotted his forehead evaporated into the sky. He sat down on a large bench that bordered the gardens and sighed, gulping the rest of the champagne in his glass. The black sky was dotted with twinkling stars only a few, misty grey clouds marring the vast, dark blanket. He checked his watch again.

"It's only nine?" he asked aloud to himself. "Merlin, why did I agree to this?"

He stayed outside for a brief while, savoring the quiet before heading back into the noisy ballroom inside his home. New people had arrived that he had to greet quickly in his fakest voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, how nice to see you. Please enjoy yourself." he said shaking Mr. Evans hand and kissing Mrs. Evans on the cheek. He motioned towards the bar and the house elves carrying tiny trays of finger foods.

Just then Blaise Zabini came up and clasped Draco on the back heartily.

"Draco, and just where have you been?" he said with a booming voice and a thick Italian accent.

"Just out back, you know how I feel about these parties." he whispered back to Blaise.

"You love them." he laughed. "Where is your date?"

"Don't have one." Draco replied as he gulped yet another drink.

"Don't have one?" Blaise repeated in a shocked voice. "What about Pansy? Isn't she your…uh…standby?" he half chortled.

"Don't even bring up that cow's name. I am sick to death of women like her. I would rather live alone than have to put up with her whiny voice and demands on my precious time. She is as interesting to talk to as a rug and about as pretty to boot."

"Oooh, harsh." Blaise joked, handing Draco a shot of bright red liquid. Draco gulped it down choking as it burned his throat.

"My life is perfect the way it is." Draco said grabbing another drink off of a passing house elves tray. "No complications. Nothing standing in my way."

Blaise smiled.

"You need someone the exact opposite of Pansy." he laughed. "The anti-pansy if you will."

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend.

"I think I will just stick with another drink." he said grabbing yet another. "Have fun."

Draco walked away from his friend and wandered the room finally finding an empty seat at the far end of the ball room. He sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Watching, waiting and getting slightly drunk. His eyes focused on the grand staircase and the people gathering around it. It was then he spotted her.

To be honest it was the emerald green dress that caught his eye. It gleamed in the dim light of the room as she moved. Strapless and fitted it seemed to be painted on her skin. Her chestnut hair was piled high on her head in loose curls and diamond pins sparkled every time she turned. He cocked his head slightly to try to get a better view. She was someone he did not recognize. He half laughed as he stood up to go closer. But he had more to drink than he had planned. Draco stumbled backward onto his seat and when he looked up again she had gone.

"Damn." he swore silently getting to his feet again and regaining his composure. His pale grey eyes scanned the room for her but he was unsuccessful. He walked carefully over to the staircase and looked again. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me…" he began to a wizard standing near. "Did you see a woman here a moment ago? A woman in a long green dress?"

The wizard shook his head no and continued with his conversation. Draco shrugged his shoulders and circled the room looking for the mysterious guest.

"Where did you go?" he wondered aloud. He hated not being in the know about something, and he thought he knew every guest at that party. Nonchalantly he walked about, keeping his eyes open for the emerald green that stood out among the blacks and whites of the typical party goer's wardrobe. She had all but disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Maybe I had more to drink than I thought." he mumbled to himself. "She was probably a figment of my imagination."

"Talking to yourself?" Blaise's voice boomed from somewhere behind him. "That's not a good sign."

Draco slumped into a rich brown leather chair.

"I was just looking for someone." he replied.

"I see." Blaise replied casually leaning on the arm of the chair. "How long is this party supposed to run?"

"Merlin knows." Draco said in an annoyed fashion. "I wish these people would just go."

Just then a tall wizard with wavy brown hair and dazzling blue eyes stood up and walked onto the makeshift stage.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. Our bachelorette auction is to begin soon. Everyone who is interested in participating in the auction as a bidder should go to the table near the bar and pick up a number paddle. We will begin in five minutes time." he said waving his wand and making a ticking countdown clock appear just above the stage.

"Shall we?" Blaise asked.

"No, you go." Draco replied gulping his drink.

"Absolutely not, you are not going to waste your night away drunk in this corner." Blaise pulled Draco to his feet and drug him towards the sign up table. A squat witch sat behind the table with a fake smile plastered across her broad face.

"Need a number?" she asked. Blaise nodded and grabbed two numbers filling in his and Draco's name on the sheet.  
"Ready?" he asked Draco after handing him his number '21' paddle.

Draco shrugged irritably.

"Let's just find a seat." Draco growled.

They made their way to the seating area that was just set up in front of the stage. Most of the front rows were taken, leaving only a few seats near the back. Draco made his way down the crowded aisle and sat down. Blaise sat next to him and grinned from ear to ear.

"You gonna bid mate?" he asked Draco.  
"No, I don't know why you talked me into this. I've seen the kinds of girls that show up for this thing. Inbred with the intelligence of a rock."

Blaise laughed heartily.

"Are you never satisfied my friend?" he asked Draco.

"I have high standards." Draco spat back. "You should take a page out of my book. I've seen some of the girls you've dated."

"It's about to start." Blaise said putting his finger to his lips to indicate silence.

"Respected witches and wizards. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to the 433rd annual benefit for St. Mungo's hospital. We will be starting the auction in just a moment. The young ladies that have volunteered for this auction will accompany the winning bidder on a date consisting of dinner and dancing at the Starlight ball room. All proceeds will go to St. Mungo's Hospital orphan fund. Let's start the fun!" He waved his wand and twinkling lights began to fall from the ceiling. The lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on stage directly in the center. A beautiful woman in a gleaming white dress stepped onto the stage. She had flaming red hair piled onto her head with several tendrils falling about her delicate face.

"And the bidding begins!" The wizard shouted pointing to the first paddle that went into the air.

"A hundred galleons!" the man with the paddle shouted.

"A hundred galleons from number 68." the wizard said pointing to another.

Draco was barely paying attention. It seemed an endless parade of woman made their way onto the stage. One after another. A blonde, a brunette, another blonde, and another and another. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Is it over yet?" he asked Blaise who was paying rapt attention.

"No. Now shut up." he said turning his attention to the five millionth blonde that had pranced her way onto the stage.

"Sold!" the wizard shouted pointing to Blaise who was grinning like a child.

"Congrats!" Draco said standing up to leave. Just as he did another girl walked on stage. A girl with chestnut curls and a shimmering green dress.

"Our next bachelorette is a healer at St. Mungo's. This is her first year in the fundraiser and she is slightly nervous so let's start the bidding high. She is our final woman for the night. Please welcome number 21." The crowd cheered loudly and several cat calls were heard from the audience. Draco stood still and stared at the woman. She was the same one he had noticed by the stair earlier. Her smile was bright and genuine. The diamond pins in her hair glittered in the spotlight.

"A thousand galleons." Draco said absentmindedly raising his paddle. Several gasps from the audience followed his bid. Blaise tugged on his friend's robes.

"Draco are you mad?" he whispered. The woman on stage narrowed her eyes trying to see who was bidding so much on her company.

Draco kept his eyes on her. His paddle still raised in the air.

"Very good!" the auctioneer said gleefully. "21 has bid 1000 galleons. Any more bids?"

Draco did not expect there to be any others but to his surprise several hands shot up and bid 1100 galleons and then 1200. His hand went up again.

"1500 galleons." he said loudly giving icy stares to the other bidders.

"1500 galleons going once, 1500 galleons going twice, 1500 galleons going three times. Sold to number 21. Please go to the bidding table and fill out your bid guarantee." Draco moved towards the table but Blaise stopped him again.

"What are you playing at? 1500 galleons? You could have any woman, why pay top dollar for the company of a simple healer?"

"I have my reasons." Draco said as he reached the table and was once again greeted by the squat witch with the broad smile.

"Number 21?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"My, my Mr. Malfoy. You are a generous man. First the party and then the donation to our orphan fund at St. Mungo's. I had you pegged all wrong." she handed him a slip to sign. "Your donation will be taken out of your account at Gringott's." He handed her the slip back and she handed him a folder with information about his date.

His eyes scanned the information and he smirked several times.

"What?" Blaise asked dying to know what made Draco spend an elaborate amount of money on one girl.

"She's nearly 25." Draco said.

"She's practically an old maid." Blaise frowned.

"Born in September, a Virgo." he read aloud to himself. "Likes to read, born near London…"

"Draco, who cares?" Blaise asked. "What does all that matter?"

"She has a cat…went to Hogwarts…I wonder if I know her?" he mumbled.

"I didn't recognize her. But she would have been in the same year or one ahead." Blaise replied thinking.

"When do we meet our dates?" Blaise asked.

"At the Starlight ball room on Saturday. But I would like to meet her before then." he looked around the room for her but she had disappeared again. "Where did she go?" he asked annoyed.

"She must be a ghost." Blaise mused.

"Or an angel." Draco replied under his breath. "Only one way to find out." he said running towards the stage.

The wizard who had been the auctioneer smiled at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy. You have no idea how much our fund appreciates your donation. Never in all my years have I met anyone as generous as you." he said smiling showing every one of his perfect white teeth.

"I wanted to meet my date tonight." Draco said out of breath from running.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. The girls have left already. Eager to meet her I suppose?" he laughed.

"She just seemed different from the others." Draco sighed.

"Oh, she is. Very intelligent. Smartest witch of her age I always say. She finished healer training in two short years. Most take three or more. She was just promoted to head healer in her department at St. Mungo's. More young people should be as dedicated to helping others as she is." he said smiling reminiscently.

"What's her name?" he asked. "I went to Hogwarts the same time she did and I don't recognize her."

"Oh dear. I can't tell you that. If she decides to tell you that on your date it is her decision. That way the girls can have some privacy." he smiled kindly at Draco. "Now you have your instructions for the date?" Draco nodded. "Well I hope you have fun. The starlight ball room should be beautiful this time of year." Draco shook the man's hand and found his way back to Blaise.

"So?" Blaise asked anticipating his answer.

"Can't meet her until our date. Don't even know her name. Only that she is number 21 and she will be wearing her number when we meet. Isn't it funny we both had number 21?" he chuckled.

"Yeah must be fate." Blaise mused. "Well I am off. Wonderful party Mr. Malfoy." he said in a mock female voice before winking at Draco and heading for the door. The guests were thinning out rapidly and Draco was thankful. Wizard were waving wands to disassemble the stage and shrinking the parts into dollhouse sized pieces that fit into a small carrying case. Draco walked over to the bar and ordered one last drink He didn't know what had come over him at the auction. All he knew is that he HAD to meet her. He swallowed the drink quickly and made his way over to the staircase that lead to his office. He was nearly at the top when he spotted the girl in the green dress running back into the ballroom. His heard stood still as he watched her. By the time he made up his mind to go after her she was headed back out the door, this time with a cream colored wrap about her shoulders. Her curls were coming loose from their bindings and falling freely around her face. Her face was flushed from running and her long dress flowed like silk behind her. Draco ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him. She had left by way of the garden door. He raced there, only seconds behind her. The only sounds he could hear were his footsteps as he ran. The door was open and he ran out into the night air. The fragrance of honeysuckle and lilacs filled the air. He looked around. She was gone. Apperated seconds before. Draco caught his breath as he leaned against a marble statue of Venus.

"I will catch you next time." he said heading back inside.


	2. The Starlight Ballroom

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything yet. I will soon. Thanks.**

**A/N Lots of questions! 'Why didn't he recognize Hermione?' and such. The reason he didn't recognize her is because he never saw her up close. The first time he saw her from afar by the staircase, the second time she was onstage with a spotlight obsuring her face and Draco was in a far seat. The third time he was at the top of the steps and she was running. Whew! So anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter and review like no other.**

**Happy Reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

The Starlight Ballroom

For the first time in his life Draco Malfoy was nervous about meeting his date. The fundraiser had been on a Sunday, so he had to wait until the following Saturday. He paced his large home incessantly debating on what to wear and how to approach her. He even considered backing out a few times. Nothing in his life had ever made him this anxious. Blaise had dropped by a few times but his constant joking about Draco's state of mind had made him a less than welcome houseguest. After pushing Blaise out the door on that Saturday afternoon, he made his way up the large marble staircase towards his master suite. He opened his closet doors and browsed its contents. Suits, robes, dress shirts and pants hung neatly in proper order inside. Rows and rows of leather shoes stood arranged at the far end. He walked up and down the closet feeling fabrics and picking things off hangers only to put them back. He sighed heavily before grabbing a crisp white dress shirt and black pants. A matching black jacket and tie came next followed by black Italian leather shoes. He laid his things out neatly on the bed before heading into the bathroom.

The bath was large and luxurious with marble floors and gold leaf on the walls over the creamy colored paint. In the corner was a large shower, large enough for 12 people to fit into. It had clear glass doors and gold embellished faucets. Directly in the middle of the room was a swimming pool sized bathtub that Draco never used. He stripped off his clothes and tossed them into the hamper on the side of the double sinks. His smooth pale skin glowed in the dim candle light of the bathroom. The Malfoy's never had electricity installed in the mansion, so every room was lit by magical candles. They could be dimmed or brightened according to the user's preference. He reached into the shower and turned on the water. Soon steam filled the glass enclosure and Draco stepped in closing the door behind him. The hot water hit his skin instantly relaxing him. He shampooed his shoulder length white blond hair and washed quickly. Soon he was drying off just outside the shower on the marble bench near the bathtub. He walked naked over to the mirror over the sinks and wiped the steam off of it with his hand. Draco turned the cold water on in the sink and splashed his face. He grabbed a comb out of the drawer and ran it through his wet hair. A few quick sprays of cologne on his bare chest and neck followed. His wand lay haphazardly on the countertop and after grabbing it he dried his hair with a charm. He applied liberal amounts of hair products to slick his hair back in his normal fashion.

He wondered aloud about his date.

"I wonder if she recognized me? I mean if she went to school at he same time how could she not right?" he asked his mirror image. "I was the most popular guy there, Head boy and all. She was probably some mousy Hufflepuff that blossomed after school. Or maybe a nerdy Ravenclaw that took all the advanced classes. I wish I knew her name…"

He left the dark dim light of the bathroom and walked back to his bedroom. The bright light from the sunset entered the many windows filling the room and blinding him momentarily. He put on a pair of black silk boxers and his white dress shirt first. He then pulled on his black pants tucking his shirt in neatly. He put his tie around his neck and used his wand to make a perfect knot. His black jacket followed along with a red rose boutonnière with a gold number 21 emblazoned on the petals. His date was to be wearing a corsage with the same rose and numbers. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his gold watch, checking the time as he put it on his wrist. Nearly 7:30. He was to meet her at 8pm at the Starlight Ballroom. The most extravagant new place in the wizarding community. He had not been there yet even though it had been there for over a year. Draco looked at himself one final time in the floor length mirror and straightened his tie out. His heart was beating out of his chest and he felt like his stomach was in knots.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with me?" he asked "Get it together Draco." A few deep breaths later and he felt much better. He grabbed the bouquet of roses he had purchased and apperated to just outside of the Starlight ballroom.

The large gleaming white marble building stood out among the shabby buildings that surrounded it. It was invisible to Muggles so it was located in the warehouse district of old London. It was all but abandoned so the choice was perfect. Two men in severe black robes stood on either side of the door. They eyeballed Draco cautiously as he approached them.

"Draco Malfoy." he said stiffly to the two men. One looked at a long piece of parchment and checked off his name with his wand. The other man opened the large heavy door and motioned for Draco to enter.

The Starlight ball room lived up to every expectation Draco had. The room was dimly lit by hundreds of candelabras that hung every so often on the walls. The middle of the room was a huge wooden dance floor connected with a stage where a band was playing soft background music. But it was the ceiling that nearly took his breath away. It was vast and black with tiny twinkling stars. Misty swirling colors appeared giving off the purple and blue hues of forming galaxies. Shooting stars sped across the dark sky. He stared up at the masterpiece in awe. It was so realistic but even more beautiful. He found his way to the table marked

**Draco L. Malfoy**

**And**

**Guest**

He sat down and waited checking his watch every few seconds. A moment later Blaise showed up looking casually unkempt. He wore a dress shirt; open at the top and black pants. His dark hair looked as if the wind had blown it dry.

"Draco!" he said smiling and extending his hand. Draco took it and shook heartily. "Sorry about the shit I was giving you earlier mate. I was only kidding." Draco nodded and motioned for him to sit for a moment.

"Nice of you to dress up." Draco laughed.

"Well I figured I paid for the date so it doesn't matter what I look like. You on the other hand…" he let out a low whistle as he looked Draco over from head to toe. Draco couldn't help but smile. In his opinion he looked better than anyone else who had arrived. He checked his watch again. It was 8pm. Suddenly, the doors at the opposite end as the stage opened and the girls walked out looking for their dates.

"See you." Blaise said sitting at his nearby table. The girls walked out and searched for the numbers on the men's roses. Blaise's date found him quickly and soon they were engaged in a light pleasant conversation. It seemed to take forever for Draco's date to find him. But then there she was. A sparkling red sequin cocktail dress caught his eye. It was short in the front revealing her striking legs, but the back was longer and trailed on the floor. Her hair was long and straight this time pulled into an elegant pony tail. Diamonds and rubies sparkled on her neck and ears. Draco's breath caught in his throat as she approached. He stood from his seat to welcome her and grabbed the bouquet of roses.

"Number 21?" she asked in a timid voice that floated through Draco's ears. It was faintly familiar.

"Yes." he said holding out his hand for her to step into the dim light of the candle lamp that flickered on the table.

"Nice to meet you." she said smiling. It was so dark she could just barely make out the outline of his face. Strong jaw and cheekbones. Blond hair. He was tall and well dressed. It was then she glanced at the card on the table.

"Draco L. Malfoy and guest?" she whispered. "Draco Malfoy?" she said pulling her hand back from him.

"Yes." he said slightly taken aback by her reaction to his name. 'She must recognize me from school.' he thought.

She had taken a step backwards in the meantime and was nervously biting her lip.

"Look, this was a mistake." she whispered with fear in her voice. "I will reimburse you for the donation."

"Don't be silly." he replied. "Look I know you went to Hogwarts. I know you probably heard rumors about me. But trust me, it was all exaggerated. Please sit." he motioned for her to sit down but she shook her head no. He tried to get a closer look at her, but she kept backing up into the darkness.

"I don't understand then. Please. Do I know you? You seem familiar but I can't quite place you. What house were you in?" he asked in a calm voice in a vain attempt to console her.

"Gryffindor." she whispered. She knew Draco Malfoy all too well. She was head girl with him during their seventh year. He had made her life miserable by disagreeing with every idea she had and calling her mudblood every time they passed in their shared common room. She looked around at the room and people were starting to stare at her. She felt very uncomfortable with this situation, but she also knew she didn't have 1500 galleons to pay him back for the date. He obviously did not recognize her. But how would he react when he found out who she was. He was still looking at her and she could see that he was trying very hard to figure out who she was. They had shared a common room for the entire seventh year of their education and he still couldn't remember. Of course she had looked much different in school. Her hair was still brown and bushy but she could get it under control most of the time. She still had a nose covered in freckles but tonight it was under a heavy amount of makeup and blush. She normally never dressed like this but it was for the orphan fund so Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had helped her go all out.

"Please sit down. People are starting to stare." he said softly approaching her at a rapid pace. She sat in her chair keeping her face lowered so that her ponytail obscured some of it.

"I didn't catch your name." he said taking a seat across from her.

"I didn't tell you yet." she said softly not knowing what to do now. She was stuck at a table with her worst enemy. The boy who tormented her relentlessly in school.

"Well, let's try this again. I am Draco Malfoy. And you are?" he said sticking his hand out to her.

"I…well I am…uh, my name is…" she wanted to give him a fake name but nothing came to her. Her mind was a total blank. In a panic she said "Hermione." A lump caught in her throat. She waited for his reaction. He cocked his head to the side and stared at the stunning girl in front of him.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" he asked.

She swallowed hard and waited for it to sink in.

"Hermione Granger? You are Hermione Granger? From Gryffindor? Potter's best friend?" He asked her still not letting the implications of this revelation sink in. He, Draco Malfoy, bid 1500 galleons to date Hermione Granger. He was out in public with her and there was no where to go. She was biting her lip across the table from him looking quite frightened of what he may say next. He would not say what he was feeling aloud. After all he was still trying to keep the name Malfoy a respectable one. But inside he was furious. They should have told him they let mudbloods into the auction. Maybe they should have emblazoned them with a big letter 'M' so everyone would know. He looked at her. She looked like she wanted to leave and run out of that ballroom.

"Look, I knew this was a mistake. I'm going to quietly slip out and I will have the committee reimburse you for your donation. Goodnight." she said starting to stand but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"No. You will make a scene. Just sit back down." he said sternly. "I would never take back my donation. That is not how a Malfoy acts."

"I don't want to be here." she said softly. "Just let me leave."

"No. Dinner and dancing. It's all in the contact. It's binding. Now just sit down and pretend you are enjoying yourself." he spat.

"Fine." she said folding her arms across her chest covering the ample cleavage that was showing. "Wait until Ginny finds out about this." she mumbled "I'll never hear the end of it."

"At least no one is seeing you in the company of a mud…muggle born." he sneered. "My best friend is sitting at a table twenty feet from here. He already was on my case for bidding so much for this date."

"Why did you bid for this date?" she asked leaning in so she didn't have to speak over a whisper.

He was at a loss for words. He could never tell her that she had taken his breath away when he saw her. Or that he tried to find out who she was before the auction. Or how nervous he was to finally meet her tonight.

"Blaise reminded me at the end of the auction that I had not yet bid. You were my last chance. And obviously I didn't recognize you." he said bitterly.

"Oh." she replied trying hard not to look at him. He had hurt her so deeply while they were in school. She never let on just how much he destroyed her self confidence. She was always there with quick jabs at him to fend off her true feelings and keep the tears at bay. She had even struck him in the face on one occasion when he was being particularly evil.

They sat in stone silence for what seemed like forever before he thrust a bouquet of roses across the small table at her.

"I bought these for you. No sense in them going to waste." he said emotionlessly. In reality he was the most conflicted he could ever remember being. She was beautiful. That was true. But she was also a mudblood. Not worthy of being seen in public with him. That's what he had known all of his life. But why? Why did the mere sight of her make his heart beat fast and free? And to top it all off she was smart. Smarter than him. He hated to admit that but at school she was always number 1. And he had always been number 2. The memory of that made his blood boil but he kept his composure.

"Thank you." she said through tightly pursed lips. Gods did she want to leave. She was stuck there with him at least through dinner. She began randomly tapping her fingers on the tabletop.

"Must you do that?" Draco asked in an annoyed voice. She tapped louder and smiled at him. Draco rolled his eyes and slumped back in his chair. His icy blue eyes glared at her menacingly but she paid him no mind. Her long elegant fingers continued to tap on the pristine white tablecloth. Louder and louder until her felt he would go mad. He reacted by reaching across the table and grabbing her hands within his.

"Stop." he said flatly. Just then Blaise walked over with his date.

"I see you two are getting along swimmingly." he smiled looking at Draco's hands grasping Hermione's in what could have been interpreted as a romantic gesture. Draco's head whipped up to look at Blaise. That Malfoy glare meant only one thing. Stop talking. Blaise looked at Draco's date and stuck his hand out.

"Blaise Zabini."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously and took his hand.

"Hermione Granger."

Blaise nearly fell over and Draco looked like he wanted to kill his former best friend.

"Hermione Granger? THE Hermione Granger? The chosen one's faithful sidekick?" he nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Just Hermione Granger, thank you very much." she said bitterly pulling her hand back from him.

"You bid 1500 galleons to date Hermione Granger?" he said in between labored breaths and giggles.

"Time to go Blaise." Draco said under his breath. Blaise stopped laughing and walked back to his table without saying goodbye.

"Seems nice." Hermione said trying to control her impending laughter at Draco's red embarrassed face.

"He was my best friend." Draco growled.

"I see." she replied. Draco could see giggles coming from her and it enraged him further.

"This isn't funny." he said. But her smile was contagious and he felt like laughing as well.


	3. Catch a falling star

Disclaimer; Still own nothing... and James Blunt owns the song so don't sue me.

A/N You guys freaking rock! The reviews keep coming and I think it must be some kind of record...like almost 100 reviews for two chapters! Keep it up! I hope you like this chapter just as well as the first ones. I have decided to take this story in a different direction than I originally planned so it will probably be a bit longer. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

Catch a falling star

Dinner arrived soon after. Asparagus stuffed chicken breasts with an almond breading. Baby red roasted potatoes and green beans almandine. They ate in silence. Only the sound of silverware clanging against china could be heard at their table. Draco couldn't help but notice what beautiful table manners she had. It was almost as if she was a pureblood. She cut her food into tiny bites eating slowly. When the waiters came to pick up the plates she smiled and thanked them politely.

"Why did you agree to be in that ridiculous auction?" he finally asked breaking the long silence between them.

"I uh…well they needed one more girl. And I would do anything for our hospital. They do so much good for the children of Voldemort's victims." she said slightly fumbling at the question.

"I see." he replied.

"You hold the benefit every year don't you?" she asked him now.

"I do. My parents did it and I keep with tradition. The Malfoy name used to be highly respected in our community. But after my father…" he broke off biting his lip, omitting what Hermione already knew. Lucius Malfoy died in Azkaban. A complete disgrace to the pureblood wizarding community.

Hermione shifted her gaze down, not wanting to meet his eyes. Losing a parent would be hard on anyone. And she didn't think that Draco was any exception. His pale eyes looked a little more glazed than they had a minute ago. Hermione changed the subject quickly.

"What have you been doing since graduation? I assume you know what I do since it was in my bio for the auction."

"I run the family business."

"And what is that? Snide remarks and rude comments about muggle borns?" she snipped, her eyes ablaze.

"No. Investing in new potions and products." he drawled.

"Oh."

"Why did you become a healer? Didn't you want to follow in famous Potter and the Weasel's footsteps?"  
"If you mean becoming an Auror the answer is no. I just wanted to live a safe normal life." she said.

"You and the Weasel still date?" he asked slightly interested.

Hermione laughed out loud.

"Ron and I? Merlin no! We haven't been together like that since seventh year. I love him dearly as a friend but him and I together…" she continued to giggle. Draco's stomach turned. Deep inside his head he found her laughter absolutely adorable.

"What about you?" she asked him. "Don't you date that pug faced Pansy?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh.

"Pansy was…well she was not for me." he replied. "Too much inbreeding." Hermione nearly fell off her chair laughing again.

"Inbred…" she laughed. "I always knew there was something about her."

Draco smirked, the corners of his lips turning into an 'almost' smile.

"A Malfoy doesn't settle for inferior intelligence either." Her smile fell off her face and she became quiet once more. Little did she know he meant it as a compliment.

"I see." she said.

"No, you have it wrong. I meant…" he stuttered.

"No need to explain." she said holding her hand up. "I should have realized that once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy."

"It's not like that really." he said, but it was too late. Hermione was getting up from her seat.

"Sit down." he said firmly.

"Thank you for the donation." she said curtly. "Goodnight."

"Wait." he said as she started to leave. Others were staring at them and just then a spotlight shone down from the ceiling on their table.

The same wizard from the auction was standing onstage in front of the band smiling and pointing graciously at their table.

"And now, let's have the first dance from our biggest donator of the year. Mr. Draco Malfoy and his date Miss Hermione Granger." The room thundered with applause as the spotlight caught Draco grabbing Hermione's hand in an attempt to keep her from leaving. Hermione's face turned bright red.

"We have to dance." Draco mouthed quietly.

"No way." she mouthed back through a smiling mouth.

"Do you want to embarrass your co-workers? Come on." he said taking her by the hand and dragging her onto the empty dance floor. A slow song began to play and he took her by the hand and waist leading her in their dance. Even in her high heels Hermione was 6 inches shorter than Draco. She kept her head high, but not high enough to look into his fierce grey eyes. Something about the way he held himself was different. Even though his mouth was the same old Malfoy, he seemed softer, more approachable. He was quite pleasant when he wasn't speaking. As the song droned on and on Draco's hands began to sweat uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." he said as they danced.

"No need to apologize. I expect nothing more from you." she replied.

"You should." he said. "I lied to you before, about why I bid on the date with you."

Her head cocked to the side slightly. Draco Malfoy attempting to tell the truth? Impossible.

"I bid because I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. There, are you happy?"

"I…uh, I don't know what to say. Thank you?"

"You are welcome."

Hermione didn't know how to feel or what to think. Draco Malfoy had just complimented her and it left her speechless. She bit her lip nervously as was her habit when she was stressed or worried.

Draco noticed this sudden change in her. He realized quickly that she was indeed speechless. He smirked, chuckling to himself. More people joined them on the dance floor and soon it was hard to move without bumping into someone. Draco also noticed that Blaise seemed to be getting on alright with his date. He was already holding her closely and nibbling on her ear while she smiled and giggled.

He shifted uncomfortably on the spot and cleared his throat.

"Do you want to sit?" he asked her. Her face was flushed. She nodded and they made their way back to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down silently. Apparently she was no longer interested in leaving.

"Hermione?" he asked her bringing her back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Do you still find me the same old Malfoy? What I mean to say is can you see any change from the boy I used to be?"

The question made Hermione very uncomfortable. What did he expect of her? She was there out of obligation to the hospital.

"I don't think I'm the right person to be asking that." she replied sipping her white wine. "I barely know you."

"You've known me for almost 13 years. Since we were eleven. Tell me the truth." he near demanded.

"That is the truth Draco." she started. "I knew of you. But all I really know of you is the cruelty you showed towards me and my friends while we were in school."

He hung his head down. Notions of conflict ran through his mind. His mind told him that she was a mudblood. Beneath him. But his heart, his heart said she was smart and pretty and kind. All he ever thought he wanted from a woman.

She studied him for a moment. She knew something was going on in his mind at that very moment. And more than anything she wanted to know what that was. Another song began to play and the dance floor began filling up.

"Dance with me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Did they call for us again?" she asked. Her throat was dry and she could hear every beat of her heart.

"No." was his simple reply. She took his hand and he led her out onto the floor.

The song was slow and melodic. And Hermione recognized it immediately as a muggle song. He grasped her about the waist and pulled her body close to his.

_My life is brilliant,_

_My love is pure. _

_I saw an angel,_

_Of that I'm sure._

_She smiled at me on the subway,_

_She was with another man…_

This dance was different from the first. Neither of them spoke. The song seemed to speak for them as the band played on.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true._

_I saw your face, in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do._

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

Hermione felt strange. Like she was going to be sick to her stomach. She looked up at him. For the first time she saw the beginning of an inner light. True he was handsome. Nothing like the pale pointy faced boy she went to school with. He had a handsome jaw line and high cheekbones. His hair was not as toxic blond as it was in school and he wore it longer. But it was more than that. Something inside of her told him it was right. Instinctively she laid her head on his chest. To her surprise his heart was beating fast and hard. He swallowed hard as she did this.

_Yeah she caught my eye_

_As I walked on by,_

Draco's hand gripped Hermione tightly.

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true._

_I saw your face, in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do._

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth…_

_I will never be with you…_

Just as the song ended shooting stars filled the room. Draco reached out and caught one as it fell near them. When it hit his hand it turned into a star shaped crystal that gleamed and shone brightly. He opened her hand up and placed the crystal inside. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. She closed her hand around the crystal and ran for the door. Her dress streamed behind her and she no longer cared that people were staring. The sharp points of the star cut into her skin as she gripped it tightly. When she reached the back door that she had come in she stopped to catch her breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hermione? This is Draco Malfoy we are talking about. He is vile and cruel and you will never see him again. Get a grip!" she shouted at herself. Her heart felt like it had fallen out of the bottom of her chest. She took two deep breaths before apperating home to her apartment.

Back inside the Starlight Ballroom Draco stood there on the dance floor in the same spot Hermione had left him in. He didn't know if she would come back. All he knew is that he felt strangely light. As if his feet weren't even touching the wooden floor. Some of the other guest were looking at him. Some with pity in their eyes, others with what could only be described as disgust. He assumed they thought Hermione left crying because of something he did. He hung his head low and walked off the floor towards the front doors. Once outside he apperated back to the manor. The large house was big and empty. Just like his heart.


	4. Back at St Mungo's

**Disclaimer; I own nothing you see and everything you don't. **

**A/N Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. I am having fun writing it. So happy reading and don't forget to review. I know I am early entering this but I'm tired so I hope no one minds...

* * *

**

Back at St. Mungo's

Hermione spent the remainder of the weekend at home. Conflicted couldn't even begin to describe the feeling inside her very soul. Something had stirred in her out on that dance floor. She glanced at her night table and saw the sparkling crystal star that Draco Malfoy had given her on their date. It had been easily the most beautiful experience of her life. And yet she knew she had to forget it. Forget the silvery orbs that danced in the candle light of the ball room. Forget his smile. Forget everything. They were too different. And she could not afford to have her heart broken at this point in her life. She dedicated every waking hour to healing and helping orphans. By the time Monday came around and it was time for work again she had shut the door on Draco Malfoy. She got dressed in her crisp lime green healer's robes and pulled her messy curls into a ponytail before heading off to St. Mungo's. She apperated there as she did every day and was met by a barrage of 'hellos' and 'good mornings' from her co-workers and hospital staff. She made her way to her ward. The children's ward. When she entered the room the children cheered from their beds.

"Hermione!" a little blonde girl cried out. "Where have you been? We missed you!"

"Well Claire," Hermione started "I only work Monday through Friday. I stay at home on Saturdays and Sundays. I'm sure you were well taken care of while I was gone." she winked.

"Yeah, but healer Potter is no where near as fun." a brown haired boy complained.

"I can assure you that Ginny Potter is a lot of fun. She just wants you lot to heal up so you can go home." Hermione said. A few of the older children hung their heads. They were some of the orphans she worked with. Entire families wiped out by Voldemort. Harry had eventually destroyed him about six months ago and peace reined over the wizarding community. But still the sad children who had no family lingered in the hospital ward. Most wizards were not keen to adopt them, thinking foolishly that Voldemort or his followers would find them and finish them off. And they were not about to risk that.

"I'm sorry." she said. "That was tactless of me to say." she looked over at the three older children at the end of the ward. Two boys and a girl. They had become fast friends and reminded her strongly of herself, Ron and Harry.

"It's okay Hermione." The dark haired boy said. "We know you didn't mean it like that."

She smiled at them before heading to her desk where Ginny was still sitting waiting for her weekend shift to end.

"Time to go Ginny." Hermione said brightly laying her things down on the desk.

"Oh gee, is it 9 am already?" she asked stretching. Hermione could tell she was being sarcastic. The weekend shift was always the longest 2 days of your life.

"As a matter of fact it is." Hermione beamed. And then it came. Ginny was going to ask about her date.

"So?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"So what?" Hermione replied.

"The date. The mysterious man who bid 1500 galleons to go on one date with you? Who was he? Did you have a good time?" questions kept falling out of her mouth until Hermione held up her hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Why what happened? Was he a jerk? Was he ugly? Stupid? What?" Ginny asked quickly.

"Merlin." Hermione sighed.

"Come on. That's all I've thought about the past twelve hours is finding out what happened. Old married ladies like me need some kind of excitement."

"Fine. The date was a disaster. Are you happy now?" she asked.

"What happened? You were so excited when you left here Friday night."

"It was the company." Hermione said flatly. "I knew him, well, we knew him."

Ginny's mouth fell open.

"Does he work here?" she asked.

"No, we know him from school." Hermione replied trying to delay the answer as long as possible.

"Healer training? Who would we know from there with 1500 galleons to spend on one date?" she wondered.

"No, from Hogwarts." Hermione said through tight lips.

"HOGWARTS?" Ginny shouted. "He went to Hogwarts with us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Who would have that kind of money?" Ginny wondered. Then as if a light bulb went off underneath her mess of red hair she shouted;

"DRACO MALFOY! It was Malfoy?" she asked.

Hermione nodded again.

"Oh my gods! You went on a date with Draco Malfoy?" Ginny could barely suppress her giggles.

"Not funny Ginny." Hermione said irritably.

"Sure it is. Bet he loved it when he saw it was you." she laughed.

"He was speechless. As was I. I tried to back out but he insisted I stay." Hermione told her.

"How did he look?" Ginny asked curiously.

"What kind of question is that Ginerva? You are married! To my best friend no less."

"Hot huh?" Ginny replied. One eyebrow raised in an accusing fashion.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted, but the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"You just answered my question." Ginny sung. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He looked very nice. But he was the same old Malfoy." she said.

"So he was an arse?" Ginny asked.

"Not the whole time. He actually said he bid because he thought I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course that was before he knew it was me he said as well. We did dance though. And that was quite pleasant. And yes he was quite handsome. But in the end I left. We are just too different and it would never work out. Not that I would consider it or anything but I have to keep a straight head about me working in this place."

Ginny just smiled and nodded.

"What?" Hermione asked. Ginny said nothing and continued to smile.

"Have a good day Hermione. You too Malfoy." she said as she gathered her things and walked out the door past a stunned Hermione. Hermione turned around quickly and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Handsome eh?" he asked. A full blush came over Hermione's entire body. He was wearing a baby blue button up shirt underneath his royal blue robes. His eyes stood out more than they had previously.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in an annoyed manner. Tapping her foot on the tile floor.

"Well, you left so suddenly on Saturday I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I knew you worked here from your bio."

"I am just fine thank you very much."

"Well, you forgot these." he said handing her a half dead bunch of red roses.

"Gee thanks." she said setting the dying flowers on her desk. "So is that all?"

"Well no." he mumbled. "I didn't want things to be left like that. Despite my surprise at you being the girl I bid on I had a good time."

Hermione eyeballed him suspiciously.

"Yeah." she said turning to her paperwork.

"I think you did too." he said somewhat smugly.

"Don't presume to know anything about me. I was there on behalf of the Orphan fund. Nothing more. I tolerated your presence for as long as I could. Dinner, two dances and that was all I owed for your donation."

"It wasn't all bad." he said softly to her. "I enjoyed our conversation. You are something to talk to."

Hermione slightly blushed again.

"Well that is very nice of you to say, but like I said, I only did that out of support for the orphans of the war. It was nice to see you again after all these years but I have work to do now." she started walking towards the two long rows of beds.

"Can I help you with anything?" he called after her.

"Draco Malfoy offering to do charity work? What are you trying to pull?" she said spinning around to meet his gaze again.

"It's just looks like you are understaffed here. Maybe I can keep the kids entertained."

"They are not all purebloods." she spat at him waiting for him to back off.

"So?" he replied. "What does that matter?"

"Fine. There are some books over there. And a chair in the corner. I will tell them all that you are going to read to them."

Draco nodded at her. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a worn book. The rocking chair in the corner was also worn and weathered. He sat down in it and a dozen or so kids gathered on the woven rug that was on the floor in front of him. Their wide eyes and expectant stares made Draco slightly nervous. He looked at the book It was slightly long and had a picture of a dark haired boy on a broomstick on the cover. It was about a young boy who found out he was a wizard. Draco had to admit it was quite good. He was having fun reading to the kids. One of whom, a small blonde girl named Claire had climbed onto his lap.

Hermione stood behind her desk and gaped at Draco. The kids seemed to enjoy him reading to them. He acted out parts of the book with different voices. Hermione had to laugh to herself several times. Hours flew by and soon it was time for the children's lunch and potions.

"Children." she called "Story time is over. Lunch time."

A unified groan came from the corner.

"Hermione…" one of the kids whined.

"Don't Hermione me. Thank Mr. Malfoy for reading to you and come to the table." she pointed at a long wooden table with benches on either side that sat near her desk.

All the children said "Thank you Mr. Malfoy." and ran over to the table. The little blonde girl Claire hugged him tightly before running to the table.

Draco felt a slight tug at his heart. This ward was by far the shabbiest in St. Mungo's. The beds were worn and the paint was peeling from the walls. The bedding was old and tattered and the children had limited toys and books. Draco put the book back on the shelf before walking back towards Hermione's desk.

"Thank you." she said. "The kids don't get many visitors. Some of them have no one."

"Do you think we could have a drink sometime?" he asked. "Just to talk."

"Is that why you helped out here? So you could try to hit on me? You have some nerve Draco Malfoy. Please leave now."

"No, I just thought we could talk sometime. I had fun reading to them." but his words fell on deaf ears. She put her hand up and walked silently towards the dining table. Defeated he walked out of the ward. But not before little Claire ran up behind him.

"Mr. Malfoy. Can you come back and read to us some time?" she pleaded.

"Well, I think that is up to Hermione." he said bending down to be at eye level with her. Hermione looked up from serving lunch and saw the little girl talking to Draco.

"Claire, come sit down and eat." she called.

"Hermione, can Mr. Malfoy come back and read to us sometime. Pretty please?" she batted her long black eyelashes.

"We will see. Mr. Malfoy is a very busy man. Now come sit down."

Claire ran to her seat waving her hand at Draco. He stood up and looked at Hermione as she gave the children their various potions they needed to get better.

"Goodbye Hermione." he said walking out the door.

"Bye." she replied not looking back up.

Draco walked down the hall and racked his brain. He had never in all his life been so rejected by one woman. And he didn't know why it bothered him so. She had every quality he had ever wanted in a woman and she didn't have the slightest interest in even having a drink with him.

He sighed heavily before letting his mind wander to those children. Some had no family. Just like him. He wondered about the little blonde girl. Were her parents killed? Were they tortured by that cowardly Voldemort? It sickened him to think of it. By the time he apperated home his mind was swimming with a newly founded idea.

As Hermione fed the children lunch she couldn't help but think of Draco. Never in all her life would she have thought Draco Malfoy would have shown up and read to a bunch of sick kids and orphans. A small smile played across her face. Ginny would never believe it.


	5. The Gift

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Jk Rowling owns it all.**

**A/N Hello all! The next chapter is here! If you have not done so already could you please take a moment to ready my Ginny/Draco one shot 'The summer of Ginny' I would really appreciate some reviews on that one...even if you are not a Ginny/Draco fan. Thanks! Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

The Gift

8pm came slowly for Hermione and by the time Healer Maria came to relive her of her shift she was dog tired.

"Claire needs to take her potions once more before bed. And Bobby broke out in some sort of rash earlier. So he needs to take this potion in about an hour. Have a good night Maria."

Maria nodded and went to tend to some of the kids needs. Hermione grabbed her bag and walked down the hall. She had a tiring day and desperately wanted to take a bubble bath and go to bed. She apperated home and to her surprise a raven colored owl was tapping on her window. She removed its letter and patted it gently before feeding him an owl treat.

"Thank you." she said as it flew back off into the sunset. She unrolled the bit of parchment and found a rose inside. She read the letter;

_

* * *

Hermione,_

_Thank you for giving me the opportunity to read to the kids today. I enjoyed it immensely and hope the kids did too. Maybe I can stop by again sometime to see Claire._

_Respectfully,_

_Draco Malfoy

* * *

_

Hermione bit her lip. What in the world was he doing? He couldn't possibly **want** to volunteer at the children's ward. It was all just to get next to her and it was not going to work. She folded the letter and placed it on the table next to the rose. Undoing her pony tail she walked to the bedroom and undressed. She walked into the adjoining bathroom and showered quickly. Her soft warm bed called to her and soon she was in her pajamas and under the cool sheets. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she got up just as always, dressed and headed for St. Mungo's. The same people greeted her as every other day but as she got closer to the children's ward something seemed different. There were many more people hanging around smiling and peering through the windows that led into the children's room. She shook it off and was about to enter when healer Maria came bursting out of the door.

"Oh Hermione…" she said hugging Hermione tightly. "It's wonderful. Wait till you see!" she had tears in her eyes.

"What happened? Did one of the children get adopted?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it's something amazing though." she said taking Hermione by the hand and leading her through the doors. When Hermione looked around she nearly fainted.

"What…when did this happen?" she said holding her chest and gasping for air.

"Last night. A bunch of men came in and did it. I asked who ordered it and they said an anonymous benefactor."

Hermione glanced at the once dim and dreary room. The peeling paint had been replaced by a large colorful mural of fairies and dragons and other magical creatures. They moved and flew around the room. Directly in between the two long windows at the far end of the room was a painting of an angel. An angel who was tall, graceful wearing a sparkling white robe and glittering feather wings. An angel who looked remarkably like Hermione. The angel had her hands together in front of her, slightly outstretched. Inside of her hands was a sparkling crystal star.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she felt tears welling in her cinnamon eyes.

"Oh…" she said letting the tears fall freely.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Maria sighed. Hermione nodded.

The children's old ragged beds had been replaced by comfortable wooden beds with thick feather mattresses and multicolored down comforters. Their pillows were new as well. Fluffy and piled high behind the children's heads. The kids were all still sound asleep. Unusual for this time of day. The old bookshelf had been replaced by a large castle shaped shelf filled with their old books but also hundreds and hundreds of new ones. Gone was the old rocker and rug, now replaced with a comfy reclining rocker. And the beaten rug was replaced with a large colorful rug that was woven with a bunch of games on it. Tic-tac-toe, checkers, hopscotch and many others. In the opposite corner was a huge amount of new toys. All shining and new.

Hermione felt weak. Like she was going to pass out.

"This is just…I can't believe it. Who would…" and then she thought. 'No, he wouldn't do all this.'

"Who do you think it was?" Maria asked still astounded.

"I have a feeling…but nothing for sure. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth though." she said taking in another glance of the beauty of the room. She sat down at the end of the new dining table. It was a honey oak with a half a dozen matching chairs on each side. Two larger chairs were on each end for the healers to sit if they wished. And Hermione noticed a new edition to the room. Directly behind the table was an art cupboard. She stood up and walked over to it only to find it was filled to the brim with every thing any child could ever want. Clay, paint, canvas, markers, crayons, paper, yarn, glue, scissors, buttons and much, much more.

Hermione was not able to control her tears anymore. She sat at her desk and sobbed. She had devoted the last few years of her life to this hospital ward. She had spent her own galleons whenever she could to buy new supplies. It wasn't that St. Mungo's was not supplying the basics. They were. But sometimes kids need just a bit more.

"Hermione," Maria called. "It's okay. It's more than okay.

"It's wonderful…" Hermione sobbed. It was then that the children began to wake up. One by one they sat up in their new soft beds and rubbed their eyes.

"Hermione!" one of the children yelled. She wiped her eyes so they would not see her tears.

"Yes Sophie?" she yelled back.

"Look at our room!" she called.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the dark haired little girl.

"I know. It's beautiful isn't it?" she said sitting on the edge of the girl's bed.

"Did you do this?" Sophie asked wide-eyed.

"No. I didn't." she replied looking around still somewhat in shock.

"Who did?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "Someone who wanted to help."

"Oh. Did you know you were an angel Hermione?" she pointed up to the painting at the far end of the room.

"Sophie, it's just a painting. It's not really me." she smiled at the young girl.

"It is. Look at her." Sophie said pointing. Some of the other looked as well and agreed.

"That is you Hermione." A boy named Colin said.

Hermione looked back up at the painting. She was closer this time and she had to admit that it did look strikingly like her. Right down to her curly hair and cinnamon eyes. The angel smiled sweetly down on them all.

"Well, I guess if you think it's me than it is." Hermione replied putting Sophie on her lap and hugging her tightly. The other children were now getting up and moving quickly over to the new pile of toys.

"Now did we forget that it's breakfast and potion time?" Hermione asked the kids.

"Awww…Hermione." they moaned.

"Rules are rules. After breakfast you will have all morning to explore your new things. But for now come to the table and eat. You had a bit of a lie in." she smiled.

All the children ran to their new table and sat down quickly. A small house elf brought up their trays of breakfast and the children ate quickly. None of them even whined about taking their potions. Hermione looked happily on at them. Just the change of scenery made them seem healthier and happier.

"My bed was so nice." a girl named Lena said. "I felt like I could sleep forever."

"I know." Bobby said with his mouth full of food. Hermione was strongly reminded of Ron. "I didn't want to go to bed, but then this morning I didn't want to get up."

"Who did all this Hermione?" a little boy named William asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "But who ever it was was very generous."

Hermione's day passed so quickly it was as if she had a time turner set in fast forward motion. Before she knew it the clock read 8pm and it was time for her to go home. Healer Maria came in and Hermione gave her the instructions for the night. The kids had played nonstop for the entire day. They read new books and did crafts. Some of the parents of the children came in and were absolutely blown away by the new room. They chalked it up to the fundraiser. By the time bedtime came there were no objections. The children all climbed into their new beds and Hermione walked around tucking each one of them in.

"Hermione?" Claire asked as she pulled the covers up over the little girl.

"Yes Claire?"

"When will I be able to go home?"

The question brought tears to Hermione's eyes. The little girl had been in the ward for the last six months. Her father, mother, grandmother and brother were all found dead. And when they found her she was unconscious. She laid in a coma for weeks before she awoke. Weak and tired she called for her mother. And against Hermione's better judgment they had not yet told her about her family.

"Claire, I am not the person to answer that. We will talk about it another time." she kissed her on the forehead and said her good-nights to the rest of them

"Goodnight Maria."

"Goodnight Hermione."

Hermione left the ward and apperated home. She half expected there to be another letter from Draco Malfoy waiting for her, but there was not. All that was there was her empty home. She quickly showered and put on her pajamas when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." she called.

When she opened the door Harry and Ginny were standing there.

"Come in!" she said hugging both of them tightly.

"Hermione, I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time." Harry said.

"No, not at all. Please sit down."

Harry and Ginny sat on the couch across from Hermione's favorite chair. Hermione sat down cross legged and Crookshanks jumped onto her lap.

"So what is going on?" she asked them.

"I told Harry about your…uh date?" she giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ginny, how could you?"

"I tell Harry everything. I also told him how Malfoy stopped by the hospital yesterday morning. What did he want?" Ginny asked.

"He actually wanted to help with the kids for a bit. He read to them until lunchtime and then I sent him off." Hermione replied.

"Is that all?" Harry asked.

"Well he asked me out for drinks but I turned him down. But then…well I don't know if it was him for sure, but who else could it be?" she mumbled to herself.

"Then what?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Then when I got to work this morning…well the whole ward was remodeled. New paint, beds, bedding, toys, books, games, craft supplies. It was wonderful."

"Malfoy remodeled the ward? You can't be serious." Ginny gasped.

"I don't know for sure…but I am thinking he was the only one with that kind of galleons lying around. And he sent me this yesterday after work." she strode over to the table and picked up the rose and the note and handed it to Ginny. Her brown eyes scanned the note and then handed it to Harry.

"He did it for you." Ginny said smiling.

"Bite your tongue Ginny." Hermione said quickly.

"He did!" Ginny said.

"Well, that's beside the point." Hermione said nervously. "I told him I would not see him again. And that is that."

"Harry, let's go see it now." Ginny asked excitedly.

"NO!" Hermione said. Her two friends looked oddly at her.

"It's just that the kids are sleeping and you wouldn't want to wake them up."

"I'm going to see it eventually Hermione." Ginny replied. "Now what don't you want me to see?"

"It's just the painting." Hermione sighed.

"The painting?"

"Yeah, the one on the wall. At the far end by the tall windows."

"What about it?" inquired Ginny.

"It's an angel."

"And?"

"The angel, well the kids say the angel looks like me." Hermione admitted.

"He had a painting done of you? And you still don't think he did it for you?" Ginny giggled.

"I don't even know if he did it." Hermione replied. "It could have been any one of our donators."

"Right." Ginny said. Even Harry rolled his eyes at that.

"He's wasting his time. If it was him I appreciate everything he did for the kids, but if it was just to win me over he can forget it."

"What do you think he's up to?" Harry asked always the Auror.

"Up to? Nothing. Just trying to get in my knickers I suppose." Hermione laughed. "Don't worry Harry. It won't work. He's not like his father."  
"Just be careful Hermione. Voldemort has only been gone 6 months. It took me seven long hard years to track down his Horcruxes and kill him. I don't want anyone trying to bring him back."

Hermione nodded.

"Well let's go home Harry."

"Ginny?" Harry asked motioning to Hermione.

"What it is Harry?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"Well it's what we came here to tell you in the first place." Ginny said practically bursting.

"What?" Hermione asked more curious than ever.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny said. Harry looked so proud he could barely contain himself.

"Ginny!" Hermione said hugging her tightly.

"I'm due around Christmas. Can you believe I'm already 3 months along? I just though I was late due to stress. Don't worry. I will continue to work until I'm too big." she said laughing.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"Well we had better get going." Harry said helping Ginny off the couch.

"Already he's treating me like a porcelain doll." Ginny laughed.

Hermione walked them to the door and headed for bed thinking of Draco's generous gift. Little did she know that he was thinking of her at that very moment and smiling.


	6. Coffee

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the orphans...awwww. Isn't that sad?**

**A/N Hello all. I hope you have a great July 4th. On with the story...Happy reading and don't forget to review.****

* * *

**

**Coffee**

Draco woke up the next morning feeling alive and refreshed. His anonymous donation to the children's ward had made him feel so good inside. He almost felt like whistling. Blaise was coming by that Wednesday morning to play one on one quidditch in the pitch in back of Draco's home.

Blaise came knocking on the door about noon.

"You're late." Draco said as he opened the door on his smiling friend.

"Get over it." Blaise said. "I had a late night." Blaise's eyes were red and his lids were slightly droopy.

"Date?" Draco asked as his friend plopped down on the sofa.

"Yeah, the girl from the auction." Blaise grinned.

"You saw her again?" Draco asked astounded.

"Again?" Blaise asked. "She never left."

"You are a cad." Draco said smiling.

"So how did it go with the mudblood?" Blaise asked casually.

"Don't call her that." Draco warned. "And it went terrible thank you very much."

"I figured you would make it quick. Imagine you being stuck with a mud…well her for a date." Blaise said.

"She walked out on me." Draco admitted.

"She walked out on you?

"Yes."

"Knew she was out of her class and decided to end it discreetly. Apparently she is still the smartest in our class."

"No. She left because…well honestly I don't know why she left. I think I made her uncomfortable."

"She was a hot piece though." Blaise reminisced.

"Shut up." Draco said hotly.

"So you ready to play?" he asked standing.

"I went to see her at work yesterday." Draco said quietly.

"Who? Granger?" he asked.

"Yeah." he said waiting for Blaise's reaction.

"Why in the world would you do something like that?" Blaise asked.

"I wanted to see her. And see where she worked. And apologize if I did anything to make her want to leave."

"You apologized to a mudblood?" Blaise said nearly gagging.

"Will you stop with that? I know she is not pureblood. But Voldemort is dead and I don't think it matters as much as it once did."

"Of course it still matters. You have the Malfoy name to carry on." Blaise said incredulously.

"No, I thought it did too, but something about her touched me. She is kind, smart and beautiful. No one I have ever met had all those qualities." he sighed.

"Well," Blaise started. "I guess to each his own." He started to get up and walk to the door that led to the quidditch pitch when Draco spoke again.

"I donated 10,000 galleons to the hospital yesterday."

Blaise near fainted.  
"10,000 galleons? For what?"

"When I went to see her at work there were all these children. Sitting in a grey room, with peeling paint and old toys and books. I read to them, and when I was leaving a little girl asked me if I would come back sometime. I don't know. It just all made me feel different. So I paid men to renovate their room in the night. And put some aside for more supplies down the road. I don't think she knows it was me though."

"Of course she does. If you want her that bad find her. She will probably shag you silly for the donation." Blaise said.

"No. She won't care. She will just see it as another attempt to get next to her. I did it for the kids anyway." Draco sighed again.

"Right. Granger had no influence? Blaise asked.

"No."

Blaise smiled and nodded not believing a word his friend said.

"Let's go." he said leading Draco to the field.

They spent hours trying to score goals against one another before they retired to the cool darkness of the house.

"Feel better?" Blaise asked.

"I felt fine to begin with. Actually I felt better than fine. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed odd, that's all." Blaise told him.

"I'm just fine. I just wish I could do more, you know for the kids."

"Since when are you such an activist for children?" Blaise asked.

"Since I saw them. Some of them have no family. Orphans living there until other arrangements can be made. It tore at my heart." Draco confessed.

"You really are serious aren't you?"

"As death." Draco replied.  
"That is serious." he said.

"Yeah." Draco replied.

Blaise stared at his longtime friend. Draco had not cared about much, other than himself for a very long while.

"Are you going up there again?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. I want to see her…" Draco stopped speaking hoping Blaise didn't catch that slip. "I want to see the kids, is what I meant to say." he tried to correct.

"Yeah, the kids. See you later." Blaise sang as he left the manor.

Draco sat there for a moment thinking before heading up to the shower.

Meanwhile at St. Mungo's Hermione's day was flying by. She didn't think that new toys and games would make such a big difference in the children's recovery time. Two of the children had already been well enough to go home. When their parents arrived to pick them up they were amazed at the progress. Hermione was in tears as she said good-bye to them. But she knew it was for the best. Only ten children remained in the ward now. Five of them were orphans and would remain there until a home could be found. Claire, Sophie, Bobby, Henry, and Julia. The other five were making such rapid progress Hermione felt that they would be ready to go home within the week. Colin, Rose, Lena, William and Alex. The next time she looked at her watch it was nearly 8pm. Healer Maria walked in smiling from ear to ear.

"You seem happy." she said to Maria.

"So do you." she smiled. "Any reason?"

"Just happy to be here." Hermione smiled.

"Anything new?" Maria asked.

"Nope. Same old. Instructions on my desk. Goodnight." she said happily as she left the ward. But when she stepped outside the doors her smile faded.

"Good evening." Draco said softly. "How was your day?"

"What are you doing here again?" she asked, really only mildly annoyed.

"Just thought I would come see the kids but the other healer said they were already in bed so…" he broke off smiling.

"You really didn't have to do all that you know. It must have cost you a fortune." she said starting to walk down the hallway.

"Do what?" he asked.

"You know." she said pressing him.

"No. I don't." but the smile on his face gave him away.

"Why did you do it?" she asked as they walked.

"I wanted to." he replied.

"Why though?"

"I tell you what. I will explain everything if you have coffee with me. Just up the road. We can walk." he said.

She considered it for a moment before deciding against it.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea." she said.

"Then you will never know." he said strutting off.

"Wait!" she called out. "Just coffee?"

"Just coffee." he replied.

"Fine." she said smiling slightly. "Lead the way."

They walked out of the front of St. Mungo's and down the crowded muggle street for about half a mile. They arrived at a quaint but busy shop and sat down at a round table for two.

A very pretty waitress came and took their orders.

"Café au lait." Hermione said.

"Black." Draco said. "And two of those chocolate hazelnut biscotti."

The waitress nodded and left to place the order.

"So?" she asked.

He just looked at her. Even in her work robes she was very pretty.

"So indeed." he said.

"You said you would tell me." she said impatiently.

"Oh, yes. The donation. What did you want to know?"

The waitress delivered their coffees and biscotti.

"Why Malfoy? Why did you do that? Because if it was to get to me, well you just have another thing…"

"Claire." he said.

"What?"

"It was because of Claire. I felt so sorry for all of the children. But Claire tugged at my heart."

"She is good at that." Hermione smiled. "Is that the only reason?"

"Also to make up for my previous behavior." he admitted.

"At the Starlight room?" she asked.

"No, at Hogwarts."

"Oh." she said somewhat uncomfortably. Hogwarts and Draco Malfoy memories always ended in tears.

"I know what I was like in school." he started to say.

"An insufferable prick." she replied.

"Well I was going to say rude and snobbish but if that's what you felt I admit to it." he said. "I'm not going to bore you with the reasons I acted the way I did, though I have many, no reason is good enough to have treated every student I came in contact with. And no reason is good enough to have treated you rudely the other night."

"I thought you to be actually civil for once." Hermione said sipping her coffee.

"I tried to keep my composure, but honestly, in my head I called you a mudblood more than one time."

Hermione looked up from her coffee and into his eyes. The icy blue that stared back at her had an air of sincerity.

"I see." she said. "So why come to St. Mungo's at all?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I didn't want things to end on a sour note. Despite my prior feelings about muggle borns I had a good time with you."

"I don't know what to say." she said looking down at her coffee.

"I didn't want you to say anything." he said reaching over and grazing her hand with his. A small electric shock jolted through her hand and arm and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't worry about it." she said softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For the donation. It made a huge difference in the children's well being. They were all so excited. And thank you for the painting." she said quietly.

"Ahhhh, you liked the mural. I told them to paint it like a fairy tale book. I haven't seen it. Did they do a good job?"

"They did. The children liked the angel as well." she told him.

A dull pink stain came to his pale cheeks.

"That's good then." he said taking a drink of his coffee.

"You had it painted for me?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, I had a picture of you from the Starlight room…" he started.

"It was lovely." she interrupted.

He blushed again but remained silent. Hermione also seemed to have run out of things to say. The waitress came back and asked if they wanted anything else. Both shook their heads no.

"This was nice.' was all Hermione could think of to say.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well, it's getting late. I had better go." she said standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Let me walk you back to St. Mungo's." he said leaving some muggle money on the table.

"It's not necessary." she said. "Thanks again."

"Don't be silly." he said opening the café door for her.

A short while later they arrived at the empty storefront that leads into the wizard hospital.

"Maybe I will see you soon." she said when they got there.

"Maybe. I did promise Claire I would come read to them again."

"Well, we look forward to it." she said sticking her hand out for him. He took it, but instead of shaking it he brought it swiftly to his mouth. Hermione was taken aback by this and she blushed without thinking.

"Me too." he said smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said before entering the building to apparate home.


	7. The Potion

**The Potion**

For the next couple of days Hermione's mind was on things other than her work. Only Rose remained in the ward of the children that still had families to go home to. Every time Hermione looked up at that angel portrait her face felt hot and flushed. Draco had not yet returned to read to the children but she felt safe in the knowledge that he would. As her day ended and she was tucking the children in bed Ginny approached her. Ginny was the weekend night healer in charge of the ward.

"Hey Hermione." she said looking slightly ill.

"You okay Gin? Want me to examine you?" Hermione asked.

"Just nauseous." she said smiling slightly.

"Other than that are you feeling ok?"

"Yes. I still can't get over the change to this place. It seems so surreal." Ginny said as she tucked Bobby in.

"I know." Hermione said looking up at the angel again. "It is almost too much."

"Any plans for the weekend Hermione?"

"No, I am going to work on some new potions and catch up on my reading."

"Boring." Ginny said mock yawning.

"Ginny…" Hermione protested "you know as well as I do that I have no time in my life for anything else. I mean I had to put off so much to be able to participate in that silly auction."

"Yes, but look at all the wonderful things that happened as a result. The auction raked in gallons of galleons and you got the ward redecorated simply by flirting a bit with Draco Malfoy." Ginny's eyes gleamed.

"Bite your tongue Ginerva Molly Potter!" Hermione said shocked to hear the words flirt and Draco Malfoy in the same sentence. "I did no such thing."

"Whatever…" Ginny sang as she straightened toys and books on the shelf.

"Have a good night Ginny." she said grabbing her bag off of the desk.

"You too. Give your potions a big hug for me." she said mockingly.

"I will." Hermione said before sticking out her tongue in a juvenile way and walking out the doors. She arrived in the lobby a few minutes later after stopping and chatting with her co-workers and apperated home.

Hermione's small flat was nearly bare. A sofa, reading chair and table with a reading lamp were the only things in the living room. Her kitchen, which was connected to the living room, had a counter with two stools, an icebox, a stove and coffee pot. Her bedroom was painted a pale grey blue and had a queen size white washed oak bed. Stark was the word to describe it. Her spare bedroom was wall to wall books with a mini-greenhouse perched on the windowsill and a potions lab on a huge counter in the center. This is where she spent most of her time. This is where she one day planned to create a potion that would change the wizarding world forever. But until then it was simply her home. She dropped her bag in the entry way and flopped on the couch, exhausted. She looked around her empty flat before walking into the kitchen and staring blankly at the nearly empty icebox. She grabbed some bread and magically toasted it before making herself some tea. This was her dinner, as it was nearly every night. Her friends thought her to be far too thin. But she knew there were more important things than dinner. Things like the potion that was simmering away in her spare bedroom. A potion beyond potions. Though the war was over, not all of the death eaters had been rounded up. This potion she was working on would reveal the dark mark on anyone's arm if it had previously been there. Most marks disappeared after Voldemort was killed so it was hard to determine who was on whose side. One tiny drop of this on the person's right arm would bring the mark to the surface. And it was almost complete. All she had to add was the valerian roots and the powdered unicorn horn and it would be complete. She finished her 'dinner' and made her way to the spare room where the vivid blue potion was simmering softly. She had discarded her healer's robes and her button up blouse on the way there. Her garments strewn on the floor.

"Hello." she said to the potion. A smile played across her lips as it bubbled and popped.

The valerian roots were pre-chopped and she measured them very carefully. 25 one quarter inch pieces. Each one was added individually and each one made a pop before hissing in the cauldron. After the last one was added the potion changed from blue to a shocking magenta. She was immediately reminded of the Weasley twins shop uniforms. This made her smile as well. She would have to pay them a visit sometime soon. She could use a good laugh. The final ingredient was the powdered unicorn horn. Hermione dumped some on her brass scales and measured carefully. Two ounces. A fraction more or less and it would be ruined.

"Two ounces exactly." she said proudly to her self. Before it could be added she would have to stir clockwise five times and then counter clockwise five times. Hermione placed her wooden spoon in the cauldron and stirred.

"One, two, three, four five." she counted to herself. Then again, "one, two, three, four, five." It went from magenta to pink and had an opalescent sheen to it. She picked up the brass scales and tipped the unicorn horn into the cauldron. Green and silver sparks shot out of the cauldron and the color of the potion changed to acid green. Exactly what Hermione wanted. She felt like dancing, but the test was if it worked. Unfortunately for Hermione she didn't keep any former death eaters lying around the flat. She took the cauldron off of the flame and let it cool. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Coming." she said in her excited state. She forgot that she was only wearing her bra and grey work skirt. Her neat hair was coming out of the bun she had placed it in. Without thinking she flung open the door.

Standing outside her flat was Draco Malfoy. His mouth hung open as he looked over her body which was breathing heavily and covered in a light sweat.

"Granger…" he started. Hermione just stood there, out of breath and panting. Leaning her one arm on the frame of the doorway.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"Fine." she said motioning for him to enter. He walked past her still wondering why she was near naked and hoped he had not walked in on something personal.

"Bad time?" he asked.

"Kind of. What can I do for you? I am kind of busy."

"I see that." he said motioning towards her near nakedness.

"Oh shit!" she said her arms instinctively covering her torso and breasts. "Be right back."

She ran to her room and threw on a t shirt and yoga pants. Her body and face still red from embarrassment. She took a deep breath before entering her living room once again.

"So what brings you by?" she asked him as she took a seat in her reading chair and he sat on the sofa across from her.

"I was in the neighborhood." he said smirking.

"Right. Why would you be…wait a minute." she said "How did you know where I lived?"

"I stopped by St. Mungo's. Potter's wife told me." he said.

"I'm gonna kill Ginny." Hermione said aloud. "I don't mean to be rude but I am really busy." she said. But then her superior intelligence kicked in. Draco Malfoy. He had the dark mark at one point. Maybe she could convince him to try the potion.

"As long as you're here will you help me with something?" she asked suggestively.

"And what is that Miss Granger?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"I created a new potion, and it can only be used on special people. People like you." she said sweetly.

"And by people like me you mean…charming, handsome, rich, smart?" he replied.

"Something like that." she smiled. "Come with me will you?"

He followed her down the hall. When she entered the spare room he let out a small gasp.

"You have a potions lab in your bedroom?" he asked.

"This is my spare bedroom. Mine is down the hall." she blushed as she said that.

"Oh. So what is this potion for?" he inquired.

"You will have to wait and find out if it works." she said smartly grabbing his arm and rolling up his sleeve.

"Whoa, I think I have the right to know what you are about to do to me Granger." he said yanking his arm away from her.

"Patience." she said stirring the acid green liquid and testing if it was cool enough to put on his skin. It was. "This won't hurt a bit." she told him retrieving an eyedropper and drawing up a few drops of the potion. She grabbed his arm and turned it over so the inside of his right arm was exposed. She dripped the potion on him and it smoked for just a second. In that second though he jerked his arm back in pain.

"Merlin Granger!" he spat. "You said it wouldn't hurt."

"Did it hurt?" she asked him making notes.

"No, it was a bit warm though." he said rubbing the spot where the liquid touched him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"Let me see your arm."

Reluctantly he gave up his arm.

She gasped when she saw the result of her potion.

Nothing.

No mark.

It didn't work.

Months of stirring and stewing for nothing.

"Crap." she said flinging down her quill in anger.

"What was it supposed to do?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. It didn't work." she sighed.

"Maybe it did, or it was too hot." he said. "Tell me what it was."

"It was a new potion I am developing for the ministry." she started. "It is supposed to reveal the dark mark on Voldemort's last remaining followers."

"And you tried this on me why?" he asked.

"Well because you had the mark didn't you? I mean after what happened to your father I assumed he made you …you know."

"What would make you assume that?" was his reply. His face was turning red like Ron's when he got angry.

"I just thought…" she started but he cut her off by grabbing her wrists and looking into her scared brown eyes with his fierce grey ones.

"You though I was a death eater." he said coldly. "You thought I followed in my father's footsteps."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Figures. Goodbye Granger." he turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"No, wait…Malfoy! Draco!" she called out. He turned to look at her, all the warmth in his face was replaced by coldness.

"I shouldn't have assumed." she said.

"But you did. That's all anyone has assumed from me my entire life. Goodbye." he said heading for the door. Hermione heard the door open then slam shut.

She hid her face in her hands for a moment, ashamed of her behavior.

'He was being a perfect gentleman.' she thought 'But I was so sure he would have it. Seeing as who his father was.'

She bottled up the cooled potion into several individual glass vials as she thought. Something inside her heart felt heavy but she ignored it.

Meanwhile Draco had stormed off and out of Hermione's flat. His face was flushed red with anger.

'How dare she assume I am the same as my father!' he thought angrily. He pushed aside several people on the street. They looked at him rather angrily as he continued to plow his way towards the Leaky Cauldron. When he arrived the pub was near empty.

"Mister Malfoy, how nice to see you again." Tom the barkeep said.

"Give me a firewhiskey and a glass of the elf made wine." he replied.

"Coming right up." Tom said pouring the wine first and then the firewhiskey. Draco slapped some silver sickles up on the counter and went to the farthest, darkest corner to sit and drink by himself.

Ever since Draco was a child people had compared him to his father. The way he looks, the way he speaks. It was as if the gods had molded Draco in his image. Luckily there had been enough of his mother deep inside to counteract the Lucius side of him. Draco had not followed in his father's footsteps and become a death eater when he was asked at age 16. He had refused to the dismay of his father, and he was severely punished for his insolence. But the broken ribs had healed and left him more determined not to be like his father.

He sipped his wine slowly but downed the firewhiskey in one large gulp, licking the residue off of his lips. He ordered another one, and then another. The bright red liquid warmed his insides and took his mind off of Granger for a while. That is until she walked into the pub.


	8. Giving in?

**Giving in?**

She walked purposefully right up to his table. His glassed over eyes looked her up and down.

"What do you want?" he asked. Hermione jumped. _THAT_ was the Draco Malfoy she was used to.

"To apologize. I shouldn't have assumed anything."

"Yeah well everyone else does so who are you to be any different right?" The effect of the alcohol was just setting in.

Hermione bit her lip…a bad habit she had when she was nervous or upset.

"Well I didn't mean to offend you. I should go." she said.

"Fine go." he snorted.

"Do you want me to stay a bit?" she asked.

"Don't want to keep you from jumping to more conclusions." he said motioning for Tom to bring him another drink. Tom brought him more firewhiskey and a bottle of wine.

"Care for something Miss?" Tom asked her.

"No thank you." she replied politely.

"Bring another glass Tom." he said and Tom obliged.

"Here." he said pouring her a glass of wine. "It's the least you can do for insulting me."

A small smile played across his pink lips. She cocked her head at him.

"Sometimes I just can't figure you out." she told him as she sipped her wine in a lady like manner.

"Same goes for you Granger. Seven years at the same school and I doubt we ever spoke more than a few words to each other. And now look at us…sitting her having a drink. People would be shocked."

Hermione giggled but put her hand over her mouth when she realized it.

"You should do that more you know…laugh I mean." he said pouring another drink for himself.

"I don't have much to laugh about these days." she said not looking into his entrancing eyes. "I have work to do."

"Life can't be all work."

"It can for me."

"Have you ever taken a moment in your entire life and lived just for yourself?" he asked.

"I do live for myself!" she said defensively.

"No you don't. At school you were all about schoolwork, except when you were off helping those two brainless nitwits you called friends."

Hermione huffed.

"And now it's all about work, and potions. It seems you don't even have time for friends now."

"You don't know me Malfoy. My life has purpose. I can't be happy with some white picket fence life with someone who doesn't understand me."

"I see."

"Don't presume anything Malfoy."

"I wasn't." he smirked.

"It's getting late. Thank you for the drink." she said standing and grabbing her purse.

"Its only 10."

"And I have things to do in the morning." she said heading for the door.

"Wait…" he said throwing some galleons on the table for the wine and heading after her.

She was just outside the exit when he caught up with her.

"Wait…Granger."

"I really have to get home." she said. Her head hurt from the wine.

"When can I see you again?" he asked, standing too close for Hermione's taste.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I am very busy." she said not realizing he was stepping closer and she was backing away.

"Have you ever done anything purely for yourself Granger?" he asked just as her back hit the outside wall of the Leaky Cauldron.

"I…uh…" Hermione stuttered as he inched closer and closer.

"When is the last time you put yourself first?" he said leaning in so that his lips were just inches from hers.

"When is the last time you just…gave in?" he asked huskily.

And before she could answer his lips crashed down on hers. Bruising them with his intense passion. She stood there, too shocked to respond, and too shocked to push him away. She inhaled his spicy scent and reached her hands up to his head of baby fine blond hair. She forgot about the potion, about work, about everything. She nearly forgot her name. He broke the kiss, leaving them both panting and trying to catch their breath.

Hermione's eyes were wide and filled with a combination of fear and passion. The light from the moon illuminated his hair giving it the color of platinum lightning as he stood there watching her.

"I need to go." she blurted before she took off down the dingy streets towards her flat.

Draco licked his lips. He could taste her on them. And he smiled before he went back inside the pub.

Hermione nearly ran home. And when she arrived she locked the door behind her as quickly as she could. Her heart was racing and she thought it might beat out of her chest and run down the street on its own.

"HE KISSED ME!" she shouted aloud to no one. "Why did I let him kiss me?" she flopped down on the sofa. "And why did I like it? And why am I talking to myself?"

As much as she hated to admit it the kiss had set her soul on fire. He was only the third guy she ever kissed. Viktor and Ron being the other two. But neither of them compared to Malfoy. His kisses were fueled by passion, lust, nothing real. And yet she felt more real and more alive than she ever had in her life. And sitting there she realized part of what he said was true. She didn't have any _close_ friends. She had Ginny, but Ginny was always busy with Harry and now the baby. And Harry was the same way. He worked hard as an Auror and was busy with Ginny as well. She hardly saw Ron anymore. He was playing quidditch for the Cannons. She talked with Maria at work sometimes but nothing really personal. And she had the children. They were sometimes the closest thing to friends as she had. She wished she had someone to talk to at that very moment. Confusion reigned supreme in her mind.

'No.' she thought. 'I have to stick with my plans. And nowhere in those plans does it say to be snogging guys.'

And that was that in Hermione's mind. She headed for the shower and then off to bed. And for the first time she slept in that Saturday morning.

The next morning she woke up at 10 am and got ready quickly. She had an appointment at the ministry to test her 'dark mark' potion. And she was nervous. She put on her lime green healer's robes and pulled her long hair into a serious looking bun. In her spare room she put 12 vials of the acid green potion into her carrying bag and used her floo to get to the ministry. She arrived swiftly and in the huge atrium of the ministry. She passed the fountain that had been repaired after their escapades in the Department of Mysteries during their fifth year. She headed purposefully towards the golden gates and finally reached the elevator. The trip to level two seemed to take forever that morning. The cool female voice rang out through the elevator.

"Level 2. Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

That was Hermione's stop. She stepped off the elevator and headed towards the magical law enforcement patrol and auror headquarters. She entered carefully and found Harry.

"Harry. Good, I'm glad you're here. I'm presenting that potion I've been working on today. And I'm really nervous." she said gripping his shoulder as he sat at his cluttered desk.

"You'll be fine. Just go through there and ask for Perkins. He will send you in the proper direction."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Hermione asked.

"I can't."

"But this is important. This could help round up the rest of the hidden death eaters."

"I know Hermione." Harry said impatiently, "But I'm right in the middle of something. I wish I could come with you. Really I do. But this is important too okay?"

Hermione nodded and headed towards the huge oak door. Inside a small man sat at a desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked cordially.

"My name is Hermione Granger. I'm here to give a demonstration on a new potion that will reveal the dark mark on anyone." she said holding up her case.

"Fine…right…oh yes, here you are. Go right in." he said smiling and pointing at another door. She nervously gripped the handle and turned it.

An hour later she was as happy as she could remember being. They had tested the potion on Alecto Carrow. A stocky female death eater that had been captured previous to Voldemort's downfall. It had worked perfectly. A dark black skull with a snake coming out of its mouth had appeared as clear as day on the witch's arm. The ministry officials in the room cheered and congratulated Hermione. She gave them the ingredient list and the instructions and shook everyone's hand before leaving the room.

"Harry, Harry!" she called. "It worked. It really worked!" she hugged him tightly.

"That's great Hermione! You have no idea how helpful this will be." he said hugging her back.

"I'm so relived it worked. The other day when I tested it I was so unsure."

"Tested it? On who?" Harry asked now concerned for his friend's safety.

"Malfoy. He stopped by the apartment." she admitted.

"You let him in?" he asked incredulously.

"Well yes…" she started. "And I thought it didn't work because nothing happened."

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"He never had the mark. He didn't follow in his father's footsteps. I accused him of being a death eater and it wasn't true."

"How did he take that?"

"How do you think? He was pissed, but I apologized and it's fine now."

"So what now?" Harry asked adjusting his glasses.

"I think I'll go home and celebrate." she grinned.

"No, I meant what are you working on next?"

"I don't know. A cure for something no doubt." she said. "Later Harry."

"Bye Hermione." Harry said as she left his office.

"Bye Harry. Say hello to Ginny for me." she said waving and closing the door.

She had a bounce in her step as he headed back towards the elevators that would take her back to the atrium. And when she did she used the floo to get back home. Her house was just as empty as before she left. She kicked off her shoes and her robes and flopped on the couch.

'Shouldn't I feel some sense of accomplishment?' she asked herself. 'Why do I feel so…empty?'

A little voice in her head replied;

'Because you are lonely.'

"I am not lonely." she said out loud. But no one was there to hear her. "Or maybe I am." she said softly. She went over to her desk and grabbed some parchment. She wrote a quick note to Ginny and sent it off with her grey owl Stormy.

She invited Ginny out for dinner and some girl talk. But she was soon disappointed when the reply arrived.

_Sorry Hermione, Harry and I have plans to go to the burrow for dinner with my mum and some of my brothers. You are welcome to join us if you want to. Then I have to work at 8pm. We will get together soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

"Damn." she said. "Maria is off this weekend. Maybe she would want to do something."

She scribbled a note and sent her tired owl off again. A short while later Stormy returned.

_I'm so sorry Hermione. My husband and I have plans this evening. Have a good time anyway._

_Maria_

Hermione just sat there. She had no one. But there was an option she hadn't really thought of before. And she was nearly that desperate. So for the third time she wrote a quick note and sent it off with her owl. Not before giving her some water and treats before the flight. She flew off into the sky and Hermione sat down and read a book until her owl returned with a reply. She knew he lived far off from where she lived so it would take Stormy a while to find him. An hour passed until the owl returned and dropped the letter on the table. She went to hide in her cage before Hermione could ask her to go deliver any more mail. She opened the letter with relish. And as her eyes scanned the text a smile appeared on her lips.

"Fifteen minutes?" she asked aloud. "I guess I'll have to hurry."

She ran at top speed towards the bedroom and started looking through the closet for something to wear. Not something sexy, she didn't want to lead him on. But something dazzling. As she was looking for an outfit she put her hair up into a mess of curls on top of her head and held it with a freezing charm.

She finally decided on a pink summer dress and matching sandals. It had thin straps and was short and flirty. She used magic to change her nail polish and quickly did her make up. When she looked at the clock in her bedroom she only had five minutes left to put on her jewelry. Just as she put on her last earring the doorbell rang.

She took a deep breath, sprayed herself with some flowery summer perfume and went to the door. When she opened it he took her breath away.


	9. Dinner Friends

**Disclaimer; I only own the orphans...and healer Maria. Other than that it is all JK Rowling. **

**A/N I need to leave the story with cliffies more often! It got a great response! Okay, I know you are just dying to read about 'Hermione's date' LOL...I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Dinner Friends

Standing there smiling in her doorway was Ron. He was dressed nicely and his dazzling bright blue eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Hermione!" he said stepping in her living room and hugging her tightly.

"Ron! I'm so glad you could make it. I haven't seen you in forever." she said smiling.

"I'm so glad you owled me. I just got out of practice and was planning on eating toast and tea for supper." he laughed. Hermione laughed right along with him. Often her dinner was tea and toast.

"I can't imagine you only eating tea and toast Ron. You usually had seconds and thirds at dinner." she laughed.

"Well I can't grow into a huge blimp now can I? I'd be thrown off the team."

"I suppose not." she said grabbing her purse.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked. "Italian, Chinese, Mexican, American?"

"Anything. I am starved. I don't know if Harry told you but I finally finished that 'dark mark' potion I had been working on the last time you owled. It got approved by the ministry today."

"Great! So this is a celebration of sorts?" Ron said opening the door for her.

"Yes."

"You look beautiful Hermione. You nearly took my breathe away." he told her.

"You are so sweet. How is it you are not married yet?" Hermione smiled.

"She's too busy with work." he grinned back.

Hermione blushed. Ron had let her know when they broke up all those years ago that he would always have feelings for her.

"So what are you up for?" he asked her.

"Whatever you want." she replied.

"I'll surprise you then. Take hold of my arm."

She did. He trembled slightly at the close contact. And soon the empty street swirled around her and they landed in another dark alley.

"Okay where are we?" she said poking him.

"You'll see." he said keeping her arm intertwined with his as they walked.

"So how's quidditch?" she asked.

"You don't want to talk about quidditch." he said grinning. "I know how you feel about that sport."

"Well we all make sacrifices for the greater good." she grinned back.

After a few blocks of walking they ended up at a small café. Ron opened the door for her and they quickly found a table for two.

"French? I didn't know you liked French food Ron." she said as he pulled out her seat.

"I like some of it. But I know you like it."

Hermione just smiled and shook her head. Ron had matured so much since their last visit, over a year ago.

"I just can't get over it." she said. "Ronald Weasley. Renaissance man."

He smiled back at her. The waitress came over to take their order.

"Puis-je prendre votre ordre?" she said in fluent French. Hermione knew some but not enough to order.

"Oui s'il vous plait." Ron replied, nearly knocking Hermione off of her seat. Ron knew how to speak French?

"Je voudrais le canard avec les pommes de terre roties." he said looking at the menu. "What would you like Hermione?"

She looked over the menu before replying.

"The chicken and cream sauce looks good. With the asparagus tips." she handed the menu back to the waitress who looked at Ron expectantly.

"Elle aura le poulet dans la sauce de crème et les pointes d'asperge." he said.

"Vous comme le vin avec votre diner?" the waitress asked.

"Oui, s'il vous plait." he said.

"Blanc ou rouge?" she asked.

"Red or white wine Hermione?" Ron asked her.

"White."

"Blanc s'il vous plait." he said handing the waitress his menu.

"Merci." she said walking away to put their order in.

"Wow." was all Hermione could say.

"What?" Ron asked grinning from ear to ear.

"When did you learn to speak French?" she asked, mouth still gaping.

"Did you forget who my brother married?" he asked. "Fleur taught me."

Hermione scowled. Fleur was a sore subject for her.

"Not still jealous are you?" he asked.

"I was never jealous." she huffed. "She just annoyed me."

"Right." he said as the waitress brought their bottle of wine.

"Merci." he said as she set the bottle and two glasses on the table. He poured her a generous glass.

"Thank you." she said sipping the wine. "It's very good."

"It's their house blend." he told her.

"Bring your dates here often?" she teased.

"No, I don't date much Hermione. My heart lays elsewhere." he said calmly.

"Oh." she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I know you aren't ready to date anyone. And your work always comes first…but what would be so terrible about coming out to dinner with me occasionally?" he asked.

"Nothing Ron. Dinner is one thing, dating is another."

How about being 'dinner' friends then?" he grinned.

She screwed up her face pretending to think.

"Dinner friends it is then." she said holding up her glass to clink it with his. He smiled as they toasted their new relationship.

Dinner was excellent and dessert was even better. Hermione was so glad that she had called Ron. They had gone through two and a half bottles of the house wine and he had to help Hermione to apperate home. She fiddled to open her door and immediately sat on the sofa. Ron plopped down next to her.

"Thanks 'Mione. I had a great time. It's so hard being away from my family and friends."

"It's hard having you so far away." she said looking into his blue eyes. He leaned into her, and she knew what he was going to do but made no effort to stop him. His lips connected with hers softly. This was not their first kiss, but it had been a while. And Hermione had to admit that his technique had improved vastly. He ran his hand along her jaw line and up to her hair. Ron moaned into her mouth as he kissed her. She closed her eyes.

'Why am I fighting this? I care for him deeply. He obviously cares for me? Isn't it right for us to be together?'

But as they kissed Hermione's mind wandered to another kiss. One filled with passion and lust. One filled with something much more than Ron was giving her. One that left her panting for more. And suddenly she pushed him away ending the kiss.

"That was…" he started "wonderful."

Hermione caught her breath and nodded. It was wonderful. And she wasn't talking about Ron.

"It's late. I have lots to do tomorrow." she said standing up.

"When can we do this again?" he asked.

"Soon. I promise." she replied standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Night 'Mione."

"Night Ron."

She closed the door behind her and sighed. It must have been the wine that let her resistance down. He had kissed her and she had let him and now he might expect more. She headed for bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she realized that she was missing out on life. She was missing out on passion, and she was missing out on Malfoy.

* * *

Sunday passed quickly and before she knew it she was getting up for work on Monday. When she arrived Ginny was waiting for her with a knowing look on her face.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"So to you too Ginny." Hermione replied.

"A little birdie told me you went out with my brother on Saturday. How did it go?"

"It went fine. We went to dinner at a French café."

"Are you getting back together with him?" she asked expectantly.

"No, just friends still."

"Then why did you kiss him?" she asked winking.

"Did he tell you that Ginny? Because if he did…"

"Actually Harry told me. Ron told Harry." she smiled.

"HE kissed me. And it was just something that happened. And it's not likely to happen again."

"Yeah, right. You know he still fancies you. Don't lead him on."

"I won't Ginny. I care about him a lot but something is just missing. And you can't pretend something is there if it's not."

"I understand Hermione. It's just that he is my brother, and I don't want to see him hurt."

"I won't." Hermione smiled at her friend. "How is everyone?"

"Just fine. No troubles at all over the weekend. You have a great day 'Mione."

"You too Ginny." she said placing her things on her desk and having a look at the weekend reports.

All of the children were still asleep. Well all except one. Claire. She was sitting in the rocking chair alone staring out the tall windows. Hermione felt the familiar tug at her heart. She walked over and kneeled next to the girl.

"What's wrong Claire?" she asked stroking the girls soft blonde curls. Claire looked at her with her silvery blue eyes that were shining with tears. Hermione wondered why a five year old was forced to go through so much in her short life.

"Why haven't my parents or grandparents been to see me Hermione? Don't they love me anymore?" her voice was soft and full of sadness.

"Claire, a lot has happened since you have been here. He-who-must-not-be named is dead, but he left in his wake a path of destruction. We are not sure what is going on with anyone yet alright? But as soon as I am sure I will tell you okay?"

The small girl nodded. Hermione hated lying to her, but she did not want Claire to relapse from shock.

"Are you hungry?" she asked her picking her up off of the chair. Claire nodded. "Good, how about pancakes?"

She carried Claire to the table and called for the elves to bring her and Claire some pancakes a bit earlier than normal. She sat there eating with the little girl until the other kids woke up. They rushed the table and Bobby proceeded to take 5 pancakes, shoveling one in his mouth whole.

'Boys.' thought Hermione as she cleared some of the dishes.

After breakfast the kids got dressed and played for an hour. It was then that Draco showed up at the entrance to the ward, once again bearing gifts.

"Healer Granger." he said nodding in her direction.

"Mr. Malfoy." she replied, her face blushing a deep crimson. "What brings you by?"

"Brought the kids some things." he said holding up six brightly wrapped packages.

"That is very kind of you. Claire will be happy to see you." she said.

"And are you happy to see me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Her face went even redder.

"Well that's beside the point." she managed to stutter out.

"You are." he said amused. "Left an impression on you the other day I expect."

That sentence was followed by the trademark smirk she used to hate.

"You are so vain. Do you know that?" she said hands on her hips.

"It's not vanity. It's the truth." he replied. "Now who wants presents?" he called out.

The six children came running to him. He handed each of them a present and five of them tore the paper off excitedly. Claire stood there with the pink and purple present in her hand.

"You may open it Claire." Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Draco whispered.

"She's having a bad day." Hermione whispered back. "She's starting to ask questions about her family. St. Mungo's doesn't want me to tell her the truth."

"That's ridiculous." Draco said. "She has a right to know."

"That's what I said. But rules are rules. The other kids know because they watched it happen. Rose's parents are still alive, but the other four…they saw their parents murdered."

Draco just shook his head. How could anyone follow someone who murdered senselessly?

He bent down to Claire's eye level.

"I know you miss your family. My parents are not around for me either. So how about you open your gift and then I will read to you lot until Healer Granger kicks me out?"

Claire looked into his eyes and must have saw sincerity.

"Alright." she tore into the wrapping and found herself with a new doll that looked remarkably like her.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." she said smiling.

"Call me Draco." he told her.

"Like the Dragon?" she asked.

"Yes, just like the dragon." he said picking her up and taking her to the chair where he grabbed one of the new books and started to read.

Hermione just stood there in disbelief. How many surprises can Draco Malfoy pull out of his hat?


	10. Life Changes

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or sadly Draco. I claim the orphans though.**

**A/N Sorry everyone for the late update. This week has been crazy. We are going through the adoption process and it puts a lot of pressure on you. Plus I did a mural painting that ate up most of the week. I should have some pics of the mural on my MYSPACE blog soon so feel free to check that out. Well happy reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Life Changes

"And they lived happily ever after." Draco said shutting the large book that contained a collection of fairy tales. The six children clapped and cheered.

Hermione stood off to the side watching.

"Don't forget to thank Mr. Malfoy for his time." she reminded them. Five 'thank yous' came from the group.

"Thank you Draco." Claire said softly kissing him on the cheek. His normally pale complexion took on a slight pink tinge.

"You are welcome Claire." he replied setting her down and letting her get to the table for lunch.

"That was very nice of you." Hermione said looking him up and down.

"Yeah, well don't let it get out." he smiled.

"Never." she said crossing her heart with her index finger.

"How's the potion coming?" he asked.

"Got approved on Saturday. I expect the ministry will be rounding up death eaters left and right now." she said grinning.

"You really are a brilliant witch." he told her causing her to blush.

"Thank you."

"So…" he said.

"So…" she replied. That uncomfortable silence was one of the things that drove Hermione crazy.

"Doing anything for dinner?" he asked out of the blue.

"No." she replied before thinking. "I mean I have things to do that don't include dinner."

"You have to eat." he told her.

"I suppose so." she said.

"Besides, I want to ask you something important. And I don't want to do it here." he grinned.

She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not what you think." he replied. "How about I pick you up at seven?"

"I don't get off of work until eight. So how about eight thirty?"

"Eight thirty it is." he smiled.

"Well I have to help the kids with lunch. I will see you later then?"

"You certainly will. Goodbye!" he called to the kids.

"Goodbye!" they all shouted back with mouths full.

"Oh and Draco?" she called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you…you know, for everything."

His smile warmed her.

"You are very welcome." he told her waving her out the doors of the ward.

* * *

Luckily healer Maria came early for her shift allowing Hermione to run home and get ready for dinner. She had gushed to Maria about her date telling her how much he had changed since school. Maria could see that Hermione was very excited about her dinner date. By the time Hermione got home it was 7:45.

"Shoot!" she called throwing her bag onto the chair and running into the bathroom. She stripped down and turned on the shower. Quick as a flash she showered and dried off. She dried her hair with a charm, straightening it as she dried. It hung in long silky waves around her shoulders. She curled the ends before running to her bedroom.

"8:15? It's already 8:15?" she said exasperated. Hermione opened her closet and dug through the racks of clothes she never wore. Finally she decided on a short aquamarine sundress. She had matching sandals and turquoise jewelry. It was an unbearably hot summer in London. She sprayed herself with some perfume her mom had gotten her for Christmas from a muggle store called 'Victoria's Secret'. She did her make up quickly noticing that she only had five or so minutes left before he would be there. And she just knew that he would not be late.

Just as she thought at precisely 8:30 her doorbell rang.

"Take a deep breath Hermione. This is just Malfoy." she told herself, but her heart was beating nervously and her stomach was full of knots.

She put her favorite bracelet on before running to the door. She took one more deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

Standing in her doorway dressed in a cerulean colored suit and tie was Draco. In his arms were no less than five dozen red and white roses tied with an ivory ribbon. When he saw her his lips turned up into an incredible dazzling smile.

"Hello." he said thrusting the roses forward. She took them into her arms and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Hello to you too. Thank you." she said motioning towards the heap of roses.

"You look beautiful." he told her. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you. You look…"

'Incredible, gorgeous, stunning, wonderful.' she thought, trying hard not to stare.

"Nice." was what she finally decided on.

"Thank you. Shall we go?" he said extending his arm.

"Yes. Where are we going? I didn't know how to dress." she said fumbling with her wand to lock her door.

"I thought we might go back to the Starlight Ballroom. Since our evening got cut short that night."

"Oh…" she replied "I am not dressed for that." Her hands began fidgeting with her short sundress.

"Nonsense. You look perfect." he said guiding her down the hallway.

"Well I just don't want to stand out." she said.

"You would stand out no matter what you were wearing." he said grasping her arm tightly. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"One…two…three." he said apperating the both of them to the side of the Starlight ballroom.

They walked towards the entrance where the doorman greeted the two of them warmly.

"Mr. Malfoy! How nice to see you again."

"Thank you. I have reservations."

The man looked on the list and found his name. A sly smile appeared on the man's face.

"Good, very good. Have a wonderful time." he told them opening the large doors allowing them inside.

The man inside walked the two of them past the hundreds of tables that surrounded the wooden dance floor.

"Are we sitting in the kitchen?" Hermione joked. Draco just grasped her arm tighter as they went through another set of doors that led into a darkened hall. A faint glow was coming from a room on the right hand side of the hallway.

"Here we are Mr. Malfoy. Enjoy your evening." the man said laying menus on the table. Draco pulled out her seat for her before taking a seat across from her.

Hermione could hardly believe her eyes. The room was decorated in a tropical theme. It was bright and cheery with large colorful birds flying overhead into the lush green foliage. Sounds of the rainforest echoed off the walls.

"See?" he said "You fit right in."

Hermione smiled.

"I see that. It's beautiful."

"It sure is." he said looking directly at her.

Hermione was sure her cheeks would now include a permanent blush.

Draco picked up his menu and looked it over.

"What sounds good to you?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her menu. Even the food was a tropical theme.

"I don't know. It all looks so good." she replied.

They both sat there staring at the menu in yet another bout of complete silence. Inside Hermione's mind this was a very strange situation indeed. She was out to dinner, willingly, with Draco Malfoy. And she was having quite a pleasant time.

The silence was finally broken by the waiter who came in with a bottle of white wine.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." he set the bottle down. "Compliments of the house."

Draco nodded politely.

"Can I start you out with some appetizers?" the waiter asked.

"Coconut shrimp with the mango salsa. And you Hermione?" Draco asked looking up at her.

"Oh…uh…" she said flustered. "I'll have the same." she smiled.

"Wonderful." the waiter said as he poured wine for the both of them. "And for dinner madam?"

"I'll have the salmon and lemon grilled vegetables." Hermione replied.

"Make that two." Draco said handing the waiter both menus.

"Wonderful. I'll be back with your appetizers soon." he said bowing as he walked out of the room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" she said taking a sip of her wine.

"Oh…I'll get to that later. After dinner." he said with a small smile playing across his lips.

"You know I'm beginning to think that was just a ploy to get me to come out to dinner with you." she said smiling.

"No, no. I do have something to ask you. I just want to get to that later." he said sipping his wine.

She squinted her eyes at him as if trying to see inside of his soul.

"Let's talk about something else." he said. "How are the other members of the golden trio?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the question.

"Oh, uh Harry is just great. You know he married Ginny obviously because you met her at St. Mungo's."

"Did she go to school with us?" he asked.

"Yes…she is Ron's younger sister." Hermione replied. Obviously he didn't pay much attention to anyone other than himself in school. "And well they are about to have their first child so that's exciting. And as for Ron he plays for the Chudley Cannons. I just saw him the other night and he is doing fine as well."

"Weasley plays professional quidditch? Now I've heard it all." Draco laughed taking another large sip of wine.

"He's quite good if you must know. First pick straight out of Hogwarts. You see your little 'Weasley is our King' song only motivated him more." she said defensively.

"I can't believe you remember that silly song." he mused. "Boy was I immature."

"You can finally admit it huh?" Hermione smiled.

Draco rolled his eyes. Just then the waiter came with their appetizers.

"Can I get you another bottle of wine sir?" the waiter asked noticing the near empty bottle.

"Yes please." Draco said digging into his shrimp.

"This looks wonderful." Hermione said.

"Have you ever been to the Caribbean?" he asked.

"No. You?" she asked.

"A few times in the past few years."

"Must be nice to vacation whenever." she said eating her appetizers delicately.

"Business actually. There is a wizard convention down there every year that shows off new potions and products that my company invests in."

"Oh." she said blushing for jumping to conclusions.

Several more moments of silence followed as they ate and drank the second bottle of wine that the waiter had brought. Soon enough their dinner arrived along with a pitcher of Sangria, one of the specialties of the house. It was a mixture of red wine and fruits. Hermione was already feeling the effects of the first two bottles they had gone through.

"Everything looks wonderful." she said. "Thank you Draco."

He nearly blushed at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Anytime." he smiled reaching across the table to touch her hand. She didn't pull away, and against her normal nature, she squeezed his hand back. Their eyes locked across the table and she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. Those mesmerizing blue eyes.

"How did I not notice them before." she mumbled.

"What was that?" he said pulling his hand away so that he could start his dinner.

"Oh…uh, nothing. Just thought of something. It's no big deal." she stuttered.

"Alright." he replied.

"So, let's not keep me in suspense any longer. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked between bites.

"Already?" he mused. "Can't take the suspense I expect. You always were nosey."

She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well yes. I hate waiting…it's my biggest pet peeve."

"Well than I shall have to prolong the torture." he grinned looking at her across the table.

She huffed.

"You are beautiful when you are frustrated." he told her causing her to blush deeply again.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" she asked sipping the Sangria.

"Oh…it's been a while now." he smiled slyly. "You just had your head buried in a book and didn't notice." She shook her head laughing.

"I did not!" she exclaimed. "I had a social life."

"Yeah, one date with Krum and a few snogs with Weasley does not constitute a social life."

Hermione snorted into her glass. She was definitely beginning to feel the effects of the wine.

"That's not all there was!" she said defending herself.

"Oh, I forgot your eternal crush on 'The chosen one'." he laughed.

Hermione blushed a deep crimson.

"I have _never_ had a crush on Harry! He is like a brother to me!" she shouted.

He grinned from ear to ear.

"You just like to annoy me don't you?" she said realizing that he was kidding.

"I live for it."

Hermione was overcome with a fit of the giggles now. Between the wine and the company it was the best time she had ever had out with a man.

They both finished their dinner and ordered dessert. Mango coconut cheesecake. Soft music filled the room and the lights dimmed exposing a small wooden dance floor just to the left of the table.

"Dance with me Hermione?" he asked extending his hand. She nodded taking his hand in hers and following him out onto the floor. He immediately pulled her close against his body. Holding her possessively. Normally Hermione would have considered this too forward. But he felt so good against her. So right. Her head rested on his chest and she heard his rapid heartbeat. She smiled.

'He's nervous.' she thought. Draco rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You know Hermione. For quite some time I have needed a change in my life. A purpose."

"Mmmhmm." she replied slowly moving with him.

"All my life I was born and bred for certain things. Things I wanted no part of. And now when I look back on what my parents, my family stood for I realize that it was all in vain. None of what they had me believe was really important in the grand scheme of things. Coming to St. Mungo's, meeting up with you again has had me thinking. Do you know what I mean?"

She nodded against his chest.

"So I have been thinking a lot about my future. The future of the wizarding world. And I have come to one conclusion. Those who have the means should make a difference."

"Well you already have Draco. Remodeling the children's ward, reading to the kids. It means more to them than you will ever know." she said looking up into his icy eyes.

"But there is more that I should do. More that I can do. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Hermione pulled away and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…well that is to say I have been thinking. And I have come to a decision."

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"I want to adopt Claire."


	11. Time to tell the truth

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N WOW! That is all I can say. 114 reviews for the last chapter! I am just blown away. You guys rock! Well here is the next chapter for you all. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Time to tell the truth

"Adopt?" Hermione said in disbelief. "Adopt Claire?"

"Yes." he said seriously.

"I think you have had too much to drink Draco." she said pulling away from his embrace and walking over to the table. She pulled her wand out and vanished the rest of the wine and Sangria. She sat down in her seat and tried to absorb what he had said.

"No Hermione. I have not had too much to drink. I have been thinking about this for a little while now. I live alone and I have much to offer."

"Kids need more than galleons and property." Hermione said.

"I didn't mean money when I said that I had much to offer." he responded.

"Well than what do you mean?' she asked.

"What I mean is that I have love to give. So far in my life I have not truly felt love for another human being. But Claire, she sees into my heart. She needs a home. I have one to offer."

"I don't know Draco." Hermione said skeptically. "Just because we are in need of adoptive homes doesn't mean the ministry will approve you."

"It won't hurt to try will it?" he replied.

"I suppose not. But it won't be easy. Claire doesn't even know she is an orphan."

"And I don't think that is right either. She deserves to know. She deserves to go through the grieving process and move on in her life. Right now she is living a lie." he said looking into her deep brown eyes.

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I agree with you on that front. The ministry is taking a foolish approach on that."

"So what do I need to do?" he asked refilling the Sangria with his own wand and pouring himself another glass.

"Well there is an application at St. Mungo's I can bring to you. Then there are interviews and lots of paperwork. Are you really sure about this?" she asked him. He nodded.

"I am. Besides, there will be an added benefit to me adopting Claire." he said sipping his drink.

"What would that be?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Once I show that it's okay to adopt these orphans, others may follow in my footsteps. You said yourself that people didn't want to be associated with Voldemort's victims."

Hermione sighed.

"That is true. I would love for the kids to be adopted to good homes where they will be loved."

"So it's settled. And you will help me right?"

"Yes. I will help you." she smiled refilling her glass as well. She held it up for a toast. He clinked his glass with hers and smiled back.

"You are just full of surprises Draco." she said just as the waiter brought their dessert.

"I try." he said slyly.

"Well that was the last thing I expected from you tonight."

"What did you think I was going to ask?" he joked.

"I had no idea. But I rather thought it would be something about us." she said blushing.

He smiled again.

"Such as?" he asked prolonging her embarrassment.

"Never mind." she mumbled.

"No come on. You can't say something like that to me and then leave me hanging."

"I just thought you were going to ask me out again. Gods this is embarrassing." she said rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was going to be my second question." he smirked.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Quite."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him.

After a while Hermione ran out of things to say to him and they sat there in silence enjoying each other's company. But it was getting late and Hermione needed to get home. She had to work in the morning.

"Its late." she said looking at her watch.

"I'll take you home." he said reaching out for her hand. She took it and he intertwined his fingers with hers. Just outside the restaurant he apperated them both back to her flat.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." she said fumbling with her wand to unlock the door.

"You are welcome. I will be by St. Mungo's tomorrow to pick up the application. And I will speak to the director about telling Claire the truth."  
"Good luck with that." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive." Draco replied.

"Don't I know it."

"Well, goodnight." he said leaning in slightly.

Hermione felt her stomach drop and her pulse quicken. She swallowed slowly.

"Would you like to come in for a minute?" she asked.

"For a minute." he said opening the door for her allowing her to duck under his arm. She walked in her apartment and set her bag on the kitchen counter next to the large bundle of roses. He made himself at home and sat on her sofa.

Hermione was so nervous. He made her feel something deep inside. He was no longer the boy she knew. He was a strong, confident, kind man. And she couldn't help be attracted to him. Her breath caught in her throat as she walked over to the sofa purposefully and sat next to him. She didn't turn on the lights in her flat but the moonlight was streaming through her windows. He looked at her with his icy eyes that mesmerized her.

"Thank you again." she said softly.

"Thank you." he said in a husky voice that revealed his nervousness as well. And then without thinking about it for the first time in her life, she kissed him. Her lips touched his and shockwaves rippled through her body. Instinctively her hand went up to his baby fine blond hair burying her fingers deep within. He groaned into her mouth as she tugged on his hair slightly. Her tongue ran across his lips and he opened his mouth slightly to allow her in. Her body shifted slightly until she was sitting on his lap. After what seemed like forever to the both of them, she pulled away allowing the both of them to catch their breaths. She didn't break eye contact with him as she swallowed deep breaths of air. Hermione was sure her heart was going to break right through her chest wall at any moment and run flying out the window. Draco's hand stroked her hair slightly.

"I have to get going." he said in a whisper. "I will see you tomorrow."

Hermione shifted off of his lap and stood up walking him to the door.

"Yes. I go to lunch at noon if you want me to accompany you to the director's office."

"That would be fine."

"Well goodnight." she said.

"Maybe we can do this again soon?"

"Sure."

"Goodnight Hermione." he whispered before leaning in and grazing her lips with a farewell kiss.

"Goodnight Draco." she whispered back.

He gave her a warm smile before apperating back to the manor. Hermione leaned against the door and stared at the place where he had just been.

"Hermione, what are you getting yourself into?" she said aloud to herself.

* * *

Hermione was distracted the next day at work. So before she knew it lunchtime rolled around. She had a healer trainee watch the kids and feed them their lunch while she was away. Draco was waiting in the hallway for her.

"Have you been here long?" she asked him.

"No, just a moment. Here I already filled out the application." he said handing her the papers.

"Oh good. That will make things easier." she smiled. She felt as if a knot was permanently forming inside of her stomach. They walked in silence along the near empty corridor. Hermione led him to the director's office and knocked cautiously on the door.

"Mr. Roland?" Hermione called out.

"Come in." a deep voice replied.

Hermione opened the door and stepped inside. Draco followed closely behind.

"Ah, Miss Granger!" Mr. Roland said jovially. "What can I do for my finest healer?"

"Mr. Roland, this is Draco Malfoy." she motioned towards Draco who stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Roland." he said shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Malfoy! Our largest donator from the benefit. And you made quite a donation to the children's ward as well I hear. Well, it's finally nice to meet with you face to face. What can I do for you?"

Hermione spoke up.

"Mr. Malfoy has expressed interest in adopting one of our orphans." she said nervously.  
"Adopting? Well that is quite a surprise." he said shuffling some of the papers on his desk. "Well you must start by filling out the application…" Mr. Roland started.

"Done already sir." Hermione said handing it to him.

"Oh, quite good. Which of our children are you interested in?" he asked, eyes scanning the pages of the application.

"Claire." Draco said firmly.

"Claire? Well that does pose quite an issue. You see Claire doesn't know that her family is gone. So she would not adjust well to the adoption." he fumbled with his words.

"Yes, sir. We, that is Miss Granger and myself, would like permission to tell her. Miss Granger feels that she is well enough to grieve and move on without relapse."

"Is this true Miss Granger?" Mr. Roland asked.

"Yes, and Claire has taken quite a liking to Mr. Malfoy. He has been visiting and reading to the children. I really think she needs to know the truth. She has an opportunity for a good home. And an added bonus could come from this adoption." she told Mr. Roland.

"What would that be?" he asked.

"Others would see that it's okay to adopt these kids." Draco said smoothly. "Right now people are still afraid. People are still worried that association with them would mean they might be targeted by former death eaters."

"Yes. Well I suppose you are right. It's time to tell Claire the truth. But don't do it in front of the other kids. Why don't you take her to the park after work Miss Granger, take Mr. Malfoy here with you. Be gentle with her. She's been through a lot."

Hermione nodded.

"And what about the adoption?" she asked.

"I will go over the application and get back to you. It's going to be hard to convince the ministry that an unmarried man would make the best caregiver for a little girl, but I think you are sincere and I will do my best." Mr. Roland said standing up to shake Draco's hand again.

"Thank you. You won't be sorry." Draco said holding the door open for Hermione.

"Thank you Mr. Roland. I will let you know how it goes later." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

Draco shut the door behind him with a look of concern on his face.

"Now how do we tell this little girl that her whole family is gone?" he asked Hermione.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess honesty is the best policy. But only if you are honest from the beginning. Now she will know that I was lying to her."

"I will be here at 7:30. We will take her for ice cream at the park." Draco said squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly.

She smiled slightly before waving him off. Upon reentering the ward the children were all finished with their lunch and playing with their new toys.

"Claire, can I talk to you for a moment?" she called out for the little blonde girl. Claire came running towards her.

"Yes Hermione?"

"How would you like to go out for ice cream later with me and Draco? We are going to the park." Hermione tried to put on a fake smile, though deep inside she felt the knot in her stomach tightening.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to talk to you. Will you come?"

"Sure, do I get to stay up later?" the little girl asked excitedly.

"Yes. But don't speak of this to the other kids alright? I don't want them to feel bad." Hermione said placing her hand on Claire's shoulder.

Claire put her finger to her lips and smiled.

"Have fun playing." she told her as the girl ran off with the doll Draco had given her tucked underneath her arm.

* * *

The rest of the day went painfully slow for Hermione. As if she was being tortured for lying to Claire to begin with. She had owled Healer Maria and asked her to come a bit early so that she could leave with Claire and Draco. The other kids were suspicious when Claire wasn't getting ready for bed.

"Where is she going?" Bobby asked pouting.

"For some tests. Why do you want to go for some tests of your own?" Hermione asked.

"No." he said in a low voice.

"Well then hush."

Promptly at 7:30 Draco arrived dressed in a casual white tank and jeans. Hermione stripped off her healer's robes leaving her grey work skirt and white blouse.

"Hello Claire." Draco smiled kneeling down to her level.

"Hello Draco." she replied.

"Ready?" Hermione asked. Claire nodded. Draco reached down and picked her up carrying her out of the ward. They left St. Mungo's by way of the visitor's entrance and walked for about half a mile until they came to a beautiful park. An ice cream vendor came by a moment later and Draco purchased two vanilla cones and one strawberry one for Claire.

"How did you know I liked strawberry?" she asked grabbing the cone.

"I have my ways." he smiled. The three of them sat on a bench licking their ice cream cones watching the sunset.

"Thank you Draco." Claire said standing on the bench and throwing her arms around his neck.

"You are welcome." he blushed.

"So Hermione, why am I really here?" Claire asked. Her deep blue eyes transfixed on Hermione.


	12. A Favor

**Disclaimer: I don't think I own Harry Potter yet. Let me check...Nope, still all JK's. Darn.**

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating everyone! I have been SO busy I have hardly been online at all. So much work for the adoption and then I have this crazy woman harassing me on Myspace so it's been rough. I know this chapter is much shorter than normal but I will make up for it. I just didn't want to get into the next chapter events in this chapter. I will probably update again next monday unless something unforseen happens. Thanks! Happy reading and don't forget to review. Oh, and I know what you are going to say about how she takes the news, but I have a plan and let's just leave it at that.**

** A Favor**

Hermione sat there stunned at the obvious intelligence of this five year old girl. She looked over at Draco who looked just as surprised.

"Claire, I uh…." she stuttered. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind before continuing. "We wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" she said in between licks.

"About your family. About your future." Hermione said softly.

"What about my family? Are they coming to get me?" she asked a look of hope in her eyes.

"No Claire, they are not. Something happened." Hermione's eyes started to tear up. This was by far the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Draco reached around Claire and patted Hermione on the shoulder. When Hermione turned he gave her a reassuring smile, giving her the confidence to continue.

"Claire, do you remember me telling you that he-who-must-not-be-named is finally gone right?"

The little girl cocked her head slightly and nodded.

"And that we didn't quite know what was going on with everyone right away?"

"Yes…" Claire said acting quite uninterested as if she had heard it all before.

"Well, Claire…your parents, brother and grandmother were all found at the same time we brought you here. You were sleeping and we didn't know if you would pull through. And we found out…well the ministry told us not to shock you with the news. But sweetheart I have to tell you the truth now."

Claire whipped her head to the side to stare at Hermione, whose tears were flowing down her face.

"Honey, he-who-must-not-be-named, when he came to your house, your family fought hard." Hermione kept stopping and trying to articulate her words. She didn't want to just blurt it out.

"They were very brave honey, but in the end…well in the end they didn't make it."

"Didn't make it?" Claire asked.

"Sweetheart…" Hermione started.

"Do you mean that they are dead?" Claire asked wide-eyed. "Like Bobby, Henry and Julia's parents are dead?"

"Yes." Hermione said stroking her blonde curls.

"And Michael?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Nana?"

"I'm so sorry Claire. I had to wait for you to be well before we told you."

"Bobby told me that they were dead. But I didn't believe him. I called him a liar." tears were welling in her deep cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry honey." Hermione said bringing the girl into a tight embrace.

Claire did not cry out loud. She sat there in stunned silence holding her dripping ice cream cone.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked cautiously. Claire shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything. Finally she broke the silence.

"Why?"

"Why what honey?" Hermione said soothingly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want you to get sick again Claire. I wanted to tell you, really I did."

"But you didn't." she pouted turning her head from Hermione.

"I…I mean we, as in St. Mungo's thought it was best Claire. When you woke up any little shock could have hurt the progress you made." Hermione said soothingly.

"But you LIED to me!" Claire shouted. "My mum always said that you can't trust someone if they lie to you even once."

"She didn't exactly have a choice Claire." Draco intervened. "She had to follow the rules. Just like you do when you are at St. Mungo's. She has a boss and he tells her what to do."

Claire sighed heavily before bursting into tears.

"I miss them Hermione." she sniffed, laying her head on Hermione's chest.

"I know honey. But that is not all we wanted to talk to you about."

"What?" Claire asked looking so lost and alone.

Hermione looked over at Draco who looked her in the eye and gave a short nod.

"Claire." Draco spoke softly. "Do you remember me telling you that my parents weren't around either?"

She nodded.

"My parents died too. And now your family is up in heaven with my family."  
"They are?" she sniffed.

"Yes. And they asked my parents to ask me to do them a favor." he said.

"What?"

"They want me to take care of you."

"You?"

Draco nodded.

"Take care of me?"

He nodded again.

"But you're a boy. Boys can't take care of kids can they?" Claire asked Hermione.

"Yes they can." Hermione replied.

"I would have to leave the children's ward?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"And I would live with you?" she asked Draco. He nodded.

"What about the other kids?" she asked Hermione.  
"We are working hard to find good homes for the other kids, but it might take some time." Hermione told her.

"Would I be able to see them still?"

"Of course." Hermione replied.

Claire turned to Draco.

"Do you have a house?"

"Yes."

"A big one?"

"Yes."

"Do you have toys?"

"No, but I will buy what you need."

"Who else lives with you? Are you married?"

"No one else lives with me. And no, I'm not married." he chuckled.

"Can't you marry Hermione? She could help you take care of me." Claire stated. A deep blush came to Hermione's face as she glanced over the little girls blonde curls at Draco who was smiling back at her.

"Well I'm sure Hermione will help me take care of you without marrying me." he said half-laughing. "Won't you?"

"Of course I will. I would come visit you all the time. So what do you think Claire? Would you like to have a new home?"

Claire sat there in silence thinking.

"Alright." she said hopping off the bench. "Let's go."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and followed the little girl walking back towards St. Mungo's. Hermione grabbed a hold of her hand as they walked.

"Claire?" she said softly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"I promise not to lie to you ever again."

Claire nodded as they reached the abandoned store front and walked inside the wizard hospital.

"Thank you Draco for the ice cream." Claire said.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione said meaning more than just the ice cream. "I will tell Mr. Roland that everything is waiting on ministry approval."

"Alright. Talk to you later then?" he asked.

"Why don't you wait for me?" she asked. "I'll only be a minute tucking her in. We have some details to go over."

He nodded before taking a seat on a chair in the lobby.

Hermione returned to the children's ward and tucked Claire in. She fell asleep almost immediately. Hermione waved goodbye to healer Maria and headed out the door carrying her healer's robes over her arm. She spotted Draco waiting for her and waved him towards the floo.

"Let's go to my flat and talk." she said. Hermione shouted out her address and stepped into the emerald green flames. Draco followed her and soon they were in her darkened apartment.

"Lumos." she said lighting her wand before making her way to several lamps. Draco sat on the couch and his mind wandered to their last encounter on that very couch. It caused him to smile absentmindedly.

"I think it went well with Claire don't you?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yes. I thought she would be much more upset." Draco said turning his body towards her.

"It hasn't quite sunk in yet. The other kids were the same way at first. Even though they saw it with their own eyes they didn't want to believe it."

"Oh," he replied.

"So…" she said in another one of her uncomfortable moments.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"It was funny when Claire suggested _we_ get married." she said only half- laughing.

"That was…" he started. "Kids have a blunt way of seeing things don't they?" he asked.

"Yes, Claire is unusually perceptive for a five-year-old. Do you think you can handle her? I mean she can be a handful, and she's been through a lot." Hermione said seriously.

"I think I can. I think the approach will be the exact opposite of everything my parents did." he joked.

"Good plan." Hermione smiled. Draco looked at his watch and fidgeted with it.

"It's getting late. I'd better let you get some rest." he said standing up and heading for the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be up early tomorrow, and Claire will need lots of attention. I will owl you when Mr. Roland notifies me of any progress." Hermione said walking him to the door.

"Thank you."

"I will talk to you soon then?" Hermione asked looking into his stormy eyes.

He nodded and leaned in to hug her. His face was just an inch from hers when he took both of his hands and softly gripped her face bringing his mouth softly to hers. Hermione rose up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. After a moment Draco broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight." he whispered, his heart beating loud enough for the whole building to hear.

"Goodnight." she replied, her mouth dry and her breathing irregular.

He gave a final wave as he walked out the door and she closed it behind him. Hermione put her hand to her chest. A certain energy, an electricity if you will had coursed through her body just then and she was unsure how to feel about it. It was like nothing else, and no one she had ever kissed had made her feel so alive inside. She leaned against her door and slid down to the bottom sitting there for what seemed like hours before she made her way to bed. Little did she know that Draco was just outside her door trying to compose himself as well.


	13. A conversation with Ginny

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Sorry again for the late update. Things are flying along here and I got stuck on some of this chapter. Its a little longer than the last one so that's good. LOL. I don't know why the line break is not working on FF so thats why it looks like this. Oh, for those of you who are wondering. In the state where I live you don't have to be married to adopt from the state. So that's what I am basing it on. Happy reading and don't forget to review!**

**A conversation with Ginny**

The rest of Hermione's work week flew by. Soon Friday had snuck up on her. The ministry had not yet made its decision and the waiting was killing her. She had gone to her boss with scrolls of parchment pleading Draco's case. She pointed out that nowhere does it say a single man cannot adopt a ward of the ministry as long as he has sufficient income to take care of the child and himself. Mr. Roland said he would pass it on to those in charge and they could do nothing but wait. That Friday evening Maria was covering for Ginny who didn't feel up to coming in. Hermione briefed Maria on the status of the kids before gathering her things to leave. Just then Claire came running up to her.

"Hermione? When do I get to leave here? I thought I was going to live with Draco." her bottom lip turned into a serious pout.

"Just a bit longer sweetheart. There are some things left to do okay? Just be patient and everything will work out ok?"

The little girl nodded and walked over to her bed and climbed inside. Hermione tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Claire."

Claire smiled, hugged her doll and closed her eyes.

"Night Maria." Hermione whispered waving as she left. The hallways were dark and near deserted that night. Since the war was over St. Mungo's had seen a drastic decline in patients. And that was good. She had decided to go visit Ginny and check up on her. As she entered the atrium she concentrated on Harry and Ginny's home and apperated to the front porch.

Harry and Ginny had a cozy home near the edge of London. It was not huge. But not small by any means. Grey colored cedar slats adorned the outside, and it was trimmed in white. Hermione rang the doorbell several times before Harry answered.

"Hermione, boy am I glad to see you. Ginny is really complaining about her stomach hurting. I thought it was indigestion but the potion I gave her isn't helping." he held the door open for her and motioned towards the couch where Ginny was sitting with her knees curled up to her knees.

"What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked. Always the healer.

"My stomach hurts. I think I'm going into labor." Ginny said in a sad, soft voice.

"I'm sure you are not. Let me have a listen." Hermione pulled a device out of her bag and placed it on Ginny's stomach. "Heartbeat is strong." She pulled out her wand and muttered some words. "Everything seems to be fine Gin. What did you have to eat today?" she asked putting her things back in the bag.

"What didn't she have?" Harry snorted. Ginny sent him death glares.

"Well for breakfast I had eggs and toast." she started.

"And sausages, jam, bacon, fried ham and potatoes." Harry added. Again the glares pierced through Harry.

"And for lunch a sandwich and a salad." she said demurely.

"Don't forget the cookies you had between breakfast and lunch. And the soup you had with your sandwich. And let's not forget the ice cream you had for dessert." Harry added merrily dodging the pillow Ginny threw at him.

"And for dinner Ginny?" Hermione said mentally trying to remember everything.

"Oh, just some meatloaf and mashed potatoes that Harry made." she said rubbing her tummy.

"And string beans, biscuits and pie for finishers." Harry grinned.

"Wow Ginny. I'm surprised you are still able to walk." Hermione smiled.

"It's the baby. It wants to eat _all_ the time. It's never satisfied." she whined.

"You can't eat that much. It will give you a gall bladder attack. Try and eat smaller meals more often instead of the bigger ones ok?" Ginny nodded.

"So what is up with you Hermione?" Ginny said feeling slightly better now knowing that she wasn't going into labor.

"Did you hear about Claire?" Hermione asked.

"No, she didn't have a relapse did she?"

"No. But we finally told her about her parents."

"Oh my gods! What made them finally changed their mind? How did she take it?" Ginny gasped.

"She took it alright. Turns out we had to tell her. Someone wants to adopt her." Hermione said bursting to tell someone about it. And she was also bursting to tell Ginny of her budding relationship with Draco. But Harry was still in the room and she didn't want him to know _all_ of her business.

"Someone is going to adopt Claire? Who are they? Do we know them? Oh gods that is wonderful news." Ginny gushed.

"It's not a couple."

"Is that allowed?"

"I'm trying hard to make it happen. There is no law saying otherwise." Hermione said.

"That is great! So who is she?" Ginny asked.

"He." Hermione corrected.

"He?" Ginny asked.

"Yes **_he_**." Hermione said emphasizing the word 'he'. Ginny stared blankly for a moment before opening her mouth in a silent 'o'.

"Are you serious?" Ginny said shocked.

"As death."

"What is going on?" Harry asked just now catching on.

"Nothing honey. Can you make us some tea?" she said batting her eyelashes.

"Sure." Harry replied heading for the kitchen.

"Dish." Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"Well, he has grown attached to Claire and wants to adopt her."

"Do you think he is doing this to get to you?" she asked.

"He doesn't have to do anything to 'get' to me." Hermione replied blushing.

"What? You and Malfoy?" She blurted.

"Shhhh…" Hermione said hoping Harry didn't hear her.

"So tell me." Ginny whispered again.

"Well we've kissed a few times. That's it though."

"Come on 'Mione." Ginny said accusingly. "I saw the way you looked at him that day. There has to be more."

"There isn't. There is no need. Something about the way he kisses…" Hermione's eyes glassed over and she had a dreamy look on her face.

"That good huh?" Ginny asked breaking the spell. Hermione nodded. "Wow." was all Ginny could say.

"I never would have thought in a million years that I would speak those words about him. But he's changed Ginny. He is going to be a single father. Adopting an orphan. A victim of Voldemort. I've wanted to tell you about this for so long but I hardly see you anymore." Ginny reached her hand over and patted Hermione's.

"You know you can stop by anytime."

"I know." Hermione smiled. "I really think if he is as sincere as he portrays that we could have something really special."

"That's great Hermione. It's about time you focus on something other than work for a while."

A deep blush set on Hermione's cheeks and remained there until Harry walked back in with two steaming cups of tea.

"Why do I have the feeling I walked in on something I shouldn't have?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny broke into giggles leaving Harry out of the loop.

Hermione finished her tea and said her good-byes to Harry and Ginny. She felt a great weight off of her shoulders after telling Ginny about Draco. She hummed happily as she apperated home. Her flat was as empty as ever, but somehow she didn't feel as lonely as she once did. She tossed her things on the chair and went to her bedroom to change into her pajamas. She then rummaged through her fridge looking for her dinner. She settled on some left over chicken and a salad. Just as she was settling in on her sofa to read a good book she noticed an owl tapping on her window. The sky was darkening and a soft rain was beginning to fall.

"Hello there." she said to the dark eagle owl. He nipped her finger playfully and sat there waiting for her to open the note. She did and read;

_Hermione,_

_I was wondering if I could stop by and ask for your help on some of this paperwork I have left to fill out. If you are occupied I understand. This is very short notice after all. I will wait for your reply._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Draco_

Hermione scribbled a response and sent it back with his owl.

_Draco,_

_You can stop by tonight. I have no other plans. I will help you the best I know how. See you soon._

_Hermione_

She sat back in the chair waiting for Draco to stop by. Her stomach filled with butterflies anticipating his arrival. A few minutes passed and she looked at herself. Pink pajama bottoms and matching tank top. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun. Hurriedly she ran into the bathroom and applied some light make up and sprayed some perfume.

"He's just coming to finish some papers Hermione." she told herself. "Get a grip. You are acting like a school girl with a crush." Her mirror image didn't reply. But before she had a chance to change her clothes the doorbell rang, echoing through the house.

"Shoot." she said racing towards the door. By the time she got there her face was flushed and pink. Hermione opened the door to find Draco, as usual looking very fine. Suddenly she felt very embarrassed at her own attire.

"Hey." she smiled. "Sorry it took me so long. I was going to get redressed but you got here so quickly."

"No need to fuss over me." he smirked.

"Come in please." she said stepping out of the way.

"Thanks for having me over. I just had some questions about the income/job portion of this form. Do I need to put what Malfoy Inc. makes? Or just what I make?" he said sitting on the love seat and Hermione sitting next to him.

"It says just what you make." she said pointing to the line. "See there?"

"Oh, yeah." Draco said blushing slightly.

"These papers can be confusing, I know." she said. "Was that the only question?"

"Oh no, what about this?" he said pointing.

After about an hour of questions, research and filling out papers they were done.

"Finally!" he said filing the last of the papers in a bag.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I've already taken up too much of your time. I should be going."

"Really, it's no bother. I had nothing else to do tonight. How about a glass of wine?" she asked picking up a bottle of white wine out of her cupboard.

"Well alright if you insist." he grinned.

"Claire was asking about you today." she said pouring two nearly full glasses and walking back into the living room.

"Was she?" he said looking up.

"Yes, she wanted to know when she was going to go to your house." Hermione said laughing. "She's smart as a whip, that one."

"Yes she is. That is one of the things I like about her. Not afraid to speak her mind."

Hermione's heart was beating hard and fast as she sat next to him and looked into his eyes. They were so sincere. She must have been staring for a while because he broke her trance by asking;

"What?"

"Huh?" Hermione said blinking her eyes and turning away.

"Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?" he asked wiping at a non-existent spec.

"No, I was just…nothing. Never mind." she said blushing furiously. She wanted to kiss him in the worst way. Just kiss him and run her hands through his hair. Her stomach was in knots.

"No tell me." he poked her jokingly. She swallowed hard and her body shivered involuntarily when he touched her.

'Get it together.' she thought to herself. 'Who have you become acting like this?'

Draco stared at her waiting for a response.

"No really. It was just something silly from work. No big deal." she lied, but not convincingly.

Draco finished his wine first causing Hermione to drink hers down in one gulp and offer another.

"No, I have a meeting with my financial advisor in the morning. Have to be up early you know." he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Oh, alright. Well I won't keep you then."

"Thank you for all your help Hermione. How about dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"I will be here at seven then if that is alright."

"Ok. See you then?"

Draco nodded and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Hermione's cheek burned from the kiss.

"Goodnight." she whispered.

"Goodnight." he replied smiling and walking out the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried as soon as he turned his back. As soon as he turned around she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up slightly off of the floor. Her hands ran through his hair just like she had been thinking about a few minutes ago. His tongue ran across her lips and she allowed him in without a second thought. He walked her back into her apartment and towards the couch never breaking the kiss. Hermione felt her legs hit the couch and she allowed him to lay her back on the couch. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her. He was heavier than he looked but his body felt like heaven against hers. His hands worked their way down to her stomach and then back up to her breasts. He didn't dare go under her pajamas, he knew (or so he thought) that she would not allow that. But he caressed her ever so gently. Leaving goosebumps on her skin. Hermione had not felt this much passion for any man in her short life. Finally, gasping for air she broke the kiss. His mouth went to her neck and earlobe.

"Have you always been this wonderful?" she whispered.

"Maybe you were too busy to notice when we were in school." he replied in between kisses. "Or maybe I was a jerk. But that's all behind us." Hermione nodded enjoying the warm sensation of his mouth sneaking ever so slightly down the neckline of her pajamas. They both became lost in what they were doing. That is until they heard a loud knocking at the door.


	14. Interrupted

******Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Well he did it! He fixed my computer so everyone needs to thank my brother Ryan:) He rocks! I was going to post this in place of my author's note but since so many of you reviewed that with computer wishes I'm going to add this as a new chapter. I hope it was worth the wait. I would have had it up sooner but I had to have an emergency operation yesterday and could not post. You understand. lol. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

**Interrupted**

"Damn." Hermione said breathlessly.

"Hermione? Are you home?" a familiar voice boomed through the open crack in the door.

"Damn, damn." Hermione said pulling herself off of the couch and straightening her pajamas.

"Who is it?" Draco whispered.

"Just stay right there." she said quietly.

She tiptoed over to the door and opened the crack a little more. Standing there with Draco's bag in his hand was Ron.

"Hey Ron." she said.

"Is everything okay Hermione? Your bag is out here and the door was open." He said trying to push his way into her apartment.

"Oh, I had to go to the bathroom really bad and I forgot to come back and shut it. And I must have dropped this." she said grabbing the bag and tossing it behind her.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"I'm really tired. As you can see I'm ready for bed already. So maybe another time alright?" she said trying to shut the door.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look a little flushed." he said pushing the door all the way open. "Let me get you some water."

Hermione tried to get him to go away. Telling him s he was fine. Maybe he wouldn't notice Draco lounging casually on the sofa. Ron went to the sink which faced away from the living room and got a glass of water for Hermione. Meanwhile Hermione was frantically waving for Draco to hide. But there was no where to go. Almost as if in slow motion Ron turned around to hand Hermione the glass and saw Draco, feet up on the coffee table, hands behind his head, grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"What the…Hermione?" Ron turned and faced Hermione. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"He stopped by to have me look at some paperwork. It's no big deal Ron." she laughed it off.

Ron shot daggers at Draco, who simply smirked.

" 'ello Weasley." Draco drawled, fully enjoying the expression on Ron's face.

"Malfoy." Ron said, his face turning nineteen shades of red.

"We were just in the middle of some business so if you don't mind leaving." Draco said digging some papers out of the bag.

"Some business? And what would that be? Hermione is in her under things for Merlin's sake! And that bag was out in the hall! What is going on here?" he said turning back to Hermione.

"Draco is kind enough to donate money to the children's ward and I was filling out some papers to take to his financial advisor." Hermione quickly lied.

"If the ward needed money you should have called me. You know I would be more than happy to help you out." Ron said pulling Hermione into the kitchen.

"You know that would be wonderful Ron, but he has it set up with Mr. Roland and all. And I left work before he could catch up with me to sign the papers. Look, I will owl you tomorrow. I'd really like to get this stuff done and go to bed." she said softly.

"Fine. But if he acts like a jerk just tell me and I will…" he made a punching motion into his hand.

"I will Ron. Goodnight." she replied.

"Goodnight 'Mione." Ron said walking out the door. Hermione closed the door and locked it behind her.

"Gods that was close." she said walking back to the couch. "Now where were we?"

"I thought you didn't see Weasel anymore?" Draco asked his voice suddenly cold.

"Were still friends. I mean I don't date him or anything. And I don't see him much since he plays quidditch for the Cannons. Why does it matter?" she replied.

"It just seems like you were covering up what was going on just a moment ago. Why? To spare his feelings? Or because you still have feelings for him? Where does that leave me?" he asked loudly.

"I…no of course I don't have feelings for him. He just gets mad so easily. And after all it is you that he found me here with. I don't think he would understand that you are not the same man you once were." she stammered.

"I see." Draco said standing up.

"No, don't go." she said following him towards the door. "I just don't know what is going on with us. I don't know what to tell people."

"How about the truth?" he asked.

"And what is the truth?" she asked. "Because I don't know what that is."

"I know what it is for me. And I thought I knew what the truth was for you, but now I don't know." he replied.

"What is the truth for you Draco? You cannot possibly think you love me. We barely know each other." she retorted tearfully.

"I didn't say I loved you. But I have feelings for you. And I thought you did for me as well. You've kissed me now on several occasions. And I don't know what tonight would have led to if we were not interrupted. But I have an idea."

Hermione blushed deeply.

"I do have feelings for you. But it's so unusual. I've never felt anything like this before. I mean you are Draco Malfoy. Things like this are not supposed to happen between us. But you are so different than I ever could have imagined. And the whole thing frankly scares me." she said sitting back on the sofa and looking up at him with her eyes full of tears. Draco sat down next to her and just stared.

"I shouldn't have assumed. Things are complicated…I understand that." he said soothingly.

"It's alright. Everything is just so much to deal with anymore. But a few minutes ago, while we were on the sofa, things just floated away." her voice was dreamy.

He leaned over her, icy grey eyes concentrating on her deep cinnamon ones. He took his thumb and wiped away one of her tears. His lips connected with hers softly, just barely grazing the delicate skin. He reached up and released her hair from the tight bun that held it. Her chestnut curls cascaded over her shoulders as he pushed her back down on the sofa. Draco's hands ran through it, feeling her soft locks. Hermione raised one of her legs and wrapped it around the back of his legs, pushing her body closer to his. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her pelvis align with his.

Hermione could feel him through the fabric of his pants. She wondered how far she would let this go. She knew how far she _wanted_ to let this go, but was unsure if she would. She had only done this one other time, with Ron, right before she went to healer's school. They were still 'technically' dating at the time. But she had long given up on any real relationship with Ron. She had done it out of obligation…feeling she would not see Ron again for a very long time. It was quick and awkward and Hermione had no wish to do it again. At least until recently. The warm wetness of his mouth on her now exposed breasts snapped her back to the present. While she was deep in thought he had pulled up her tank top. He was now sucking and licking her nipples.

"Mmmm…" she moaned arching her back slightly. She now had to make that decision. Stop him and go to bed wanting more. Or let him go farther and possibly regret it tomorrow. Again she was brought back to the present by Draco stopping what he was doing and standing up.

"I have to go. It's getting really late." he said.

Blushing she pulled her top down.

"Really? Now?" she asked surprised at his timing.

"I'm afraid so. Still on for dinner tomorrow right?" he smiled.

"Yes." she replied, still stunned that he had stopped. She didn't know whether to feel good that she didn't have to do the stopping, or rejected. He must have seen that she doubted where she stood.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply before whispering in her ear.

"I don't want it to happen like this. I want it to be something to remember."

She nodded and gave him a deep hug.

"See you tomorrow then." she said shakily.

"Till then." he said walking out the door. Hermione locked it behind him and sat herself back on the couch, going over the evening in her mind.

Hermione woke up early the next morning, after having a very sensual dream involving her and Draco. It was not like her to think about things like this all the time. She ate breakfast and answered mail from her parents. Then the idea struck her to owl Ginny and go shopping for a dress for the evening. She wrote a note to Ginny and sent if off with her owl. Fifteen minutes later Ginny's reply came back. Hermione was going to meet her at her house in an hour. She arrived early at the Potter's house and Ginny was ready to go.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry called from the kitchen. "Want some breakfast?"

"You mean Ginny hasn't eaten it all?" Hermione joked. Ginny poked Hermione in the arm.

"Hey, I listened to you. I have been eating smaller meals." she said putting her shoes on. She was just beginning to show.

"Have fun." Harry said to Ginny, kissing her on the cheek. "What are you shopping for anyway Hermione?"

"Hermione has a date tonight." Ginny said in a sing-song way. She immediately clamped her hand over her mouth realizing what she had done.

"A date?" Harry asked. "Pray tell with whom?"

"Never you mind." Hermione snapped, glaring at Ginny.

"Come on Hermione! You haven't dated in how long now? He must be someone special." Harry said with his best smile on.

"He is. But…well it's complicated. So let's just leave it at that." she said walking out the door. "Maybe if you are good I'll let you meet him. But you have to be _really_ nice to him."

"I will. When have I ever been not nice to someone?" Harry grinned.

Hermione thought back to several times when Harry had been not so nice to Draco. But of course Draco had been not so nice to them as well.

"Do you really want me to answer that Harry?" Hermione retorted, smiling from ear to ear.

"I guess not. But I will get to meet him soon right?"

"Very soon." Hermione said meeting Ginny on the porch.

"So where are we off to?" Ginny asked.

"Diagon alley. I thought we would try Madam Malkins first. Then if nothing there strikes my fancy we can go to Hogsmeade and try Gladrags wizard wear."

"Sounds like a plan. At some point we will have to stop for lunch though." Ginny said.

"I know, so what in like fifteen minutes or so you'll need to eat?" Hermione said laughing. Ginny glared at her again.

"Very funny Hermione."

They apperated to Diagon Alley and headed towards Madam Malkins. Hermione had been bursting to tell Ginny about what had happened last night. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Last night after you left Draco stopped by my apartment to get help with his adoption papers,"

"Yeah…" Ginny laughed.

"What?"

"I'm sure he, Draco Malfoy who was second in Hogwarts behind you, needed help filling out simple paperwork."

"He did!" Hermione said defensively. "Anyway after he was done, he got up to leave. And I had the urge to kiss him."

"And?"

"And I did. And we made out on the couch for a while."

"You didn't!"

"Yeah, until your brother showed up. And we forgot to close the door all the way."

Ginny's mouth hung open.

"He didn't!" she said shocked.

"Yeah, and he got inside my apartment and saw Draco."

"What did he do?" Ginny asked.

"What do you think? Turned red, flipped out, yelled at Draco."

"What did you tell him?" Ginny asked.

"That he was there on business for the children's ward. I wasn't ready to tell him about us yet."

"Then what?"

"Ron left but Draco was mad that I blew off what we were doing. And he accused me of hiding it because I still had feelings for your brother."

"Oh." Ginny said sympathetically.

"Then we had a little spat, but then afterwards…" Hermione held her hand over her heart.

"Did a little making up?" Ginny said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Hermione blushed.

"How was he?" Ginny asked brazenly.

"I don't know! We didn't go _that_ far. Not that we didn't want to. He just said he wanted it to be the right time and all. But we are going to dinner tonight. And I feel something for him Ginny. Something I have never felt before."

"Sounds like how I felt about Harry all those years." Ginny said.

"Well anyway, I have the feeling that I haven't heard the last from Ron about this. I love Ron, but not in that way. And I don't know how he will take me dating someone else. Let alone Draco Malfoy."

Ginny nodded just as they reached Madam Malkins. The store was practically empty but Hermione knew in just a few weeks Hogwarts would again be starting and this store would be full of students getting their school robes. Madam Malkin, dressed all in mauve came up to the two women.

"Hello, what can I help you two women with today?" she said brightly.

"Well," Ginny started "My friend here has a dinner date with a gorgeous, rich man. And she needs something stunning."

Hermione blushed.

"Well my dear, let's just see." She pulled out her magical measuring tape and began measuring Hermione. "I think I have just the thing." she said running behind the counter and pulling a white bag off of a hanging rack. "Go on dear, try this on."

Hermione took the bag and went into the dressing room. She pulled off her clothes and unzipped the bag. Inside was a long white gown. Strapless and fitted at the bodice, flowing loose gauzy silk went all the way to the floor. She slipped it on. It fit like a glove and felt like heaven. She smoothed her hands over the dress. This was it. It was almost as if Madam Malkin read her mind.

"Come out Hermione! I'm dying to see it." Ginny called. Hermione took a deep breath and left the dressing room. Ginny's mouth hung open when she saw her friend.

"It's even more beautiful than the dresses you wore to the fundraiser and the Starlight ballroom!" she exclaimed.

"It's perfect. I'll take it." Hermione said spinning around in the 3 sided mirror.

"Do you need shoes or jewelry?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Both." Hermione said. She could barely take her eyes off of herself. And she had never been vain.

Madam Malkin came out the a pair of size 7 strappy white heels, some beautiful diamond earrings, matching necklace and a white silk purse with a rhinestone strap.

"I can't afford the jewelry." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Don't worry dear. The jewelry is just a loan. At 8 am tomorrow morning they will disappear from wherever you are, and reappear here. There is just a small loaner fee."

"Oh, alright then." she said somewhat relived. The dress and all the extras came to 100 galleons. More than Hermione was used to spending on herself. Madam Malkin wrapped up all her purchases and put them into the white bag.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Thank you, and come back soon!" Madam Malkin exclaimed as she waved the two girls out the door.

"Well that was easier than I thought." Ginny said as they left the shop.

"Yeah, it was as if she knew exactly what I wanted." Hermione said smiling. "Now how about some lunch?" Ginny grinned at her and they headed for the tea shop down the road.


	15. Preparations

**Disclaimer; I own nothing...or do I? No :(**

**A/N Hi all! I hope everyone is doing well! I had several people ask me if I had an inspiration for Hermione's dress. I do. If you go to my profile, and then to my MYSPACE page you will find it. It is in my BLOG section under 'Hermione's dress.' I hope it's what you thought it would be. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Preparations

"Thank you." Draco said handing Madam Malkin a small velvet bag of gold galleons and silver sickles. Madam Malkin took the bag as she smiled knowingly and retreated into the back room of her small shop. Draco smiled in spite of himself. Potter's wife had owled him that morning and told him that Hermione was going shopping at Madam Malkins for a new dress. He arrived at the shop early and found a dress he thought would be perfect for Hermione and he 'encouraged' Madam Malkin to suggest the dress to Hermione. Madam Malkin found shoes and jewelry to match. Hermione thought the jewelry was a loan, but Draco paid for the jewelry in full. Draco was still in the shop when Hermione and Ginny came in. He hid in the shadows and watched her try on the dress. She looked like an angel in it, and he couldn't wait for his date that night. He left the store and headed for another shop in Diagon Alley.

Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny were finishing their lunch at a small tea shop up the street. The waitress picked up their plates and brought them a pot of tea. Just then Hermione noticed Draco coming up the street.

"Quick, hide the dress Ginny!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Why?"

Hermione pointed nonchalantly.

"Oh!" she said grabbing the white bag and hiding it under her seat. Draco was coming closer.

"Ladies." he said taking Hermione's hand and kissing it gently causing her to blush. "Mrs. Potter." he said addressing Ginny and taking her hand as well, winking at her slyly as he kissed it.

"Mr. Malfoy. Please call me Ginny. Won't you join us?" she said motioning to an empty seat at their table.

"Oh, tempting. But I have a lot of things to prepare so I can't stay." he said smiling.

"Oh Draco, you don't have to go any trouble for me." Hermione said.

"Who said it was for you?" he smiled. "Is she always this vain?" he said turning to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and nodded. Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Is eight still alright?"

"Yes." she replied. "Are you picking me up?"

"I am."

"Alright."

"Well I have to get going. I will see you later love." Draco said leaning in to kiss her. Their eyes met as he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers.

"Till then." Hermione whispered. The corners of his mouth turned into a smile. He waved at her and Ginny and then turned the corner and out of their sight.

"Wow." Ginny said.

"Yeah, wow." Hermione said.

"So I'll be at your house at six?" Ginny asked.

"You don't have to do that. I know you have other things to do."

"Yeah. Like eat." Ginny laughed. "I'll be there."

Promptly at six Ginny was ringing Hermione's bell. Hermione raced to throw a robe on and answer the door.

"Ginny! You shouldn't be lugging that around!" Hermione scolded her taking the heavy bag she had brought with her and setting it on the sofa.

"I'm pregnant, not dead dear." she said walking in the apartment. "Let's get started."

Hermione led her into her bedroom.

"Your room is depressing Hermione." she said looking around.

"It's simple. Uncomplicated. I like it." Hermione said sitting at her simple vanity.

Ginny dug her wand out of her bag and looked at Hermione's hair. She had just taken a shower and dried her hair. It was it's normal frizzy, unmanageable self.

"Wow Hermione."

"Wow what?"

"Your hair is just…"

"Just what?"

"How do you deal with it?"

"I'm just used to it I guess."

Ginny tried a spell and it didn't go quite as planned.

"Oh no." Ginny sighed.

"That didn't sound good." Hermione said, suddenly alarmed.

"It's not. I think we need to start from scratch." She pointed her wand at Hermione's head and said "Aquamenti!"

A spout of water shot out of the end of Ginny's wand and onto Hermione's head temporarily drowning her.

"Ginny!" she cried out.  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to get you that wet." she took her wand and muttered something as she wrapped Hermione's hair around the tip. Each strand dried instantly and curled perfectly around her wand. She did this all over Hermione's head. Soon her hair was curly and shiny.

"I think I need to learn that one." she said admiring her curly locks. Ginny dug in her bag and found some tiny rhinestone pins. She pulled her hair up and began pinning the back of Hermione's hair up until it was in a crown of curls. A few tendrils fell around her neck and framed her face.

"Wow Ginny. Maybe you should have been a hairdresser instead of a healer." she said admiring her friends work.

"Probably pay a lot better." Ginny laughed. "Now for the make up." She reached in a pulled out a huge bag filled with different things.

"You must think I need lots of help." Hermione scowled.

"No, I just brought everything I had." she said pulling out a bottle of some sparkling liquid. "Close your eyes."

Hermione complied.

Ginny dabbed the shimmery liquid onto her hand and applied it to Hermione's face. Instantly the liquid smoothed her skin and brightened her complexion. Next Ginny applied some smoky grey eye shadow to her eyes along Hermione's lash lines. On top of that she put some lighter grey shadow and then some sparkling silver along her brow line. Next came three layers of mascara and some brow liner to define her brows.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly seven." Ginny said as she applied some light pink shimmery blush to the apples of her cheeks.

Ginny finished the look with some berry lip gloss.

"There, you can look now." she said turning Hermione towards the mirror.

"Wow Ginny!" she said as she admired her new look.

"Let's get you in that dress." Ginny said unzipping the white satin bag and pulling the dress out. It was even more beautiful than she remembered it from the store. Hermione took off her robe revealing a white strapless bra and white lace boy short panties.

Hermione stepped into it as not to mess up her hair and Ginny zipped it up for her. The full length mirror on Hermione's bathroom door was her first glance at herself. She had to admit she looked like a knockout.

"Here's your jewelry." Ginny said handing her the blue velvet box. She donned the stunning necklace and earrings.

"Wow Hermione. You are going to knock Malfoy for a loop." she grinned. Hermione sat on the bed and put her shoes on.

"Thanks for everything Ginny." she said hugging her and trying not to cry.

"Don't smear your make up now. I have one last thing for you." Ginny said pulling a glowing white bottle from her bag. "It's scented to reflect your personality, and it shimmers on your skin. Close your eyes again." As soon as she did Ginny started to spray it on Hermione's shoulders, arms, back, neck and face. Soon a strong scent of jasmine and vanilla filled the room.

"It's wonderful Gin. Thank you so much."

"Owl me in the morning. No matter where you are." Ginny winked grabbing her bag. "I'm gonna take the floo home."

"Take care Ginny." she said. She looked at the clock and it was almost seven-thirty. She was more nervous than she had been in a while. Her heart was beating hard and fast. Ginny had left her some of her make-up things and she put them in her small silk purse. Time was flying by and before she knew it eight o'clock had arrived. She was in the bathroom reapplying her lip gloss when the bell rang.

"Coming." she called. But when she opened the door she received the shock of her life.

"Ron!" she blurted out as her friend stood there with an armful of flowers.

"Hi Hermione! I didn't think you were expecting me." he said putting the flowers on the counter and giving her a warm hug.

"I…uh…oh dear." she said. "Look Ron, I have a date."

"A date? You? Who with? Some bloke from the hospital?" he said picking an apple out of the fruit bowl and biting into it.

"No, but he's going to be here soon." she said looking at the clock. Draco was rarely late.

"I thought you weren't into dating right now Hermione." he said looking into her eyes, but she was cleverly avoiding his gaze.

"It's just a date." she said.

"You look beautiful." Ron said softly.

"Thank you, but I think it might be a bit awkward if he shows up and you are here." she said nervously.

"Right. Well then I'd better go. But dinner soon right?" he asked.

"Right."

He leaned in to hug her.

"Take care Hermione."

"I will."

"Make sure he treats you right."

"I will."

Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"I guess I get to meet the bloke who's going to take out my best friend." Ron said sauntering up to the door.

"Ron, don't." she said suddenly not wanting him to open it.

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't embarrass you." he said chewing the bite of apple he had just taken and swallowing quickly. "Do I have anything in my teeth?"

Hermione just hung her head. This was not going to be pleasant.

Ron opened the door and nearly fainted.

"We meet again Weasley." Draco said stepping into Hermione's apartment.


	16. Three's company

**Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

**A/N Here is the chapter you have been waiting for. I hope you think it was worth it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Three's company

"What are you doing here again ferret?" Ron said, his face turning red instantly. "Hermione has a date, and she doesn't have time to be your personal secretary for charity paperwork. So get going." Ron said pushing Draco out the door into the hall. Hermione hung her head.

"Ron." she said quietly.

"You don't want _him _here when your date arrives 'Mione. He'll think you hang out with trash like that." Ron said furiously.

"Ron." she said again trying to get his attention. Ron had failed to notice the beautiful bouquet of white roses clutched in Draco's hands. And the fact that he was dressed to kill in a white tux. His hair swept back with a few platinum strands hanging around his face.

"What Hermione? I'm trying to help you out here. See I'm being a supportive friend?" Ron said turning towards her.

"Ron." she said again motioning back at Draco who had stepped back into her apartment with a satisfied look upon his face.

"What?" he blurted out finally.

"Draco _IS _my date." she whispered. Draco couldn't have planned the look on Ron's face any better. His mouth kind of fell open, while his pasty white skin turned even redder than in the previous minute. His fists balled up like hams.

"What do you mean _DRACO _is your date? Since when do you call him Draco? And for how long have you been uh…_dating_ him?" Ron asked emphasizing every word.

"Look Ron. I told you I couldn't date you. I'm going to go out with Draco and have a nice time. Please, I am old enough for you not to treat me like I'm still twelve and you are protecting me from the giant chess set McGonagall had set up to guard the sorcerer's stone."

Ron looked even more upset.

"I don't mean to be short with you Ron, but I am looking forward to this date. Please go talk to your sister and she will explain everything."

"Hermione…" Ron started.

"You heard the lady." Draco said antagonizing Ron even more.

"Piss off ferret."

"Language Weasley. There is a lady in the room."

"Since when do you consider Hermione a lady?" Ron spat.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I mean 'Mione!" Ron said exasperated.

"Obviously I don't." she huffed.

"Is he blackmailing you to go out with him? More donations to the children's ward? You already went out with him once for that charity thing according to Harry." Ron said.

"Gods Harry has a big mouth!" Hermione replied throwing her hands up into the air.

"Why did Harry have to tell me? Why didn't you?" he asked.

"I'd like to know that too Granger." Draco said setting the roses on the table.

"You shut your fat mouth ferret." Ron shouted.

"Please keep it down. I have neighbors." Hermione said in a hushing voice.

"So what is it Hermione?" Ron said looking into her eyes.

"He is my date. He is not forcing me, blackmailing me or anything of the sort. We are friendly and I would appreciate you treating him with some respect while you are in my home Ronald." Hermione replied getting very tired of his overbearing attitude.

"I see." Ron said turning away from her.

"Ron, let it go. I am a grown woman. I have the right to see whomever I choose. So please leave now. I will talk to you when you are more rational." she said pushing him out the door.

"Don't bother." Ron shot back.

"Fine, I won't." Hermione said shutting the door after him.

"I see Weasel's got a thing for you, should I bow out gracefully?" Draco smirked.

"No, he knows there is nothing between us anymore. He is like family and the sooner he gets that through his head, the better." Hermione said grabbing her purse. "The roses are beautiful by the way." she smiled.

"As are you." He smiled back. "Shall we?"

"Sure. Where are we going?" she asked.

"No questions. Here." he said handing her a blindfold.

"I am not wearing this."

"Come on. I want it to be a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You will."

"No, I won't."

"Live a little."

"No." she said flatly.

"Please?"

Hermione sighed heavily. She knew she would regret this.  
"Fine. Are you helping me apperate, or are we taking the floo?"

"You'll see when we step outside."

"Fine." she said putting the blindfold on carefully and tying it in the back.

"Take my hand." he said. She did. It was warm and sweaty.

He led her down the stairs and soon she felt the cool summer night air on her face and shoulders.

"Here." he said. "Sit down."

As soon as she did she felt the familiar hard wooden stick of what could only be a broomstick.

"Oh no…" she said getting off of it. "I do not fly. Not me, not gonna happen." she said backing up and trying to take off the blindfold.

"When are you going to trust me?" he asked holding the blindfold firmly in place.

"I do trust you. Just not on a broomstick." she said nervously.

"I won't let you fall." he said.

"I know."

"Then come on."

"No. I can't."

"What is it then?"

"I don't like it."

"What about it don't you like?"

"Everything."

"I know what it is." he said voice calm.

"What?"

"You aren't in control of it. You have to be in control of everything and when you are on the back of a broom you aren't."

"It's just…look Ron scared me once our first year and I haven't ridden one since." she said sheepishly. She felt more out of control than ever. Blindfolded and vulnerable.

"Trust me. I won't scare you and you won't fall. Now come on." he said holding out his hand.

Nervously she took it and soon was seated sideways on his broom, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She felt him kick off and her dress flapped around her legs. Soon she could tell they were soaring high above London. She hoped he had enough sense to use a charm so that no one would see them. She assumed he did. Her heart was beating hard as she laid her head against his back and tried to concentrate on anything other than plummeting to her death. His spicy scent filled her head and relaxed her slightly.

"How long until we get there?" she shouted over the whipping sound of the wind.

"Just another minute or so." he replied. And soon after that she felt the broomstick start to descend.

"Thank Gods." she said aloud without realizing it.

"I guess flying really isn't for everyone is it?" he laughed.

"No, definitely not." she replied. "Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet." he said as they approached the soft green lawn. Moments later they landed with a soft thud and Hermione felt the grass blades through her open toe sandals. When Draco's feet were planted firmly he took her hand and helped her off of the broom.

"This way." he said leading her forward. The suspense was driving her crazy. She knew she was still walking on grass. She smelled the strong scent of roses, lilacs and night blooming jasmine. Minutes later Draco was sitting her down on a chair.  
"I'm going to take off the blindfold now. I hope you are not disappointed." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver with anticipation. He untied the blindfold, but before he took it off he said. "Close your eyes." She did. She felt the blindfold slip away and could tell there were soft lights hovering somewhere in front of her.

"Okay, one…two…three…open them."

She opened her eyes immediately and was completely blown away. In the shadows of a giant mansion set against the sunset was a small, intimate table for two. Surrounding them were lush, green gardens with the scent of blooming flowers coming from every direction. Live fairies were sitting on bushes all around them and fluttering overhead as they went from bush to bush. The table was set with fine white china trimmed in gold. And the glassware was solid crystal.

"It's just beautiful." she sighed.

"I thought this would be cozier than going out again." he said sitting himself across from her.

"It's perfect." she said.

"What would you like for dinner?" he asked.

"Oh, anything." she said looking around some more. Her eyes took in every detail, overwhelming her senses.

"Shall I order for you then?" he asked as a tiny elf walked silently over to the table.

"Please do." she said smiling.

"Evy, two filet mingons, with all the extras."

"Yes sir." the tiny elf squeaked before running off into the house. Hermione was too in awe to even lecture him about elf rights.

"It's beautiful out here." she said. "You are very lucky to have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you." he said pouring her a glass of wine. "To a wonderful evening."

Hermione held her glass up and clinked it with his. She sipped the wine and smiled at him. Never in a million years would she have guessed that she would be spending an evening at Malfoy manor with Draco Malfoy himself. She giggled thinking of the irony.

"What?"

"Nothing, everything." she laughed.

"Tell me." he said.

"It's just funny how things work out. Here I am, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, sitting behind _your_ home having dinner with you. Ten years ago if you had told me that I would have hit you over the head with a sack of books."

Draco laughed heartily.

"I know. I guess we all have to grow up sometime right?"

"Yes." she replied. "Except Ron. I doubt he will ever grow up."

"Well you know…" he started.

"Don't say it. I still love Ron like a brother. I know how he is and I will deal with it. Harry will calm him down, and if not, his sister will knock some sense into him. Never mess with a pregnant woman." Hermione laughed.

"Scary to think of." he replied sipping his wine.

Soon Evy brought them their dinner and they ate having quite a pleasant conversation about the adoption process and how things were going at the hospital. When the plates were cleared and dessert was finished Hermione heard soft music playing over the gentle sounds of the late summer evening.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you?" she smiled.

"Always." he replied holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and he led her to the middle of a clearing, surrounded by wisteria and lilacs. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his own. For once in her life Hermione felt completely content. She laid her head on his chest listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. His chin rested on the top of Hermione's elaborate curls. He breathed in her sweet scent.

"I've never felt like this you know." he said softly, his voice barely over a whisper.

"I know." she replied.

"I don't know how I missed this all those years we were in school."

"We were young. People change. We both did. And I like the man you've become." she sighed.

"And I like the woman you've become. You are kind and beautiful. And you have enough compassion to look beyond my past deeds. Not many women could do that."

Hermione looked up into those stormy eyes of his, swirling colors of grey and blue circling the dark pools in the middle. The moonlight that was just starting to peek out illuminated his pale, smooth skin and her heart skipped several beats.

She tried to swallow but her breath was caught in her throat.

"I…" she started to say something but was silenced by a pair of soft, pink lips. He kissed her softly and sweetly, cupping her face with his hands. Hermione's hands went up and encircled his neck. Her eyes closed but then fluttered open to look at the man who was making her feel so alive and complete. His eyes were closed and he pulled her closer to his body. She seemed to melt into him and at that moment something deep inside of her sprang to life. She pulled her lips away from his.

"Draco…" she whispered. He opened his eyes and saw the look in her eyes. And that was all it took. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her towards the house, kissing her passionately as he walked. He struggled opening the door but managed to get the both of them through it. Soon they were at the grand staircase where he had first seen her back at the fundraiser ball. She kissed his neck as he climbed the stairs and headed down a long dark hallway, finally arriving at a set of dark wooden double doors. He raised his leg and kicked them open revealing a large, lavish bedroom. Hermione's eyes opened wide taking in the beauty of the setting. Hundreds of vanilla candles illuminated the edge of the room. Open French doors led out to a balcony overlooking the garden where they had previously been. In the middle of the room was a large bed with four posters made of dark wood. A creamy ivory colored canopy hung over the gold and ivory bedding.

"Its beautiful." she whispered in his ear as he set her down on the floor.

"You are." he whispered back before kissing her again. His hands roamed down to the small of her back and started unzipping her dress. A moment later the dress fell to the floor in a pool of white silk. And she kicked off her shoes. Draco removed his jacket and tie while she unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. Her hands ran down from his collar bone to the hard bumps of his abs. Her touch caused shivers on his body. He took off his shoes and socks as well. Soon she was boldly undoing his pants revealing a pair of red boxers. A blush rose to the surface of her cheeks. He kissed her again walking forward, causing her to walk back until her knees hit the soft mattress of the vast bed. He picked her up by the waist and sat her on the bed. He climbed on the bed after her and lay down beside her. She closed her eyes as he kissed her shoulders and neck, leaving little red marks behind. His hand rested on her flat stomach daring to go lower and lower until he reached her lacy panties. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest at his expert touch. She knew she didn't want to stop him; she wanted him more than ever. Soon he was kneeling between her legs tugging her panties off and tossing them on the floor next to her dress. She felt silly leaving her bra on so she removed that herself throwing it off somewhere as well. The candles flickered making patterns on her naked body. Draco soon discarded his boxers and lay on top of her kissing every inch of exposed skin. Her legs opened automatically and wrapped around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded, wanting him, even needing him. And he needed her just as badly. He buried his head into her neckline and plunged himself into her waiting body. Her back arched pushing her body against his even more.

"Ohh…" she moaned, grabbing his head and kissing him softly. Tiny beads of sweat collected on Draco's collarbone as he motioned back and forth against her body. He felt so good, so right inside of her. It was almost as if the woman inside of Hermione had finally escaped the confines she was put in all those years ago. Draco was even more turned on with every moan, cry and noise Hermione made as he made love to her. She learned to move with him, keep in rhythm and she was rewarded with several mind blowing orgasms. After what seemed like an eternity she felt his body tense up and hers tensed along with it. He screamed out her name as he spilled his seed inside of her. Draco tried to catch his breath to say something but Hermione silenced him with her lips just as he had done to her earlier. She kissed him long and hard, their sweat mingled as they held each other closely. He slid to the side of her so that they could catch their breath, but his arm was still draped across her naked body.

"Wow…" Hermione panted. "That was…"

"Yeah…it was." he replied. "You are…" he caught his breath "incredible."

Hermione blushed deeply. It had only been her second time, but she didn't want to tell him that.  
They laid there holding each other for a long time until they fell into a deep sleep wrapped in the other's arms.


	17. Claire's Palace

**Disclaimer; I still don't own anything. Even with my shiny new computer.**

**A/N Well my old computer is finally in it's final resting place. I had this chapter written on there but since I have not had time to take both computers in to do a data transfer I just rewrote this chapter. It's basically the same. However if you are waiting for 'The Deal' the wait may be a little while longer. That chapter is on my old computer and it was awesome. I cannot even begin to remember how I wrote it. Well I hope you like this chapter, there is a bit of a cliffy at the end but it won't be long before I update again. I have the next chapter almost done. Thanks everyone for being so patient. Love you all!**

**Jennifer

* * *

**

Claire's Palace

Hermione awoke the next morning to a bright beam of sunlight streaking through the high windows. Her eyes were blurry and she didn't right away recognize were she was. Draco stirred slightly and it brought her back to her senses. She was here. With him. With Draco Malfoy. The man she was sure she loved. Looking around the room she couldn't find her clothing.

'_Elves_.' she thought pulling the sheet off of the bed and wrapping it around her like a toga. She stepped quietly onto the balcony to the east and watched the sun just peeking over the high trees. A strong breeze blew across her face.

"Morning." a husky voice whispered right behind her. Soft lips grazed her neck.

"Morning." she replied, her stomach in knots. She knew last night had been a turning point in her life. He had done it. Awakened her from her slumbering life.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her sheet covered waist.

"Yes. And I couldn't find my clothing." she motioned towards the sheet.

"Evy must have cleaned up while we were sleeping." he replied. "Let me get you something to wear for now."

He rummaged through the massive dresser drawer and came back with a faded green t-shirt and black boxer shorts.

"Here." he said tossing the items to her. "I'll be back with breakfast. Make yourself at home." She caught the items with her right hand and accidentally let the sheet slip off of her. Embarrassed she tried to cover herself.

"Trying to tempt me again?" Draco asked with a smirk.

Hermione mumbled something and grabbed the sheet covering herself. She was sure her whole body was blushing. Draco turned from her and shut the door behind him. As quick as she could she threw on the t-shirt and boxers before replacing the sheet on the bed. She walked around the massive room taking in the simple beauty of it. Whenever she had visited Ron and Harry at the burrow their room had been cramped and messy. Not to mention smelling of old Quidditch things. She had never seen a man's room so tidy and well kept. Hermione supposed the elves had something to do with it, but the decorating, she wondered if it was his taste. Or his mothers. On the balcony to the north was a small table with two chairs. She sat down to wait for Draco and she didn't have to wait long. He was back a moment later with a large silver tray.

"Is it okay if we eat out here?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure." he said setting the tray down on an end table and bringing two plates and a pitcher of orange juice to the smaller table.

"Thank you." she said avoiding his eyes. She was unsure of how to act and feel around him now. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

He nodded and smiled before lifting the cover off her plate.

"Everything looks wonderful." she said cutting her sausage into bite size pieces.

"Can't take credit for it. Evy is too good to me." he replied before taking a bite of his scrambled eggs. "I had a great time last night by the way." he added taking her off guard.

"Oh…uh, me too. I mean it was beautiful…and the food was…and you were…" she blushed again.

"I was what?" he smirked before winking at her.

"You are loving this aren't you?" she stammered. He smiled back and nodded. Seeing her speechless was something he had waited for since childhood.

"I was what?" he repeated.

"You were…wonderful." she finally admitted, right before filling her mouth with food so he could ask her nothing else. He chuckled before continuing with his breakfast as well. They ate in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

"So…" he started.

"So." she replied. She had a dreaded feeling that this was going to turn into one of those 'where is this going?' kind of talks. And she had not had one of those for a long time. Not since she had finally told Ron that it was over. And that had been heart wrenching. And even though this talk would not head in that particular direction she still had no idea what to say.

"Say something." he finally said.

"I don't know what to say." she replied not looking directly at him.

"Was it a mistake? Is that what you are thinking?" his voice was calm.

"No!" she replied forcefully. "I was not thinking that at all!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know…it was an amazing night. And I have so much to say, and yet I don't know how."

"Why don't you start by answering that owl behind you while I clean up the table?" he smiled motioning towards a snowy white owl that Hermione recognized immediately.

"HEDWIG!" she shouted nearly startling the owl. A parchment was wrapped around her leg. Hedwig held very still as she untied it.

"It's from Ginny. I told her I may not be at home this morning." she said blushing realizing what she had just admitted.

"Really?" he asked mocking shock.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the parchment. She recognized Ginny's neat handwriting right away.

_Hermione,_

_If this reaches you were I think it will…OH MY GODS! I am so happy for you! Meanwhile Ronald came over here in a rage last night and spilled the beans to Harry about you dating Malfoy on a more permanent basis. Harry is not pleasant to be around this morning especially after he saw where I was addressing this letter to. I did manage to calm both of them down by faking some mild pregnancy pains and talking nicely about you and Malfoy. It worked for a short time but by the end of the night Ron stormed out of the house mumbling about 'the ferret' under his breath. And Harry went out behind the house and practiced catching the Snitch till nearly sunrise. I think it will take some time and you actually admitting your relationship to them before they will fully accept it. Why don't you stop by later on? I'll invite Ron over and we can talk to them both. Owl back and let me know. _

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

Hermione bit her lip nervously reading then rereading the letter. She knew Ron was mad, but now Harry was as well. Ginny was right. She needed to deal with it. She flipped over the parchment and wrote back quickly.

_Ginny,_

_Thanks for the help on the Ron/Harry situation. Ron was fuming when he left my apartment last night. I will stop by later and hopefully we can talk some sense into them. In case you were wondering I had a absolutely marvelous time last night, and this morning. I will tell you all about it later. See you soon._

_Hermione_

Just as she was tying the letter to Hedwig's steady leg Draco reentered the room. His hair was windswept and loose and he looked comfortable in his white t-shirt and green boxers.

"Gossiping about me?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"Just Ginny checking in. Making sure I was alright." she finished tying the letter and Hedwig flew off towards the Potter's home.

"And what did you tell her?"

"That I was more than alright. And the rest is none of her business." she said laughing.

"No blow by blow account of the night?" he mused.

"Not yet." Hermione laughed. "Maybe when I see her in person."

"Well make sure I come out looking manly."

"Most certainly." she said laughing again.

"So, can I show you something?" he asked reaching for her hand.

"Of course." she replied not knowing what he meant. He lead her out of the room and down the hall. They arrived at a set of white double doors.

"I wanted to show you what I have been working on." he said with a grin. Hermione was not prepared for what awaited. He pushed the doors open and a bright ray of sunlight blinded Hermione for a moment. Then the full effect of what Draco had created took hold of Hermione's every sense. There, in an enormous room was what could only be described as a child's wonderland.

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"What do you think? Will she like it?" he had a wide grin on his face.

"Like it? It's like something out of a fairy tale." Hermione said scanning the room to take it all in. She stepped inside the room and out of the blinding morning light. The room was painted white from floor to ceiling, but the carpeting was pale pink, as were the window sheers. In the middle of the room stood a four poster white bed with pink bed curtains and a pink comforter with gold embellishments. Piles of fuzzy pink pillows lined the head of the bed. A set of small white stepping stairs made it easy for little girls to climb onto the enormous bed. At the foot was a large chest that was bursting with stuffed animals. Hermione turned to the right and saw a larger than life playhouse. Big enough for Claire to actually play in. It was complete with furniture and curtains. A large castle shaped bookshelf with hundreds of books sat next to the playhouse. Toys filled nearly every spot on the floor. Opposite the playhouse wall was a mirror lined one with a ballet bar and a trunk of ballet clothing. And on the wall where the double doors were lay two more doors. The first one Hermione opened was a large pink walk in closet filled wall to wall with clothing.

"Draco! She's going to grow out of these quicker than you can imagine!" she said in awe.

"Not to worry. They were made by a magical tailor. They will get bigger when she does." he said smiling. And Hermione had to admit that it was a brilliant idea.

"Oh, that's good." she said shutting the door and turning to the next one. Inside was a large bathroom decorated in pink and gold marble. There was a gold vanity in the corner and a large pink marble swimming pool sized tub in the middle. Fifteen faucets surrounded the tub. A large stained glass window was the focal point of the bathroom. It featured a pink rose in the middle and tiny pink flowers surrounding it.

Hermione was nearly speechless.

"Well?" Draco asked after following her into the bathroom.

"She's going to be overwhelmed." she said. "Claire won't know what to play with first."

"Well I want her to be happy." he said softly.

"She will be if you just love her. Give her your whole heart. Then she will be happy." Hermione said as they left the bathroom.

"I can't give her my whole heart." he replied. "Some of it belongs to you already."

Hermione stopped and turned to him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked looking him in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Of course I do."

Hermione smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly on his lips. She whispered to him.

"Then give her all you can. I will take what's left." she smiled.

"Do you think she will like it?" he asked looking around the room.

"She will love it. And she will love you. She already does. Everyday she asks when she is coming to live with you. And I tell her it won't be much longer. It won't will it?"

"They say it will be very soon." he said leading her back down the hallway. "I took the liberty of ordering you some casual clothing by owl. It should be here soon. In the meantime would you like to take a shower, or bath?"

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear. "last night was the best of my life. I just thought you should know that."

His skin flushed.

"Use my bathroom." he said pointing to the door inside his room. "I'll be right back."

Hermione made her way into the massive bathroom and found it to be very much like Claire's except that it was cream and gold marble and there was a large shower in it as well. She carefully closed the door behind her and stripped the t-shirt and boxers off. She turned on the water on all of the faucets making the tub fill quickly. The dim candle light flickered over her nude body as she carefully stepped into the warm bubbly water. Her muscles relaxed instantly and the scented bubbles calmed her. She then reflected on what Draco had said in Claire's room, or as she called it 'Claire's Palace'.

"He has feelings for me." she said aloud to no one. "Draco Malfoy has feelings for me, Hermione Granger." She shook her head in disbelief. "If I didn't hear it for myself I would think I was hallucinating."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Draco?"

"Yes, can I come in? You clothing just arrived."

"Of course." Hermione replied covering herself as best she could with bubbles. The door creaked open and Draco stepped inside. Carefully he set her clothing on the small bench.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that you know." she said smiling at him. The candlelight made patterns on his face and danced in his eyes.

"It's nothing." he smiled while his eyes grazed over every inch of her exposed skin. Hermione's stomach was doing flips as he looked at her. He was making her feel things she never thought she could.

"Your jewelry is right here as well." he said placing the pieces next to her clothing.

"What time is it?" she asked remembering that the jewelry would disappear at 8am.

"Nearly eight. Am I keeping you from something?" he asked.

"No…it's just that the jewelry is a loan from Madam Malkin and it is supposed to disappear and reappear back at her shop at 8am."

"Oh." he said knowing the truth. He couldn't help but grin.

"What?" she asked feeling slightly self conscious about being naked and vulnerable.

He sat on the edge of the deep marble tub and touched his toe to the water.

"Nothing." he lied.

Hermione eyed him up and down.

He looked so casual and at ease, his feet dangling in the perfumed water.

"Are you going to sit there and gawk at me or join me?" she asked her voice full of jest. His eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Full of surprises aren't you?" he asked.

Hermione was sure her face was a deep crimson. Draco stripped off his t-shirt and boxers and tossed them unabashedly to the side of the tub before hopping in with gusto. He splashed Hermione playfully making her giggle out loud. Draco swam closer to Hermione and put his arms around her neck. Just as his lips made contact with hers there was a knock at the door.


	18. Claire Marissa Malfoy

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything!**

**A/N I so love having a computer that works. It makes writing so much easier!! I hope you like this chapter. For anyone wondering ADOPTION is not this easy...lol. Belive me, I know. I wanted to expidite it for the sake of the story though. Well Happy reading and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**

Claire Marissa Malfoy

"What the bloody hell." Draco mumbled in a raspy voice. He walked up the steps out of the tub covered in foamy bubbles and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist.

"What is it?" Draco asked with certain familiar force that took Hermione by surprise. In the doorway Evy stood shaking holding a piece of parchment.

"Th…th…this came for you sir." Evy said stammering. Draco took the parchment roughly and shut the door quickly.

"What is it?" Hermione asked delicately. She could tell Draco was annoyed by the interruption of their interlude.

"A letter. From the Ministry." his eyes scanned the text of the letter. Then a smile played across his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She could never control her curiosity when it came to not knowing something.

"It's done. Claire is my daughter! The Ministry approved my adoption!" He could barely control his excitement. He jumped into the tub with his towel still wrapped around his waist and planted a kiss right on Hermione's lips. She in turn threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oh Draco! That's wonderful! I never thought they would approve you so quickly! It's just wonderful!"

Draco grasped the paper tightly in his hand.

"Can I pick her up today?" he asked.

"I don't see why not." Hermione replied as she got out of the tub and quickly grabbed a towel. Draco followed her out and dried off.

"I can't thank you enough." he said helping her dry her hair and neck with another fluffy towel.

"Me? Why?" she asked.

"Without your word I would not have had a chance to adopt her. They took your testimony as a priority in this case. And I will not be able to thank you enough." he said his voice cracking slightly. Hermione had never felt closer to anyone in her life.

"Well you are welcome. You are going to make a wonderful father Draco." she said before kissing his lips lightly before grabbing the white blouse and black skirt Draco had ordered for her. To her surprise the jewelry she wore the night before had not disappeared yet.

"Oh no. Madam Malkin was supposed to have this back by 8. Its got to be after 8 now." she said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of it later." he grinned. "Let's go get Claire."

Hermione nodded and dressed quickly heading out the door to the bedroom where Draco dressed just as fast.

"Shall we fly?" he joked. The frightened expression on her face was his answer. "I was only joking." he grabbed her hand and walked towards the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's." he said before pulling Hermione into the emerald flames along with him. The swirling flames dropped them into the large fireplace in the lobby of St. Mungo's. The lobby was busier than Hermione thought it would be on a Sunday morning. They made their way through the twisting halls all the way to the Children's ward. The children were eating breakfast when they arrived.

"Draco!" Claire cried out, jumping up from her seat at the table. She wrapped her tiny arms around his legs and hugged tightly.

" 'ello Claire." he said sweetly.

"Hermione, what a nice surprise." Ginny said from the other end of the long oak table. "I didn't expect to see you until later at my house. Nice to see you too Draco." she smiled. Ginny stood up and for the first time you could tell she was pregnant right off.

"Well, something wonderful has happened!" Hermione gushed.

"I think I already know. But I figured you would just fill me in later." Ginny said with a grin.

"Not that Ginevra!" Hermione blushed. "Well not only that." she whispered under her breath.

Ginny giggled.

"It's about Claire." Draco interrupted.

"What?"

"The ministry approved Draco's adoption! He can take Claire home with him today!"

"That's wonderful!" Ginny said hugging Hermione and then reaching out her hand for Draco.

"Thank you." Draco replied.

"I can go home with you now?" Claire asked listening in on the entire conversation.

"You can." Draco said kneeling down to her level and looking into her deep blue eyes. "Why don't you gather your things while I finish speaking with healer Potter?"

"Alright." she said running to her bed and removing all the stuff she kept underneath it. A pile slowly emerged on top of the bed.

"Why is Claire leaving?" Bobby asked.

"She has been adopted by Mr. Malfoy. And we are working hard to find homes for you all too." Hermione said soothingly.

"I won't go to another home. THIS is my home." he yelled. "I won't go unless Henry and Julia can go with me. We vowed to stick together."

"Calm down Bobby." Ginny said leading him back to the breakfast table.

"NO!" he yelled again.

"It's alright Hermione." Ginny said. "He will calm down soon. The three of them have been talking of staying together for a while now. In less than a month they will start school at Hogwarts. At least they have a chance of staying together there. Merlin knows where we will find the spare galleons to buy books and robes though."

"Don't worry about it. I will take care of books and robes for the three of them. I have a feeling Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without another 'golden trio'." he said chuckling. Hermione and Ginny smiled as well.

"I'm ready!" Claire declared plopping everything she owned onto the floor at Draco's feet. He pulled out his wand and conjured a small bag before proceeding to shrink everything and put it in the bag.

"Wow." Claire said watching his skillful use of the wand.

"Only six years till you get your wand." he said smiling. "Why don't you say goodbye to everyone. Then we will leave."

"Okay." she said walking to the table and hugging Sophie tightly.

"I'll miss you Sophie! But Draco said you could visit me anytime. Goodbye!" she said before moving to the other three kids.

"I'll miss you all too. But you get to go to Hogwarts soon, but you can come visit too okay?" Henry, Julia and Bobby all nodded before hugging her and wishing her well.

"Bye healer Potter!" she said hugging her and placing her head on Ginny's expanding stomach. "Bye baby! I hope to see you soon too!"

"You will." Ginny replied patting the little girl's blonde curls.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"Are you coming with us?" Claire asked her.

"I am, just to get you settled." Hermione replied. "I will be at your house later Ginny. Bye kids!" she called waving to them out the door.

"Bye Hermione." they called back returning to their breakfast. Bobby just hung his head, stirring his oatmeal without enthusiasm.

Claire grabbed one of Hermione's hands and one of Draco's as they walked down the nearly empty corridor. When they finally reached the atrium the pair led her towards one of the massive fireplaces.

"Oooh, are we traveling by floo?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, but you must keep hold of one of our hands so you don't get off at the wrong fireplace okay?" Hermione warned.

"Okay." she said gripping both of their hands tightly.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes." answered both Hermione and Claire.

"One, two, three…Malfoy Manor." Draco said throwing some powder into the flames before leading them in. The emerald green flames swirled about them and a moment later they landed in the stark, quiet living room of Malfoy Manor. The deep rich woods and marble floors gave the manor a sort of scary feeling. But Hermione knew that once Claire saw her light, pretty, girly room any anxiety would leave her.

"Follow me." he said leading them towards the staircase.

"That's a lot of stairs Hermione." Claire whispered.

"Yes it is." she replied.

"Why is this house so empty?" she whispered again.

"You and Draco will live here alone. Well, not alone. He has one or two house elves." she smiled as they neared the top of the stairs.

"Oh." she said, eyes wide.

At the top of the stairs they turned left and headed towards the double white doors.

"This is your room Claire." Draco smiled. "I hope you like it." He grabbed the door handles and opened both doors at once. The sunlight was not as bright this time, but it still blinded them temporarily.

Claire's wide blue eyes focused on the enormous bed and then went from right to left on all the toys. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"I told you she would be overwhelmed." Hermione whispered. Draco chuckled softly.

"Well Claire? What do you think?" Draco asked kneeling down to her level.

"It's bigger than the whole children's ward." she said softly.

"It's all yours." he said taking her small hand within his own and leading her to the bed. "Let's put your things on the bed for now."

Claire climbed up the set of steps to get onto the bed. She sat in the middle of it absorbing all of what the room had to offer. Draco took a few steps back towards Hermione.  
"What now?" he whispered.

"I don't know." she replied.

"What should I do?"

"You are her parent now. Think of something."

"I could take her shopping." he said.

"I think she has enough things for now. Why don't you take her on a tour of the rest of the Manor?"

"Will you stay for a while?" he asked.

"I will, but I have an appointment with Ginny later. I'm telling Ron and Harry about us tonight."

Draco's eyes widened.  
"You are?"

"I am." she responded.

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Claire would you like to see the rest of the house?" he asked.

She nodded and hopped off the bed. She took both of their hands again and walked out of her room and down the hall towards Draco's dark wooden double doors.

"This is my room." he told her. "If you ever need me at night, this is where you will find me." Draco opened the doors and took her inside

"It's big too." she said.

While they had been gone Evy had tidied up the room and on a small chair lay Hermione's gown and under things. Cleaned and folded. And the jewelry.

"Oh…" Hermione said worriedly. She wondered if there would be late fees on the jewelry even though it wasn't her fault.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked sensing her worry immediately.

"The jewelry is still here! I hope I don't owe late fees on it." she bit her lip nervously.

Draco grabbed her softly on the shoulder and pulled her back a few steps.

"I didn't expect to pick up Claire today, so I was going to tell you in a more romantic way." he said into Hermione's confused eyes.

"But I bought that jewelry for you at Madam Malkin's. I told her to tell you that is was a loan." he smiled.

"You shouldn't have." she said blushing.

"I wanted to." he replied kissing her on the forehead softly.

"Wow your bathroom has a swimming pool!" Claire called from the bathroom.

"So does yours." Draco called back smiling from ear to ear.

Claire ran out of the bathroom and said.

"Where to next?"

"How about downstairs, and the library?" Draco said taking her hand again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the house, meeting the house elves, roaming the gardens and reading books in the library. Hermione felt so complete while she was there. Like they were a family. She hated to leave when she saw the sun setting.

"I have to go visit Ginny now. If you need me for anything don't hesitate to owl." she said to Draco. He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips.

"Thank you." Draco whispered in her ear. "For everything."

"You are welcome." she said before kneeling down to Claire. "If you need me, tell Draco to send for me okay? You will be fine, you are in good hands." Claire hugged her before grabbing Draco's hand.

"How about we go out for dinner Claire?" Draco asked as they walked up the stairs. "You can wear one of your new dresses." Claire nodded and waved to Hermione as they got to the top. Hermione waved back and made her way to the fireplace where she used the floo powder to get to the Potter's house, and she had no idea what to expect when she got there.


	19. Truth and Consequences

Disclaimer; If I owned it all I would be a billionare like JK Rowling. But I don't...now I'm depressed.

A/N Hope everyone is enjoying the holdiay season. I know the last chapter was a bit on the boring side but in my defense it was a filler chapter with info that is useful in the coming chapters. Ok, now if some of you are trying to review anonymously you may now realize that anonymous reviews are blocked. I got a terrible review for this story last week. And normally I would just let it slide off of my back and ignore it but this one attacked me personally and didn't leave anyway for me to respond. I don't like personal attacks on my family so now you must log in to review. I will probably get a few less reviews but all in all it will be ok. So on with the story. Happy reading and don't forget to review. (Log in first :) )**

* * *

**

Truth and Consequences

The living room was empty when Hermione entered.

"Ginny?" she called out, but it echoed through the walls. Hermione dusted off the spare ashes from her clothing and peeked around the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called again until finally she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She prayed it was Ginny. Her prayers were not answered. She was face to face with Harry. And he did not look happy.

"Hello Harry." she said softly. His normally soft green eyes looked harshly at her.

"Hermione." he said taking a seat on the sofa. "Ginny will be along in a minute."

"Okay." Hermione replied feeling his anger. The tension in the room was clear. Ginny came down the hall a moment later and greeted Hermione warmly.

"I'm so happy to see you Hermione." Ginny said ignoring Harry's scowls. "It's rough living with a grouch all day long."

Hermione glanced over at Harry who was avoiding her gaze.

"Ron should be along in a minute and then we can clear everything up and go back to being friends. Right dear?" she said towards Harry. Harry mumbled something under his breath that was indistinguishable and turned his attention towards a fly buzzing about his head. Hermione was sure her very heart was breaking. Harry and Ron had been her best friends for so long she couldn't imagine living her life without them. Every tick of the clock seemed to pass ever so slowly until finally the fireplace lit up bright green and Ron stepped through. His blue eyes fell upon Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is _she_ doing here?" he shouted pointing at Hermione. Ginny had obviously not informed Ron why he was invited over.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Ronald. Sit down and shut up for a change. I invited you here so that you and Harry could have a civilized conversation with Hermione about her relationship with Draco…"

Ron cut her off.

"Since when do _you_ call _him DRACO_?" he bellowed at her. However Ginny was not one to be intimidated by her brother.

"SINCE HE ASKED ME TO RONALD! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! NOW SIT DOWN AND LISTEN ALREADY!" she screamed turning quite red in the face.

Ron's shocked face went white and he sat down on the chair across from Ginny and Hermione.

"You can listen too Harry." Ginny said in a sweet voice. Harry turned towards Hermione and attempted to listen.

"Look, I know you both are mad at me…" Both Harry and Ron huffed indignantly. "But you have to understand. You don't choose the person you are meant for."

"Meant for? Meant for? What do you mean you are meant for Malfoy? You hate him! He hates you! When did the world go mad?" Ron shouted. Ginny glared at him and he sat back down.

"It started out as just a date for the fundraiser. And he was the same pompous ass I remember from school. But I got to know him. He's generous, and kind, and now that he's a father…"

It was Harry who interrupted this time.

"A father? You are pregnant by him Hermione? What on earth are you thinking?"

"Of course not!" Hermione shouted. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"I don't know anymore!" Harry shouted back. "How in the name of Merlin is Malfoy a father then?"

"He adopted one of my orphans. It was final today. He is now the father of a five year old girl." Hermione's eyes were welling with tears. The very thought of it made her very proud.

"The ministry allowed a former death eater to adopt a child? The people in charge of things like that should know better." Ron said angrily.

"He's not a former death eater. Or a present death eater. Or a death eater at all. I tried my potion on him. He never had the dark mark. He never followed in his father's footsteps."

"It's just not right. The whole thing." Ron mumbled.

"May I finish now?" Hermione asked getting annoyed with their childish attitudes.

"Whatever." Harry said.

"It's not like I planned this. We got to know each other as friends. I helped him with his adoption. Ron I know you wanted me to fall in love with you, but I just can't feel that way about you. You and Harry are my best friends. I want you to accept this from me. For the first time in my life I feel different, free, alive. But its all for nothing if I can't share it with you guys." she sniffed, her eyes filling with fat, salty tears. She waited for one of them to say something. But it was Ginny who finally broke the silence.

"Anyone? One of you say something." Ginny said glancing back and forth between Harry and Ron. "Harry?"

"How can either of you think I would accept this? This is Draco Malfoy we are speaking of. You can't trust him. He is selfish, vile and cruel. He will mold that little girl into something evil. He is using you for something Hermione. You may not see it now, but someday his true colors will show." Harry yelled, his fierce green eyes ablaze with passion.

"No." Hermione said fighting back the urge to cry. "You are wrong. Meet with him now, get to know him before you judge him. He is not the same spoiled brat we knew at Hogwarts." She looked over at Ron who was sitting there silently staring at her. "Please Ron. Don't shut me out."

"How could you do this to me Hermione? Not too long ago we were out to eat, and you kissed me on your sofa. I thought I had some kind of chance with you again." he said in a voice that nearly broke Hermione's heart.

"Ron, it was a mistake to let you kiss me. I missed you as a friend so much that I let that cloud my judgment. I love you as a friend, as family, both of you."

"A mistake." Ron said. It wasn't a question, more of a statement. And in Ron's mind it bared repeating. "A mistake. How could you say that to me?"

"Who are you anymore Hermione?" Harry asked. "You should have seen the way Ron's face lit up when he told me about your night out with him. You gave him false hope and it was cruel."

"I am the same person I have always been. But I am a grown woman with hopes, and needs. Ginny was right. I was missing something in my life. But now I found it. And I would think my best friends could look past things that happened when we were teenagers and be grownups about it."

"I just can't." Harry said standing up. "Have a nice life Hermione. I hope you and the ferret are very happy together." And with that he walked out the back door and slammed it hard.

Tears were falling freely down her face now. Ginny patted her on the back and she buried her face in Ginny's red hair.

"How about you Ronald? Are you going to break what's left of her heart?" Ginny said staring her older brother in his eyes.

Ron sat there stone faced for a moment. Then he stood up as well.

"I'm sorry Ginny. It's too much for me to accept right now."

"No Ron. Don't do it. Don't do this to her. If you care for her half as much as you say wouldn't it make sense for you to want her to be happy? You are being the selfish one. Hermione is happy! If you could have only seen her face when Draco is around. Please don't walk out on your best friend."

Hermione stood up. She was quite a bit shorter than Ron but she managed to look him in his eyes.

"Please Ron. I need you now more than ever. I love him. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. Don't walk out on fourteen years of friendship out of spite." her voice was low and shaky.

"Hermione…" he started. "it's Draco Malfoy! How can you expect me to accept it. He hates us as much as we hate him."

"That's not true! He doesn't hate you! He admitted that he was a jerk all that time ago and apologized for anything he did in school. I know it doesn't mean much now. But it was an effort. I'm asking you again…don't walk out like Harry did. I need you now more than ever."

Ron tried to leave but Hermione blocked his way.

"Move 'Mione. I need to get out of here."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't you dare leave!"

"Shove off Ginny!" Ron shouted roughly pushing Hermione aside. "I'm out of here. Have fun with _Draco_." he said mockingly. And then he left out the same door as Harry.

Hermione sat back on the couch and let her tears fall onto her white blouse.

"It's okay 'Mione. They will get over it. You know I am always here for you."

"I know." Hermione sniffed. "I just can't believe that they are being so cruel."

"Men." Ginny huffed "they are both acting like selfish little boys. I will talk to them. I'm sure they will come around." she said stroking Hermione's hair and letting her cry on her shoulder again.

"Not to change the subject, but how was your night with Draco?" Ginny asked slyly.

"It was wonderful." Hermione sobbed. "Everything I expected and more. He came close to telling me he loved me. He admitted he has feelings for me. But now…" she said sobbing looking towards the spot where Ron and Harry had left from.

"Now what? Don't let these two dictate your life. They will come around when they see how happy you are."

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Why don't you go get some rest? I know you didn't get much last night." she said laughing.

"I did so!" Hermione defended before realizing what exactly Ginny meant. "Oh…yeah…ha ha…"

Hermione stood up and walked towards the fireplace.

"Owl me later. I'll let you know what's going on."

Hermione nodded again before flooing back to her flat. Meanwhile Ginny had some choice words for her brother and husband.

* * *

Ginny walked out the back door to their large backyard where as she expected Ron and Harry were flying on their broomsticks playing a game of one on one Quidditch.

"Oy, you two come down here this instant!" she yelled at them. They both stopped in mid-air and stared down at the tiny red head.

"NOW!" she yelled reminding them both strongly of Mrs. Weasley. Quickly they both flew to the ground and dismounted their broom leaving them lay haphazardly on the long grass.

"What is it?" Harry huffed. Ginny had never had Harry speak to her like this. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"You would think the 'chosen one' would have a little more respect for the soon to be mother of his firstborn child." she spat at him. A guilty look played upon his face.

"I want to talk to the both of you right now. Inside the house."

Both of them stood there slightly apprehensive about going back inside.

"Hermione is gone. She left here in tears. I hope you are both happy." Both of the men looked down at their grass and followed Ginny into the house. Ginny made them both sit on the couch and she sat across from them.

"I never thought I would see the day when my brother and my husband would be crueler than Draco Malfoy on his worst day at Hogwarts." she said fiercely.

Harry and Ron looked down at the floor. Ron's ears were a bright red.

"You both just broke her heart into pieces. Just because you don't like who she has chosen gives you no right to be so heartless. She was happy. And you crushed her. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Ginny was extremely agitated.

"Calm down honey." Harry tried to soothe her, but she snapped back at him.

"Don't call me honey! Tell me why you did it!" she said.

"Sit down and take some deep breaths first." Ron said standing up and putting his hands on Ginny's shoulders, lightly pushing her to the sofa again.

"Get your hands off of me Ronald Weasley. Right now the lot of you are on my list. Answer my question!"

"It's DRACO FREAKING MALFOY GINNY!" Ron yelled before sitting down. "Not only did she lead me on, but she is carrying on with that lying ferret. You just know his intentions are purely focused on one thing. Exploiting Hermione's generosity."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"So according to you two she should just give up an opportunity to be happy to make you guys happy?" she asked.

Harry looked at Ron and Ron looked at him. Then they both looked at Ginny and nodded.

"You two are unbelievable! I have never met two more selfish people. How could I have married someone who can turn their back on his best friend of fourteen years? I need to be alone for a while. Excuse me." she said heading up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door behind her.

"Wow." Ron said. "She's pissed."

"Too right she is." Harry replied.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to accept the fact that Malfoy has changed. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I." Ron huffed.

"But I don't want Ginny to be mad at me for the rest of our lives either."

"Neither do I. She's scary when she's mad."

"And I really don't want Hermione mad at us either."

"Yeah." Ron said thinking of how sad she looked when he walked off.

"What do we do then?" Harry asked adjusting his glasses.

"I don't know. But I think whatever it is we are going to have to somehow accept the fact that Hermione is dating Malfoy. Whatever his intentions are right now, she is too blind to see the truth. You know what they say. Sometimes you have to let people find out the truth on their own."

"Let's go talk to Ginny." Harry said leading the way up the steps.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hermione's flat she changed into her pajamas and was laying in her empty apartment crying. How could she be happy when two of her best friends were not speaking to her on what seemed like a permanent basis. All she could think of was the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. Hate and anger. Just as she was falling asleep there was a knock at the window. A dark feathered owl was tapping furiously for her attention. 


	20. Not as planned

Disclaimer; I own nothing...now move on to the story!

A/N Thank you to all of you who gave such encouragement after my bad review. Like I said before, I don't mind flames, but personal attacks bug me. Anyway I love all of my reviewers. And don't worry, much drama is coming next chapter! Happy reading and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**

Not as Planned

Hermione lumbered out of bed slowly and walked to the window where the owl was desperately trying to get in.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked in a voice that did not seem like her own. She reached down and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg. It cocked it's head at Hermione but did not fly away, indicating to her that it was told to wait for a response.

_Hermione,_

_I need you to come to the manor right away. Something is wrong with Claire. I think I need your help. Reply by owl then floo over._

_Draco_

"Something is wrong with Claire?" she asked herself in a panic. "What could it be? She was healthy as could be this morning." Hurriedly she ran to her closet and threw on a white tank top, and a pair of red sweatpants and matching hoodie. She threw her hair up into a ponytail and tried to conceal the red puffiness of her eyes. Her heart was beating fast and hard worrying that Claire had relapsed. She scribbled on the back of the note;

_Be right there_

_Hermione_

She attached it to the owl's leg and sent it off quickly. After a final trip to the bathroom and some quick thinking spell to hide the blotchiness she made her way to the living room to her fireplace. She grabbed a handful of the floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace loudly and clearly saying;

"Malfoy Manor." before stepping into the emerald flames. The flames whirled around her tired body and a second later she was stepping out of the fireplace in the living room of Malfoy Manor. The house looked even creepier at night.

"Draco?" she called out. Logic told her that they were probably upstairs in Claire's room if she was sick. She ran towards the staircase and took them two at a time until she reached the top. She took a right towards the white double doors and opened them without knocking. The room was dark and she could see no one inside. Now she was beginning to panic.

"Maybe she got so bad he had to take her back to St. Mungo's." she said aloud. But then she heard a noise coming from Draco's room. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to his room and burst into it. To her surprise Draco was sitting in a chair looking thoroughly exhausted and Claire was jumping on Draco's large bed.

"What's the matter? I got your owl. Claire doesn't look sick." she said as the little blonde girl jumped and waved to Hermione.

"She's not sick." Draco said rubbing his temples.

"Then what is the matter?" Hermione asked mildly irritated at this point.

"Just look." he said pointing to her. "She won't go to bed in her own room. She won't stop jumping. She won't listen to me at all."

"And this is an emergency how?" she asked now realizing what was going on.

"I don't know how to make her listen. I was hoping for some help. She was fine at dinner, then we went to the candy store and she picked out what she wanted. She ate some before we came home. She took a bath, played, I think she ate some more candy and now she is out of control."

"Well gee, I wonder why." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Draco Malfoy, are you serious?"

He stared at her with a serious look on his face.

"She is on a sugar high. She's probably got enough energy right now to run to Hogwarts and back before she will be tired."

"Well don't you have a spell or some potion that will make her calm down?" he asked her. Hermione's mouth hung open.

"Of course not Draco! You just have to let the sugar wear off and make sure you monitor her intake from now on. You are just lucky that she hasn't…" Hermione started but then Claire stopped jumping. But before Hermione could ask what was the matter Claire answered by throwing up loudly onto the woven rug and Draco's ivory and gold comforter.

"thrown up." Hermione finished.

"Oh Merlin!" Draco said aloud.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up and help you get her into bed. No one said that being a father would be easy Draco."

"But at St. Mungo's she was so sweet. And she listened and didn't throw up everywhere." he whispered to Hermione. Claire's wide blue eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry Hermione. My tummy didn't feel so good." she said sniffling.

"It's alright Claire. Why don't you go down to your room and change your PJ's and we will be right there in a moment."

Claire nodded and walked quietly out the doors.

"Evy." Draco called and a second later the tiny elf appeared at the doorway.

"Yes master Draco?"

"This will need to be laundered and Claire has some pajamas that need to be cleaned as well. I will take care of the rug." The tiny elf nodded and with a snap the comforter disappeared and was replaced with a new one. This one crimson and gold. Then she disappeared.

Hermione walked over to the rug and said "Scourgify!" and all of the vomit was gone from the rug.

"Thanks." Draco said sheepishly. "I was at my wits end with that one."

"You must have known that all that candy was not a good idea." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"I wanted her first day here to be memorable. I wanted her to have anything she wanted." he replied.

"Well it is memorable." Hermione said walking towards where Draco was standing. "Kids need rules. Spoiling her rotten is not a good idea."

"I know. It's just hard to say no."

"Well learn that word. You will need it. Now let's go get her into bed. But first…" she took out her wand and conjured a water pitcher into a teapot filled with soothing peppermint tea. "This will help her stomach and the warmness will help her sleep."

"Oh." Draco said making a mental note of this. Hermione carried the tray down the hallway to Claire's room and they found her sitting on the bed in a pair of new baby blue pajamas.

"Hello love." Hermione said soothingly.

"Draco is mad at me." she said when she saw Draco enter the room after Hermione.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I threw up on your things."

"Everything is cleaned up and there was no harm done." Hermione said. "Now drink this. It will help your stomach feel better."

Timidly Claire took the teacup from Hermione and sipped the tea slowly.

"How much candy did you eat?" Hermione asked when Claire finished the tea.

"All of it." Claire replied not looking up.

"All of it?" Draco and Hermione asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Claire said looking as if she was going to cry again.

"It's ok." Draco said. "But next time we go to the candy store you can only choose one thing okay?"

She nodded.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes. Sorry I ate all the candy. If I knew you would be here Hermione I would have saved you some."

"Thank you. But right now it's very late and I think it's way past your bedtime. You have had a long day."

Claire stood up and Hermione and Draco took all the extra pillows and stuffed toys off of the bed and pulled back the covers for Claire to climb into. Draco pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Are you comfy?" he asked her. She nodded, blonde curls bobbing. "Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight Draco."

Hermione leaned over and kissed her as well.

"Goodnight Claire."

"Goodnight Hermione. Will you be here in the morning?"

"Well I don't think so Claire. You see, I live somewhere else and I just came over to give Draco a hand with you."

"Oh, well goodnight anyway." she said with a sadness in her voice.

"Would you like a nightlight?" Draco asked her. She nodded and he turned on a small pink heart nightlight on by the door before shutting it all but a crack.

They walked towards the staircase quietly before Draco broke the silence.

"Thank you for coming over." he whispered softly, brushing a loose curl off of Hermione's forehead.

"You are welcome. When I got your letter I thought Claire had relapsed."

"I didn't mean to scare you." he soothed.

"Well I suppose I should go." she said biting her lip.

"Do you have to?" he replied reaching out to pull her closer to him. "What if she gets sick later? I'd hate for you to have to come all the way back." Draco winked slyly at her.

"I have faith in you." she grinned back. "Unless that's not the only reason you want me to stay."

Now it was Draco's turn to grin.

"Well I could think of many reasons…"

"I really should go home."

"Really?"

"Well I have things to do tomorrow…"

"Like what?"

She bit her lip trying to think of something.

"Nothing really I suppose. It's not as if my friends will be calling on me anytime soon…" she said bitterly.

"Oho, how did that go. I almost forgot."

"Not well…"

"Let's go to my room and talk for a bit. It's not that late."

Hermione nodded and took the hand he offered leading her down to his room and shutting the door behind them.

"So what did they say? I'm guessing that they didn't welcome me with open arms."

"Hardly." she huffed, still angry about the way Ron and Harry had treated her. "They pretty much said that if I was with you they no longer wished to be my friend. Ginny tried to reason with them but they wouldn't listen."

"That is harsh, and I am sorry." he said kneeling in from of where she was seated and placing his hands on both sides of her face.

"It's not your fault. You aren't the one acting as if we are still 12 years old. They are holding grudges that no longer matter. I hope they come around but I can't live my life around what they think I should do."

Draco reached up and brushed his lips against hers. Warmth spread through her body making her forget about all the terrible things that Ron and Harry had said to her.

"Thank you." she whispered. "It's getting late."

"Don't go. Stay with me tonight." he pleaded with his silvery eyes.

"I don't know…"

"Please Hermione." he pleaded, eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room.

"Well…"

"Don't make me beg. It's not becoming of someone of my stature." he smiled gently.

Hermione giggled.

"Alright. You nagged me into submission." Hermione replied. "But it's just to make sure Claire is okay." she added.

"Right." Draco said standing up.

"It's the truth. I swear on it." she said crossing her heart with her middle finger. She stood up as well and took off her hoodie and shoes leaving them lay by the chair. Draco had walked into the bathroom and emerged wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

"Maybe you should leave a few nighttime things here from now on." he grinned as he looked over her choice of pajamas.

"I don't intend to make a habit of it." she said in reply.

"Didn't say you did." he laughed as he climbed into the bed and pulled back the sheets.

"It's warm in here." Hermione said mock fanning herself.

"Well it is summer and you are wearing sweats." he told her. "Would you like me to open the windows?"

"That would be fine."

Draco climbed back out of bed and opened the terraced doors and the other far windows. A cool summer breeze blew the curtains softly.

"Better." Hermione said. But truthfully she was still hot. So before climbing in to the bed she pulled off the sweats. The comforter on the bed looked heavy but in reality it was just the right weight for that time of year.

"Comfy?"

"Very, thank you." she responded as his lips made contact with her forehead. He tilted his head down so their foreheads were touching and he was looking into her eyes.

"It feels good to have you here you know. Like you belong here." he said softly.

Hermione swallowed hard. His nearly nude body was lying up against hers. She could feel the muscles on his stomach with every breath he took.

"Goodnight." he said in a whisper before bringing his lips to hers once again. This was not the sweet kiss of moments ago. But a longing, wanting kiss. Her lips opened and her tongue touched his lips longingly. His left hand wandered down her body to the smooth skin of her thigh, while his right hand captured the back of her head pulling her closer than either of them could have ever imagined. Hermione's hands went up to his hair, feeling the silky blondness of it and smelling the spicy scent of his cologne. Without warning Draco seized her hands and pinned them up above her head before yanking off her tank top revealing her bare breasts. In her haste she had not bothered to put on a bra. His kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone and finally to her breasts. His lips touched her nipple instantly hardening it. Hermione moaned softly and he kissed his way to her other breast. Stroking her thighs and tugging at the sides of her panties. Her breathing became hard and labored as he fondled every exposed inch of her skin. He finally managed to pull off her underwear before removing what was left of his clothing.

All thoughts of Ron and Harry had left Hermione's brain the moment Draco had kissed her. She could feel his hardness against her legs and it turned her on even more.

"Please Draco…" she said softly into his ear, kissing and nibbling it softly as she spoke. "make love to me now…"

Those words to him nearly drove him over the edge. He softly raised her legs and positioned himself in between them. One last look in her eyes and a kiss was all it took. He entered her waiting body, feeling her tremble all the while. Hermione's body tensed up and then relaxed with every slow, meaningful stroke. Draco spared not a moment, kissing her and feeling every part of her body. She ran her hands along his back leaving tiny red scratch marks as he moved up and down on top of her. An eternity seemed to pass while they were together. Draco took his time, made sure he was in control of his body. He wanted it to last forever. Hermione's entire body was flushed red and sweat was forming at her hairline. Her lips were swollen from kisses and tiny red marks appeared across her breasts and neck. Draco grabbed her around the waist and flipped her around so that she was now on top of him. Suddenly she felt quite embarrassed about her naked torso being so exposed. Without thinking she crossed her arms across her chest and sat there not knowing what to do.

"Don't be like that." Draco whispered taking her by the hand and removing them from her chest.

"I don't…" she started but he pulled her down into another deep kiss. Her bare breasts rubbed heatedly against his chest as he placed his hands on her hips and helped her move up and down gently. Soon she got the rhythm down and was moving on her own. Draco groaned throatily into Hermione's mouth as she kissed him deeply. Soon sweat was dripping from his brow and his whole body was shaking. After what seemed like an eternity to the both of them he tensed up and pulled her body down on him hard, wrapping his arms about her. She cried out as her body recovered from and intense orgasm and filled with his fluids. He trembled slightly and Hermione took her hand and wiped off the hair that was stuck to his forehead. She slid off of him and lay by his right side. Her body hurt from exhaustion and she tried to catch her breath. All in all it had been a long day. For both of them. She lay her head on his arm and her face on his chest. Draco played with some loose strands of her hair that had gone astray from her ponytail. She felt so safe, so secure. Sleep came almost immediately. But just as she closed her eyes, and was at the point in between sleep and awake she heard it.

"I love you."


	21. The 'L' word

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**A/N Book seven title is out! Hurray! Although I don't think it bodes well for Harry and the others. Either way I can't wait for it's release. Also Merry Christmas to everyone! I know this chapter doesn't fit into the lovely spirit of Christmas, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**

The 'L' word

Hermione's eyes opened back up immediately. Had she really heard what she thought she just did? Or was it all in her head. Her head tilted towards Draco and she looked at his sleeping face. He looked peaceful and unbothered.

"Draco?" she whispered as her hand jostled him slightly. He stretched and turned slightly, but his eyes remained stubbornly closed.

"Draco!" she said a bit louder, this time shaking him harder. His crystal clear eyes fluttered open and stared at her.

"Ready for another go?" he asked wickedly.

"No." she replied looking at him, curiosity nearly killing her. "I want to know what you just said, you know, before you fell asleep."

He looked her in the eyes. Draco had to admit that he was not prepared to say it to her while she was fully awake.

"What do you mean?" he faked not knowing.

"Just before, I thought I heard you say something. Did you really say what I think you did?" Her brown eyes studied his expression intensely.

"What did you think I said?" he said sidestepping her inquires.

Hermione huffed. Typical man.

"I thought you said…well I thought I heard you say…" her voice broke off and her next statement was barely audible. "that you loved me."

Draco swallowed hard. And his eyes lowered to the floor. And in just as soft of a voice he replied.

"I did."

"What? A bit louder please." she insisted.

"I said I did."

"No you don't." she replied. Taking the sheet and covering her bare chest.

"What?"

"I said you don't."

Draco was taken aback by this. For the first time in his life he was able to tell someone that he loved her. And she was sitting her telling him that he was wrong.

"Don't presume to tell me what to feel." he replied coolly.

"You can't possibly mean it. You don't know what love is yet." her voice was soft, yet firm. But her heart was beating out of control.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to tell you that? And now you are throwing it in my face like it is nothing." Draco stood up and pulled on his previously discarded boxers.

"I didn't mean to throw it in your face. I just don't think that you are ready to make such a statement to me." she replied. All her anger at Harry and Ron was coming out and she couldn't stop it.

"Do you know how many times my parents told me they loved me in my life?" he shouted. Hermione shrugged realizing that she may have just caused a row with the only man who had made her feel complete in her life.

"No." she whispered.

"Well Hermione, the answer is none. Not once. Ever. And do you know how many people I have said that to in my life?"

Hermione had a hunch, but said nothing.

"Zero. You are the first person, the first woman to ever have me feeling like this. I may not know what love is Hermione Granger, but do you? Who have you ever loved? How many have said that to you?"

Hermione flushed. She had told Ron she loved him many a time when they were younger. But she didn't know if she ever truly meant it. And her parents told her every day of her life. And vise versa.

"Answer me." he said firmly. She shook her head no.

"Did you tell the weasel that you loved him?"

Hermione's face blanched.

"You did. So I guess you just throw that word around like it means nothing right? Well I don't." he said sitting on the opposite end of the bed and flopping down.

"I didn't say I did either. But young love is different. I do love Ron and Harry, but only as friends. And I might have said that I loved Ron back then. But that is not what this is about. You can't just say I love you. You have to mean it."

"And you suspect that I don't?" he asked. "You think I was saying that to what? Get into your pants? Well it is too late for that." he shouted.

Hermione was suddenly aware that she was still naked and had slept with him twice now. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment. She bent over and started picking up her clothes before stomping off to his bathroom to get dressed. She slammed the door before throwing her clothes on the marble bench. Tears welled in her already swollen eyes. Why had she opened that can of worms with him? She buried her face in her hands and cried. All of the emotions building up inside of her let loose. Why couldn't she have just let it go?

Meanwhile Draco was still sitting on the bed staring out the open window.

"Damn.:" he swore aloud. He should have kept his big mouth shut. Why did he have to say it. He only did so because he thought she was asleep and he needed to get it out. If only once. To say to someone that he loved them. That he, Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life was truly in love. Whether or not she returned the feeling at that time did not matter to him. Just the way the words had flowed out of his mouth and into the calm night air had felt so right to him. And now those very words were being hurled back into his face. He had never felt frustration and anger like this in quite a while. Minutes later Hermione came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Her eyes were red and blotchy. He wanted to tell her not to go. But he sat there in stony silence. She wanted to say she was sorry for accusing him of having an ulterior motive but she kept her mouth shut too. Both of them too proud to admit that they needed each other. She turned to look at him again. His head was hanging down, his hands covering his eyes. He looked sad to her. And she had caused it. Then she left the room and headed for the main floor fireplace. Draco stood to follow her, but as he reached the balcony he saw the familiar flash of emerald green light coming from the living room. And in that flash of flames she was gone.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by with Draco and Hermione not speaking. Owls from him had gone unanswered. Ron and Harry were also not talking to her. All she had left was Ginny. But even Ginny was a bit put off by what Hermione had told her concerning her row with Draco. At first her mouth hung open.

"Why did you say that?" she asked Hermione over tea.

"I don't know. It just felt like too much for such a short amount of time." Hermione admitted.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for a man to say he loves you? It took Harry ages. Love is not something most men fool around saying." Ginny told her. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"He sends owls with letters, but I don't know." she told her friend who was only a few months away from giving birth. It was the end of August and London had been struck by an unexplainable heat wave.

"I forgot to tell you that Henry, Bobby and Julia received their Hogwarts lists this past weekend. All of their supplies and clothing has been delivered and Maria is taking them to get their wands tomorrow."

"How on earth did they pay for it all?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Duh." Ginny said struggling to get up off of the sofa and get some more scones.

"Did I miss a meeting or something?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy, remember? He said he would pay for their tuition and supplies." Ginny said loading the plate.

"I remember, but I thought…you know, since we weren't speaking that he would not be quite as generous." she said sheepishly.

"I guess his word is his word." Ginny replied. And Hermione realized she didn't just mean that promise he made to pay for the orphans needs. Hermione knew what Ginny was implying.

"Yeah." was all she could manage to say.

"Bathroom time again." Ginny remarked as she made her way down the hallway to the loo.

Just then Harry came bursting through the back door.  
"GINNY?" he yelled. "GINNY?"

"She's in the loo." Hermione said dully. She was not in the mood for a confrontation with Harry right now. The last few weeks had been so lonely for her.

"Oh, it's you." Harry said flopping onto his chair. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off shagging that slimy ferret?"

Hermione, who was almost always on the verge of tears anymore couldn't believe that Harry, her best friend was speaking to her in such a cruel manner.

"I haven't seen him in weeks. We had a row." she replied. Her eyes softly appealing to Harry for sympathy.

"Well gee that's just too bad isn't it?" he said in a voice that didn't sound a bit like him.

Hermione hung her head and the tears fell freely onto the carpet. Harry had not seen Hermione cry like this in quite a while. He felt his heart flicker with conflicting emotions. He wanted to reach out to her. Tell her he was sorry. Sit next to her and comfort her. But he snapped himself out of it. He reminded himself that she had abandoned their friendship to be with Malfoy. And now that the relationship was over, or so he assumed, she came crawling back to her standby friends. No, that is something that he could not accept. Ginny appeared in the hallway, walking slowly towards Hermione before getting that angry, red-faced, Weasley trademark look. She glared at Harry who looked back innocently.  
"What?" he asked.

"What did you say to her?" Ginny said accusingly.

"Nothing!" Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Ginny said. "She was upset when I went to go to the bathroom, but not like this. Hermione? What did he say?"

Hermione's red eyes looked up at Harry. She missed him and Ron so much.

"Nothing Ginny. He didn't say anything to me. It's just the whole situation you know?" Hermione told her before standing up. "I need some air. I might walk around that outdoor market up the road for a while. You know, clear my head. Thanks for lending me your ear Ginny." Hermione hugged her friend before looking back to Harry.

"Bye Harry."

He didn't reply. He wanted to with every fiber of his being. But he was standing his ground. Ginny glared at him but he paid her no mind.

"Bye Hermione." Ginny said sweetly, walking her to the front door. "And I'm sorry for him…" she said thumbing back at Harry. Hermione smiled weakly before turning around and walking down the tree lined street. The market wasn't far. She passed many happy families as she walked. Feeling more miserable with every step. She missed Harry and Ron. But more than that, she missed Draco. She missed his smile, his eyes, his spontaneity. Basically everything about him. She knew she was in the wrong. The argument had been entirely her fault. But her stupid Gryffindor pride was preventing her from apologizing. Her work didn't even seem as fulfilling anymore. And she hadn't touched her potions in nearly two weeks. Nothing made her feel any better. And by the time she reached the market she was thoroughly frustrated with the entire situation. It was a beautiful, albeit hot day and all of the vendors had on display a bounty of summer's best fruits and vegetables. She walked along the aisles, her fingertips touching beautiful red apples, bright yellow squash, dark greens and vibrant orange carrots as she went. Her stomach groaned. Eating had not been a top priority recently. She spotted a sandwich vendor at the end of the third row and made a beeline for him. Just as she reached him a small blonde girl came running at her shouting;

"Hermione!"


	22. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer; I still own nothing!

A/N Well hopefully by the time I am posting this Fanfiction will have fixed the email alert system so that I can get reviews in my inbox again! I was going to tell you all this last chapter, but the conversation between Hermione and Draco in that chapter, about him telling her he loved her. And Hermione telling him that he didn't know what love is...well I took that conversation from real life. That happened to me when I was much younger. A guy I was only dating very breifly told me he loved me and I had nearly the same reaction and almost the same conversation. Athough luckily for me I didn't run off and not speak to him...lol. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**

Unexpected Visitors

Hermione was slightly startled as Claire ran at her, nearly knocking her over as she hugged her legs tightly.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I told Draco to send you owls inviting you over to play with me but you didn't answer. Are you mad at me?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Now Hermione felt like a first class heel. Those owls had been from Claire, and she ignored them because of her pride.

"I'm so sorry Claire. I've been so busy. I didn't mean to ignore you." she said softly, kneeling down to look Claire in the eye. Claire was dressed in a baby blue sundress with white lace trim. She had on matching sandals and her curly hair was up in two pigtails tied with blue and white ribbon.

"Where is Draco?" she whispered to Claire. Claire pointed to a bench not far off where Draco was sitting, watching them intently. "Oh."

"Come on…" Claire said dragging Hermione by the hand towards Draco. Inside Hermione was conflicted. She desperately wanted to see him. But that damn pride was tugging her in the other direction.

"Claire, I need to get going. I…"

But it was too late. Hermione was standing in front of the spot where Draco was sitting. His silver orbs looked up at her.

"Hi." she mumbled. He nodded in acknowledgment.

"Claire, why don't you go play on that swing whilst we talk." Draco told the little girl. She nodded, smiled and ran off to swing.

Hermione sat down a short distance from him.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you." he said not looking up.

"I know."

"Did you just plan on not speaking to me ever again?" he asked in a calm low voice.

"No…but I needed time to think."

"About?"

"About what you said. And what I said."

"And?"

"And about what I shouldn't have said." she admitted.

"Which part was that…the part you shouldn't have said?"

"The part where I told you what you were feeling." she said looking down at the sidewalk.

"Caught on did you?" he asked. He was not going to make this easy for her.

"I had no right to accuse you of lying about what you said. And…"

She looked him in the eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight's reflection.

"And?" he asked.

"And I'm sorry."

Draco stared at her and said nothing. She had tore his heart out of his chest and stomped on it that night. But he still loved her. Deep down he knew that she was the only one that could make him feel like a real person. Other than Claire of course, who he had grown to love as if she was his own.

His silence made Hermione uneasy. She continued to look him in the eyes, trying to read his emotions. But Draco had learned long ago ways to conceal those very emotions from others.

"Say something." she finally said, her voice cracking and on the verge of tears.

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"You don't believe anything I say anyway." he said coolly.

Hermione's cheeks burned red. So many emotions were charging through her. Embarrassment, sadness, regret, hurt. She felt as if she was being pulled in a million different directions.

"I want to believe you. It's just hard to think that someone like you…" her voice broke off softly. She took his hands in hers.

"could fall in love with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he asked, his voice clearer than ever.

"You know what I mean. With our past in school. All the hurt feelings and harsh words. And then I discover that you are this whole other person. A person I never knew existed. It was all just a bit much to take. I mean if I had said it first would you have believed me?"

"I don't know." he admitted. "I have to say that it would be hard to believe that someone like you could grow to love someone like me. So I guess not."

"And by someone like me you mean?" she asked, putting the same question to him.

"Someone so beautiful, so kind, so selfless. Someone who dedicated her life to helping others." he told her.

And then without thinking Hermione leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Warmness spread throughout her body. It was almost like being reborn. She had forgotten the leaping feeling in her stomach when he touched her. Draco deepened the kiss, his hand running up to the back of Hermione's neck and pulling her in closer. He too had a lurching feeling deep inside of him. It was a feeling of overwhelming rightness. Her scent filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, letting out a soft moan as he exhaled. Neither one of them cared that they were in the middle of a crowded market, or that several teenage onlookers made catcalls and whistling noises at them. They were lost in that kiss until Claire ran up them and tapped Draco on the shoulder. His lips left Hermione's enough to ask her what she needed.

"Why are you kissing Hermione?" she asked as innocent as could be. Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

Draco lifted his head and looked at his little girl.

"I'm not kissing her. She's kissing me." her replied winking at her.

"Hermione why are you kissing him? Are you getting married?" she asked excitedly.

"No sweetie, we are not getting married. But I think if it is ok with Draco, you might be seeing me around the house a bit more." she grinned. Draco pretended to mock think about it before nodding to her and Claire.

"Can Hermione go out to dinner with us tonight?" Claire asked breathlessly.

"How about Hermione comes to our house and I cook dinner for all of us?" he asked reaching for the little girl's hand.

"You cook?" Hermione asked in a surprised voice.

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Since…I don't know. A while now."

"Learn something new every day don't you?" she laughed.

Claire took Hermione's hand and led her along with Draco towards an apparition point off to the right of the park. All holding hands they apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"Come play with me Hermione." Claire begged pulling Hermione up the stairs and into her lavish room. Draco continued into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

When Hermione arrived in Claire's room she found it to be a disaster. Toys were strewn everywhere, clothes littered the floor.

"Claire!" she said exasperated. "I thought you would take better care of your things." She bent down and picked up several beautiful dresses, draping them over her arm.

"Don't worry." Claire said with indifference. "Evy will be in to pick them up shortly."

"Claire!"

"What?" Claire asked bringing two dolls towards Hermione.

"Elves are not here to clean up your mess every day. When you were at St. Mungo's you remember you had to pick up after yourself. I think you should do the same here."

Claire looked slightly ashamed.

"Will you help me Hermione?"

She nodded and helped her pick up the room.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco was busy preparing dinner in the huge kitchen. He made a salad with baby spinach and butter lettuce with a balsamic vinaigrette. Boiled baby potatoes with dill, grilled salmon for him and Hermione and chicken fingers for Claire. And some trifle for dessert. Although he had to admit that Evy made that earlier in the day. Just as he was about to call the pair for dinner there was a knock at the door. Draco recognized the echoing sound of the huge door knocker and since Evy was out in the garden picking fresh mint to top the trifle he made his way to the front door. Little did he know that he was in for the shock of his life.

He opened the enormous oaken door only to find Harry Potter standing alongside his very pregnant wife on his doorstep.

"Potter!" he said, slightly jarred. "What on earth are you doing here? Uh…hello Ginny."

The whole situation was extremely awkward.

"Hello _Draco._" Ginny said with particular emphasis on his name. Harry just cringed. "May we come in?"

"Of course. And what do I owe…this visit?" he asked Ginny as she turned around to admire his large home.

"We wanted to talk to you about Hermione. She is absolutely miserable without you. Isn't she Harry?" she elbowed him in the side. He nodded quickly, rubbing his side with his other hand.

"Well there is something you should know…" Draco started.

"Let's sit." Ginny said taking a seat on the ivory sofa. Harry sat stiffly next to her. And Draco across from them on a leather wing chair.

"Listen…"

"No, just give me a second. Hermione was at the house earlier. She wants to talk to you. She feels awful about what happened…"

Harry interrupted at this point.

"And by the way, I have no clue what happened because my darling wife won't fill me in on that. So basically I don't even know why I am here." Harry said bitterly.

"You are here," Ginny said glowering at Harry "because Hermione needs you too. And I wanted you to see that Draco is not what you think he is."

"And what do you think I am Potter?" Draco asked, his temper just below the surface. He was entirely tired of being judged on his past deeds.

"I think you are an arrogant evil git who will only succeed in breaking Hermione's heart in the end." Harry said firmly.

"Is that right?" Draco asked standing up.

"Yes, it is." Harry said standing to meet him but falling a few inches short.

"Sit down the both of you!" Ginny yelled. Both of them retreated to their seats right away. "This is about Hermione, and her well being. If you would just talk to her Draco, you'd see how sorry she is about the whole thing."  
"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you…" Draco started. Just then Hermione and Claire ran down the steps. Hermione didn't see Ginny and Harry right off.

"Taking a break from cooking I suppose?" she asked walking past Ginny and Harry without looking down and kissing Draco fully on his lips.

"Hermione…" he whispered.

"What?" she asked. He took her by the shoulders and spun her around. Ginny was beaming. Harry's face was a delicate shade of red that Hermione previously thought could only be achieved by a Weasley.

"Harry! Ginny!" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to try to get the two of you back together, but I see the trip was unnecessary." Ginny grinned.

"I ran into him at that market. And we worked it all out. I was being stupid and stubborn. Kind of like some other Gryffindors I know." she said staring at Harry.

"Healer Potter!" Claire called out running and nearly hopping on Ginny's swollen lap before Hermione delicately yanked her back.

"Hello Claire! How are you?" Ginny asked giving her a big hug.

"Great. Want to see my room?" she asked tugging on Ginny's hand.

"Perhaps in a moment." Hermione interjected. "Go back up and we will join you in a moment."

"Who are you?" Claire asked to Harry before she went back up to her room.

Harry held out his hand for the little girl.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." he said shaking her hand gently. "Who are you?"

Claire's eyes widened and she studied his forehead intently before replying.

"I'm Claire. Claire Marissa Malfoy." she did a small curtsey in her blue sundress before running back upstairs.

"She looks wonderful Draco." Ginny smiled. "Doesn't she Harry? What a little lady."

"Thank you." he said bursting with pride.

"I really appreciate your concern for me you guys." Hermione was looking directly at Harry when she said this. But he was keenly avoiding her eyes. "But everything is worked out. However…" she said breaking off mid-sentence and whispering something in Draco's ear. He thought for a second and nodded.

"However since you are already here…" Draco began "why don't you stay for dinner. I just finished cooking."

Harry snorted loudly.

"You cook Malfoy? Don't you have servants and house elves for things like that?" Harry asked.

"I do. But I do things for myself as well. So are you staying?"

Ginny nodded excitedly. But Harry was giving Ginny death glares.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Her brown eyes pleading with his green ones.

"Harry!" Ginny said giving him another quick jab.

"Potter?" Draco asked again before Harry finally nodded in defeat. "Well I'll go finish preparing dinner. Why don't we eat outside on the veranda?" he said before heading to the kitchen. Hermione led them outside a set of double French doors to the garden veranda. She lit the magical candles and set the table with a flick of her wand. Claire came running out the back door to find them.

"Come on! I want to show you my room!" she pulled Ginny up out of her seat.

"I guess I'm being beckoned away. I shall return." she said following the excited girl inside the house and up the grand staircase. Now it was just Harry and Hermione sitting alone in silence.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"It was Ginny's idea." he said bitterly.

"Yeah, but you came."

"She made me."

"He makes me happy Harry. I don't know how, or why. But he does."

"But Ron could make you happy as well. He's my best mate. Not to mention my brother in law. He has loved you for as long as I can remember. Since the first train ride to Hogwarts."

"That's just it though Harry!" she told him. "Knowing him that long makes him more like family. It's like kissing a relative. I could no sooner kiss you than Ron anymore."

"Are you sure about this?" he asked motioning around the lavish gardens and stone covered manor house.

"I am sure Harry. I think I love him." she spoke softly, not realizing that Draco was standing in the doorway behind her carrying the dinner trays.


	23. Dinner with the Potters

**Disclaimer; Still don't own it. Wish I did. **

**A/N Thank Merlin the alerts are finally fixed. I was going mad waiting to update so everyone knew it was updated. Whew! Anyway I saw Phantom of the Opera for the first time tonight and it was the BEST! I don't know how they do all that on a small stage, but it's brilliant. If you ever have the chance to go...DO IT! Anyway this is kind of another filler chapter, but don't worry...things will be changing soon. Also if you haven't done so already and if you didn't get an alert I have a new one shot called 'Hermione's detour' it is of course Dramione. Please read and review that as well. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**

Dinner with the Potters

Draco nearly dropped dinner when he overheard what she was telling Potter.

"You love him? This is so sudden Hermione!" Harry told her. "It's so impulsive, and unexpected and so…unlike you Hermione!"

"That is why it feels so right Harry, its unlike what I would normally do. He and I…well…" she blushed.

"Don't go into details Hermione. No amount of memory charms would be able to wash that from my mind."

"Sorry." she replied grinning slightly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Draco said walking towards the table carrying two large trays. "I've already called Ginny and Claire."

"Oh, no…" Hermione stuttered. "You weren't interrupting anything. I was just talking to Harry here. Can I help you with something Draco?" she asked taking one of the trays from him.

"No, all taken care of."

Hermione wondered how much he had overheard.

Ginny and Claire came out of the French doors, hand in hand towards the dinner table.

"That is some room Draco." Ginny laughed. "She's got more toys than all seven of us kids had our entire lives."

Draco chuckled.

"Sit down. I hope you like salmon." he said to Harry and Ginny.

"I don't like salmon!" Claire immediately intervened.

"I made you chicken fingers." Draco said pulling her plate from a separate tray.

"Oh, okay." she said happily taking her plate and playing with her French fries.

"Salmon is wonderful." Ginny said.

"I hope you made enough." Harry whispered to Draco.

"Why?" Draco whispered back.

"Well, since Ginny has been pregnant…" but Harry was interrupted by another sharp jab from Ginny.

"I can see who runs that house eh Potter?" Draco laughed. Hermione was simply stunned to see what appeared to be Harry and Draco actually having a civil conversation.

"Everything is delicious." Ginny said taking a second helping of salad.

"I'm glad you approve." Draco replied.

"It is good." Harry said nodding in agreement. Hermione simply beamed at him.

"Thank you."

"Where did you learn to cook?" Ginny asked.

"Well I am a wizard. I don't do things the conventional way I suppose." he said winking slyly at Claire. She giggled.

"My mum is a brilliant cook. She taught me how years ago." Ginny said with half a mouth full of lettuce.

They continued with only a moment of awkward silence before Harry spoke.

"So is anyone going to tell me what the row was about to begin with? I mean, here I am, sitting in Draco Malfoy's home eating dinner and I have no idea what brought me here to begin with." he said putting down his fork.

"Really Harry, it was nothing." Hermione said, her face decidedly redder than she would like.

"Yeah Potter, we worked it all out."

Ginny smiled knowingly at Hermione. She blushed even deeper and smiled back.

"Honestly Harry. You are so nosey sometimes." Ginny said patting his hand reassuringly.

"I think I have a right to…"

"Trust me Harry, you don't want to know." Hermione repeated a little more forcefully.

Harry looked between the two, and decided Hermione was right. Whatever it was…it was better left unsaid by the sound of it.

The five of them finished dinner just as twilight was setting in. The fairies that lived in Draco's garden lit up instantly, giving the bushes a glow as if it were Christmastime. Fireflies flew close to the table and a light summer breeze blew across the yard. Ginny sighed heavily and patted her stomach.

"Doing back flips this one is." she said adjusting her seat trying to get comfortable.

"You feeling okay?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave her a look. A look only girls know that clearly says 'we need to talk.'

"You know, I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you show me where it is?"

Hermione took the hint and got up to lead Ginny to the bathroom.

"You boys behave yourselves while we are gone. Keep an eye on them Claire." Hermione said winking at her. She nodded and turned her full attention to the two men sitting with her. Ginny walked in the double doors, through the kitchen and into the living room.

"So?" Ginny asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Bathroom is this way." Hermione said coyly leading the red head down the first floor hallway to the large powder room.

"Hermione…"

"So what?" Hermione asked when they were well down the hall.

"How did it happen? Did you tell him how you feel?"

"I ran into them at the market, I told him I acted foolishly. He forgave me. Claire invited me for dinner and here we are."

"I had a good talk with Harry about you two." Ginny said. "I told him that if he loved you half as much as he says that he would accept you for who you are and who you love."

"You told Harry that I loved Draco?" she asked.

"It's so obvious." Ginny said.

"I told Harry too." she admitted. "Tonight while Claire was showing you her room. I think he was shocked to hear it from me."

"Well the fact that he didn't storm out is a good sign. Besides, I think he misses you. And moreover…" she said, her eyes gleaming with triumph "he misses me." And with that she winked and ran into the restroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione shook her head laughing. A minute later Ginny burst out the door to find Hermione still giggling.

"You are a good friend to endure a frustrated Harry Potter for me." she said hugging Ginny. When she did the baby kicked.

"See, she knows her godmother already." Ginny laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Harry and Draco were having a serious discussion after sending Claire to catch fireflies. 

"So you and Hermione huh?" Harry asked. His emerald eyes fixed pointedly on Draco.

"Yeah, me and Hermione. Hard to imagine."

"Yeah it sure is. As a matter of fact, and Hermione has probably told you that Ron and I didn't take this all too well."

"She did tell me. She was pretty broken up about it too. Looked like she had been crying." Draco told him. Harry felt a tinge of guilt.

"It's just so bloody shocking. Of all the people I would have imagined Hermione with…well you were right at the very bottom of the list along with Voldemort and Snape."

"Thanks." Draco said pouring another glass of wine for himself and Harry. "I imagine the Weasel was a bit more pissed off than you were."

"Actually, no." Harry replied. "I mean the night he came back from Hermione's apartment I can't deny he wanted to skin you alive…"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"But when Hermione stopped by that day I think I took it worse. Mostly because of how outright cruel you were to the three of us in school. I stormed off before Ron did. But after several weeks of Ginny…uh…not 'talking' to me…I think I can accept that Hermione is smart, and can fend for herself. But I'm warning you, hurt her…"

"I know, I know. You'll avada me in a heartbeat." he chuckled.

"In a heartbeat."

"Point taken Potter. I think I hear them coming. Pretend to talk about Quidditch or something." Draco said quickly.

"We would have won that match third year if it hadn't been for you and your bloody friends acting like fools." Harry said heatedly.

"The hell you would have! Hufflepuff had you from the beginning. I just put you out of your misery early." Draco laughed.

"Still talking about Quidditch from over a decade ago? I tell you." Hermione said taking her seat next to Draco.

"Well, we were just talking about old times at school, what were you girls up to?" Harry asked helping Ginny to her seat. He looked at his watch.

"It's getting late. We should head home.

Ginny yawned.

"Yeah, carrying a child is not easy work."

"Claire, come say goodbye to our guests." Draco called.

The little girl came running, holding a fistful of fireflies.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, her lower lip pouting.  
"I'm afraid so. Just two days until Henry, Julia and Bobby are off to Hogwarts for the first time." Ginny told her.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts." Claire pouted.

"In six years you can." Hermione told her. It pacified her for a moment.  
"When is Sophie coming over? You said she could." she said pouting once again.

"Soon. I promise." Hermione replied.

"Can I go with Henry, Bobby and Julia to see them off to school?" she asked, getting a bit discouraged that she wasn't getting her way so easily with Hermione.  
"We will see." she said.

"Goodbye Claire." Ginny said.

"Bye Claire." said Harry.

"Goodbye. Come back soon and play with me okay?" she asked as she hugged both of them tightly around the legs.

"We will. Owl me Hermione." Ginny said hugging her friend.

"Sure."

Draco stuck out his hand for Harry. Harry nodded politely and shook it.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"I'll see them out. You had better get ready for bed Claire."

She nodded and ran past them and up the grand staircase.

"I'll be right up to tuck you in." Draco called.

"Draco Malfoy. A father." Harry said shaking his head in disbelief.

"And a damn good one." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek before he following Claire up the steps.

"Goodnight Hermione."  
"Goodnight. Uh…Harry?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay with this then?"

"No. But I will be civil and respect your wishes. You are right. You are a grown woman and I have no right to tell you who to be in love with. I still think he's a right foul git, but you must see something I don't."

"I do."

"Well then I hope you are really happy. And if he does anything to make you unhappy, please let me know. I have been hoping for a chance to hex him for years now." he said smiling.

"I will."

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry, night Ginny." she said as she heard the pop of apperation outside the doors as she closed and locked them.

Hermione made her way up the long staircase to Claire's room where Draco was giving her a bath and washing her silky blonde hair. Claire was happily playing with a pink rubber ducky.

Draco took his wand and muttered "Aquamenti." and a jet of warm water erupted out of the end of his wand thoroughly rinsing the soap from her hair.

"She was filthy from playing in the garden." he said as Hermione took a seat on the pink marble bench.

"I caught fire bugs Hermione" Claire proudly proclaimed as Draco wrapped her in a fluffy pink towel.

"Good for you!" Hermione said. "I hope you let them go so they can go back to their families." she added as an afterthought.  
"I did."

Draco dressed Claire in a pair of purple footie pajamas and led her into her bedroom. Claire was already yawning as she climbed on her massive bed. Hermione tucked in one side and Draco the other.

"I like it when you are here to tuck me in too…" she told Hermione as she drifted off. "it's almost like having a real family."

Hermione was deeply moved but before she could reply Claire was fast asleep. They crept towards the door, turned on the nightlight and shut the door all but a crack.


	24. Platform 9 and three quarters

**Disclaimer; Still own nothing. It's actually getting quite depressing.**

**A/N- I hope everyone is having a great week! Another snag in getting my old stories off my hard drive from my old computer. I think I am going to have to take it to a professional so updating 'the Deal' may be a bit longer than I thought. I also had another new story on there that I was planning so I hope to get all that back soon. Well, happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Platform 9 ¾

Hermione and Draco tiptoed down the hallway away from Claire's room as quietly as possible. Draco had learned early on that she was a relatively light sleeper.

"So…" he started, the edges of his mouth turned upwards into a slight smile. His mind was replaying the conversation he overheard between her and Potter.

"She's such a doll. And you are an amazing father."

His cheeks blushed slightly.

"Thanks. Can I interest you in a nightcap? It's still early."

"Well, alright. I think I could use a drink."

He took her hand in his own and walked her down the steps and through the back door once again. The summer breeze was heavy with perfume from the flowers and bushes. Draco grabbed a bottle and two glasses from a sideboard near the back door. He sat down next to her at the table and poured both of them a glass of the amber colored liquid.

"Cheers." she said holding up the glass and clinking it with his. Smiling he returned the toast. The drink warmed her as soon as she swallowed it.

"It's quite good, what is it?" she asked.

"Mead." he replied. "It's a mixture of honey, spices, wine…"

"Oh yes, I've heard of it." she told him.

Crickets could be heard in the distance and a light breeze blew through the veranda.

"I love your garden Draco. It's so peaceful here. Like a world away from reality."

He laughed heartily.

"Mother always loved it too. She planned this garden meticulously. She always hoped to put in a swing on that big oak tree where she could watch her grandchildren grow up." he paused momentarily. "I'm putting it up next week."

Hermione's eyes watered at the thought of his mother's death. She had only seen his mother once or twice. Never properly introduced of course, but Hermione had always thought her beautiful albeit snobby.

"That's great." she sighed. "Claire will love it."

"The final adoption proceeding is next Wednesday at the ministry. Can you make it?"

"I think I can get Ginny to cover for me at work. What time?"

"10 am."

"I'll just take the whole day off. Is it alright if Claire comes to see Henry, Julia and Bobby off to Hogwarts? I think we are going to bring the other kids as well."

"Sure, meet you at King's cross?"

"It's a date." Hermione said yawning.

"Did you and Potter have a nice conversation earlier?" he asked casually.

Hermione blushed.

"Oh, yes. Quite nice. I think he is much more understanding now." she said quickly, now realizing that it was likely that he heard what she told Harry earlier.

"Yes," he started "he seemed more accepting. His wife might have had something to do with it too, unless you told him something significant."

Now she knew that he heard her.

"Well we talked about this and that." she stuttered.

"And what did you tell him about us?"

"Well just….uh, that you meant a great deal to me, as does he and Ron. And that I can choose who to be with and who to love…" she broke off in mid sentence. She just used the 'l' word in front of him.

"Love?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Draco Malfoy! Were you eavesdropping on Harry and I?" she replied acting as if she was annoyed.

"No."

"So you didn't hear us?"

"Should I have?"

"No. Are you sure?"

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well maybe just the tail end of it."

"So you were listening?"

"Not intentionally. I was bringing dinner and I heard you say that you think you…"

"Love you?"

"Yes." he said looking into her cinnamon eyes. "Do you?"

"Well…" she started knowing full well that she would have to say it sooner or later.

"Well?" he asked again leaning a bit closer."

"Yes. I suppose I do love you Draco sodding Malfoy."

He grinned like a child getting his favorite toy before leaning in and kissing her deeply. She already knew where this was heading if she didn't stop it quickly.

"I'd better be going." she said suddenly.

"Do you have to? I thought maybe you could stay a bit." he said leaning in nibbling on her neck and earlobe.

"Hmmm…you make it hard to say no…but I must be going. I have to work tomorrow. Another boring Monday."

He continued kissing her on her lips and down to her collar bone. She felt her resistance waning again. With every kiss and every labored breath she felt like giving in to him. But finally she pulled away and cleared her head.

"I want to Draco. Really I do…" she started as she got to her feet.

"So stay…" he whispered huskily.

"I have to go to work early. I have no clothing here or anything. And I know I wont get much sleep here."

His pink lips pouted and she had to say he looked a lot like Claire when he was trying to get his own way.

"So go home and grab some stuff. It will take you what? Like two minutes?"

"Yeah two minutes, and when I stroll into St. Mungo's looking like death warmed over I'm sure that no one will notice."

"I won't keep you up late…" he said breathing huskily in her ear. Every hair on her neck stood up.

"Really Draco, I can't. I will meet you at King's cross on Tuesday though okay?" He stopped his nibbling and looked her properly in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." she said standing up to leave. "I'll take the floo home."

"Goodnight Hermione. I love you."

"Goodnight Draco. See you Tuesday."

He nodded and waved as she stepped into the green fire flames and disappeared.

"Why is it so bloody hard for her to tell me how she feels?" he wondered aloud heading up the steps.

* * *

That Tuesday Hermione, Ginny, Bobby, Henry and Julia stood waiting for Draco and Claire at King's cross. The other children wanted to come with them but St. Mungo's thought that it might be inappropriate to have orphans running all over London, so Hermione was outvoted. At 10:45 exactly Draco and Claire walked up to the five of them who were standing in between platforms nine and ten at King's crossing. Claire was skipping along happily holding Draco's hand. 

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Hermione said as Claire ran up to her.

"Little miss sleepyhead didn't want to get up this morning. It took me forever to get her ready, even with magic."

"I see." Hermione smiled. Henry, Bobby and Julia were talking to some other kids when they noticed Claire.

"Claire!" all three of them yelled as they ran towards her and hugged her all at once.

"Hi!" she replied. "Are you guys excited? I am. I wish I was going to Hogwarts, you guys are so lucky. I got a toy broom. Do you guys have brooms? I like flying. I wanted to fly here but Draco said no." Claire replied all in one breath.

"How's your new house?" Julia asked her.

"I love it. I have lots of toys, and I get candy and treats all the time. Do you like my new dress?"

"Take a breath Claire." Bobby joked. Claire cocked her head to look at him.

"I am breathing Bobby." she told him in an annoyed voice.

Hermione smiled down on her.

"She really is a smart little witch isn't she?" she said to Draco. He laughed and nodded.

"Well we'd better get to platform 9 ¾. That way the kids can get a compartment together. Come on it's time to go."

"Can we go to the platform too Draco?" Claire asked, her wide blue eyes pleading.

"Of course. But we have to do it carefully so no muggles see us okay?"

Claire nodded and watched carefully as Hermione, the three kids and then Ginny nonchalantly leaned against the wall and fell through without so much as a blink from the muggles.

"It's our turn." Draco told her. "Maybe I should carry you through since it's your first time."

"Okay."

Draco bent down and scooper her up into his arms and when no one was looking he walked straight at the wall. Claire gripped him tightly and closed her eyes when they got close. Suddenly they were in another train station. A gleaming scarlet engine was producing copious amounts of billowing steam. Children were scrambling onto the train and teary eyed parents were waving goodbye to them. Henry, Julia and Bobby were giving their luggage to the attendant before rushing back to say one last goodbye to them.

"You guys behave." Ginny told them.

"We will." Bobby replied.

"Keep up on your schoolwork. Don't put off your homework, pay attention and take notes. And we will see you for Christmas!" Hermione called.

"BYE!" Claire yelled as the three of them boarded the train. They rushed inside and found a compartment quickly. Soon the three of them were pressed against the window waving madly. Ginny soon burst into tears.

"Stupid hormones." she muttered as Draco and Claire gave her questioning looks.

"It's okay Gin…" she whispered quickly wiping a tear from her own eyes. "they are, after all, like our own kids."

Ginny smiled and wiped her own tears.

"Well shall we go?"

"Can't we wait until the train pulls off?" Claire asked. Just then the engine began puffing steam madly. The wheels started to slowly move and the train was off. Claire ran along the side waving to her three friends as the train picked up speed.

"BYE, BYE!" she called until their compartment was out of sight.

When she could no longer see the train she walked back over to the adults.

"Now we can go." she sighed.

Draco reached down and took her hand.

"Hey!" Claire exclaimed pulling her hand abruptly away from Draco. "That man is here Draco!"

"What man?" Hermione asked looking around.

"That one!" Claire exclaimed. "He was in the park the other day too, and at the restaurant the other night."

"Maybe he had his kids at the park and was dropping them off to school today." Draco said trying to grab her hand again.

"I don't like him, he looks scary." Claire said in a hushed voice. Hermione caught a glimpse of who Claire was referring to. A scruffy looking man with dirty blond hair and a hollow face was standing just on the other side of the magic wall they used to enter Platform 9 ¾. His eyes were following every move the four of them made.

"He is looking at us rather oddly Draco." Hermione said making a mental note of his appearance.

"It's probably because a certain five year old was just pointing and shouting at him. Come on, let's go have some lunch downtown before the two of you head off to work again."

Ginny nodded happily, but Hermione's hair stood on end. Something was just not right about that man.

The four of them had lunch at a quaint café in London before Draco and Claire walked them back to St. Mungo's. Claire begged to go inside and visit but Hermione explained that there were some new kids in the ward, some very ill, and most likely they would be napping.

"I promise I will bring Sophie to see you very soon okay?"

"Okay." Claire said, her lower lip protruding. "See you later tonight Hermione?"

Draco smiled his best smile.

"Sure. I'll come by the manor. Behave." she said leaning in and kissing Draco's still smiling lips.

"Bye Hermione." he whispered.

She smiled at him before disappearing into the abandoned store window.

"So where to now darling?" Draco asked her, taking her hand once more.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"How about we go feed the ducks in the park and go on the carousel?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she squealed leading him off in the direction of the park. He held her hand tightly and followed behind.

It was a beautiful September day and lots of parents were in the park with their kids. Draco gave Claire some muggle coins to put in the machines for some duck food. She skipped off happily towards the duck pond. Draco took a seat on a nearby bench to watch her.

"Don't go too far Claire." he called.

"I won't." she called back as she threw the food to the hungry ducks. Draco couldn't help but smile to himself as he sat there. A year ago he never would have imagined he could be so blissfully happy and content being a father. And he never would have thought that he could be so deeply in love with a woman who was so opposite of himself. Now his life was nearly perfect. In just over a week the adoption would be final. He planned to buy Claire a white fluffy dress to wear to the ministry and a gold ring inscribed with her name to celebrate the occasion.

Suddenly Draco got an uneasy feeling. His eyes scanned the crowd near the pond for Claire, and to his horror she was talking to an older man.

"Claire!" he called out. She turned and waved before turning her attention back to the man. Draco stood up and ran at top speed towards her.

"Claire…didn't you hear me calling you?" he said in a firm voice.

"Yes…I was talking to the man…where did he go?" she asked.

"Who was that man? Did you know him?" he asked panicky.

"No…he was the man from the restaurant and the train station. He said his name is Fin. He wanted to buy me an ice cream."

"Never ever talk to him again Claire. There are some people in this world that are not so nice to little pretty girls." he bent down and picked her up. His looked around for the man that seemed to be everywhere they were. He was no where in sight. His heart racing as he carried Claire away from the pond. Once he found a safe hidden place he apparated the both of them back home and sent a quick note to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_Please stop by right after work. Something happened in the park. Claire is safe and so am I._

_DM_


	25. Strangers

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

**A/N - I know this is kind of a shorter chapter but it was needed before the next one. I was suprised to see how many people guessed the mysterious man was Lucius. Well I won't tell you who he is, but go back and reread and you can find out who it ISNT...lol. Okay, enough teasing. On with the story. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**

Strangers

Hermione was happily sitting at her desk later that afternoon when a young witch came in clutching a parchment.

"This just came for you Miss Granger."

"Thank you." Hermione replied taking the paper and unrolling it. Her eyes scanned the parchment and a lump formed in her throat.

"What could possibly be wrong?" she asked aloud.

"Everything alright?" the young witch asked.

"Yes. Just fine. Tell Healer trainee Whitney that I am going to have to go out for a moment. The kids are resting so she should have no problems."

The young girl nodded and ran off down the hall. Minutes later Healer in training Whitney Dobbs came strolling in.

"Listen, I have to run and check on one of our kids that was adopted. I'll be back in a short while." she told her as she grabbed her handbag. As quickly as possible she ran down the hallway towards the massive row of fireplaces. A handful of floo powder later she was stepping into the fireplace and swirling towards Malfoy Manor.

"DRACO?" she called out. "CLAIRE?"

"Right here." Draco called back running down the grand staircase. His face was flushed red.

"I got you note is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. Let's sit." he said motioning to the ivory wing chair. Hermione took the chair studying his face intently.

"What happened?"

"Nothing really, but that man, the one from the train station was in the park we went to after King's cross. He tried to take Claire and buy her an ice cream."  
"Oh gods…" Hermione said feeling sick. She had watched enough muggle TV to know that there were nasty men out there waiting to kidnap little girls.

"I was only 20 feet away at most. I ran up to her and grabbed her but he was gone. Claire said he told her his name was Fin."

"You have to watch her more closely." Hermione snapped. "People like that could grab her in an instant."

"I was watching her closely…he just kind of appeared. He must be a wizard." Draco said.

"Is she okay? I mean how did she react? She seemed scared of him at the station."

"He must have told her something because she didn't seem scared at the park."

"It's called grooming."

"What?"

"Grooming. He gets her to trust him before he snatches her up and disappears before you can blink an eye."

"Oh…well he did offer her ice cream. And you know how she likes that."

"I think we should talk to her. Let her know that if a stranger approaches that she should yell for you or me."

"Probably a good idea. She's up in her room playing with her new toy broom."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"It's something." he said watching her face as she climbed the steps.

"A toy broom Draco? She could fall and hurt herself."

"I had one when I was three. She's nearly twice that age. Do you want her to go to Hogwarts not knowing how to fly?"

"I didn't know how, and I still don't really." she snapped back.

"Trust me, she's fine." he said opening the door. Claire zoomed past their heads on her tiny broom before landing on the carpet and running up to Hermione.

"Hermione! Look at my new broom? Isn't it great? Draco bought it for me. He taught me how to fly the other day. I flew into the garden and over the lake."

"Slow down Claire." Hermione said kneeling down and talking to her face to face.

"Slow down? I'm standing still Hermione." Claire said looking at her in an odd way.

"I hear you went to the park today."

"Yep, I fed the ducks."

"Did a man talk to you?"

"Mmmhmmph." Claire replied looking at her toys strewn about the floor.

"Who was he?"

"I dunno."

"Did you know him?"

"He was from the train station. 'Member that man?"

"Yes."  
"He came to talk to me."

"What did he say?"

"He said 'hi'." she answered innocently.

"And what else?" Draco asked taking the hint and kneeling next to Hermione.

"He asked what my name was."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."  
"You shouldn't talk to strangers Claire." Draco told her.

"I didn't. His name is Fin."

"But you don't know him. You can't talk to people you don't know." Hermione said softly.

"I can't?"

"No, you can't." she repeated firmly.

"Oh."

"Did he say anything else?" Hermione asked placing her hand reassuringly on Claire's shoulder.

"He asked where my mommy and daddy were."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that they weren't there."  
"Anything else?"

"Then he asked if I wanted some ice cream and I said yes."

"I want you to promise me that you will never talk to anyone without Draco or I ever again okay sweetheart?"

"Why?"

"Because some people are not as nice as they seem." Draco interjected.

"Why?"

"They just aren't. Is there anything else that he said to you? We need to tell the ministry about it so they can keep other little girls safe."

"He asked if I was happy. And then Draco ran up to us and he disappeared."

"Okay sweetie. Why don't you play with your broom now while Hermione and I go downstairs and talk."

She nodded and went back to her broom, climbing on and hovering a foot or so above the pink carpet. Hermione and Draco left the room and closed the door behind them.

"It's just odd…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It is. Why would he ask her all those questions? And ask if she was happy?" Draco said as they climbed back down the stairs.

"It all comes down to trust. But I think that the ministry needs to know about it. I will owl them right away. In the meantime keep her here for a few days maybe. If that man was following you two then maybe he will give up after not seeing you out with her."

"Alright. I'm sure we can find plenty to do around here. Thanks Hermione."  
"You are welcome." she replied.

"I have never been so scared in all my life. You just can't imagine." he said in a low voice.

"I know, but she's alright now. I have to get back to work okay? I'll be back later." she said kissing him quickly on his cheek before heading for the fireplace.

"Till later then." he smiled as she disappeared.

* * *

For the next six days Draco kept Claire at home. She whined about not being able to go out to dinner, and shopping, or to the park but Draco kept her busy playing. He hung the swing from the big oak tree just as his mother always wanted. He liked to think she was looking down on them and smiling, for he imagined that she would have loved Claire like her own grandchild. Just as he loved her as his own child. Hermione brought Sophie over to play twice, therefore keeping her promise to Claire. Before Draco knew it, it was the night before the final adoption proceeding. Hermione arranged for others to work for her that Wednesday, and was spending the night at the manor the night before.

Hermione was cleaning up the dinner dishes when Draco came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"You don't have to do that. Evy will do it."

"That's okay. I don't mind. She can have the night off."

Draco lifted his eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. You know how I feel about house elves." she smiled as he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"I love that about you. How deeply you care about everyone, and everything." Draco whispered when he pulled his lips from hers.

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Well someone has to care…might as well be me right?" she joked.

"I'm so glad you are going with me tomorrow. I am so nervous."

"Why? You have nothing to be nervous about. This is just paperwork and signatures. You are already Claire's father, you don't need anyone to tell you that." she said soothingly to him, pulling his head down on her shoulder.

"I know. I just want everything to go perfectly. Did you put the dress in my room?"

"Yes."

"Did the ring arrive? Is it engraved? Is the birthstone right?"

"Everything is fine Draco. You are more nervous than a bride on her wedding day." she laughed.

"Very funny." he said stepping away from her and grabbing a towel to dry the dishes for her.

"This is nice."

"What?"

"This." she said. "Us, Claire. I don't think I ever pictured doing anything quite so domestic in my life."

Draco laughed at her.

"I don't think I did either. I think I imagined myself as some sort of gigolo."

"Really?" she asked quite amused. "Different woman every night sort of thing?"

"Something like that." he said smiling.

"And now?  
"Now I can't imagine life without Claire…" he paused "or you."

"Stop…" she joked.

"Alright I will…I will never tell you how much I care about you ever again." he said jokingly as he pretended to walk away.

"Come on now…" she said following him out into the hallway.

"No, no…I cannot." he said feigning hurt. "It's obvious that you do not return my love."

Hermione laughed.

"You know I do."

"Then say it…or I shall be gone forever." he tried to say with a straight face.

She couldn't help but giggle again. He reminded her or a heroine in a cheesy romance novel.

"Say what?"

"You know what."

"That I like you?"

Draco put his hand to his heart.

"No, no…"

"Draco stop you know how I feel."

"I thought I did."

"It hasn't changed."

"Then say it." he said, no longer jesting.

"Draco…" she said blushing.

He was looking at her intently. His grey eyes unblinking.

"Why can't you say it?"

"I have."

"Yes, half heartedly, and only when I pressured you."

"It didn't mean any less." she said softly.

"You didn't answer me. Why can't you just tell me how you feel? Without joking, without sarcasm." he said firmly.

"I don't know why. It just seems like the words don't want to come out of my mouth."

"Or you don't want them to…" he said somewhat angrily.

"I do want them to!" she said in her own defense. "I want to be in love, and live happily ever after…but it seems too much to hope for. It's like I'm waiting for something to happen to ruin it."

He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

"Nothing is going to ruin it. The gods would not let us find each other after all this time only to muck it up."

"Draco?" she asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	26. Vows

Disclaimer; I own no one but Claire...but she's enough ;)

A/N Hello all! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming! I've thought of a great plot for the rest of this story so it doesn't get too mushy and fluffy. I hope you like where it goes. And more good news! I took my old hard drive in today to get the files off of it. It should be done by the end of the week so 'The Deal' update won't be far behind! Happy reading and don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**

Vows

Hermione, Draco and Claire woke up early the next morning to get to the ministry on time. Hermione gave Claire a bath, did her hair up in blue satin bows and put on her new white dress with blue trim. She squealed as she twirled around in it.

"I look like a princess!" she said happily skipping about the room making her dress twirl and flow behind her.

"You look like one too. But don't muss your dress before we have to leave. I'm going to go get ready now so behave." she told her firmly before walking down the hall to Draco's room. She put on a smart, light blue silk blouse and tweed skirt before tying her hair in a neat bun. Draco strolled out of the bathroom wearing a navy blue suit that brought out the blues in his grey eyes. Hermione helped fasten his tie and they went to grab Claire.

"Ready sweetheart?" Draco called. His little girl came out of her room running towards them and Draco nearly lost his breath.

"She looks darling, Hermione." he said slightly overcome with new emotions.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." she said brushing a stray hair off of his forehead and putting it back in place.

"Hold onto my hand." Draco told Claire and she grabbed it right away. Then in a flash they were being pulled back through what seemed like an endless tube before being deposited in the lobby of the ministry.

"I hate that!" Claire said loudly. Other witches and wizards looked over at Draco who smiled and hurried them off towards the courtrooms.

The ministry was bustling with people that time of morning. Paper airplane memos soared overhead and people were getting on and off of the lift so quickly that it took three times before they got one with room for the three of them. When they reached the proper floor they stepped off and headed down the brightly lit hallway. The place they were headed wasn't truly a courtroom, more of an office with a bench for the wizard who was to proceed over the hearing. Hermione said it was mainly signing things, and a vow to take care of Claire until his dying day. Those words hit Draco hard. His stomach began to fill with churning knots. An ominous looking man entered the room and sat at the bench. He was dressed in bright purple robes with a golden emblem on the front.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy?" he asked. Draco stood up, still a hold of Claire's hand.

"Yes sir."

"I am Otto McCarty, presiding judge over this case. Am I understanding the paperwork correctly that it is your intention is to adopt this minor child, Claire Marissa Gillihan?"

"It is sir."

"And it is the recommendation of St. Mungo's and their head healer, Hermione Jane Granger, that this happens?"

"It is sir." Hermione said firmly.

"Well I must say that this is quite unusual." he said before clearing his throat. "A single man adopting a child is not something this court sees on a daily basis. What makes you think that you are qualified to adopt this child?"

"I love her. And I am more than capable of taking care of her." Draco replied. His uneasy stomach was getting much worse.

"If I may sir…" Hermione interrupted. "Mr. Malfoy is the only person who has expressed a desire to adopt any of Voldemort's…" a gasp erupted from the other occupants of the room. "youngest victims. These children need homes. Our hospital is not a appropriate place for them to grow up in. And most people are not willing to risk taking children who were once targeted by Voldemort…" another collective gasp was heard. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered "Oh please." under her breath.

"Miss Granger, do not speak out of turn again or I will ask you to leave." Otto McCarty said loudly.

"Sorry sir."

"Do you have any intention of marrying?"

Draco smiled slyly at Hermione.

"It is very possible sir."

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.

"May I speak with Claire for a moment?" Mr. McCarty asked in a more soothing voice.

"You may." Draco said releasing Claire's hand and giving her a nudge forward.

"Hello Claire."

Claire remained silent and looked back nervously at Draco and Hermione.

"My name is Otto. How are you today?"

Still Claire said nothing.

"Are you alright my dear?" he asked as Claire backed away from the bench.

"Claire, answer Mr. McCarty." Draco whispered.

"I can't." she whispered back.

"Why?" Hermione asked as she knelt down to her level.

"You told me not to talk to strangers. He is a stranger." Claire said wide-eyed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione and Draco chuckled.

"It's okay as long as we are right there okay? You may speak to Otto. Okay?" Draco said leading her forward again.

"I'm sorry sir, we told her she was not allowed to talk to strangers. Go ahead okay Claire?"

She nodded.

"So, how are you today Claire?" Mr. McCarty asked again.

"Fine."

"Do you know why you are here?"

"Yes. Draco is going to adopt me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Fine."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Yes."

"Do you like living with him?"  
"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I got a toy broom? Do you have a toy broom? Draco showed me how to fly! I can't go high, but I like it. And I got to go to King's cross! Have you ever been there?"

"Wow, talkative isn't she?" Otto McCarty laughed.

"Yes she is." both Hermione and Draco said at the same time.

"Are you happy living there Claire?" he asked more seriously.

"Yes…why?"

"I just have to ask. You can go back and stand by Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."

Claire smiled as she walked back over to them.

"Okay, everything else seems to be in order. This is Mr. Barker. He is going to take Claire into the other room briefly while we talk. Mr. Barker if you would please."

Claire looked at Draco who nodded that it was ok. She looked back apprehensively before following the man into the other room.

"Miss Granger? All of Claire's relatives are deceased correct?"

"Yes sir. Her mother, father, grandmother and brother were all killed in a single night by Voldemort or his followers. She barely survived."

"I see. And every attempt was made to find an aunt or cousin before making her available for adoption right?"

"Yes. St. Mungo's did an extensive search. There are no relatives. Her parents were both only children."

"Alright then. You can tell Mr. Barker that Claire can come back in."

Hermione headed for the door and came back a second later with Claire in tow.

"Everything looks to be in order Mr. Malfoy. You have signed all the papers, and all that is left is the vow. Do not take this lightly. This vow is much more than unbreakable. It is eternal. Are you ready for such a commitment?"

"I am."

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy. This is your daughter. She will no longer be Claire Marissa Gillihan, she will now be Claire Marissa Malfoy. Do you understand? You will not refer to her as your adopted daughter. She is simply 'your daughter'. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"She is the niece of any aunts or uncles, the granddaughter of her grandparents and the sister to any future children you have either biologically or through adoption. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"There is no 'return' policy on an adopted child. The idea of adopting is a lot like a marriage. You are making a lifetime commitment to someone with no biological relation to you. You promise to "love, cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live". And even beyond that. Do you understand?"

"I do understand." Draco replied.

"You are now her father. She has 'birth parents', but you are now her dad, and you always will be. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"And one day she will ask you about those parents. And make no mistake, she will, do not lie to her, or shelter her from hard truths. When she asks why you are her father tell her that you chose her above all others. That she is special. Mr. Malfoy, you have the answer to her questions on a small piece of parchment. Kneel to her level and present your gift."

Hermione had tears welling in her eyes as she saw this tall handsome man kneel down to the level of a child and pull a small box from his pocket. Inside was a gold ring with an aquamarine inside. That was Claire's birthstone because she was born on the Spring equinox. Engraved on the inside was

_To Claire, my daughter,_

_Love, Daddy_

Draco took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. He read the parchment even though he had it memorized already.

"Claire…you are not flesh of my flesh, nor bone of my bone, but somehow you are still miraculously my own. Never forget for a single minute, you didn't grow under my heart but in it."

He hugged the little girl tightly. She was admiring her new ring and not really understanding what was going on, or what was being said. All she knew is that Hermione and Draco were both in tears and looking at her in an odd way. Like they were sad.

"Well Mr. Malfoy congratulations. This is a happy occasion for everyone. Miss Granger, it was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye Claire. You be good for your new family." and with that Otto McCarty left the room.

"Well that's that." Hermione said wiping the last remaining tears from her eye.

"What does this say?" Claire asked after she took off her ring for the hundredth time.

"It says," Hermione started "To Claire, my daughter. Love Daddy."

"My daddy didn't give me this, Draco did." Claire said confused.

"Well, you might not call him daddy now, or ever. But now Draco is your father. He is going to take care of you from now on, and forever. That's what this day was about. Draco adopted you. I thought you understood that when we had that talk way back when."

Claire thought about it for a moment.

"I remember."

Hermione looked at Draco, who had a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't worry Draco, everything will work out. She loves you already. And sooner or later she will recognize that you are now her father."

"I know."

"How about we go celebrate? How does lunch out at your favorite place sound?" Hermione said cheerfully. "My treat."

Claire perked up considerably as they made their way out to the lobby of the Ministry. One hundred feet behind a man with dirty blond hair was watching them at a distance.

"Shall we apparate or take the floo back to my place first and then walk through downtown London?"

"I want to see where you live Hermione!" Claire said excitedly.

"That settles it then." Draco said taking his daughter's hand. He reached into the pot of floo powder and threw it into one of the enormous fireplaces.

"Hermione Granger's place then."

The fire swirled green and they stepped in. Hermione followed behind them and soon they were standing in Hermione's small flat.

Back at the ministry the man who called himself Fin whispered to himself.

"Hermione Granger."

And then he smiled for the first time in nearly a year.


	27. Back from holiday

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

A/N Sorry for the late update. I had a small case of writer's block...plus we have a pending court case coming up along with all the adoption work so it's been hectic! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**

Back from holiday

Moments later the trio arrived at Hermione's small flat.

"Can I see the rest of the place?" Claire asked.

"Sure, let me give you the grand tour." Hermione cleared her throat and put on a haughty accent. "This is the spacious living area. Take your time to walk around and see all the lovely sights."

Claire giggled as she circled the small room.

"Here is the gourmet kitchen capable of cooking toast and tea at a rapid pace." She walked around the kitchen island and headed to the hallway. "This is the grand hallway. See the lovely works of art hanging on the walls." she said motioning to the two pictures of Ron and Harry and her picture of her parents. "This is the potions/herbology greenhouse that I use to create cauldrons of potions that will someday change the wizarding world as we know it."

Claire walked behind her 'oohing' and 'ahhing' in a most sincere way.

"Here is the luxurious bath were I spend hours and hours soaking in the tub and finally here is the master suite. This is where I take long peaceful naps and read mounds of books while I lie under the fluffy covers. And that concludes our tour."

"You are funny Hermione." Claire laughed. "I like your place."

"Thank you Claire! What do you say we go to that pastry café and after lunch you can get your favorite dessert?"

"Yeah!" Claire said running down the hallway and into the living room where Draco was sitting on the couch looking at a picture of Hermione, Ron and Harry from first year in Hogwarts. Claire jumped onto the couch next to him and took the silver frame from his hands.

"Hey…" he said "I wasn't done with that."

"Who are these people Hermione?" she asked looking at the trio waving and smiling back at her.

"That is me, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, remember you met him at the house. He is married to Ginny Potter."

"Oh." she said handing the frame back to Draco. "When can we leave?"

"In a minute." she said sitting on the chair opposite Draco.

"You sure were goofy looking our first year." he chuckled.

"Thanks. You looked like you dipped your head in oil every day." she giggled.

"Thanks." he smiled. "I take it you didn't like the slicked back look?"

"Uh…no." she replied.

"Are you ready to go now?" Draco asked Claire.

"Yep."

"Let's head to that café up the road okay?" Hermione said sweetly.

"Take my hand, there are cars and things on this road." Draco told Claire. And with that they left the flat and headed down the busy street.

Minutes after the door closed a transparent figure stepped quietly out of the ash laden fireplace. A thin silvery cloth fell to the floor revealing the very man who had been following Claire for quite some time now. Nearly a year by his calculations. He had watched her periodically through the windows at St. Mungo's children's ward. And he had followed her from the first day this man who he found out was named Draco Malfoy had taken her home. Following her then had become quite difficult. The manor they lived in was very large and there were charms on it that would not permit him to get close. But he had managed to follow them when they went out about town. He was even able to get close enough to speak to her just over a week ago. Of course she had not know who he was. Why should she? But all personal feelings aside he had a job to do and he knew he didn't have long to do it. Six months at the most. And with all the preparations that were left to be done getting close to Claire was top priority. He walked deftly down the hallway to the bathroom. He looked around and finally found what he was looking for. He took a few hairs out of Hermione's hairbrush and stowed them in a glass vial. Then he pulled the cloak back over his head and walked out the same door that Claire, Draco and Hermione had left out of moments ago. He walked down the steps and out onto the crowded street. After a minute or so he spotted Draco's tall blond head sticking up above the crowd. Not caring who he bumped into he pushed his way through until he was right behind them. He saw that Hermione Granger was holding one of her hands and Draco Malfoy was holding the other. She was skipping along happily and every so often they would lift up their arms and she would swing off of the ground laughing madly.

He made sure to keep far enough behind, even though he was invisible someone could easily step on his cloak and pull it off of him. A short while up the road the three of them stopped at a small café with outside tables. Hermione Granger sat with Claire while Draco Malfoy went inside the café and returned a little later with a tray with food and drinks. He sat a hundred feet away on an empty bench and watched them.

"Here you go Claire, peanut butter and strawberry jelly. And make sure you eat those carrot sticks too." Draco said handing Claire her plate. He poked a straw through a paper cup filled with milk and gave her that as well. Hermione got a turkey and Swiss panini and Draco had a club sandwich. They sat and ate a quite pleasant lunch while the cool fall breeze blew through the crowded streets. Hermione went into the café next and brought Claire an ice cream sundae with strawberry topping. Silently she put a repelling charm on Claire's white dress so any mess wouldn't stain it. Just as they were finishing up a dark haired man came up behind Draco and clapped him on the back.

"Draco!" he said in a deep voice.

"Blaise! Where on earth have you been? I heard you were on holiday for the summer."

"Yeah mate, went back to Italy to visit my grandparents. How have you been?"

"Wonderful! Take a seat. You remember Hermione Granger I'm sure."

"Hermione!" he said taking her hand and planting a small kiss on it. "How have you been? Is this your daughter? I didn't know you had children."

"Oh, no…this is Claire. _Draco's_ daughter." Hermione replied.

"Draco? This is your daughter? By whom?" Blaise asked astonished. Hermione sensed Draco's uneasiness. This would be the first time he would have to answer questions about Claire. And even though the judge told him not to refer to her as his adopted daughter, he had known Blaise all of his life.

"May I speak with you for a second Blaise?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Who could resist that voice eh Draco?" he said winking and following Hermione to just out of earshot of the table.

"What can I do for you my lady?" he asked leaning his hand on a tree just above Hermione's shoulder.

"Draco adopted Claire, from the children's ward at St. Mungo's. The adoption was final today."

"Adopted?"

Hermione nodded.

"How on earth did he manage that? Don't you have to be married or something? How can he take care of a child? How did he change so much in only a few months? You didn't marry him already did you?"

"No, no, nothing like that. We are dating though. And we both love Claire as if she was our own."

"Wow, a guy goes on holiday and comes back to total chaos."

"Draco is very happy about the adoption. I can't tell you what this whole experience has brought out in him."

"Well I should go welcome the newest Malfoy then." he grinned before heading back to the table.

"Hermione explained everything. It is nice to meet you Claire." Blaise said sticking out his hand for Claire to shake. She looked at Draco for his approval.

"It's okay Claire. He is one of my best friends since I was little." Draco smiled.

"Hi." she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"She is beautiful Draco. Wow, I can't believe you are a father. I didn't think you had it in you." Blaise laughed.

"Neither did I, but she grows on you. And once you get her talking, she doesn't stop." Draco laughed right back.

"So what is this little family up to this afternoon?" Blaise asked.

"Just going back to the manor I suppose."  
"How about a quick game of Quidditch? I haven't played in ages. Would you like to watch us play Claire?"

Claire nodded excitedly.

"Sounds good mate. See you around the manor in an hour or so?" Draco said standing up and extending Blaise his hand. Blaise shook it.

"See you then. Goodbye Claire, goodbye Hermione." he said waving them off.

"Shall we go then?" Hermione asked taking Claire's hand.

"Are we going home now?" Claire asked.

"Yes, Blaise and I play Quidditch in the back behind the garden." Draco replied.

"Oh…okay."

They wandered to the alley behind the restaurant and apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

"I hate that!" Claire announced again. "Why can't we take the floo like we did before. Disappearing hurts!"

"You'll get used to it Claire." Hermione told her. "Now let's get you changed into play clothes before we go watch them play. She led Claire upstairs to her room and changed her into some jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. It was a bit chilly out for a September afternoon. Hermione then went and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt as well. Somehow lots of her clothes had ended up at his place. It seemed she was moving in a little at a time.

She met Claire back in the hallway and led her out back into the garden area. Moments later Draco and Blaise appeared. Draco nearly took her breath away. He was dressed in his old school Quidditch uniform, his hair slicked back the way he used to wear it. She had not seen nor thought of him like that in quite some time. Somewhere deep inside her the hurt she felt back at Hogwarts was stirring. Draco noticed her looking at him oddly and walked over to the benches where she and Claire were sitting.

"Something wrong?"

"No." she said quietly.

"I can tell when something is bothering you, just tell me. Maybe I can help."

"It's just that I am not used to seeing you like that anymore."  
"Like what?"

"Like the old Draco Malfoy. The boy who went to Hogwarts, the boy who teased me incessantly. Just then when you walked out in your old Quidditch things you looked more like that boy."

"Oh, uh…I usually play in this. Trying to keep my youth I suppose. Want me to change?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. Just took me by surprise. Go on and play."

"Okay." he smiled and walked off towards where Blaise was waiting for him.

Moments later the two friends took off towards the sky in the cool autumn breeze. Draco's hair whipped around him as he turned to find Blaise right next to him.

"So now we can talk in private mate." he grinned. "What is going on with you? I leave for a few months and your whole life has changed."

"It's her, or rather them. They have totally changed my life. I can't imagine life without either of them at this point."

"But adopting? Fathering someone else's child? It just doesn't seem like you. How did she talk you into it?"

"She didn't, it was my idea."

"To impress her no doubt." Blaise retorted.

"No, because it made me feel good. And I love Claire. She is my daughter now. You are going to be able to accept this I presume." Draco said sternly.

"Of course." Blaise laughed. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Good." Draco smiled genuinely. "Now let's play."

Down on the ground Claire found this game of one on one Quidditch very exciting. She asked Hermione all sorts of questions that she didn't know the answers to. Hermione, however found it to be rather dull. All Draco and Blaise could do was try to score on each other's goals. No snitch, no bludgers, it was all she could do to pay attention. When both men were too tired to continue, they flew down to the ground, landing in front of Hermione and Claire.

"That was fun!" Claire said running up to Draco. "Can you take me for a ride? Please?" she begged.

"Okay, just a quick one down to the lake and back." Draco lifted her onto his broom. "Don't look at me that way Hermione. I won't let anything happen to her." He kicked off the ground with Hermione looking at them with concern.

"Hold her tight Draco!" she yelled at the tiny speck in the sky. She sat back down on the bench and stared at the spot in the skyline where they had just been.

"Don't worry Bella." Blaise said sitting down next to her. "Draco won't let anything happen to her."

"I know he won't…I just hate flying." she said.

"You hate flying? How can the brightest witch ever to grace the halls at Hogwarts hate flying?" he laughed.

"I just never liked it. I prefer to apparate, or take the floo."

"Maybe you never had a proper teacher. Let me show you." he said smiling slyly.

"Oh, no. Draco's already used up my broom flying time for the rest of my life." she laughed.

"Come on, just one ride. I'll make sure you don't fall." he said grabbing her about the waist and dragging her onto his broom.

"Oh, no really Blaise. I can't…please…"

But it was too late. He mounted the broom behind her, wrapped his arms around Hermione tightly and took off in the opposite direction that Draco and Claire had left. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and screamed.

"Calm down. Look, we are only fifty feet off of the ground. Open your eyes."

"No, no, take us down now." she screamed. Her knuckles were white from hanging onto the wooden stick as tight as she could.

Blaise rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder and inhaled her scent.

"I can see what Draco sees in you now. You are smart, funny and beautiful."

"Uh…thanks." Hermione replied uneasily. Her stomach was in knots and not in a good way.

Blaise lowered the broom in the side courtyard near the gazebo.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" he said in a low voice.

"It was alright. Not something I would do everyday." she said straightening her sweatshirt. She noticed that Blaise was standing uncomfortably close to her and he was looking at her intently.

"Uh…well thank you for the ride. It was nice to see you again." she said nervously.

"You must be something to turn Draco around like that." he said in a low, husky voice.

Hermione smiled and backed up one step at a time until she could go no further. Her back hit the gazebo.

"Don't." she whispered. "I love Draco. And he's your best mate."

"Exactly. He'll understand." he replied. "Ci ripartiamo sempre."

Hermione looked at him confused before he leaned in and kissed her. She was pushing him away and trying to pull back but it didn't work. After a moment or so he pulled back, smiling widely at her.

"How dare you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Didn't you hear me tell you that I loved Draco? Are you mad?"

"Like I said before. He won't mind. See you around." he said before he took off into the sky.

Hermione tried to compose herself but as she smoothed her hair she noticed Draco and Claire standing fifty feet away staring at her.

"Draco!" she called, but before she could reach him he took Claire into the house.

* * *

The translation for Blaise's italian is "We always share" I know its not a literal translation, but it's as close as I could find. Thanks! 


	28. Apologies

**Disclaimer; I own only Claire and some orphans. So sad. :(**

**A/N Hello all! Please excuse the lateness of this chapter, but I have good news! My dog had her puppies yesterday. Two boys (Sirius and Brutus) and one girl (Lily) go to www dot myspace dot com backslash dracolhermione and click on my blog to see pictures! They are so cute! Anyway this is a short chapter, but I have to write this carefully. I already know what I want to happen, but it can't happen all in one chapter. So be patient! Also I did update 'The Deal' last week so be sure to check that out. Unfortunatly (or fortunatly if you are me) that story is going to be coming to an end soon. But I have a story partially written that I think you will like. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**

Apologies.

"Draco wait! I can explain!" she called out as she ran towards the back door. Draco and Claire had already went inside. By the time she went through the kitchen and found her way into the entrance hall Draco was halfway up the stairs.

"Draco, hold on. I can explain!" she said tearfully.

"Go upstairs to your room Claire while I talk to Hermione." Draco said darkly.

"Why is Hermione crying? I don't want to go to my room." Claire pouted.

"Just go. I'll be there in just a minute." he replied. His eyes fixed upon her and Hermione suddenly found herself trembling. He walked back down the stairs in his old Quidditch robes his blank face never faltering.

"I know what it looked like." she said in a shaky voice.

"Do you?" his icy voice hissed.

"You took off and Blaise dragged me on his broom and scared me half to death. He kept saying how he could see what you saw in me and that I was beautiful and smart…"

"So you snogged him for it?" he roared.

"NO!" she shouted back. "When we landed he backed me against the gazebo. I told him not to, but he said that you wouldn't mind. Then he said something in Italian before he kissed me. I pushed him off and told him not to do that again. That I loved you."

"What did he say in Italian?" Draco asked, his voice slightly calmer.

"Uh…something like 'Ci ripartiamo sempre' I think that was it." she replied.

"Damn him." Draco said taking off his Quidditch gloves and throwing them on the shiny marble floor.

"What does it mean?"

"Literally it means 'We share everything.'"

"Why would he say that to me?"

"When we were in school we did share everything. Including girls. I know how bad that sounds, but I didn't care for any of the girls I dated. Especially Pansy. So we would date her back and forth."

"And she didn't mind that?" Hermione asked disgusted.

"Apparently not. Look it's not like we were with her at the same time or anything."

"So he just thought that it was ok to share me as well? Did you give him that impression?"

"No. I am not seventeen anymore." Draco replied.

"Just please believe that I didn't want him to kiss me."

"Do you find him attractive?" Draco asked her.

"What?"

"It's a simple question Hermione. Do you find him attractive?"

"No!"

"No? Most girls like the way he looks."

"Not me."

"And he's very charming. As you can see."  
"I found it rude to hit on your mate's girlfriend." she said folding her arms in front of her. She was getting annoyed at his persistent questions.

"He was…uh, is my best mate. And I'm going to talk to him about this."  
"Good."

"He is going to apologize to you."

"And you."

"Can you keep an eye on Claire?"

"Sure. Are you going to talk to him now?"

"Yes. I'll be back shortly."  
"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Are we okay?"

"I'll be back." he said heading to the fireplace. He threw in some powder and shouted;

"Blaise Zabini's house." before stepping into the green flames.

A moment later he was stepping out of the fireplace at Blaise's house. The large living room was empty. He figured Blaise was upstairs showering. He headed up the back stairs which lead right to Blaise's room. He entered the room and found his Quidditch things stripped off and left on the floor. He could hear the shower running in the adjacent bath. Deftly he walked in the steamy room and walked over to the toilet. Smirking he flushed the handle causing the shower to become scalding hot.

"What the fuck?" Blaise screamed opening the shower door and seeing a figure through the steam. "Who's there?"

"It's me." Draco said.

Blaise grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Draco. "And why did you try to burn the skin off of my back just now?"

"You have no idea why I am here right?" Draco asked getting closer to Blaise.

He swallowed hard. He knew why Draco was there. Hermione had told him about the kiss.

"I may have some idea."

"I saw you kiss Hermione. Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal Draco. We used to share things all the time remember?"

"Yeah, when we were kids Blaise! Not when I am in an adult relationship and I have a child."

"I didn't think you would mind. Honestly. You were right. She is beautiful, and smart. You are a lucky man."  
"Don't touch her again." Draco said sternly.

"What is your fucking problem?" Blaise shouted. "She didn't seem to mind."

"Don't talk that way about her!" Draco shouted back stepping closer and closer to where Blaise stood.

"Are you going to let her come between us Draco? We have been friends since the first day of school."

"I'm not letting her come between us. But that doesn't mean it's ok for you to hit on her. She is a one man woman. And I am a one woman man. Got it?" Draco replied folding his arms across his chest.

"Alright…when did you get so possessive?" Blaise asked drying his hair with another towel.

"Since I fell in love for the first time. Now get dressed. You owe her an apology."

"Let me grab some clothes." he said leaving the bath and entering the bedroom. "And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I really am sorry."

"I know."

Draco made his way back down the steps and waited for Blaise in the hallway. Minutes later he came back down wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Let's go." Draco said entering the fireplace once more. A moment later they were in Draco's living room. Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Hermione?" Draco called. Just then she came down the stairs from Claire's room and entered the living room. She had changed into a silk blouse and tailored pants. Hermione took a seat on a wing chair across from Draco and Blaise.

"Blaise has something to say." Draco said nudging his friend in the side.

"Sono spiacente, I am really sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to offend you. I didn't realize how much Draco here loved you. It was immature of me and I am truly sorry."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry too Hermione." Draco said quickly. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. And I should have set Blaise straight right from the start."

"I don't know…I mean I don't get it. How could you guys share a girl?" Hermione said flustered

"Like I said before, it's not what you think. One of us would dump a girl and the other would pick her up, no strings attached." Blaise said.

"Ugh!" she said standing up and throwing her hands into the air.

"Will you accept my apology Hermione?" Blaise asked taking Hermione by the hand and turning her around to face him and Draco.

"I don't know. What you did really made me uncomfortable. And then I get the third degree from him about my intentions towards you." Hermione replied.

"I said I was sorry." Draco said in return.

"Just don't let it happen again Mr. Zabini or I won't be so forgiving." she said with a slight smile. Blaise took her hand and kissed it as a friendly gesture.

"Watch it." Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand from him and dipping her low. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her deeply.

"I didn't accept your apology yet Draco." she said with a slight smile. Draco looked shocked.

"What?"

"I accepted Blaise's, not yours." she smirked. He knew he was going to have to do some serious groveling.

"Come on Hermione." Draco said.

"Well…" she grinned. "Alright, I suppose I can forgive you this time."

"Thank Merlin!" Blaise said loudly. "I couldn't bear hearing for the rest of my life how I ruined Draco's chance with you."

"And you would have heard it every day." Draco replied laughing.

"Well now that this is cleared up I should head home." Blaise said standing up and heading for the fireplace.

"Hot date?" Draco asked.

"If you're not sharing, neither am I." Blaise winked before entering the fireplace and leaving in a hurry.

"Let's go make sure Claire is alright." Hermione said. "She was upset by seeing me cry earlier."

"I'm so sorry." Draco said more seriously. "My past is not as respectable as I would like it to be. All I want now is peace and quiet and the family I never had."

Hermione smiled at him as they climbed the staircase. Claire was playing happily in her room.

"You made Hermione sad." Claire said furrowing her tiny brow.

"I know. And I told her I was sorry. She's okay now aren't you?" he replied.

"I am wonderful now. But I think we should get some dinner because I don't know about you two, but I am starving!" she said bending over and picking up Claire.

"Let's go out to dinner then. I am to tired to cook. It's been a long day." Draco said leading the way back down stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, the man known as Fin was eating a bowl of lukewarm soup at a dingy inn near the edge of London. Mixed emotions ran through his body. He was elated that he had retrieved the hairs from Hermione Granger's apartment, but he was now dealing with the fact that he could not enter St. Mungo's to do what he needed to do. And he could not enter Hermione Granger's apartment from just any old floo. These things could be traced. The only floo that accessed every wizard and witch's home was in the Ministry. And he had already been told that it was dangerous and foolish of him to use that floo for the first task. He had argued that regardless of his means, he had accomplished what he was told to. And for that argument he had received a 'Crucio'. The pain of thousands of needles coursing through his body was still on his mind. He continued to eat without gusto while thinking of ways to get Hermione Granger alone. 


	29. Halloween

**Disclaimer; Boy am I tired of writing the same one. Ok, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I am not making any money from this story (unfortunatly) So please don't sue...I have nothing anyway;)**

**A/N Ok, I know this Fin guy is annoying everyone. There are reasons he is being so covert, and not doing anything too rashly. The only hint I can give you is that it is NOT Lucius. Lucius is dead. Lucius is always dead in my stories because I can't write him. Fin has a job that cannot be rushed. So if he annoys you too much by popping up in the middle of chapters randomly I am sorry. Skim over that part. Love you all. Happy reading and don't forget to review!!

* * *

**

Halloween

The next two months flew by and before they knew it Halloween had snuck up on them. Hermione was still 'technically' living in her flat, although it seemed all she ever went there for anymore was to pick up this or that. She took her potions and greenhouse over to the manor where Draco set up a huge room for her to work in. Most of her clothing was now scattered about Draco's closet, mixed in with his things. And to top off Hermione's happiness Harry and Ginny had been over several times for dinner. The only glitch in their near perfect lives, (or so Hermione thought) was that Ron was not speaking to her still. And at that point Ron was not speaking to Harry and Ginny either. He had been away playing for the Cannons for nearly two months. On Halloween day Draco had spent the morning and part of the afternoon decorating the house for the big party he was throwing for all the children of St. Mungo's that evening. He bought several large pumpkins and carved them so that the kids could hide inside them. They were placed at points all around the nearly bare garden. Black and orange candles floated in the air and he had found some real ghosts to float above the guests as they passed through the hedge maze out back. Bats circled overhead as he was placing the last of the candy in giant bowls out back.

"That just about does it. What do you think Claire?" he asked.

"WOW!" she exclaimed. Hermione walked out the back door and smiled.

"It looks great, but I was thinking…"

"Oh not that muggle rubbish again." Draco sighed.

"Just for an hour or so, we could go in my mum's neighborhood." she said excitedly.

"It's foolish. Running door to door begging for candy. She has all the candy she could possibly want right here." he replied pointing to the several long tables with heaping bowls of acid pops, cockroach clusters, sherbet lemons, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, licorice whips, ice mice and every other wizarding candy he could think of.

"It's not for the candy really…well if you are a muggle it is. It's just…tradition." she smiled.

"She doesn't even want to do it. Do you Claire?" he asked.

"What?"

"Put on a costume and people will give you candy. It's a lot of fun. I did it every year as a child, until I got to Hogwarts that is." Hermione replied.

"How will I get candy by putting on a costume?" Claire asked Draco.  
"You take this one." he smirked.

"You get dressed up and go up to someone's door and say 'Trick or treat'."

"Why?"

"Well its an old tradition. Today, is called Samhain, or the day of the dead. People would go house to house begging and collect things, mostly food, in exchange for saying a prayer for the dead. More recently children would play pranks on people if they refused to give them a treat. Hence the saying 'Trick or treat.'"

"What?" Claire asked, completely confused.

"Never mind. Do you want to go or not?"

"Can I?" she asked Draco.

"What about the party?"

"We will be back in plenty of time. It starts at 5. We will be done by 6:30 tops."

"If you want to Claire it is fine. Don't know what you'd want with muggle candy though." he smiled.

"So what do you want to dress up as?" Hermione asked Claire.

"A princess!" she said animatedly.

"You dress like that every day." Hermione laughed. "How about something a little scarier, how about a witch?"

"I am a witch." Claire replied acting as if Hermione had lost her mind.

"Yes, but these muggles don't know that. I'll dress up too okay?"

"YEAH!" Claire shouted running up the stairs.

"How about you Mr. Malfoy?" she whispered in his ear, "what are you going to dress as?"

"I am going to dress as an annoyed man waiting for his girlfriend and his daughter to get on with the muggle nonsense and get home." he replied.

"You are no fun." she said sticking out her tongue and running up the stairs after Claire. Draco rolled his eyes and headed up after them.

'Spending a whole evening in a muggle neighborhood.' he thought. 'what a way to waste the best night of the year.'

Some half an hour later Claire and Hermione were dressed and ready to go. Claire was wearing a purple and orange 'witch' dress with a purple hat to match. Hermione went for an all black set of witch's robes and an all black hat. Hers were decorated with tiny silver specks. She finished the look with spider web stockings and glitter for her and Claire.

"How do we look?"

"Nothing like witches." Draco replied from the living room.

"Don't listen to him. Every muggle you see will know that you are supposed to be a witch."  
"I thought they weren't supposed to know." Claire said looking up at Hermione as they walked down the stairs and closer to Draco.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"This is ridiculous."

"Loosen up." she told him. "We will apparate to my parent's tool shed. Then I will introduce you two before we go out."

"Great…" Draco sighed. "That makes me want to loosen up. Meeting my girlfriends parents for the first time."

"Relax. You've seen them before in Flourish and Blotts, remember?" she asked referring to the time before their second year.

"Oh, right." he mumbled. He remembered not being very nice to them on that occasion. Now he was more nervous than ever.

"Let's go. Both of you hold my hands. On the count of three. One…two…three!" and with that she concentrated on her parent's tool shed. And quick as lightning they were there. Claire scowled when they landed softly on the earthen floor. The shed was old and hadn't seen a dusting for quite some time.

"Why do we always have to go like that?" Claire moped.

"This way." Hermione said excitedly. They walked through the gate to her front yard. Her house was larger than Draco expected. Red brick with white pillars holding up the front porch. The windows were decorated with orange lights and one or both of her parents had hung gigantic fake spiders from the large oak tree in their front yard. Hermione walked up on the porch and opened the door without knocking.

"Trick or treat!" she called out. A thin build man with a heavy mustache hugged her tightly.

"Treat!" the man said. "Hermione! You didn't tell us that you would be visiting tonight. It seems like it's been ages since we've seen you!"

Hermione motioned for Claire and Draco to come inside.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Draco and his daughter Claire. Claire, Draco this is my father, Richard Granger." she smiled from ear to ear.

"Mr. Granger." Draco said firmly grasping Mr. Granger's hand.

"Call me Richard." he replied. "And it's nice to meet you too Claire."

Claire looked at Draco and Hermione expectantly.

"It's fine Claire. This is my dad." Hermione told her.

Claire held out her hand timidly.

"She looks just like you Draco." he remarked.

"Thank you." Draco said, standing a little taller and holding Claire's hand.

"I suspect you all are here to do some trick or treating. Nice costume pumpkin." he winked at Hermione.

"Is mum home?" Hermione asked.

"She should be back any minute. She ran out to get more candy." he said. "Well come on in and have a seat. I want to learn more about the man who has gotten my little girl to leave her potions things for the night."

They all sat down in the family room. Richard turned the TV down and Hermione sat next to him while Draco and Claire sat on the love seat. Several moments of uncomfortable silence followed before Richard spoke up.

"What do you do for a living Draco?"

"I own a company that buys potion formulas then promotes and markets them. I don't do too much with it anymore. It's run by a board of directors."

"I see. Where did you attend school? I'm assuming you are a wizard." he said.

"I went to Hogwarts with Hermione. I was head boy with her."

Richard's eyebrow went up.

"Head boy? Uh, Hermione this isn't the Draco Malfoy you mentioned in countless letters is it?" he asked her.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Well that is an interesting turn of events." Richard pointed out.  
"I'm not that same person anymore." Draco interrupted.

"He's not Dad. That was eight years ago and you know how I exaggerate." Hermione added.

"I didn't say anything." Richard said pleasantly. "How old are you Claire?"

"Five." she said instantly holding up five fingers.

"Were you married before Draco?" he asked casually.

"Dad!"

"It's okay. No, I have never been married."

Hermione, horrified leaned over and whispered something in her dad's ear. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Oh, that cleared it right up. And just in time. I think I hear your mum pulling in."

Hermione leapt up off of the sofa and ran to the front door. Her mum's arms were loaded with shopping bags. Hermione grabbed the bags and set them on the counter.

"HERMIONE! You didn't tell us you were coming home! We missed you!"

"It was meant to be a surprise. I brought some guests too. We are going trick or treating around here." Hermione said as her mum hugged her tightly.

"Draco, Claire this is my mum Katherine. Mum, this is my boyfriend Draco and his daughter Claire."

Katherine's eyes widened at the word 'daughter'.

"Nice you meet you both. I need to get this candy in a bowl, can you help me?" She asked Hermione. And Hermione knew that meant 'we need to talk'. Hermione grabbed a bag and followed her mum into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Her mum said straight away.

"Mum…" she replied rolling her eyes.

"A man with a child? Where is this child's mother? Did he leave her? Are they divorced? Are you ready to be a mother?" Katherine rolled off question after question.

"Mum, keep your voice down. Claire is Draco's 'adopted' daughter. She was one of the children in the ward where I work. The adoption was final last month. And to answer your last question, yes, I am ready to be her mother. Not that we are anywhere near getting married." Hermione huffed.

"Oh, well don't you think it's a bit strange a man adopting a child on his own? Maybe he did this to trap you into marrying him."

"He need not have done that. I love him. Him adopting Claire was a surprise, but he knew what he was doing. And now the two of them are inseparable. Now we are going trick or treating. It would be nice if you made an effort."

"You are right dear. You always are. I've been rude." she said walking towards the family room with a smile on her face. Hermione followed close behind.

"It's so nice to meet the both of you. Sorry about a moment ago. I had all those packages and the market was a nightmare."

"It's not a problem Mrs. Granger." Draco replied.

"Call me Katherine." she told him.

"We should be going. We can only stay out a short amount of time. Draco is throwing a huge party at his manor for the children of St. Mungo's. It's going to be quite an event." Hermione told her mum proudly as she put her arm around Draco's waist.

"That's wonderful." Katherine said.

"You and Richard should join us." Draco said suddenly.

"Really?" Hermione asked. Her face lit up.

"I would be honored." Draco smiled.

"I think we could do that." Katherine said.

"We will stop by after we are done trick or treating and we can hook up your fireplace to the floo network to get to the manor." she said happily.

The three of them walked out the front door and Katherine and Richard stayed to pass out candy. Claire was nervous as Hermione prodded her to walk up to the first house, The Smythes who had lived next door to Hermione all of her life.

"Just go up, knock on the door and say 'Trick or treat.'"

Claire looked skeptical but did as she was told. Unfortunately for her the Smythes were both dressed up for Halloween. Mr. Smythe wore a werewolf costume, and Mrs. Smythe was undoubtedly dressed as some sort of hag. When Claire rang the bell and they answered she went screaming back down the driveway to were Draco and Hermione stood with stunned looks on their faces. Tears were streaming down her face. Mr. and Mrs. Smythe took off their masks and ran down to try to comfort the girl.

"Hermione?" Mr. Smythe said. "Is she yours? I didn't know you had children. Richard and Katherine didn't say anything…"

Hermione interrupted.

"No, she is my boyfriend Draco's daughter Claire. Claire it's ok. They are just dressed up for Halloween. Remember I told you everyone dresses up?"

Claire nodded, tears lessening.

"Is this her first time out?" Mrs. Smythe asked sympathetically.

"Yes, and you are her first house." Hermione laughed. Draco didn't seem to find it quite as funny. He bent down and picked Claire up from the sidewalk and held her tightly.

"You are okay Claire." Hermione said motioning for Draco to put her down. "Ready to try again?"

"Yes." she said softly. The Smythes walked back up to the house and Claire went and knocked again. This time with no masks on she shouted

"Trick or treat!"

And the Smythes gladly filled her bag with an entire bowl of candy to make up for scaring her.

The three of them trick or treated for an hour or so. The streets were filled with people and their children dressed in all sorts of costumes. They were so busy that they didn't know that they were being followed at a far distance by a man in an invisibility cloak. By the time they arrived back at Hermione's parents house Claire was hyped up to eat candy. Hermione explained that it needed to be checked to make sure it was safe, but that when they arrived at home she could have some candy that Draco had bought.

Draco apparated home quickly and returned with some floo powder and permission to set up the Grangers fireplace with the floo network.

"Have you ever traveled by floo?" Draco asked Richard and Katherine.

"No, I have seen Hermione do it though." Richard replied.

"It's simple. Grab some of this powder here, throw it in, and say Malfoy Manor very clearly before stepping into the fire. It won't burn you, and you will arrive in my living room. Got it?"

The Grangers nodded. Hermione decided to help her mum go first. Once they were gone Draco assisted Mr. Granger and then himself and Claire followed.

Grinning the man in the cloak walked over to the Granger's fireplace. He muttered a spell that would keep the floo network open permanently. No one at the ministry would think to check if it had only been used once or more. They had enough other things on their minds. He wouldn't dare use it tonight. From what he had overheard the manor would be full of people including Hermione Granger's parents. And he knew that even Polyjuice potion could not fool someone's parents. So again it was a waiting game for him. But when he was through, he knew that he would be rewarded above all others.

The party at Malfoy manor was in full swing an hour later. Healer Maria and her husband came, along with Harry and Ginny. Ginny was now so big it was hard for her to walk. Harry assisted her over to the couch where she spent most of the party happily talking and eating whatever anyone brought her. Hermione's boss Mr. Roland came as well. All the children of St. Mungo's had a blast playing with all the things Draco had set up. As the party wound down they said good byes to the guests and Hermione helped her parents get home. Exhausted, she collapsed on the sofa and flung her witch hat onto the floor. Claire was fast asleep inside a large pumpkin and Draco carried her up the steps, not bothering to undress her and placed her in bed. Hermione met him upstairs and he entered the room as she was getting undressed.

"Now for my Halloween treat." he growled, shutting the door tightly behind him.

"Aren't you tired?" she yawned.

"No." he lied as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone. She laughed as his kisses fluttered on her skin.

"Hmmm…don't start something you can't finish Mr. Malfoy." she giggled.

He scooped her up into his arms and threw her on the bed roughly.

"When have you _ever_ known me not to finish?" he said as he took off his shirt and pants and hopped on the massive bed. "You know, that witch costume was a huge turn on." His steely eyes were alive with passion.

"Really? I would think it would remind you of McGonagall." she laughed.

"You sure know how to kill a mood don't you." he huffed turning over on his side. Hermione stripped off the remainder of her outfit leaving only her bra and knickers along with the spider web stockings.

"I know how to get you back in the mood." she whispered seductively.

"Nope, its gone. Nothing you can do…" he started, but stopped when he felt her mouth kissing its way down his chest towards his boxer shorts. Stifling his smile he put his hands behind his head and pretended her touch wasn't affecting him. Her fingernails teased his skin as she raked them up and down his pale, smooth body and up his legs until she nearly touched his manhood, which was now making it impossible to conceal his pleasure.

"Playing hard to get I see?" she whispered in his ear. "Whatever can I do about that?"

Draco tried not to reveal his immense bliss as her hand grazed his now apparent hard on. In one silky motion she tugged off his boxers and tossed them onto the floor. Now she straddled him and pressed his hands down on the bed so that he couldn't take control as he normally did. She moved her hips so that they were grinding against his groin. He moaned aloud.

"Merlin…:" he said breathlessly. She moved aside her knickers and slid herself on top of him. His whole body twitched and she thought he had already finished.  
"You okay?" she whispered.

"Mmmhmm…" he said trying to keep his composure. Hermione moved slowly, teasing him, making sure that every movement was like blissful torture to him. His grey eyes followed her every movement, maintaining eye contact with her until she leaned down to kiss him deeply. She moved her hips faster then slower and then faster again. Taking him to the point of orgasm and back every time. His body became sweaty and his breathing labored. Finally she moved in such a way that he exploded inside of her. She screamed out at the same time as he did, watching as he gripped the sheets and grabbed a pillow, biting it fiercely. Hermione caught her breath and climbed off of his still trembling body. She put her head in the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his musky scent. When Draco finally caught his breath he kissed Hermione on her forehead before saying;

"I bloody love Halloween."


	30. Christmas shopping with a surprise

Its only been two weeks, and I still own nothing. Damn...

A/N I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I had lots going on, a court date, puppy care, and we might be adopting a 7 year old boy who had certain Malfoyish features (Blond hair and greyish eyes). So I am sorry agian. This chapter is a little longer, and jumps between events. I hope you like it. Happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Christmas shopping with a surprise.

The next month flew by for everyone, and the holiday season was almost upon them. Ginny finally stopped working at St. Mungo's and went on maternity leave. So that meant even more work for Hermione. Healer trainee Whitney filled in whenever possible, and an outbreak of dragon pox had the children's ward filled with new patients. With the funds Draco has put aside, they bought new beds for the extra kids. Hermione decorated for Christmas the first week of December. Giant colored baubles and tinsel covered the room. The kids made ornaments with all the craft supplies and decorated the room with them. The mood was light and fun for everyone and as Christmas drew nearer Hermione's mind was on what to get Draco and Claire. She had left St. Mungo's that day to do her shopping in muggle London. Fat, white snowflakes fell around her as she grabbed her scarf and clutched it tightly to her neck. Hundreds of happy shoppers surrounded her, so it was easy not to notice that she was being followed.

Far behind Hermione, Fin tried his best to blend in. He knew this would be the day to execute his plan. She was alone shopping for the first time in months. There were so many people around she would never see it coming. He figured that an alleyway would work the best. Just get ahead of her and pull her into it. He pushed past the other shoppers until he was just about to pass her and run to the alley ahead of them. But at the last moment she turned and went into a child's boutique. Swearing aloud he stood twenty feet from the entrance of the store and waited for her to exit again.

Inside the store Hermione was picking out some things for Claire. A plump older woman approached her.

"Anything I can help you find dear?" she asked in an overly sweet voice.

"What do you get for the little girl who has everything?" Hermione said laughing.

"Did you have something in mind?" the woman inquired.

"Well, she has tons of clothes, toys and books. She is overly spoiled." Hermione snickered.

"How old is she?"

"Five almost six." Hermione replied.

"What about dolls?"

"More than she could ever play with."

"Bedroom furnishings?" the old lady asked trying to help.

"More elaborate than you can imagine."

"Well, my dear. What you are looking for must be very special then. How about this?" she said leading Hermione into a darkened back room. "I just got this in."

Hermione passed unopened boxes and dress bags before she arrived to where the lady was standing.

"What do you think?" she asked Hermione, who was awestruck.

"I think its perfect." she said. "I'll take it."

"Wonderful. I'll package it up and gift wrap it for free as well." the woman said happily.

Hermione smiled happily thinking of Claire's reaction to the gift on Christmas morning. She took the bag and headed back out into the bitter cold.

'Now all I have is Draco's gift. This should be interesting.' she joked to herself. 'But I think I'll need to go to Diagon Alley for that. I might as well do the rest of my shopping for my mum and dad here though. Oh, and I need to get something for Harry and Ginny's baby. I think there's a baby shop here somewhere.' she thought heading in the direction she believed it to be.

Meanwhile Fin who had been closely watching the door of the boutique momentarily lost sight of Hermione when a large crowd of shoppers passed in front of him.

"Damn!" he swore aloud again heading in the direction Hermione had been heading earlier. He searched heads in the crowd for her brightly colored hat, but it was no where in sight. He walked faster and faster, pushing people aside until he finally found what he was looking for. The pink and orange hat of Hermione Granger was entering an upscale baby boutique. He punched a nearby building angrily as he stood outside waiting for her to come back out.

The inside of the baby boutique was like a shock to her senses. Pastel pink, blue and yellow assaulted her from every direction. Unlike the other stores, this one wasn't as crowded. She smiled as she picked out tiny onesies and jumpers in all different colors. Ginny didn't want to find out what she was having. She was due in about two weeks. Right before Christmas. Hermione paid for her things and left the store intending to go right to the Leaky Cauldron and on through to Diagon Alley which was a few blocks from where she was now. It was beginning to get dark so she walked quickly north. The quicker she walked, the more she noticed how the shoppers were thinning out. Two blocks away from the main shopping scene the streets were nearly deserted and Hermione began to feel uneasy. She fiddled with her keys in her overcoat pocket and looked around nervously. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought she saw a shadow lurking to her left. She cleared her throat loudly and concentrated on the click-clack of her heels on the stone walkway. They echoed loudly in the nearly empty street. A lump formed in the back of Hermione's throat and she instinctively reached for her wand, gripping the handle. The feeling of the smooth wooden handle made her feel better, after all she was trained in using both offensive and defensive spells. And the ministry made provisions for using magic in some circumstances. Suddenly, some of the lights in the street flickered, then went out completely. Now her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. She was nearly to the Leaky Cauldron, only a few hundred feet to go. Her uneasy feeling was now overwhelming her. Then a hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Screaming she turned around and instead of grabbing her wand, she grabbed her keys which contained a small vial of pepper spray. The violent red liquid shot directly at her would be attackers eyes. Her eyes burned as well and she ran quick as she could towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving the man writhing in pain on the street. Once inside she told the barkeep Tom what had happened.

"Was it a wizard or a muggle?" he asked.

"I…I, uh, I don't know." she said shakily as he handed her a cup of tea.

"There's a telephone just outside. Let me go with you and call the muggle authorities." he said reasoning with her. She agreed, and ten minutes later two muggle policemen showed up outside the pub looking for the address. Hermione had forgotten that they could not see the small pub. When their backs were turned she walked outside and told them that she had gave the wrong address. After talking to her and taking her statement they thoroughly searched the area for the man.

"Sorry Miss Granger. There's no sign of him. You must have scared him away. You know this time of year muggers try to take advantage of shoppers who are alone. You should keep to the well lit streets as well."

"I'll try to remember that." she replied nervously smiling.

"If you remember anything else, please give us a call." the younger officer said. "Or if you just want to have a drink." he winked.

Hermione thought it was a very distasteful time to make advances at her.

"No thank you, I'm involved." she said in an irritated way before walking towards the store on the right of the Leaky Cauldron. The policemen walked away and she seized the opportunity to go back in the pub.

"Everything alright miss?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, but they didn't find the man. May I use your fireplace to floo home? I don't want to walk back to St. Mungo's."

"Of course." Tom said sympathetically. "Use the one in my private quarters. Top of the steps, first door on the right."

"Thanks Tom." she said heading upstairs. Once she got inside she grabbed the powder and used the floo to head back to Malfoy manor.

She called out for Draco as soon as her feet hit the marble floor.

"Draco! Draco!" she called running up the steps towards Claire's room. It was empty. Panicking she ran down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Draco. It too was empty. Her heart was thumping out of her chest. Where could they be? She ran to the kitchen and found Evy cooking dinner.

"Evy, where are Draco and Claire?" she asked breathlessly.

"They is out back miss. Decorating trees for Christmas." the elf squeaked.

Taking a deep breath Hermione smiled and relaxed. She left out the back door of the kitchen and found Draco and Claire building a lop sided snowman near the gazebo.

"Hey you." He called out throwing a snowball at her. "Why are you so late?"

"Christmas shopping." she smiled weakly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Claire finish up and then come inside." he said handing her the carrot for the nose.

"Ok." Claire sighed.

"What's wrong? You look upset." Draco said taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"I had an, uh, incident. While I was shopping."

Draco's face paled.

"What? What do you mean an incident?"

"Someone tried to attack me, I sprayed them with pepper spray and…"

"Pepper spray? What on earth is that?"

"It's a muggle defense thing, and it worked too. I sprayed him in the eyes and ran into the Leaky Cauldron. I talked to the authorities and they didn't find him. But it shook me up quite a bit."

"Oh Merlin Hermione." he said hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine, really." she said into his chest. "I'm just glad to be home."

"Me too. Come inside now Claire." he called out back. Claire came running, her cheeks and nose pink.

"Hi Hermione! Did you see our snowman? Isn't he good? We put up tinsel and baubles too on all the trees. I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" she said all in one breath.

"Yes, we can eat now." Draco said helping her to remove her snow things. They sat in the dining room and just as Evy brought their dinner a giant owl flew into the dining room dropping an envelope on Hermione's lap. She opened it and gasped.

"What now?" Draco asked.

"It's Ginny! She's in labor." she replied happily.

"Is that good or bad?" Draco asked, honestly not knowing.

"Well it's only two weeks so it isn't that bad, but any baby coming early isn't good. I need to get to St. Mungo's."

"Can we come too Hermione?" Claire asked, her lower lip protruding.

"I suppose it would be ok. But it's late so no visiting the children's ward. You'll have to stay with Draco and me okay?"

Claire nodded.

"Now finish your dinner then we can go. Labor can take a long time." Hermione said eating quickly and leaving them so she could run upstairs to change.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Fin wandered in twenty minutes after Hermione had left. He surveyed the near empty bar and sat at the counted.

"What can I get you?" Tom asked.

"Firewhiskey." he replied. "Did you see a pretty young girl in a bright green lab coat wander in here not too long ago?"

"Why are you asking?" Tom said suspiciously.

"I witnessed her being attacked just outside. I just wanted to be sure she was okay." he lied. He hid the redness of his eyes with the cloak.

"She's fine. Talked to some of those muggle policemen and then she went home. Did you see her attacker?" he asked.

"No, just a silhouette. Looked like a taller man. Well if she's alright I'll drink up and head home." Fin said wearily. Tom handed him his drink and he downed it in one gulp.

"Thanks. I'll tell her next time she stops in." Tom said waving him out the door. Fin turned from him and walked out swearing under his breath. He had missed his opportunity once again. His master would not be pleased.

Hermione, Draco and Claire used the floo to get to St. Mungo's. Showing her identification they allowed her back into the labor and delivery after hours. Harry ran and greeted her warmly.

"You got my owl! Ginny was hoping you'd come right away. She wants you to deliver the baby."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yes really. She's right in there being examined." he said pointing to the door. Hermione nodded and went inside.

"Hello Malfoy, Claire…how are you?" Harry asked.

"Good! Is Healer Potter having a baby? Is it a boy or a girl? When can I play with it?"

"Slow down Claire." Draco chuckled.

Claire gave him that look again that plainly said 'I am standing still.' and rolled her eyes.

"Nervous?" Draco asked Harry.

"Does it show that much?" Harry asked. He was sweating profusely and his face was red. Even his lightning scar stood out more prominently on his forehead.

"Just a bit…" Draco hung his head "Bloody hell."

"What?" Harry asked. But then his question was answered. Ron's tall stature and vibrant red hair was visible from down the hallway. Even from that distance Harry could tell that Ron's whole face was red to match.

Ron marched right up to Draco and faced him eye to eye.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron spat.

"Watch your mouth Weasel king. My daughter is here." Draco replied with venom.

"He is here with Hermione. And while we are on the subject let me set something straight…" Harry said pushing Ron back and adjusting his glasses.

Ron glared at Draco.

"While you are here you will both treat each other with respect. Ginny asked Hermione to be here. She is going to deliver the baby. She asked Draco to be here and I don't want you fighting with him and upsetting Ginny."  
"But Harry…." Ron whined.

"No buts. That is the way it is. Period. Besides, he's right. Claire is here as well and she doesn't need to hear all of that." Harry said firmly. "Can I introduce her to Ron?" he asked Draco.

"As long as he is civil." Draco said keeping his eye on Ron.

"Claire, this is Healer Ginny's older brother Ron. I expect you will be meeting her other brothers as well tonight." Harry smiled leading Claire by the hand towards Ron.

Ron's face turned red as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Claire." he mumbled.

"Ron here plays Quidditch for the Canons." Harry said leading her into conversation.

Inside the delivery room Ginny was having a hard time. Hermione examined her and determined that she was not even close to being ready to push. She was only dilated to two.

"You have a long night ahead of you Ginny." Hermione said as she finished up.

"Merlin, I thought I was going to have her tonight." Ginny sighed.

"Her?"

"I've been calling it her, but I don't know for sure." Ginny grinned. "I hope it's a girl though."

"I'm sure Claire hopes it's a girl as well. She's very excited." Hermione said.

"Is Claire here? Did you bring Draco as well?" she asked curiously.

"They are in the waiting room with Harry."

"That should be something, Ron is on his way in."

"Merlin, I should go check. Don't need any fights in the hospital now." Hermione smiled before heading out into the hallway.

To her surprise Harry, Draco and Ron were chatting quite amiably. Claire was playing with some small toys on the floor.

"You boys behaving?" she asked.

The three of them looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, but noticed that Ron looked sad.

"Can I talk to you real quick Ron?" she asked.

"Sure." he said walking down the hallway after her. "What's up?"

"Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Been busy with Quidditch."

"I miss you."

"But you have ferret boy, so that should make you happy. And it seems you also have Harry and Ginny's friendship. What else do you need?"

"You. You are my friend too. Harry has accepted my choice, why can't you?" she pleaded with large brown eyes.

"It's Malfoy! How can everyone forget that?"

"Because people change Ron. You have, I have, Harry and Ginny have. And Draco certainly has. He is a father, a business man. Give him a chance will you?"

"But I love you Hermione! I always have. How can you ask me to be friends with someone who stole you away?"

"He didn't steal me. I was never yours." she said softly. Ron looked as if his heart was broken. "Please. I need you as my friend. My best friend. Don't walk away."

"I'll be polite to him for Ginny's sake tonight. But don't ask me to bury my feelings and be his friend." he said walking back to the waiting room.

Hermione stood there, tears running down her face.


	31. Birthday

Disclaimer; Still don't own it...

A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient and waiting for the next chapter like you have. Life has been crazy here. We are adopting a little boy. He's seven. We get him on the weekends until the paperwork is complete. See my myspace page in my blog for a few pics if you'd like. He has blond hair and brownish green eyes. Plus my dog had puppies in February, and that has been a LOT of work. 3 of them, its like having triplet toddlers right now. And on top of that I had severe writer's block. Oh well, that's life right? Anyway I will be winding down this story in about nine or so chapters. And if anyone has any ideas about how to end 'The Deal' please private message me. Other than that I have a few stories in the works. Thanks again for your patience and happy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

Birthday

"PUSH!" Hermione coached Ginny as the last stages of labor were coming to an end. The past hours had been filled with tears and joy as the rest of the Weasleys arrived and greeted Hermione warmly. Molly took to Draco and Claire immediately, while the twins, Bill and Charlie were slightly apprehensive. But luckily Harry let them know that Draco was alright. Ron sulked as the rest of his family treated Draco and Claire like one of their own.

"I can't do it anymore…" Ginny said shakily. "it's too hard."

Harry kissed her on the forehead and grasped her hand tightly.

"You can and you will." Hermione said simply. Harry nodded.

"How much longer?" Ginny asked in the few seconds between contractions.

"Just a bit more Ginny. Then you will have your son or daughter in your arms." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded with more resolve than ever before another contraction hit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed putting her chin to her chest and bearing down hard.  
"Keep pushing, one, two, three, four five…"

She took another deep breath and kept pushing until Hermione reached the count of ten.

"I can see the head Gin…" she said happily. Harry's head perked up and he smiled at Ginny giving her the strength to keep pushing when the next contraction came. Which was only a few seconds later.

"Another good push and the head will be out. On my count Ginny…push! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine and ten. It's out Ginny. The head is out, you are almost done."

"Oh thank Merlin." Ginny said weakly.

"You can do it Ginny." Harry said smiling broadly. "You are as strong as anyone I have ever known."

"One more push and it'll be over." Hermione said cradling the tiny babies head. "It has your hair Ginny."

Ginny nodded again and prepared for another contraction.

"Last push. On my count again…one, two, three, four, five…."

Ginny pushed as hard as she could. Nearly breaking Harry's hand in two. He winced but never let go.

Hermione grabbed the baby as it slid the rest of the way out and wrapped it in a small blanket.

Harry and Ginny looked down expectantly.

She took her wand and offered it to Harry so that he could cut the cord. But first she clamped up either side of where he was going to cut so that the bleeding would be minimal.

"Diffendo." Harry said looking down at the baby. The cord was cut cleanly.

"Well?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny say hello to your son." Hermione replied holding up the red-headed boy for Ginny to see.

"Can I hold him?"

"Just a second, let me clean him up." she told the pair as she took him over to the table and used a cleaning charm to wash him off. After he was clean, she weighed and measured him before wrapping him up in a blue blanket and put a small hat on his head. He whimpered slightly before she handed him to Ginny who had pushed out the afterbirth in the meantime.

Ginny held him close to her chest allowing Harry to kiss the red fuzz that grew on his head.

"He's beautiful." Hermione said looking in wonder at the tiny baby Potter. "I can't believe he's yours Harry." she smiled.

"Me either. Me, a father." he replied shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" Hermione asked filling out the paperwork with his correct weight, length and time of birth.

Ginny looked at Harry and they nodded in unison.

"His name is Arthur James Potter." Ginny said happily cuddling their baby boy.

"Arthur James it is then." Hermione replied. "Would you like me to go tell your family? I will send them in small groups if that is ok."

"That would be wonderful." Harry said looking down adoringly at his first born son.

Hermione smiled as she left the room and made her way down to the small waiting room that was packed with Weasleys along with Draco and Claire.

"Well?" Molly asked expectantly.

"I'm proud to announce the birth of Arthur James Potter, eight pounds, five ounces, 21 and a half inches long." she grinned. The room erupted with cheers.

"Oh, Arthur!" Molly said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Our first grandson. Another in the long line of Weasley boys." he chuckled.

"Why don't you two go in, then the rest of you can take turns alright?" Hermione said motioning for Molly and Arthur to enter Ginny's room. They smiled happily at her and went inside.

"What does he look like?" Fred asked, or it could have been George, Hermione couldn't tell.

"Red hair, eyes are hard to tell now. All babies have blue eyes when they are born." Hermione said taking a seat in the squishy arm chair tiredly. Draco caught her eye and he smiled at her warmly. Claire was sound asleep on the nearby couch, draped with Draco's overly large cloak. Ron was avoiding her eyes and sitting as far from Draco as possible.

"How is Ginny?" Bill finally asked breaking the silence.

"She is great. It was a hard birth for her, first babies are usually hard. But she did well. Now as for Harry's hand…" she laughed.

"Harry's lucky she didn't do worse than that." Charlie said. "She's got a right vicious temper."

Just then Molly and Arthur came out with the biggest smiles ever.

"He's just beautiful." Molly gushed. "I expect I should get started on a Weasley jumper for him." she said reaching into her bag and pulling out her magic knitting needles and some royal blue yarn.

"Fred, George you can go next." Hermione said to the twins. In unison they ran to Ginny's door.

Draco stood and stretched before approaching her.

"Hey you…" he whispered softly.

"Hey yourself. I'm sorry you are stuck here with nearly no company. Why don't' you take Claire home and get some rest?" she suggested.

"No, I'll wait for you. Besides I'm not tired and she's sound asleep. It'd be a shame to wake her."

Hermione smiled at him. Her fingertips went up to graze his jaw line softly. She could see the muscles clenching as her hand ran its course.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." she said softly.

"I love you too. Oi, here come the twins, better send the next group in."

"Oh, ok. Ron, Bill and Charlie, go ahead." she said never taking her eyes off of Draco's steely grey orbs. She never thought she could be so much in love.

Bill and Charlie headed for Ginny's door, but Ron was rooted to the spot. His piercing blue eyes were staring at Hermione and Draco. His right hand formed into a white knuckled fist. Draco caught sight of him out of the corner of his eye. Smirking to himself he leaned down and ran his hand across Hermione's cheek before deeply kissing her. His hands went up to her messy hair that she had pulled into a bun. Hermione dropped her clip board onto the floor and relaxed into his arms. The stress of delivering the baby had finally caught up with her. She was exhausted and feeling him holding her tightly made all of that go away. She was completely oblivious to Ron's gaze upon them. When Draco finally broke the kiss she felt breathless. Like the first time they kissed. Like every time they kissed. He was her kindred spirit.

"Wow, what was that for?" she asked trying to compose herself.

"Because I love you, that's why. Now you'd better go check on the happy couple." he said letting go of her hand.

"Yes, I'll be ready to leave soon."

Draco watched her walk away knowing full well that Ron was fuming ten feet away. He sat on the love seat near Claire and smirked in Ron's direction. That was the last straw for Ron. He marched up to Draco and grabbed him by the collar pulling him back to his feet.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron yelled.

"Quiet, my daughter is sleeping. If you must carry on come down this way a bit." Draco said walking towards the hallway.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly said horrified.

"Let me handle this mum. It's been coming for a while." Ron said seething with anger.

The two men walked into an empty hallway where they were still in view of the others.

"What is your problem _Weasel_?" Draco said angrily.

"You! You are my problem. You are everyone's problem. You have been since we were eleven." Ron yelled.

"When are you going to grow up and realize that Hermione is a grown woman?"

"I do realize that. But I think you have her fooled. You have everyone fooled. Even Harry and Ginny. They go on and on about how you have changed. But I know better. Ferrets can't change their fur."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"How original Weaslelby." Draco drawled in an all too familiar tone.

"Why are you even interested in 'Mione?"

"Why do you care?" Draco asked.

"She's mine. Everyone knows that we are supposed to be together. Don't you read between the lines?" Ron said in return.

"I do read between the lines. Bottom line is that she is with me. She lives with me. She loves me and Claire. That is the final word as far as she is concerned."

"Just leave Hermione alone. She doesn't need you or your baggage." Ron spat pointing at Claire.

That was the final straw. Draco balled up his fist and punched Ron as hard as he could in the face. Ron reeled back and fell into the wall. Molly and Arthur came running along with Fred and George.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" Molly asked seeing her youngest son lying on the floor clutching his nose and bleeding profusely.

"Never call my daughter baggage again Weasley. She means more to me than you can ever know. Just stay away from us and Hermione." he said wiping the blood off of his hand with a tissue.

Hermione, Harry, Bill and Charlie heard the commotion and ran out into the hall.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking at Ron who was now to his feet and having Molly heal his bleeding nose.

"I'm taking Claire home. She doesn't need to hear the hate your 'friend' is spewing." Draco said with hate in his voice.

"What did you say Ronald?" she asked him.

"Nothing he didn't know already." Ron replied.

"Don't start again Weasley." Draco warned him.

"Will someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on here?" Hermione screamed. "All this stress is not good for Ginny or the baby."

"Ron here seems to think that Claire and I are…uh, how did you put it? Oh, yes…baggage." Draco told her.

"Ron!" Hermione said in shock.

"Ronald Weasley! What in the name of the gods are you thinking?" Molly said surprised at her son's attitude.

"It's true mum! Hermione is only with him because he conned her into it by adopting one of the kids she loves so much. She would be with me if not for his master plan." he said hatefully.

"That is not true!" Hermione said defensively.

"It is true. We were together, ready to be a couple not too long ago and then I find out you are dating this lowlife. I figured he must be blackmailing you somehow. But this is worse than blackmail. It borders on bribery. I can just see it… 'Hermione, look, I'm taking in a poor defenseless child, can you come help me with her?' Give me a break!" Ron said angrily.

"We were never going to be a couple!" Hermione yelled. "I've tried my best to be nice, let you down easily. But I can see now that plan won't work. Look Ron, I love you. But only as a friend. A brother. That's all. What we had at Hogwarts…it was what it was. Young love. Puppy love. Nothing more. I know you want to pursue more, but it won't work. I love Draco. Believe me, don't believe me. I can't hide my happiness any longer to protect your feelings. Let it go. Let ME go!" she said, tears in her eyes.

Ron looked like he was in shock. All the others stood there looking at Ron with a mixture of pity and disgust.

"Ginny is fine." Hermione finally said. "She's passed a physical. Baby Arthur is fine as well. I'm going home to get some rest. Let's go Draco." she said taking him by the arm. He walked over to the love seat and picked up his sleeping daughter. She stirred slightly before turning and wrapping her arms around Draco's neck. Hermione covered her back up.

"Tell Ginny I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Congratulations Harry. And the rest of you." she looked at Ron coldly before catching up to Draco who was halfway down the hall.


	32. Christmas Day

Disclaimer; I own nothing sadly.

A/N OMG, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on 'The Deal' and that is finally finished. YAY! Then the alerts weren't working on fanfic. Then the upload wasn't working on fanfic. On top of that I am not a full time mom (Go to myspace to see pics of our son!!) So finding time to write is getting harder. I hope you like this update, Fin turns up the heat soon so stay tuned. Happy reading and don't forget to review please!

* * *

Christmas Day

Christmas was soon upon them and baby Arthur was cleared to go home from St. Mungo's on the twentieth of December. Ever since his birth Ron had not spoken to Harry, Ginny or anyone else in his family that sided with them either. Molly was worried he wouldn't come home for Christmas so she asked if Hermione would mind if they had their Christmas with her another time. Hermione didn't mind since her family was coming to the manor for the first time and Hermione was very busy with work since Ginny would be on maternity leave at least until March.

It was Christmas Eve and Claire was very excited about Santa coming to visit her.

"When is he going to be here?" she whined for the eightieth time that night.

"When you are asleep." Hermione replied.

"But I want to see him and say hi." she pouted.

"If you stay up he will never come." Draco reminded her.

"Ok." she said giving up. "Are you going to tuck me in daddy?" she said sweetly. She only called him daddy once in a while at this point. She was still getting used to the adoption and what it really meant. And she also knew that calling Draco daddy would basically get her whatever she wanted.

"Of course I am." he replied picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her up the steps.

"Goodnight Hermione." she called back over his shoulder.

"Goodnight Claire, and don't try to sneak downstairs to see Santa."

"I won't." she replied.

A few minutes later Draco returned from tucking Claire in and sat next to Hermione on the loveseat in front of the fire. The sparkling Christmas tree twinkled in the corner as he wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"I never thought I would be spending this Christmas with you." he told her.

"Me either." she told him. "I know it's cliché but if you had told me that I would be here in your arms, in front of a roaring fire on Christmas eve last year I would have told you that you were bloody nuts."  
"Well I am bloody nuts," he smirked. "among other things."

"True…true." she smiled back leaning closer to his face. He seized the opportunity and put his hands on both sides of her face pulling her into his embrace quickly. Draco looked at her face. The firelight illuminated her fair, flawless skin. He noticed her freckles and her long lashes before brushing his mouth against hers. She pressed against him as he kissed her thinking that there has never been a more perfect Christmas in her lifetime.

As soon as they were sure that Claire was sound asleep they placed her presents under the tree. There were so many that it took a good amount of time to finish. Hermione placed her special present at the very back so it would be the last to be opened. She also hid the gift for Draco at the back as well. She had finally decided on a painting. It was custom made of him and Claire and large enough to go over the fireplace. Once every last gift was placed under the tree they retired for the night without a care in the world.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early with Claire running into their room and jumping on the bed to wake them up.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" she yelled trying desperately to wake up Draco and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, what time is it?" Draco said sleepily. A quick glance at his watch told him it was just past 7 am.

"Go back to sleep." he told Claire but there was no more sleeping in her schedule. She kept poking and prodding until they finally awoke. They slipped on robes and followed her groggily down the staircase. A twinkling tree greeted them loaded with presents. Claire couldn't control her glee as she tore into them. More dolls, clothes, toys and things than she could have every hoped for. After half and hour or so she reached Hermione's present. The box was large and wrapped beautifully.

"That is from me." Hermione said smiling, sipping tea that Draco had brought her.

Grinning Claire tore into the paper and tossed the bow aside. Inside the box was a massive crystal sun catcher mobile. It spanned nearly six feet across. Each of the crystals was a different shape. Hearts, stars, circles, triangles, squares and teardrops hung from transparent silver strings.

"Wow!" she said as she tried to lift it.

"Let me help you." Draco said pulling it by the top string and lifting it fully out of the box. The bright sunlight from the east windows lit it up and cast rainbows in every corner of the room.

"Wow!" she said again.

"Would you like me to hang it up now?" Draco asked her.

"Yeah! Can we?" Claire asked excitedly.

Draco led her upstairs and hung it above her bed. Tiny rainbows graced her bed linens and walls.

"It's so pretty!" Claire gushed. "Thank you Hermione."

"You are welcome. I'm glad you like it." Hermione replied. "Shall we go finish opening gifts?"

"Why don't we save some for when your parents get here? We should get ready; Evy will be fixing brunch soon for us and our guests." Draco said.

"Okay. I'll help Claire get ready while you shower." Hermione said.

Hermione helped Claire take a bath and washed her golden hair. After drying her off and setting her hair in spiral curls she picked out a red velvet Christmas dress with green trim. She finished her hair with red velvet bows. White tights and black patent leather shoes finished the look.

"You look so pretty." Hermione told her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Happy Christmas."

Hermione started to tear up.

"I love you too Claire. Happy Christmas. Why don't you go into the living room and play with some dolls while I get ready."

"Ok."

Claire ran down the steps and sat on the sofa playing with her new toys. Hermione made her way to the bedroom and opened the door just as Draco was getting out of the shower. His naked silhouette basked in the dim light. Steam from the shower obscuring the pleasant view.

"Mmmm…just in time." he smirked.

"For what?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh I'm sure I can think of something." he asked moving his wet body closer to hers.

"Claire is awake…" Hermione started.

"Is she in our room?" He asked her nervously

"No, playing with her new toys…but still…" she said.

His mouth closed in on her neck covering her with soft kisses.

"You make it hard to resist. But the answer is still no." she smiled leaning into his bare shoulder.

Draco pouted as he finished drying off and simultaneously watched Hermione take off the pajama pants and tank top she was wearing and step into the shower herself. His wicked mind kicked in and he tossed his towel aside. Through the heavy steam and noise of the shower Hermione didn't hear him sneak up behind her. Slowly he reached out to touch her shoulder.

"AHHHH!" she screamed turning around and almost hitting Draco directly in a most sensitive area.

"Sorry." he grinned. "I wasn't trying to scare you."

"Well you did." she said catching her breath.

"I just thought you could use some help washing up." he told her as he grabbed a large sponge off the shelf and lathered it up with some sweet pea scented soap. Hermione had to admit that it felt like heaven having him wash her back and shoulders gently, but with enough pressure to relax her muscles.

She leaned into his chest and kissed his collar bone, then his neck before standing on her tip toes and nestling her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and thought how lucky he was that night at the auction to catch a glimpse of his salvation.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Same thing I always think when I am with you."

"And that is?"

"How lucky I am to have you."

Hermione blushed.

"You always say that."

"And it's still true."

She lifted her head and kissed him softly. In contrast he wrapped his arms around her slippery waist and bent her back until her shoulders hit the shower wall. She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her body as if it were the first time. Likewise she began to run her hands up and down his chiseled chest. He slowly kissed his way down her chest and torso. His thumb made tiny circles on her bellybutton before his hands wrapped around her backside gripping her buttocks firmly. He continued to kiss his way down until he was at her most sensitive area. His warm lips kissed her gently down there as well before he kissed his way back up to her chest. Taking his time with each one of her breasts. She felt his hardness rub up against her thigh and began to get aroused herself. It was true that Claire was occupied and Evy was downstairs to keep an eye on her…but what kind of person has sex in the shower on Christmas day? Draco brought her out of her thoughts by lifting her up so that she had to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to keep from falling. Once she was in that position there was no going back. She moaned loudly as he slid into her and let little yelps escape her occupied lips as he moved in and out slowly, teasing her with every movement.

"I knew I could convince you…" he whispered in her ear.

"Well you are very convincing." she nearly whimpered back. He knew how to mold her body into his. It wasn't long before she felt herself coming apart in his arms. He always knew when she was near; she got a look of intense determination on her face. He loved that look; it drove him over the edge every time. And this time was no exception. He buried his head in her wet hair as he came, pulling her body closer to his.

"I love you." she told him.

"I love you too." he said catching his breath.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione and Draco were dressed and ready. She was wearing a green satin wrap dress. It came to just before her knees and showed just a hint of cleavage. She had pulled her hair into a loose bun and on her neck and ears were the jewelry that Draco had bought her on their garden evening date. He was dressed in simple black shirt and pants, but with emerald green wizard robes over the top. His hair was loose and fell freely over his relaxed face. Claire squealed with delight when she saw the two of them.

"Look who's here!" she said leading the dark haired Italian by the hand.

"Blaise." Draco started. Hermione noticed a hint of annoyance in his voice. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop in and say hi to my two best friends." he said smiling. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it respectfully.

"Watch it…" Draco warned.

"Ah, still the jealous type my friend. Well I won't keep you then. I was just going off to visit mother in Tuscany. I won't be back until after new years."

"Have a wonderful time." Hermione said smiling warmly at him.

"Thanks. Happy Christmas." he said waving before approaching the fireplace. "Oh, before I forget here." he said handing Claire a small package and then heading into the flames with a toss of floo powder and a burst of green flames.

"Can I open it?" Claire asked.

"Of course." Draco said sitting in front of the fire.

She tore open the paper and found a silver chain. On the chain was a heart pendant with a tiny aquamarine stone.

"Pretty. Daddy? Can you put it on me?" she said lifting the back of her hair.

Draco was taken aback. She rarely called him daddy. Usually only when she wanted something. Tears filled his grey eyes.

"Sure, come here sweetheart."

Hermione was moved as well and just as she was wiping the tears from her eyes the doorbell rang

"Mum and dad are here!" she said with all the excitement of a young child. She rushed to the front door nearly knocking Evy over in the process. Standing outside in the bitter cold was Richard and Katherine Granger. Their arms were overloaded in gifts.

"Happy Christmas!" they both said to their only daughter.

"Happy Christmas Mum and Dad!" Hermione said back taking some of the gifts and hugging her parents. She had not seen them for quite some time due to her demanding schedule. "Come on in. Draco and Claire are waiting." Evy took their coats, hats and gloves and set them out to dry near another fireplace. Richard and Katherine followed Hermione into the living room and sat to warm by the roaring fire. They exchanged pleasant talk before Evy came in and told them that brunch was ready.

They feasted on a lavish meal of eggs Florentine, kippers, bacon, and toast with jam, Belgian waffles with fruit and clotted cream. Mimosas were poured for the adults and straight up orange juice for Claire. Once the dishes were cleared they went back into the living room to open gifts.

"This is for you Claire." Katherine said warmly as she sipped her coffee.

"Yay!" Claire said taking the gift and opening it with relish. But the confused look on her face sent the Grangers into hysterics.

"What is this?" Claire asked puzzled.

Hermione giggled.

"It's Play-doh Claire. Like modeling clay. You make things with it."

"Oh." she said opening one of the tiny yellow tubs. She stuck her finger in and felt the dough squish under the pressure. "It feels weird. But I like it."

She gave Richard and Katherine a hug and thanked them before sitting on the floor and playing with her new toy.

"Muggle toys." Draco laughed. "What will they think of next?"

Hermione gave her parents their gifts which were from both her and Draco, and they gave her a new rare book they ordered by owl and Draco an ipod. Which he had absolutely no clue what it was or what to do with it.

"You hook it up to your computer and download music." Richard told him. Draco shrugged and set it aside, anxious to get to his gifts.

Hermione reached behind the massive tree and handed Draco an enormous package. He grinned at her and unwrapped it quickly. It was a huge oil painting of him and Claire. He was dressed in blue wizard robes that brought out the grey of his eyes and Claire was wearing a pale blue baby doll dress and matching shoes. They both waved warmly from the painting and that amazed Richard and Katherine. Finally it was time to give Hermione her present. He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. Katherine nudged her husband when she saw it and covered her mouth to stifle her gasp. Hermione turned around and Draco had kneeled down onto the floor in front of her.

"Hermione?" he asked before clearing his throat. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. He opened the box revealing a large teardrop shaped diamond ring set in platinum.

"Will you marry me?"

Hermione knew it was clichéd. She knew that every one said you got all emotional, and couldn't breathe, but she never expected this in a million years.

"Hermione?" he asked again trying to bring her back to reality.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Richard asked her finally waking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I…"

She looked down at Draco who was looking back up at her expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by smiling and nodding. He placed the beautiful ring on her finger, stood up to hug her before picking her up and twirling her around in a circle, making her dress spin in a flare of green.

"Oh darling!" Katherine gushed.

Richard stood up and looked Draco in the eye before taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Welcome to the family." he told Draco.

Hermione hugged her dad next before hugging Draco once again.

"That was the last thing I expected." Hermione said before wiping tears from her eyes.

The rest of Christmas day was spent talking about Hermione and Draco's wedding plans, Claire playing with all of her toys and another lavish meal consisting of roast goose, potatoes, green beans, rolls and Christmas puddings. Before they left for home they pulled their Christmas crackers and laughed at the silly hats and toys inside. Then Draco surprised the Grangers with some wizard Christmas crackers. Which had better things inside. Richard jumped when live fairies fluttered out of the first one, and dragonflies out of the second one. Everyone was so busy they didn't even notice the head popping in and out of the living room fireplace every few minutes. And when the coast was clear…Fin was inside of Malfoy Manor.


	33. A plan in action

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

A/N Two updates in a week. Yay me! I know Fin is annoying some of you and I am sorry about that. But you will learn now who he is and what he wants. And you will know who he works for, or at least u can figure it out. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

**A plan in action**

Hi heart was beating nearly out of his chest as he popped quietly out of the fireplace when everyone was in another room and snuck quietly upstairs. He heard them letting their guests out as he reached the top step and walked deftly to Draco's bedroom.

* * *

"Bye mum and dad. Happy Christmas!" Hermione shouted as the Grangers headed out the front door.

"Bye Richard. Goodbye Katherine." Draco said waving. Claire was nestled in Draco's arms. Worn out from the festivities. Hermione shut the huge oak doors

"Well this has been some day." she huffed admiring her new ring and prospect of a new life.

"Yes it has." Draco smiled kissing her on the forehead. "We should get her to bed."

They climbed the steps together and got Claire into her night clothes before tucking her into bed with her new favorite doll.

"Care for some egg nog with your future husband?" he asked.

"Sure, but then we need to rest. Bobby, Henry and Julia will be here tomorrow with more gifts for Claire. And I'm sure Harry, Ginny and baby Arthur will be bringing them."

"Rest sounds great to me." he said as he went downstairs with her and poured them both a glass of egg nog with a splash of rum.

"Happy Christmas." they both said toasting their sparkling new life.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs Fin grabbed some of Hermione's clothes before sneaking into Claire's massive room. She was sound asleep. He knew he couldn't make his move until Draco and Hermione were asleep so he opened the closet door, stepped inside and waited. And hour later he heard them retire to their bedroom. He waited another hour just to be sure before he took a vial out of one pocket and a flask out of the other. The glass vial contained Hermione's hairs from her brush. The flask contained Polyjuice potion. He added the hairs to the flask and shook it up. Then, anticipating the horrible taste, downed it in one gulp. His body was on fire. But soon the feeling subsided and he found the body he was accustomed to had changed into the beautiful well-toned body of Hermione Granger. He shed his clothing and put her tank top and sweats on. With a flick of his wand his old clothes were shrunk so that they would fit into his pocket. As quietly as he could he opened the closet door and walked over to Claire's bed. His voice hadn't changed so she had to whisper to the little girl.

"Claire. Claire wake up." he whispered.

Claire rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Hermione?" she asked sleepily.

The fake Hermione nodded.

"Why do I have to wake up?"

Fin put his finger up to shush her.

"Just come on, I'll tell you later." he whispered as feminine as he could.

Claire jumped out of her massive bed and Fin picked her up easily.

"Where are we going?"

Fin put his finger up again.

"You'll wake up Draco."

Claire nodded and shut her mouth and pretended to zip it up.

Fin treaded lightly on the stairs, making as little noise as he could. By the time he got to the fireplace it was just beginning to flicker out. He grabbed some floo powder off of the mantle and said "Home." The bright green flame enveloped them and they landed soundly in a dingy flat that Claire had never seen before.

"Hermione? Where are we? You need to clean this place up." she said turning her nose at the grimy floor and windows. The curtains hung in rags only letting in the light from a few flickering street lamps.

"This isn't your house Hermione." Claire said thinking to herself. "Where are we?"

Fin smiled at the child. It had been so long since he had seen her up close. Held her.

"Why are you smiling Hermione? Where are we? I want my Draco, I want my daddy!" she began to wail loudly.

Fin tried to quiet her with his finger again but she would not be quieted this time. Tears began to run down her face as she looked for an exit. Fin finally gave her a coloring book and some crayons to try and keep her calm.

"Why aren't you talking to me Hermione? Why are we here?" she asked again after half an hour or so.

Fin looked at the clock. It was nearly an hour since he had taken the Polyjuice cocktail. He would be changing back at any moment.

"Hermione? Where's your new ring?"

Fin looked down at his hand and saw the bubbling beginning to occur. His whole body vibrated as he changed back into a dirty blond man. Claire looked at the transformation with interest at first and then horror. She screamed loudly as Hermione turned into the man she had become quite afraid of.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she screamed. More tears followed. "You're that man. That _stranger_." she said pointing her finger accusingly at him.

He smiled at the girl. How clever of her to remember him from the park.

"Claire." he said in his raspy voice. "You do recognize me then?"

"I want my daddy. Where is Draco? Daddy! Daddy!" she cried before Fin put his hand over the screaming girl's mouth.

"I don't want to hurt you. But if you keep screaming I will. Now if I take my hand off promise me you will be quiet and listen to me."

Claire nodded. Tears of fright ran down her tiny face. Fin took his hand off her mouth and she sat there looking at him fearful of what he may do next.

"You don't remember who I am do you?" he asked her kneeling on the floor in case she decided to scream again.

"You are a stranger. But your name is Fin. I remember that." she said trembling.

"Yes. Fin, it's short for Finnius. That is my real name. The last time I saw you…I mean other than the park was the day you were born." he said smiling the best he could.

"You were there when my mummy had me? Why?" she asked now a little more curious.

"Well, your mum and dad invited me there. At the time I was quite close with your dad."

"My mum and dad died." she said sadly. "I have a new daddy now."

"I see that."

"Are you a friend of my dad's?"

"No."

Claire's face looked so confused. He didn't want to tell her like this. He wanted to ease her into the situation gently.

"Claire. I'm your dad's dad. Your Grandfather."

Claire looked more confused.

"Your dad and I had a fight shortly after you were born over certain things. He told me to leave and never come back. But when I heard that your mum and dad and Michael were all dead, I wanted to see you. But they wouldn't let me." he said stroking her hair gently.

"Hermione said everyone was dead." Claire said.

"Yes my love, but she didn't know about me. I have been gone for many years now."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Another time love. Now why don't you lay on the couch and go to sleep? We have someone to go meet in the morning."

"Why did you dress up like Hermione?"

"I didn't want to scare you."

"I want to go home now." she said firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. We have an appointment with an old friend tomorrow. You'll like him. His name is Tom."

"Can I go home after that?"

"We will see in the morning okay?"

Claire looked skeptical but lay on the couch anyway. It was dirty and smelled of old socks. She wrinkled her nose but soon was fast asleep. When she was Fin dropped his sweet act and grabbed some parchment from a nearby desk.

_Master,_

_I have Claire at my flat. We need somewhere to keep her for the next few months until the spell can be performed. I'm sure they will trace the floo back here once they figure out she's gone in the morning. I will bring her to you tomorrow morning in our agreed upon meeting spot. _

_Your servant,_

_Fin_

He attached the note to a ruffled looking barn owl and sent it off into the darkness. With a groan he sat in a chair near Claire and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor Hermione and Draco slept in for the first time in ages. When she finally woke up it was nearly 10am. Bobby, Henry and Julia would be there with Harry, Ginny and baby Arthur. Stretching she leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and saw his beautiful fiancé hovering over him.

"A little morning delight then is it?" he asked her in a raspy voice.

"Oh no, we overslept. I'll go get Claire up; you get out of bed and shower. Don't forget the guests we have coming for Boxing Day."

"Fine, fine. The moment we're engaged the nagging starts." he said grinning. Hermione threw a pillow at him before heading down the hall to wake Claire up.

"She must have been really tired. She never sleeps this late."

She opened the doors and the sunlight was pouring in the room making the sun catcher throw rainbows on everything, including Hermione's face.

"Claire?" she said noticing that she was already up and out of bed. Hermione walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "Claire? Are you in there? Look we overslept so I'm going to put your clothes on the bed when you get out of the bathroom. I'll do your hair shortly okay?"

No response.  
Hermione walked over to the closet and opened the door. A putrid smell hit her nose, pipe tobacco and body odor.

"What on earth is that smell?" she asked herself as she grabbed a cute pink dress and tights from Claire's closet. That's when she saw it. A glass vial lay abandoned on the floor. Inside were hairs. Hermione's heart began to beat faster.

Walking back over to the bathroom door she knocked again.

"Claire? Claire are you in there? Answer me now or I'm coming in."

After getting no response she opened the door and found the bathroom deserted. Panic was setting into Hermione's mind. Claire was gone. So she did the first thing she could think of.

"EVY!" she cried. The tiny house elf appeared instantly.

"Yes Miss Hermione?'

"Have you seen Claire? Did she get up early and you have been taking care of her? Please tell me that's what happened." Hermione said terrified.

"No Miss Hermione. Evy hasn't seen little miss since last night."

Hermione took off at top speed down the hall to Draco's room.

"Draco! Draco!" she cried.

"I'm in the bathroom like you told me." he said sounding annoyed.

"No, its Claire, she's gone!" Hermione blurted out.  
"Gone? Where?"

"I don't know. I went to wake her up and she was gone. She's not in the bathroom or the manor. Evy hasn't seen her and I found this." she said holding up the vial for him to see.

"What is that?"

"It looks like hair, my hair. Claire's closet smelled like pipe smoke and body odor. Someone must have used my hair in a Polyjuice potion or something and kidnapped her." she said tearfully.

"Impossible. No one can get into Malfoy Manor. There are charms and spells to keep people I don't know away. Blaise can get in, the Potters more recently, I took of the charms for the fundraiser, you can get in obviously. But other than that, no one."

"Someone took her Draco. I know it. Oh my gods…" she said faltering, feeling slightly dizzy. "I'm going to be sick."

Draco helped her to the bed before madly dashing around the manor looking for Claire. He went into the garden, the lower levels. The library. Everywhere he could think of. She was no where to be found. Out of breath and in a panic he returned to the bedroom where Hermione was weeping.

"I think you'd better owl Potter."


	34. Missing

Disclaimer; I don't own anyone in this wonderful world. :(

A/N Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting on this next chapter. I feel like I never have anytime to write anymore. Things will start heating up now after this chapter. I think there are about six or so chapters left. Anyway a lot of people asked if Fin was really her grandfather. The answer is yes. The ministry didn't know about him because he had a falling out with Claire's dad when she was born. You will find out why soon. So happy reading and don't forget to review!!!

* * *

Missing

Harry Potter woke up that Boxing Day with a yawn and a stretch. Baby Arthur had only woken up 3 times in the night. And Ginny had taken two of those times leaving him sleep a peaceful five hours. She was already up feeding him; he could hear his tiny cries coming from the nursery. His feet hit the soft carpeting and he was heading to the bathroom when he heard a tiny clicking coming from the direction of the window. Cocking his head slightly he saw a dark raven owl pecking madly at the glass. He didn't recognize him.

"And just who do you belong to?" he asked the owl as he carefully untied the parchment. The owl hooted and clicked impatiently, pecking hard at Harry's hand.

"OUCH!" Harry said near swearing. The owl just sat there looking at him, waiting for a reply. Harry unrolled the paper and read;

_Harry,_

_Please, someone took Claire out of the manor in the middle of the night. I have no idea who. They used Polyjuice potion and that is all we know. She was here when we tucked her in. Please come over and get a hold of the other Aurors. Please help find her. I know something bad has happened._

_Hermione_

Harry's eyes widened. He suddenly realized how Hermione and Draco must be feeling. If someone ever touched Arthur…well he preferred not to think of the wrath that person would incur. He stumbled over to the closet and threw some clothes on before running past the nursery door where Ginny was breast feeding Arthur.

"No time to explain, trouble. I'll owl later." he yelled before running to the floo and heading to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere farther away Fin woke up groggily from his few hours of sleep. Claire was still asleep on the couch but he had a feeling that she would be up sooner rather than later.

He tiptoed quietly to the grimy kitchen and attempted to quietly make himself a cup of tea to calm his nerves. He knew that Malfoy and Granger would no doubt be up by now and frantically searching for his granddaughter. It wouldn't be long with Granger's connections before every Auror in the ministry would be looking for the little girl. He knew he had almost three months before the spell could be preformed. March 21st, Claire's sixth birthday. The spring equinox. It all came down to that day. If he could pull this off all the power he had been promised would finally be fulfilled. He smiled at that thought. Who would have ever thought that a little girl could be his salvation?

* * *

Harry raced out of the fireplace and yelled for Hermione. Teary eyed she ran down the stairs and into his arms.

"Oh gods Harry, she's gone!" she wept. Harry hugged her tightly.

"I will do everything to help find her. I promise." Harry said pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

Draco walked zombie-like down the steps towards them. Harry could tell he had been crying, but was putting on a brave face now.

"I'm glad you are here." He said to Harry. Harry nodded.

"First things first. You need to come to the ministry with me while I rally the other Aurors."

"But what if she comes back?" Hermione said without thinking.

"If someone took her, it's doubtful that she will be returning on her own. Let's go quickly. Can you tell your house elves to contact you if there are any messages or changes?"

"Yes, hold on." Draco ran off and told Evy the message before running back and following Harry into the floo. They landed in the nearly deserted ministry lobby a moment later.

"This way." Harry said leading to his office. Only one other Auror was there, working on something urgent. To Hermione's surprise it was Colin Creevy.

"Colin, I need you to contact every available person. There is a missing child that needs to be found quickly."

Colin's face widened and he ran off towards the owl post office to do as Harry asked.

"Do you have a recent picture?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and pulled out his wallet. Inside was a picture of Claire swinging on the swing he put up in the back yard. She waved happily every few moments.

Hermione put her arm around Draco and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'I should be the one comforting him.' she thought. 'And here I am a blubbering mess.'

Draco's hand rested on her shoulder, reassuring her that this was not her fault.

"Tell me everything that happened." Harry said pulling a quill from his ink well and putting it to the parchment.

* * *

Claire woke up that morning to a horrible smell. Her tiny blue eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and she suddenly remembered that she was not at home. She was at Fin's place, and he had told her that he was her grandfather. She sat up and looked around. Fin was sipping tea in the small attached kitchen.

"Can I go home now?" She asked quite bluntly.

Fin smiled creepily. He put on his nicest face.

"No sweetheart, remember I told you that I wanted you to meet someone?"  
"Then can I go home? My friends are coming over today to visit. I miss my daddy Draco and Hermione." she pouted.

She reminded him so much of her father at that age. Always pouting. He smiled again.

"We will see Claire. Are you hungry?" he asked. She nodded. He poured her a bowl of some sort of small circles. The muggles called it cereal. You were supposed to pour milk on it according to the box. He sniffed the carton of milk before pouring it on the cereal and handing Claire a spoon. She looked at the bowl oddly before sniffing it and then taking a bite.

"Good?" he asked. She nodded. "Well hurry up and eat so you can meet my friend Tom." he said walking into the bathroom and splashing some water on his face.

"Soon." he said to his mirror reflection.

When he walked back into the kitchen Claire was nearly done with her breakfast.

"I need to pee." she said jumping up and down in her pajamas.

"Right there." Fin said digging through a pile of clothing trying to find something appropriate to wear. When Claire was finally done Fin was ready to go as well.

"Take my hand." he said.

"We're not going to disappear are we?" Claire whined.

"Yes."

"I hate that."

"I know, but it's the fastest way."

"But I don't like it." she said tearing her hand from his.  
"But that is the way we are going." Fin said firmly grabbing her hand once more, and before she had the chance to argue he had apparated them to another darkly lit room. Iron torches hung along the lengthy corridor.

"Where are we?" Claire asked. A chill ran down her spine at the sight.

"This is where Tom lives Claire."  
"Why would he want to live here?"

"He likes the dark and quiet right now. You see, Tom is very ill."

"Oh." Claire said quietly. She didn't like the dark at all.

They moved quickly down the long hallway until they reached a wooden door. A huge iron knocker hung in the middle. Fin reached out and raised it several times, letting the knocker hit the door. The noised echoed in the empty hall. Claire listened for a response.

"Come in." a weak voice hissed.

* * *

Back at the ministry Draco and Hermione had gone through the entire chain of events leading up to Claire's disappearance. Harry took down all the relevant information and by then the other Aurors were arriving. He briefed them on the situation and showed them Claire's picture.

"We need to talk to the Daily Prophet and run a full front page photo and article. Colin, you have contacts there so get a move on. Everyone else head over to Malfoy manor and search the little girl's room and anywhere else. Check the floo network and see if the person was stupid enough to use that. Miss Granger has a glass vial with hairs in it, she is sure they are hers which means that the person probably used Polyjuice potion to disguise him or herself. Well? What are you all standing there for? MOVE!"

People scrambled out from behind their desks and within a minute or so the room was clear. Harry kept two others behind to help him.

"You said her family was killed by Voldemort?" Harry said rereading his notes.

"Yes. Nearly a year ago now."

"And she had no other family?"  
"None that was every found."  
"Has anyone other than the two of you paid her close attention? Or have you noticed anyone following you?"

"Well…actually yes." Hermione said biting her lip nervously, kicking herself for not remembering before.

"Back on September first, after we dropped off some of the other children to King's cross there was a man following us. Claire pointed him out. He was dirty, with stringy blond hair. We ignored him but when Draco took Claire to the park later the man was there as well. Draco turned his back for a split second and the man tried to lure her away with ice cream. He told her his name was Fin, but that was probably a lie."

"Jordan, go through files and see if we have anyone by the name of Fin, could be first or last name or an alias." Harry told the dark haired girl. She ran off towards the massive file room.

"I reported it to the ministry, but didn't hear anything back. We talked to her about strangers and she knew not to speak to them from that point on."

"This is probably why this person disguised themselves as you. But how did he get the hairs?" Draco asked. It was one of the few times he had spoken since they arrived. His mind was racing with terrible thoughts of what could be happening to his little girl.

"I have no idea how anyone got my hair. Maybe it was laying somewhere in the manor? The shower drain or something." she said puzzling.

"We would have heard someone in our shower." Draco replied. His face was paler than normal. Hermione didn't like the tone of his voice. It almost sounded like he was implying that it was her fault because it was her hair.

"Well I don't just randomly give people my hair you know." she said back defensively.

"Both of you calm down. Is your apartment secure Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I haven't been there in a long time. Wait! Right before Christmas, I was nearly attacked when shopping. It was the day Arthur was born. I sprayed them with pepper spray; maybe that person grabbed some of my hair in the process! I didn't feel it but it all happened so fast…" she said breaking into tears again.

"That is a possibility. Did you report it?"

"Just to the muggle police. They didn't seem too interested to be honest." she said remembering the way the police had patronized her.

"Where did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Just a few feet from the Leaky Cauldron. Tom helped me get a hold of the police since it didn't happen in the bar. And I'm not sure if it was a wizard or a muggle to be honest."

"All these things are not a coincidence." Harry said adjusting his glasses once more. "Let's go to the manor first, then the Leaky Cauldron. We can see if Tom remembers anything."

A moment later Harry, Hermione and Draco used the massive floo system to get back to the manor. Aurors were everywhere, searching the rooms, the floors, the gardens and the bathrooms to see if any evidence was left behind.

"Anything yet?" he asked one of the many men running around frantically, casting different spells to reveal things.

"No sir. Just an odd odor in the little girl's closet. Like cigar or pipe smoke and some other odor. We are analyzing it now."

"I smelled it too." Hermione said. "It was horrible."

"Sir." a young man said addressing Harry. "The floo was used to exit the manor at about 3 in the morning."

"Excellent. Where did they go?"

"To a flat outside of London. Some of us are finished here and ready to accompany you to collect evidence there as well."

"Very good. Let's go."

"We're coming with you." Hermione and Draco both said at the same time.  
"No, it's too dangerous."

"I wasn't asking." Hermione said firmly.

"Fine. But stay behind me." Harry said. Harry and the three other Aurors went into the floo first after muttering the address. Draco and Hermione followed a moment later.


	35. Tom

**Dislclaimer; I own nothing, but I have two beautiful boys so its okay!**

**A/N- I am so sorry about the long delay! On May 22 we had a new addition to our home. A four month old boy named Joshua! We are fostering him now but hope to adopt him when he becomes available. There is a picture of him on my myspace page. Its myspace dot com backslash Dracolhermione. Anyway, keeping him fed and happy is a priority so that is the reason for no updates and it's also the reason this chapter is so short. I will update sooner next time. **

**On an unrelated note who gets goosebumps when the trailer for OOTP comes on tv? Or is that just me?**

* * *

Tom

Claire gripped Fin's sweaty hand as they entered the darkened room. Dim candles hung on the walls but the light was not enough to allow Claire to see clearly.

"I want to go…" she told Fin shakily.

"Not yet my sweet. We are here to do Tom a favor. He's sick and needs our help. You want to help him don't you?"

Claire shook her head no.

"I want my daddy!" she said pulling her hand away from his.

"Is there a problem Finnius?" a raspy voice echoed from the darkened corner of the room.

"Of course not my lord. She just doesn't like the dark." Fin told the voice as he grabbed Claire's hand again and pulled her across the room towards their secretive host.

"Well I should think if she saw me she would like the light even less." Tom hissed.

Claire's eyes grew wide and fearful as she listened to the two men talk.

"Where should I take her my lord, I'm sure my flat is no longer secure."

"You are a fool Finnius!" Tom yelled. "You should have planned ahead for such things. We did not need her until the spring equinox."

"Yes my lord, but I did not know if I would have another opportunity. It wasn't easy to get into the manor and…"

"SILENCE!" Tom screamed causing Claire to jump a bit. "You could have found a way, but you have her now and I suppose hiding her until then won't be too hard. You will have sole responsibility to keep her happy and fed. I need all the strength she has come March. There is a suitable flat in Hogsmeade. I will allow you to use that for now. Make sure to keep her quiet. I'm sure Potter will have the entire ministry looking for her."

"Yes my lord." Fin said bowing. Claire looked at him oddly and taking him by surprise broke free from Fin's grip. She ran towards the raspy voice in the corner. Fin made a move to grab her but it was too late. She approached the man sitting in the chair.

"I want to go home." she said firmly and without fear.

"Child, you don't know what you want. I am going to bestow a gift upon you and your grandfather on your birthday."

"A gift?"

"Yes, the greatest gift you could imagine."

"Can I go home and then come back to get the gift on my birthday?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Your grandfather is going to take care of you until then."

"I don't want your gift." Claire said pouting. "I want to go home. I don't care if you are sick. I don't want to help you and I don't want anything from you." she told him firmly.

"It's not up to you." Tom replied a little more firmly. "Your grandfather has promised you would help me."

"I won't do it!" Claire screamed and stomped her feet. "I want to go home! I want my daddy! I want Hermione!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Control this child Finnius!" Tom roared. Fin went to grab her but she tore her arm from his grip.

"You cannot speak to Tom like this Claire." Fin said nervously. "He needs your help, and you will give it to him."

"I won't!" she screamed again.

"If you cannot control her, I will do it for you." Tom hissed.

"No, my lord. She is just a child…she will understand in time." Fin said putting himself in between Tom and Claire. Tom raised what appeared to be a weak and atrophied arm. A wand was visible held shakily in his hand.  
"I am weak, but still I will not be mocked. Especially by a child." his raspy voice said.

"Please my lord, I will take her now. By March she will be ready to do what is necessary." Fin begged.

Tom paused for a moment before lowering his wand.

"Very well then. I need not spare any energy on a child. Especially when she will be my strength. Take her now and keep me informed of her progress. Do not take her out where she could be spotted in Hogsmeade. It should be as if the two of you don't exist." Tom sighed wearily. "Apparate now."

"Yes my lord. Thank you." Fin said bowing over and over again. Claire's tears of anger now turned to fear. Something was wrong here. That man, Tom, he scared her. She couldn't see what he looked like, and yet she knew…he wasn't quite human.

Back at Fin's flat Harry, Hermione and some other Aurors arrived with wands drawn. To their disappointment the flat was empty.

"Do you think he will come back?" asked a teary Hermione.

"I think if he knows who you are, and he knows who you are friends with he wouldn't risk coming back here." Harry said. His glasses kept falling down the bridge of his nose due to the sweat on his face. He had to admit to himself he was nervous. An aching in the scar on his forehead told him something wasn't quite right with all of this and that this wasn't a normal kidnapping.

"She was here!" Hermione shouted. "Here are some drawings she did, and it looks like he fed her cereal for breakfast, and here is one of her slippers!" she said handing the things to Harry. He looked them over and handed them to another auror telling her to get them back to the ministry as soon as possible.

"The man didn't use the floo to leave Mr. Potter." another male auror told him. "He only used it to arrive. And we have just received word from the manor. The man used an unauthorized floo to enter the manor."

"Where from?" Draco asked.

"From a muggle home in London. The Grangers, Richard and Katherine."

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"My parents are they alright?" she asked, not knowing how much more she could take.

"They are fine. He must have used it when they were not at home."

Hermione started to cry again. She felt that this was all her fault.

"I let my parents come to our Halloween party. We used the floo to get back, but I was sure I disabled it after they went home." she said in between sobs.

"It's not your fault Hermione." Draco said patting her on the shoulder and letting her tears fall against his chest. "This man planned this. Who knows how long he has been following you, and watching us and Claire."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense." Harry said looking around again. There must be something there, a clue to where this man had taken her. He walked around the flat, using all of his senses. He smelled the smoke. Cigar or pipe, he couldn't tell right off. And that other odor, a musty body odor that made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. A near empty tea cup sat near the stove. Harry picked it up and smelled it. Earl Grey tea. He swished it around watching the tea leaves swirl around the bottom of the cup. Where was divination when you needed it?

Draco walked around the dirty flat too. He cringed thinking of his daughter sleeping there, eating some sort of muggle breakfast items. He knew she was scared. He could feel it in his own heart. He looked over at Hermione. Her eyes were red and she was trembling from head to toe.

"Why don't you get Hermione back to the manor and get her something to eat?" Harry suggested trying to be helpful.

"No! I'm not hungry. I'm sick to my stomach. I just want to have Claire back! She must be so scared. I can't go back until she's home." Hermione replied before starting to cry again and then vomiting onto the floor. Draco took his wand and vanished the mess quickly, not that it mattered in that pig sty.

"At least sit down. You look dead on your feet." Harry said to Hermione. She really did look terrible. Harry knew the guilt must be eating her alive.

Hermione nodded child-like and sat on a wooden dining chair. She ran her fingers across the stubs of crayons left on the table.

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and led him out of Hermione's earshot.

"You really should get her home and at least feed her. I can get a drought of peaceful sleep if you need it. You can slip it into some juice."

Draco looked over at Hermione and nodded. All this crying was getting them nowhere. He nodded in agreement. Harry called one of the other Aurors over and told him to head back to the ministry and get a small vial of the potion. Minutes later he retuned with a small blue bottle with a cork top. Harry handed it to Draco discreetly and told him he would owl with any new news.

"Thank you Potter." Draco said shaking his hand. "Hermione is lucky to have a friend like you."

And then he added "And so am I."

Harry nodded and went back to combing the flat for other information. Draco walked over to Hermione and picked her up by the arm.

"Let's go change our clothes and get something to eat." Draco said.

"No…I can't…" she said. Her stomach was hurting. She felt like she was going to throw up again. And she did, down the side of the sofa. This time Draco didn't bother cleaning it up. He scooped up Hermione's body in his arms and apparated the both of them back to the manor. About fifteen Aurors were still running around. He took her up to their bedroom and laid her on the bed before asking Evy to bring him some orange juice and toast. A moment later she was carrying a tray. Draco took it thanking her and slipped some of the potion into the juice. He handed her the glass and she sipped it gratefully. Moments later she had drifted off to sleep. Draco covered her up and lit a fire in the fireplace.

He flopped into the chair next to the bed and sighed. The pit of his stomach was churning like never before. The fear he felt was like nothing he could explain, and yet he knew Claire was still alive. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Fin apparated himself and Claire to an alley in Hogsmeade. Snow had just fallen making it a difficult journey as Claire had lost one of her slippers somewhere and he now had to carry her. He read the address of the flat off of a slip of paper Tom had handed him. It was supposed to have many security features to keep Potter and his nosey Aurors out.

"One five three West Hogsmeade road." he read aloud to himself, thinking Claire was asleep in his arms. Finally he reached West Hogsmeade road and turned left.

"One four three, one four five, one four seven, one four nine, one five one, ah here it is. One five three." He muttered a spell and a door appeared on a blank brick wall next to the number. Quickly he opened the door, took the both of them inside and muttered something else and the door disappeared. He looked around the small flat. The kitchen, living room and bedroom were all in one room. There was a door that he assumed was the bathroom off to the right. A fire was already burning brightly in the fireplace taking the chill off of the room. It was clean and had everything that they needed for the three month stay. He shook Claire slightly to wake her up.

"We're home Claire." he said softly to the child. She picked her head up off of Fin's shoulder and looked around.

"This isn't my home."

"It is for now."

"NO!" she said jumping from his arms and landing hard on the floor.

"Keep your voice down child. No one is to know that you are here!" he said a little more firmly.

"I want them to know. You took me from my daddy!" she screamed.

"But I am your family. Your true family. The only family you have left. I will take good care of you until your birthday I promise. And then Tom will give you the best gift you could ever imagine."

"I don't want it! I want to go home!" she screamed, jumping up and down on the hard floor causing the entire flat to shake.

"Don't make me keep you quiet child." Fin said pointing a shaky wand at her. Immediate fear set in Claire's eyes and she calmed down and sat on the sofa near the fire.

Fin put his wand away quickly.

"Only a few months…" he whispered. "I can handle her until then."


	36. Family Album

**Disclaimer; Do I really have to remind you every time? Ok, ok...I don't own Harry Potter. Damn.**

**A/N A quicker update! Yeah! Things have kind of slowed down here so I was able to get this chapter out a little faster than last time. I have a favor to ask all of my readers. Go to my profile page please and read the little paragraph. Thank you. Happy reading and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Family Album

Hermione awoke later that evening. She didn't remember how she got into bed, or why she had let herself fall asleep. But she did know that her falling asleep had wasted precious time. Time they could be searching for Claire. She jumped up out of bed and shouted for Draco but he was no where to be found.

'Who is he to leave me to sleep and go off to look for her on his own?' she thought in a huff. This thought however was brought to a swift halt by a lightheaded sensation as she stood on her feet. Her hand went to her head and she sat back down on the bed. Draco heard her shouting and ran into the bedroom to see what was the matter.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Why did you let me sleep? We need to be out there, Claire is…she could be…" then she broke off into tears again.

"She's not dead Hermione." he said firmly, stroking her matted, sweaty hair. "I can feel it. She's still alive and she wants to come home. But what good will we do out there right now? You are dead on your feet, pale and sick to your stomach…"

"And dizzy…" Hermione added remembering why she sat down to begin with.

"Dizzy?"

"I felt lightheaded a moment ago, but I'm fine now. I probably just got up out of bed too fast."

"I think you should go to St. Mungo's. Get checked out."

"I'm fine. Has Harry found anything out?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But he wants us to stay here, he will owl with news as soon as he gets some."

"I want to go out and look for her." Hermione said stubbornly.

"Potter's orders are to stay put. But since you are up, stay put for a second. I'll be right back."

Draco stood up and ran into the bathroom. Hermione heard the sound of water running and the smell of chamomile. Draco reentered the room and scooped her up off of the bed carrying her gingerly into the bathroom.

"Really Draco, this isn't necessary…I just want to find Claire." she said, but her body was too tired to fight.

"I want to find her too. More than you can know. Potter has the best people on it. Aurors, magical law enforcement, even the muggle policemen and newspapers. There is nothing we can do that he isn't already doing." he said as he undressed her. Her clothing was tossed onto the marble floor before he lifted her again into the giant bathtub.

The hot water and chamomile scent helped calm her but inside she was just as anxious as ever. Her mind kept replaying the events of last night. Nothing unusual stood out. Nothing was out of place. It was almost too perfect.

Draco sat there watching her in the tub. He was worried about her. Guilt was a terrible thing, that he knew. He felt guilty about his parent's death for years afterwards. He knew it could consume you, eat you alive from the inside.

"It's not your fault you know." he said

She didn't answer him.

"This was planned out. For who knows how long. Whoever this person is didn't just want a child, he wanted Claire. And it seems that he would stop at nothing to get her."

Tears ran down her face once again.

"Why her?" she finally replied. "Why Claire?"

"That's what we need to figure out. Do you still have her case file from St. Mungo's?" Draco asked scooting closer to the tub.

"I think it's in my office, in the desk drawer." she replied.

Draco stood up and headed for the door.

"You won't be able to get into it." she told him. "I'll have to go too."

"After you finished and had something to eat." he replied.

"I still feel sick to my stomach, maybe just some toast and tea?"

"Be right back then." he said heading out of the bathroom.

An hour later Draco and Hermione used the floo to head over to St. Mungo's. Being Boxing Day and all it was pretty bare. Healer trainee Whitney, being the new girl, was stuck in the Children's ward caring for the kids. Luckily for Hermione there weren't many left. Sophie was the only orphan left and one other sick kid who would be going home soon.

"Healer Granger! What are you doing here? I heard about Claire on the news, I'm so sorry." she said.

"Thank you. I just need Claire's case file from my desk. We are hoping there is something in it that will tell us who took her or why." she said rummaging through one of the drawers until she pulled out a big green folder. She whispered something to it and the top flap opened easily.

"I'll keep you in my thoughts." Whitney said as Hermione and Draco took off out the door.

"Let's go back to the manor to go through it. I'll owl Potter and have him meet us there." Draco said grabbing one of the hospital owls and scribbling a quick note to Harry. He and Hermione then headed to one of the massive fireplaces and went home.

Still at Fin's flat Harry Potter was frustrated. There was nothing there to indicate why this stranger had taken Claire. Or where he had taken her to. Aurors were busy gathering anything they thought could help, but so far nothing had turned up other than clothes that clearly belonged to a woman. Harry guessed they were Hermione's but wasn't sure. Then one of the other auror's brought something to Harry. An old leather bound book. Inscribed in gold letters was

Gillihan

Harry took the book and opened it. It was a photo album with many pictures of a happy family. A young man with blonde hair and a striking young woman sat happily at a table waving to the camera. Some of the next pages were filled with wedding photos. In one the man was holding a paper heart with the name 'Margaret' written across the front. He was holding it out for the woman, who was blushing deeply. The next page was filled with photo of the woman with an ever growing belly. And after that she and the man holding a tiny baby boy. The next few pages were filled with pictures of the little boy growing up, going to school at Hogwarts, and then wedding pictures of him as well. The unnamed man and Margaret looked very proud as their son married a beautiful blonde woman. The sign at over the table at the wedding said;

'Congratulations Sabia and Cavan.'

Harry continued to flip through the book. More pictures of family gatherings, and then the woman named Sabia looked to be pregnant. In the picture she ran her hands over her ever growing belly. And then finally in one of the last pages the birth of a little girl. A girl so fair she seemed to glow from within. And with deep blue eyes. He recognized her immediately. Just then an owl flew in the open window. It was from Draco.

Potter,

Hermione and I have been to her office at St. Mungo's and retrieved Claire's case file. We are hoping there is something in there that will be of some help. Come by the manor as soon as you can.

DM

Harry summoned one of the other Aurors putting him in charge until he returned. He used the floo and headed over to Malfoy Manor.

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the living room, papers strewn on the floor in front of them. Harry burst out of the suddenly emerald flames and dusted off his robes before addressing the couple.

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. But we did find this picture album." he told her handing it to Hermione. Her thin fingers traced the gold lettered name.

"Gillihan that was Claire's last name!" she said opening the book and fingering through it. "Who are these people?"

Just as Harry was about to give her his theory she gasped.

"This…this is the man that was following Claire, the one that tried to grab her." she said pointing to a picture of Fin at his son's wedding. Harry looked at the man with well kept long blond hair. His happy smile and pale eyes gave no indication of who he actually was. There were no names by his pictures.

"His name is Fin." Draco said. "Claire told us that day remember?"

Hermione nodded.

"Fin? Fin Gillihan?" Harry asked looking at the picture again.

"But he might have lied to her." Hermione said nervously.

"Maybe, but we will go with that name for now. It could be short for something to. Finnigan, Finnius, Finster…who knows really." Harry said watching the picture intently.

"Do you think he's related?" Hermione asked. "We did a full relative check when her family was killed. No one turned up."

"I think he is her grandfather. On her father's side by the looks of it." Harry said pulling a clearer picture out of the album. "I'm putting this in the Daily Prophet. Maybe someone will know him."

"Her father's mum was the one we found in the house with her mum, dad and brother. There was no indication of a husband." Hermione said.

"Maybe they were not together, maybe they thought he was dead…all I know is that he is the only suspect we have right now. And we need to follow through with every lead that comes in. Is there anything in those papers you brought home?"

"Just her parent's names, birthdates, dates of death and so on. Her medical files and date of adoption. Nothing I would call useful."

"Let me have them anyway." Harry said taking the papers. "Just in case."

"If he is her grandfather, there is less of a chance of her being hurt or killed right?" Draco asked.

"Did that ever stop your father?" Harry asked back.

Draco stood up and headed upstairs without another word.

The next morning Fin's picture was all over the Daily Prophet. Posters went up in Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and anywhere witches and wizards were likely to look. The flyers revealed that this isn't a recent picture of the suspect and that he might have longer or shorter hair, be bald, and be dirty or any number of other things that could alter his appearance. The muggle police also put a still shot of Fin in their papers and a picture of Claire on missing posters and cartons of milk. Harry didn't let on that Fin might be Claire's grandfather to anyone but Draco and Hermione.

Soon owls were pouring into the ministry. Sightings all over the place, in London, in Hogsmeade, just about everywhere. And people claiming to have seen Claire or her dead body in visions. Divination experts wanting to help. Harry had Aurors working day and night to check out every lead. After a few days time Harry was exhausted. It was almost New Years Eve and they were no further to finding Claire than the day she was taken.

Back at the manor Draco and Hermione were pacing the floors. Every bird that flew by gave them hope of news on Claire, but none ever came. To make matters worse Hermione was barely eating, sleeping sporadically, and still getting sick whenever she thought of Claire. Draco sat in Claire's room on her bed and ran his hands along the sating pink bedding. He didn't think he had ever hurt this badly inside in all of his life. Draco stood up to go check on Hermione when Evy came bursting in Claire's room.

"Master Draco, Harry Potter and his wife are here to see you!" she squeaked.

"Potter is here? Thank you Evy." he said running down stairs to greet him, hoping he was there with good news.

"Potter, Ginny…I hope you are here with some good news." he said. But the expression on Harry's face answered his question.

"Oh." Draco said, his face falling.

"I'm sorry Draco. We are working around the clock. Who knew there were so many dishonest people in this world? Even the muggle police have found nothing."

"I know you are doing your best. How are you two? How is the baby?" he said attempting to blink away some tears of disappointment.

"He's fine." Ginny said. "He's with my mum. But there is another reason we are here. I know Hermione has been blaming herself. And I thought having her friends here, all of her friends, would help."

Draco looked at her oddly as she walked to his front door and opened it. Standing there shivering was Ron.

"I don't know if this is…" Draco started. But Ron walked up to him and held out his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm so sorry." Ron said looking him in the eye. "For things I've said to you about your daughter. It was out of line."

Draco stood there and said nothing.

"Hermione is one of my best mates. I know she's hurting. I don't want to her to hurt without having all of us to lean on. I know you care for Hermione, and she cares for you too…"

"We love each other." Draco said firmly, careful with his tone of voice. "We got engaged the night Claire was taken."

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but kept it in.

"Congratulations." was all he could manage, his hand still out for Draco.

Draco knew he was hurting, and a little bit of him felt a little tiny bit sorry for Ron, but instead of being the old Draco and gloating over his victory, he took Ron's hand and shook it.

"Thank you."

Ginny spoke up.

"I'm going to go talk to Hermione first. Okay?"

The three men nodded and went to sit in front of the fire in the living room. Ginny went upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Hermione?"

She didn't hear Hermione's answer so she entered the room anyway. Just in time to see Hermione's wand pointed at her stomach and a small blue symbol hovering above it.


	37. Breaking the news

**Disclaimer; I'm tired of writing this. So for the rest of the story, assume I don't own any JK Rowling characters.**

**WARNING; AUTHOR'S NOTE MAY CONTAIN DH SPOILERS! IF YOU HAVN'T READ, GO BACK.**

**A/N So! Deathly Hallows is finally over! I hope everyone finished it. If not...what the heck are you doing reading fanfic? Go get a copy and read, read, read. All in all the book was great. I wish it had a little more Harry/Ginny interaction. But I still liked that they got married. But the kids names...they have fanfiction written all over them. Lol. So many deaths, I was crying from one page to the next. Especially when Harry was walking back into the forest. That was a real tear jerker. And I loved it when Harry saved Draco, twice. Nice touch JK. When you review let me know how you liked DH and what you thought it was missing. Anyhow here is the next chapter. I hadn't decided whether or not Hermione would have a boy or a girl till I read ur reviews. **

**On a seperate note I am working on a new story that will begin when this one ends. It will not be HBP or DH compatable. It is seventh year at Hogwarts and the head boy and girl aren't getting along. So Dumbledore sends them on an assignment. One they can't return from until they complete the task he has set. Lots of Dramione fights and making up. I don't have a title yet but set me to your author alert if you want to know when I post it.**

* * *

Breaking the news

"Oh my gods Hermione?" Ginny said. Half question, half shocked statement.

Hermione looked up startled that she had been interrupted. Ginny shut the door quickly and sat down next to Hermione as she pulled her shirt back over her flat stomach.

"I didn't hear you." Hermione said quietly as she avoided Ginny's eyes.

"Are you?" was all Ginny could muster. She had never thought of her friend as the type who would accidentally get pregnant. Hermione didn't answer. But tears were rolling gently down her cheeks.

"Hermione?" Ginny said putting her arm around her friends shoulder.

All Hermione could do was nod, burying her face into her hands.

"I take it that this was not planned?" Ginny asked soothingly. Hermione shook her head no.

"And it's not the reason you are now engaged?"

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked.  
"Draco told us down in the foyer."

"Is Harry here too?"

Ginny nodded. "And Ron is here as well."

Hermione jumped a bit.

"Ron is here? Why?"

"To apologize for being a prat. He feels bad about Claire and is making amends with your fiancé as we speak. I was coming up to get you so he could apologize to you as well."

"I've missed him so much." Hermione said, tears welling in her eyes again.

"So go down and see him." Ginny said trying to pull Hermione to her feet.

"I look terrible. And I feel even worse." she sniffed. "And how am I going to tell Draco about this? We have so much going on, looking for Claire, we were going to plan a wedding…"

"And you're not planning a wedding anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Not until we find Claire."

"Don't keep this from him. He deserves to know." Ginny warned. "Did you do a sex-specific test or just a standard pregnancy spell?"

"Standard." she said remembering the blue plus sign that had floated above her stomach just moments ago.

"You don't want to know?"

"No. But Draco might. Either way it can wait." she walked over to the mirror and used her wand to fix her red, puffy eyes. She pulled her messy hair into a sleek pony tail and applied some lip gloss. Smoothing her red cashmere sweater she walked to the door.

Ginny stood up to follow her.

"You are going to tell Draco right?"

Hermione paused before replying.

"Yes, but not in front of Harry and Ron. And I hope you can keep a secret from that lot until I'm ready to tell them."

"If that's what you want." Ginny said, "But it won't be easy."

Hermione gave her a weak smile before heading down the stairs.

* * *

Claire sat on the floor in front of the fireplace coloring the same picture as she had for the last hour or so.

Fin sat on the wing chair chugging a bottle of Firewhiskey and looking weary eyed at Claire. This task that his master had set for him was one he thought he had a handle on. He was wrong. Watching this child, this child of his bloodline was as boring watching paint peel. She whined incessantly for her 'daddy'. She was always hungry, always had to pee. She was always complaining that she was bored. He got her some bloody crayons and paper, what else did she want from him.

Claire's picture was very detailed. It showed a snow covered lane and a long line of brick flats with wooden doors. She didn't know how to spell much aside from her name. But she did know how to write her numbers. Carefully she printed '153' on the blank wall where no door appeared. And her name in the lower right corner. She glanced over at Fin. The Firewhiskey bottle was balanced precariously on the arm of the chair. His red rimmed eyes were closed and a loud snore just barely stirred the drunken man. She knew that she couldn't leave without him knowing. He had told her about the many charms on this place. She didn't have an owl. She just had to get this to her daddy and Hermione somehow. Quietly she snuck over to the bathroom and shut the door. There was a tiny window in there. She opened it silently and looked around at the rooftops. The sky was dark, the moon only a tiny sliver in the sky. After a week of being kept inside she inhaled the cool night air letting it fill her small lungs. A few minutes later she found what she was looking for. A small scops owl flew by the window and landed just a few feet from her. She called it to her gently and just a few minutes of coaxing brought the owl to where she was.

"Hello." she said gently. "Have you ever delivered a letter before?"

The owl twittered about excitedly before returning to where she was and holding very still. Claire fastened the letter to his leg as best she could with the string from her pajama bottoms.

"Take this to my daddy. His name is Draco Malfoy. Can you do that?" she asked as quietly as she could.

The owl hooted and flew in a small circle before flying off into the night sky. Claire watched the owl for a moment before shutting the window and flushing the toilet. She heard Fin snoring in the other room. She exited the bathroom and sat on her bed in front of the fireplace hoping that the small owl was up to the task. She took her aquamarine ring off and looked at the only word she recognized. 'Daddy'

* * *

Hermione and Ginny returned downstairs to find the three men waiting in an awkward silence. They stood up to meet the women and right away Draco could sense something was wrong.

"Everything alright?" he whispered. "If he," he thumbed at Ron, "is making you uncomfortable I will ask him to leave."

"No, it's nothing like that." she said smiling. "I'll talk to you in private later." She kissed him on the cheek before heading over to Ron. Neither one spoke a word at first, both looking at the floor, avoiding each other's eyes.

"Oh bloody hell." Ginny sighed.

"Isn't that your line?" Hermione said softly to Ron, trying her hardest not to grin. Ron looked up at her and grinned at her, causing her to break out smiling and soon the pair were hugging and Hermione was crying again.

"Can you forgive me?" Ron asked, eyes catching the gleam of her engagement ring.

"Of course!" she replied, hugging him again.

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and smiled at his two best friends. Draco kept his distance for the moment. He knew that Ron's friendship meant more to Hermione than she would let on. He put on his most convincing smile and offered his guests to head into the living room and he would get some refreshments for all of them. As soon as Hermione sat down she started grilling Harry about the status of Claire's case.

"So you have _nothing_ new Harry?" she said, sounding distressed again.

"I'm sorry Hermione. But we've looked everywhere for the name Fin Gillihan and have come up with nothing. His name isn't mentioned anywhere in Claire's file. I can't find information on Margaret Gillihan either. No marriage license was ever prepared by the ministry for her."

"Maybe it was before they started keeping track!" she proposed.

"We're still looking into it." Harry said smiling at his friend. "I am doing all I can."

"I know. It's just so frustrating." Hermione said sadly.

"I'll do whatever I can to help too." Ron told her, patting her leg reassuringly.

"Thanks Ron. I appreciate it."

Just then Draco appeared in the doorway carrying a tray with champagne and five fluted goblets.

"It is New Year's eve after all. And the trio is back together. I think a small celebration is appropriate."

"None for me thanks." Ginny said. "Breastfeeding."

"Okay…" Draco said uncomfortably. He poured four glasses and passed them out. "Would you like some juice or water?" he directed at Ginny.

"Cranberry juice would be great. Thanks." she replied. Her eyes were fixed on Hermione to keep her from taking a drink without raising suspicions.

Draco turned back to the kitchen and Hermione was just about to take a drink.  
"Oi, Hermione!" she said shortly causing Hermione to spill the champagne down the front of her sweater.

"What?"

"You might not want to drink that after the calming potion I gave you upstairs, remember?"  
"Calming potion?"

Ginny rubbed her stomach hoping Hermione would get the hint.

"You gave her a calming potion? For what?" Draco asked, just catching the backend of what was going on. He set Ginny's juice on the small table beside her and sat by Hermione, taking her hand in his own.

"Oh just to calm her down about Claire for a while. All that worrying isn't good for her."

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said catching on and setting her glass down. "Thank you so much for reminding me. Alcohol and potions don't mix."

"Well I guess just the three blokes are sharing this bottle." Ron said pouring himself a second glass. The three men sat there and finished the bottle while the girls sipped juice and Ginny gave hints to Hermione about telling Draco. Hermione just shook her head no and continued with listening to the men talk about Quidditch.

"Well we had better go. Mum's probably spoiling Arthur beyond repair." Ginny said standing up and waiting for Harry.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything 'Mione. Take care." Harry said hugging her tightly. Ron followed, hugging her as well.

"I'm happy for you." he said, "And I hope you find Claire soon."

Draco and Hermione walked their three guests to the fireplace and watched them floo back to the burrow. Then Draco took her upstairs for some more rest. She knew that she wanted to tell him now, but wasn't sure if it was the right time. He went downstairs and brought up a tray with some cookies and tea and sat on the small loveseat next to the fireplace in his room.

"Here we go." he said pouring her a cup of tea and adding 2 sugar cubes.

"Thank you."

"So, how are you feeling tonight?

"Better."

"Good. I know we will find her soon"

"I know."

He smiled and wrapped his arm comfortingly around her shoulders. She decided that now was as good of time as any.

"Draco?"

"Yes."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I don't know how this will change what's happening. With everything going on and all…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just such a bad time, with Claire gone missing and all…"

"Please just tell me. It can't be that bad."

"Oh no, it's not bad news. At least I don't think it is. I don't know what you will think about it…"

"I could use some good news." he smiled at her. His cool grey eyes flickered in the firelight.

"Well, Ginny came up here when I was doing something. A spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"A pregnancy spell." she replied tentatively.

"A what?"

"A pregnancy spell. To find out if…I'm, well you know, pregnant."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And are you pregnant?"

"Well the spell said I was…"

"You are?"

"Yes, I think so. That's why I've been so sick and dizzy."

"You're pregnant? That's wonderful!" he said excitedly picking her up off of the couch and hugging her happily.

"I'm glad that you are happy about it." she said smiling her best.

"Happy? Happy? Are you kidding?" he smiled broadly.

"Well with Claire gone and all, I just didn't think this was the best time for this to happen."

"I know, but this is good news. So Ginny knows then?"

She nodded.

"So Harry and Weasley probably know as well by now." he grumbled.

"No, I told Ginny to keep it hush until I had the chance to tell you." she replied.

"So that's why you didn't have any champagne, she didn't give you a potion." he deducted.

"Yes, she had to remind me though. This is going to take some getting used to."

"For both of us. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, I didn't do a sex-specific spell. Just a standard one. I didn't know if you wanted to know."

"I do if you do."

"Well I will if you want me to." she smiled.

"Please." he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Fine, if you insist." she replied grabbing her wand off of the nightstand and pointing it at her stomach. She muttered an incoherent spell and the small image of a baby, made entirely of smoke appeared. Hermione looked at it, giggled and then replied.

"Draco, you are going to be the father of a little baby boy."

Draco said nothing but picked Hermione up off of the bed and swung her around kissing her face and neck.

"Careful, that's how I got this way." she whispered. He laughed, actually laughed as he continued to hug and kiss her.  
"You have made me the happiest man on earth. Now if we can just find Claire we can be a real family."

"All we can do is pray. And wait." she replied soothingly, touching her hand to his face.

At the window a little owl was pecking madly in the heavily falling snow.


	38. New Year's Day

A/N Hello all, sorry it took so long for this update but with two kids and drama galore on the homefront it was a little stressful to find time to write. But anyway here it is. I hope you like it. The next chapter will have more drama and developments. Happy reading and don't forget to review. (PS I am almost at 3000 reviews!! Thanks everyone!)

* * *

New Year's Day

The owl continued to peck at the window until Draco finally noticed it.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as Draco opened the window and let the tiny, freezing owl inside.

"I don't know. I don't recognize the owl." He tore the paper off the owl's leg. "Holy fucking…" he swore. Hermione ran over and grabbed the paper.

"It's from her! Claire sent this! She's alive!" Hermione said, tears running down both her cheeks. "We need to go get Harry so he can see where this came from and what it means." She headed for the fireplace and threw in some powder. "Harry's house." she shouted. Draco followed her in. The Potter house was quiet. So either they weren't home yet or they were sleeping.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

Then she heard the distinct sound of a baby crying and an angry redhead swearing. Harry came down the steps wearing only pajama pants and half-crooked glasses.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's name are you doing here this late? You just woke up Arthur, Ginny's going to have my head!" he said exasperated.

"Here, a small owl brought us this!" she said forcing the paper into his hand. He adjusted his glasses and looked it over.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a drawing, from my daughter." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione. "Her name is printed at the bottom."

Harry looked it over.

"Brick buildings…no door at the one with the number 153, I feel like I've seen these buildings somewhere before." Harry said studying the picture more carefully.

"Where?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I need to take this to the ministry. You two can follow me. Just let me get dressed." he said running up the steps and changing into jeans and a t-shirt.

They used the floo to go the ministry. Several Aurors were still there working on Claire's case when he arrived.

"This just arrived at Mr. Malfoy's house." Harry said handing the paper to the closest one. "Make copies of it and pass it out to everyone. I know I've seen these buildings somewhere before…I just can't think where." He rubbed his temple absentmindedly.

Draco still had his arm around Hermione's shoulder. He stared at the drawing on the desk and racked his brain thinking if he had also seen the buildings in question. Several people were buzzing about them, handing off papers to one another. Draco found Hermione a seat and insisted that she sit down. She complied, trying to listen to everything that was being said around her.

"Son of a…" she heard Harry say from across the room.

"What is it Harry?" she said standing back up and searching the room for him.

"I know where I've seen these buildings. It's on the street in Hogsmeade that leads to the Shrieking shack. West Hogsmeade road I believe." he said pointing to the picture.

"153 West Hogsmeade road then? Why is there no door on the place?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know the answer to that. Maybe it's got protective spells on it? Only those who know how can get in? But whatever it is we need to get there now." Harry said. "It'll be quicker to apparate."

"Wait!" Hermione interjected. "Shouldn't we apparate farther down the road. That way that Fin guy won't see us coming?"

"Good thinking. How about right at the Shrieking shack? We all can picture that right?"

"Right." Draco replied.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!" and with that the three of them disappeared on the spot. They landed outside of the fence that led to the shrieking shack. The ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. Hermione shivered. None of them were wearing coats. Draco took off his sweater and offered it to her, leaving him in only a thin t-shirt. She took the oversized sweater and wrapped herself in it. Harry headed off in the direction of the buildings in the picture, with Draco and Hermione following closely behind. It was a bit of a walk, half a mile or so up the road. More snow was falling making it hard to see and even harder to walk. Finally they arrived at the buildings and followed the numbers until they got to 153. Harry ran his hand across the unblemished bricks. Looking for any trace of magic. He found what he was looking for.

"I see where the door would be…" he said squinting his eyes. "But there is no indication of how to make it appear. It might be a spell. If it is there is no chance of getting in here tonight."

"But we have to!" Hermione said distressed. "Who knows what he is doing to her in there!"

"Calm down Hermione." Harry whispered. "I don't want him to know that we are out here or he might take her somewhere else and we will be back to square one."

Hermione nodded tearfully, burying her face in Draco's chest.

Harry walked back and forth in front of the door, reminding Hermione of how he used to do that to the room of requirement before the DA meetings. But nothing happened.

"Trying the room of requirement trick?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded.

"It was worth a shot."

Hermione gave him a weak smile.

"Now what?" Draco asked.

"Well I have an idea, but I don't think either one of you will like it." Harry said sternly.

"Will it help Claire?"

"It might."

"Just tell us and we will do whatever you want." Hermione told him.

"Well, it involves leaving here tonight without her."

"Forget it." Draco said a bit forcefully.

"Just listen…" Harry started.

"NO!" Hermione cried. "I can't leave knowing she's in there. And what will she think? That we got her note and didn't care enough to come and get her?"

"Come back to the ministry with me quickly and I will tell you. It may be the only way." he told them. Hermione started to cry again and nodded before Draco helped her apparate back to the ministry. Harry led them into his office.

"Look, I know you both want Claire back, but this is going to be tricky. There is no way into that building unless someone comes out and returns. And we are there waiting when he does. My first objective will be to place an Auror outside of that building 24 hours a day, in shifts. Under an invisibility charm. The second thing is that I am going to make any words spoken outside of that door taboo. You know how that charm works don't you?"

Hermione and Draco both nodded.

"Anything said outside of that door will be reported back here. That way in case the auror misses the man, the words that enable someone to get inside will be echoed back here. We can apparate there right away and get inside."

"How long will this take?" Hermione asked.

"I will set all of this up now. But if no one exits or enters the flat it could take a while. I'm assuming that this Fin guy has food and water and supplies stashed up there. But who knows how long those will last. You can't conjure food so he will have to get some help eventually. Oh, also I'm putting a trace on the floo from that address. That way if he floo's out for food we will know."

"Why can't we get in that way?" Draco asked.

"We can try, but with all the protective spells placed on this flat, we can assume it's blocked. But let's try anyway. Sometimes people overlook the most obvious thing." He led them down the hallway to the floo network. He grabbed some powder and shouted:

"153 West Hogsmeade Road." the flames turned emerald green and then died out quickly.

"It's blocked." Draco said unsurprised.

"Yes, it's blocked. But putting a trace on it will let us know immediately when it becomes unblocked."

"Now what?" Hermione said again.

"Now we have to wait." Harry said solemnly.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were told to go home and get some rest. They both knew that that might not come easily. When they arrived back the house elves had started a fire in the bedroom fireplace, set some tea out for them and two white terrycloth robes. They both undressed rather wearily and put the robes on. Draco sat on the small chaise in front of the roaring orange flames. Hermione joined him and poured him a cup of tea.

"Thanks." he said giving her his best, albeit weak smile.

"You're welcome." she said returning the weak smile. They sat there in silence staring at the flames until they both fell asleep.

New Year's Day dawned with no word from Harry or Claire. Both Draco and Hermione were cramped up from sleeping on the small chaise. The fire had long burnt out and the room was cold and gloomy. New fallen snow lay on the ground and the clouds were threatening to cover the area with more. Hermione woke up first, neck kinked from lying on Draco's lap. Draco's head was bent over the side of the chaise in an awkward position. Moments later Draco woke up and stretched, feeling thoroughly retched from sleeping like that.

"Morning." he managed to say.

"Morning." she replied.

"No word from Potter?"

Hermione shook her head no.

"Tea?" she asked. He nodded. Evy had brought up a fresh pot moments after Hermione woke up. Scones and fresh fruit were piled on the tray as well. Draco helped himself to a cranberry scone and walked to the veranda where they had eaten breakfast during the summer months. A good foot of snow covered the cobblestones now. His eyes browsed the sky for any sign of an owl. Hermione nibbled on some fruit ignoring the scones.

"What should we do today?" she asked him.

"I don't know." he replied. His voice felt very distant to Hermione.

Suddenly Hermione bolted up from her seat and ran into the bathroom. Draco heard the sounds of retching and the loo flushing before she returned.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, yes…morning sickness. Just hit me like a bludger." she laughed.

"I keep forgetting." he said smiling for the first time that day. He put his hand over her stomach. "I don't feel anything." he said, slightly disappointed.

"It's too early. A few more months and you will be able to." she told him. She rubbed her neck.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't think this chaise was meant for sleeping on."

"No, I don't think so either."

Draco tried to keep his mind off of Claire, but she kept swimming to the front of his mind.

"Why haven't we heard anything by now?" he asked aloud.

"It's only been a few hours. Maybe this Fin guy has everything they need already." she said trying to soothe him.

"But why haven't we heard from him? I mean he must have heard that a Malfoy adopted her. He's holding her for ransom right?"

"Maybe he just felt he should be the one to raise her. Some people are selfish like that. They can't raise a child but can't bear to have anyone else raise them. They treat children like property." she said.

"Do you think she's eating alright?" he asked softly.

"I think that he is taking care of her, but she want to come home to her daddy."

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and buried his nose into her hair. The soft scent of her calmed him a little.

"Please let us get her back." he pleaded. "I swear she will never be out of my sight again."

Hermione felt hot, wet tears falling onto her hair, and she silently asked the gods for the strength to help Draco if Claire didn't return.


	39. The equinox approaching

A/N As I promised, another chapter of this story before I leave my house for the last time. Tonight is our last night here so I thought I would finish up and post it. The house is bare and its kind of sad. I hope my writing skills wern't tied to this house. Well I know I left a big cliffy, but I had to do it. Lol...Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

The Equinox approaching

Two long and lonely months passed for Draco and Hermione. Harry had a 24 hour watch on the door and the floo, but no one ever came or left from that flat. It was the first week of March and the snow had finally melted to semi-slush. Hermione was just beginning to show under an oversized cashmere sweater. She sipped tea and looked out into the partially green gardens. Draco was downstairs discussing business with an associate. Harry sent regular updates on the case but it was not looking good for her immediate recovery. Draco was pushing Hermione to get married but she stayed firm, no wedding until Claire was found. And that was that. Things had become slightly strained between them, although neither would admit it. When the associate had left Draco made his way upstairs.

"Well that's that." he said nonchalantly.

"What's what?" she asked.

"I handed day to day business transactions over to someone else. I will only make large decisions that affect employee's finances." he told her as he poured himself another cup of tea.

"I see." she said not looking at him; he took a seat on the chaise in front of the dying fire.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You don't seem yourself lately."

"Well let me think…" she said sarcastically. "Your daughter is missing, I'm pregnant and unwed and you are worrying about your business."

"I told you we could get married right away." he replied.

"And I told you no. Not until Claire can be here as well."

"Don't you want the baby to be born in wedlock?" he asked.

"Yes, but not at the expense of hurt feelings. I don't want her to think we forgot about her and moved on with our life and our new baby." she said sitting next to him. "Please just understand."

"I do." he said with a sadness to his voice. "In the mean time I found this book in the study. It's a book of baby names of pureblooded families. It dates back to 300 B.C." he said handing her the book from the dresser.

"That is very thoughtful of you." she smiled. "I have some in mind but I would love to see how witches and wizards name their kids. I mean some of the names…"

He raised one of his eyebrows. His name had always been a touchy subject with him. For some reason the family thought naming everyone after constellations would be fun.

"I didn't mean yours. Yours is perfectly lovely." she grinned. He scowled.

"What did you have in mind if I may ask?"

"I always liked Joshua. Or maybe Ethan. What do you think?"

He made a face.

"Let's look through the book and find something more fitting of a Malfoy." he said sitting down next to her and opening the book. They poured through the pages of handwritten birth records. Hermione stifled a giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said hiding her mouth.

"Tell me."

"These cannot be real names." she said.

"Of course they are."

"Come on." she laughed. It was her first real laugh in over two months.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing if you want to torture your child." she giggled.

"I'll have you know some of these names were very popular during the Middle Ages."

"Right." she said going back to scanning the pages.

"How about this one?" she asked. "It fits in with your family names." She pointed to a name in the book.

"Over my dead body." he said darkly.

"Scorpius Malfoy has a certain ring to it." she grinned, knowing she was just kidding.

"I am the last one in my family to be named after a constellation. I would never torture my son like that."

"I was just kidding anyway. I don't think any of the names in this book will fit our son." she sighed handing him the book.

"Well we still have a good long while to think about it. And when Claire comes home she might have some input as well." he said.

Hermione nodded and sipped her tea. She wondered what Claire was doing at that very moment.

* * *

As it turns out Claire was asleep right then. She had been for several hours. To someone who didn't know her she seemed fine. But she wasn't. Dark circles under her eyes told that she slept erratically. She was thinner, pale and not the same bubbly self she once was. Fin told her that Hermione and Draco had forgotten all about her, that they had stopped looking. Word had leaked out that Hermione was pregnant. Fin showed her the article in the Daily Prophet. 

"See?" he said drunkenly at her. "See, they've moved on haven't they? Having another baby. They don't even mention you in the article."

She hid tears under her uncombed hair.

"That's not true." she replied. "My daddy and Hermione love me." Although she wasn't too sure anymore. Why hadn't they come for her? She sent them that note. Why couldn't they figure it out?

"Right." Fin said taking a swig of his bottle. "They love you. Keep believing that dear granddaughter. I am your only family. I love you." There was a certain concern and believability in his eyes. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. Her eyes were so like her fathers. He felt a twinge of heartache for the child for a moment, but the dark lord was far more important in his drunken state.

"Go find something to do." he spat at her. She blinked away the tears as she had done so many times.

When she finally woke up that day she realized that Fin was passed out again. She walked over to the cupboard where he kept food. She poured cereal on her own and milk as well. She ate sparingly, keeping her eye on Fin as she ate. If only she knew how to open the door. Or use the floo. But neither of them had left the flat in months. The food never seemed to get eaten. All the supplies seemed to refill themselves. Her crayons never lost their sharp point. Even Fin's bottle of fiery red liquid never ended. She sighed as she sat down to color another picture. She wished that she were at home in her room playing with her new dolls and toys. Fin snorted and turned over on the sofa. She had done nothing but color and think of ways to get home for the past two months, although being five she didn't really realize how long she had been there. When she was done eating she sat down on the floor to color again. A few moments later Fin woke up with a start and looked around frantically for Claire. He found her sitting on the floor and couldn't help but smile slightly. She was so much like her father. He stood up and stretched.

"Sleep alright?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. It had been a while since she had asked him to let her go home, and he thought she had resigned herself to his master plan. He didn't know how wrong he was.

He stumbled over to the cupboard and ate something quickly. It was exactly two weeks until Claire's birthday. The spring equinox. That was going to be the day all his dreams would come true. Claire would absorb the dark lord's essence. He recalled the conversation with the dark lord when he found out how to bring him back to power. It was right after death eaters killed Claire's entire family. Fin had told them where to find the small house. Voldemort had summoned Fin.

"I understand you have a granddaughter." he said. It wasn't a question. But a statement.

"I do my lord."

"And she was born on the spring equinox."

"She was."

"How old is she?" he asked, his long fingers pressed together.

"She just turned five my lord."

"She wasn't killed with your blood traitor son and his wife was she?"

"No my lord, she is at St. Mungo's. In a deep sleep I believe."

"I need her service."

"Her service my lord?" Fin asked puzzled.

"Yes, her service. You see Potter thinks he has finished me off. True I am weak, but I am by no means finished."

"Of course not my lord."

"I need to transfer my powers, and that is where your granddaughter fits in."

"I don't understand." Fin muttered.

"There is a spell. One that can take my essence, my power and put it into another. I preformed part of the spell on a young man named Quirrell some years ago. But it was incomplete. I only possessed him partially. He was weak and unworthy. In the end it destroyed him. It works best on a child. A child born on the spring equinox will complete the spell and leave me with even more power. Surely you know the legends of children born on the fall and spring equinoxes."

"No, my lord." Fin said hanging his head.

"It is said that these children possess more than a normal amount of magical powers. Therefore it makes much more sense to use one. Does it not?"

"Yes, my lord."

"So you realize what you must do right? I need your granddaughter. When she is well and strong. I need her by her next birthday. You will bring her to me. And convince her to cooperate. While I can make her cooperate, I would rather her be a willing subject. The spell works much easier when all are willing."

Fin nodded before leaving the meeting. He would have no choice but to turn his granddaughter into the dark lord's next vessel.

Claire looked up at Fin while he was thinking. She could tell that he was deep in thought.

"Fin?" she asked bringing him out of his recollection.

"Yes?" he asked sleepily.

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We can only have what is here. I can't conjure food you know."

"But I really want some!" she pouted.

"Well tough!" he shouted. "I can't get any. I can't leave this bloody flat."

"Why?"

"Because I have to watch you." he remarked.

"I can watch myself for a while if you go." she said. "I'm almost six you know."

"I do know. Two weeks until your birthday. Then you can help Tom and I can be free from this place."

"I don't want to help him. He's scary and I won't do it."

"You must my child." Fin said kneeling down in front of her. "He's very powerful. If you don't help him willingly, he will make you help him."

"I won't." she said folding her arms across her chest.

"You'll change your mind." he smiled weakly. "I did."

* * *

Two weeks passed and it was the night before Claire's birthday. Fin made her take a bath and put on some brand new black and green robes that Voldemort had left for just this purpose. He pulled her hair back into a severe bun. Fin promised to have her there at midnight and it was just after 11pm. Tears ran down her cheeks as he prepared her to go. 

"Don't cry child. Soon you will be the most powerful witch on the planet. Tom will give you his remaining powers and use yours to boost his strength. Claire shook her head no.

"Come, it's time to go." he walked over to the floo and pulled a small leather bag out of his pocket.

"Tom's." he spoke clearly. The fire turned its signature emerald green and they stepped inside.

Harry raced to the floo and shouted "Malfoy manor" into the flames. He ended up in Draco's living room fireplace. Running as fast as he could he raced up the huge staircase to Draco and Hermione's room. They were asleep.

"Draco, 'Mione, get up. There is activity on the floo at Hogsmeade road!"

Draco and Hermione heard him right away and pulled on dressing robes.

"What? Did they leave?"

"We think so. Aurors are in the flat now. We need to go."

Not bothering to get dressed they raced to the fireplace and Harry shouted;

"153 West Hogsmeade road!"

The trio arrived at the flat to find five Aurors scouring the small apartment.

"They were here Mr. Potter. They left by floo ten minutes ago."

"Where?"

"An aging house overlooking Little Hangleton." the man replied.

Harry went white.

"Voldemort." he said. "Gather everyone you can find and meet us there. This little girl is in more danger than we imagined."

Hermione and Draco didn't question Harry. They gripped their wands tightly and followed Harry into the floo.

At the Riddle house Fin was following the corridor toward the room where Voldemort was going to complete the spell. Claire was trembling from head to toe as she gripped her grandfather's hand tightly. Surely he wouldn't make her do this. He was as he put it her only family. He wouldn't give her to someone and let them take over her mind and spirit. But Fin kept climbing stairs and moving cobwebs out of the way. He finally reached a door on the top floor. When he opened the door Claire was taken aback. The roof of the room was completely missing, letting only the full moon and stars shine in. Voldemort was sitting in a chair facing them, but with a full set of robes and a hood over his face. Claire could see tiny red slits glowing under the hood and she started to cry even more.

"Please Fin…" she started. "Don't make me…"

"Stop Claire. Remember what I told you?"

"Grandpa…please."

That was the first time she had called him that. His heart gave a tug. But it was too little too late. Voldemort pointed his wand at Claire and she slid across the floor to a spot in the middle. He waved his wand and candles lit all around the room.

There was a noise downstairs but Voldemort and Fin didn't pay it any attention. He was busy concentrating on the spell.

"Substantia ut substantia," he began. The candles flickered as a phantom breeze blew through the room. "unus somes ut tunc. Permissum meus vox,"

Claire felt strange. As if someone was reaching inside of her. Her throat felt like she was swallowing hot liquid.

"Grow quod spill in is vas. Atrum senior mos orior oriri ortus iterum"

He raised his wand and pointed it at Claire.

"STOP!" someone shouted from near the doorway.

* * *

The translation for the spell, which I know is probably wrong is; 

"Essence to essence, one body to the next. Let my powers grow and spill into this vessel. The dark lord will rise again."


	40. An Unlikely Hero

A/N Well, this was supposed to be the last chapter of this story, but I hope you will forgive me that there will be one more plus an epilouge. Also there will not be an update for 'how to survive being stranded with your enemy' this week. I worked really hard to get this finished for today, so i hope you enjoy it. Happy reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

An unlikely hero

"You dare tell me to stop?" Voldemort thundered at the man by the door.

Fin ran to the middle of the room where Claire stood crying. He looked her over. Looked her in her eyes. The spell was not complete.

"I can't let you have her." Fin said wiping the greasy hair from his forehead. "Nothing is worth seeing my only granddaughter cry."

"Why so sentimental all of a sudden Finnius?" he asked mockingly. "Feeling nostalgic for the days when you played the good family man by day and death eater at night?"

"No…" he stuttered not wanting Claire to hear too much of what was said.

"Then what is it? Pray tell for I only have one more part of the spell to complete and then your darling granddaughter will be no more."

"I've…" he said before hearing a bang from several flights down. "I've changed my mind." he said stepping in between Claire and Voldemort.

"Changed your mind?" he asked cackling at the very notion. "Changed your mind? You can't just change your mind Finnius. This is what you wanted is it not? All the power I promised you. All of it? You are willing to give it up? For what? Her? She is nothing!" Voldemort roared.

"She is everything to me. She is all the family I have left since you murdered them."

Claire's eyes were wide as she listened.

"You had a hand in it too did you not?" he asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You led your fellow death eaters to them."

Claire turned to Fin who hoped his granddaughter didn't hear that.

"Is that true? Did you help kill mummy and daddy? And Michael?"

"Of course not." he said in an overly kind voice. "This man is a liar and I think we should go." he went to grab her hand but she pulled away.

"You both are liars! Mum said never to trust liars!" she shouted before kicking Fin in the shin and attempting to run for the door.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Voldemort. "YOU ARE NOT LEAVING. WE ARE FINISHING THE SPELL!"

"No you are not!" Fin said limping slightly.

"This is a waste of my time and precious little energy." Voldemort said sounding almost bored. He pointed his wand at Fin.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted. A jet of bright green light hit Fin directly in the chest. He crumpled to the floor. Claire's face became very white in the light of the moon.

"Fin?" she asked poking him. He didn't move. "Fin, get up. I want to go now! I won't kick you or call you a liar anymore, can we please just go?"

Voldemort watched the situation with a look of bemusement.

"Fin?" she asked again, tears forming in her eyes. "Fin? Grandpa?" she said shaking him even more.

Then Voldemort started to laugh.

"He's dead you silly girl. That's what happens to people who get in my way."

Fat tears ran down Claire's pale cheeks. Another noise echoed through the empty house. This time a bit closer.

"You…you…" she said getting very angry. "You killed him. You killed my family!" she said loudly.

Just then the door burst open. Draco, Hermione and Harry followed by several Aurors ran inside. Hermione ran to Claire and put her arms around the little girl.

"Claire, oh my gods Claire we've missed you so much. We looked…"

But she stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's the…"

Claire had started to glow. Her whole body seemed to be on fire.

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked in a panic. "She's burning up! What have you done to her you sick freak?" she spat at Voldemort. But instead of answering her it seemed as if he too was wondering what was going on. His hood slipped off revealing a slimy, snakelike bald head. He no longer resembled a human in any way.

Draco stepped forward to grab Claire but the heat was so intense he had to back away. The entire room stood still. Claire's body grew redder and redder.

"Can you hear me Claire?" Draco asked. She looked at him for a second and nodded before turning her full attention back to Voldemort.

The red was fading into an ever hotter white color when all of a sudden the room shook and a low boom could be heard. A wave of the white energy shot directly at Voldemort. The remaining glass in the windows shattered. And the ancient floor shook beneath them. They watched as the wave of light hit Voldemort and it was as if he absorbed it before it took over his body, exploding him into a billion pieces. Claire's color returned to normal. She ran to Draco and Hermione hugging them tightly.

"I missed you so much." she said crying. "Why didn't you come looking for me?"

"We did sweetheart." Draco replied. "The man who took you had spells on the place so we couldn't get in."

"We missed you so much!" Hermione said kissing the blonde haired girls sleek hair. "We have so much to tell you."

"I already know you are having a baby." Claire said sulkily. "Fin showed it to me in the paper."

It was then that she remembered that Fin was dead.  
"That man, Tom…he killed Fin. Fin tried to save me from him. He was my grandpa you know." she said tearing up.

"He tried to save you?" Harry asked.

"He changed his mind and stood between Tom and me. And Tom said a spell and shot green light. He said Fin helped kill my parents."

"I don't know if that's true sweetie. But Fin must have been very brave to stand up for you like that." Hermione said stroking Claire's hair soothingly.

Claire looked down at the man who had taken care of her for the past few months. His body was lying in an odd position.

Harry pulled Draco aside.

"Perhaps," he suggested "You should prepare the funeral for her grandfather. I think it would make her feel better. I have to finish up here but you can take Claire home when you feel up to it."

Draco nodded and shook Harry's hand.

"Thank you." was all he could say before picking up his daughter and taking Hermione by the hand. They walked down the dusty staircases and to the floo to go home.

The days following Claire's rescue were a blur to everyone involved. Harry found out that he missed a crucial horcrux when he destroyed Voldemort. The final one was found and destroyed so that he could never return.

Claire was treated at St. Mungo's for dehydration and was checked over for any other injuries. The healers pronounced that she was fine and sent her home with her parents who were busy doting on her. Two days after Claire was released Draco held a small funeral in the bleak gardens of Malfoy Manor. There was a small mausoleum near the very back of the estate. Generations of Malfoys were laid to rest there, but Draco broke his family's tradition and allowed Finnius Gillihan to be buried there as well. A small husky wizard said a few words about the man who saved Claire's life. Harry, Ginny, Arthur, Blaise and Ron came to pay respects as well.

"No one here can imagine what this family went through the past few months. A child gone and no way to find her. It seemed impossible. And he-who-must-not-be-named being responsible is every parent's nightmare. But this man, though he had a hand in her disappearance gave his own life to save hers. He is truly a hero." the man said in a solemn voice.

The coffin Hermione picked out was a deep golden brown wood, highly polished. It was trimmed in gold and had the Gillihan family crest inlaid in the lid. Hermione and Draco led Claire by the hand and helped her place a single white rose on the lid before five burly men took the coffin inside of the mausoleum and out of sight. The eight of them went inside the house and sat in the living room quietly. Claire retreated to her room and left the adults for a while.

"How's she doing?" Blaise asked when Claire was out of sight.

"She's very quiet. I don't know what happened those few months, but no doubt it will impact her for the rest of her life." Hermione said pouring tea for the others.

"Give her some time." Ginny said rocking Arthur on her knee gently. "She's been through a lot for a six year old. But kids bounce back quickly. She's tougher than you think."

And for the most part it was true. Soon after Claire was her usual, talkative self. Asking a million questions about the baby, and the upcoming wedding which was going to take place in the gardens now that June had brought forth millions of roses all over the grounds. They planned it for June 5, Draco's 25th birthday. Hermione was due sometime near the end of August. It was June 1st and the manor was full of people preparing for the wedding. Her parents had arrived a few days prior and planned on staying until the wedding was over. Ginny was there so much Draco wondered if she ever left. Ginny was Hermione's matron of honor. And Claire was her flower girl. A job Claire took very seriously. She had been practicing since April around the house. You always knew where she was if you just followed the trail of rose petals. Draco had Blaise and Harry on his side. Even Ron helped with some of the planning. He ordered the food and entertainment for the event.

"Merlin darn it all!" Hermione shouted from the master bedroom. Hermione's mum Katherine and Ginny were helping make the final alterations on her dress. Unfortunately for Hermione the baby growing inside of her was doing just that, growing. So for the fifth time her dress had to be let out. Ginny used her wand for the alterations. Loosening the waistline easily.

"It's fine Hermione." Ginny said soothingly. "You know I gained quite a bit with Arthur. It's completely normal."

Katherine nodded in agreement.

"It's just so frustrating!" Hermione said turning several times in front of the mirror. "I look like a whale."

"You look beautiful!" Katherine and Ginny said almost in unison.

Hermione smiled but then burst into tears unexpectedly.

"I love you guys!" she said tearfully. They gave her a hug carefully not wrinkling her dress. Hermione wiped her eyes muttering something about hormones.

The men however were outside laughing and joking with each other.

"Only a few more days mate." Blaise said clapping Draco sharply on the shoulder. "Then your bachelor days are over."

"They had better be over already." Richard remarked eyeing Draco's reaction.

"They are." Draco reassured him. He didn't fancy pissing off the father of the bride this close to the wedding.

"It's not the end of the world." Harry told him. "Granted being married to Ginny isn't the easiest all the time and I'm sure Hermione is no picnic either with all the hormones raging…"

Richard coughed loudly. Ron snorted into his drink.

"Uh, I'm sure your daughter's perfectly lovely…" Harry said awkwardly.

"No, you are right. She a right pain in the arse when she doesn't get what she wants, and that's when she's not pregnant."

The four men laughed heartily.

It was the evening of June 4th and the manor was still full of guests. Richard and Katherine were staying in the Malfoy's grand master suite. The one Draco's parents used most of their married life. Ginny, Harry and Arthur had a wing to themselves on the main floor. Draco had it redecorated to include a small nursery that they could use after their baby was born, but for now it was perfect for the three Potters. Blaise bunked in a room on the upper floor of the west wing. Ron stayed in his own place; however much he was accepting this marriage, staying there was just not an option for him. Claire went to bed that night as excited as she could ever remember being.

"Tomorrow's a big day," Hermione whispered to her, brushing a stray curl off of her forehead.

"I know." Claire said stifling a yawn.

"We love you." Draco said planting a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight daddy, goodnight Herm…" she broke off in mid-sentence.

"What is it?" Hermione asked somewhat troubled.

"Can I call you mommy now? Since you are going to marry daddy?"

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes.

"Of course." she said, voice nearly cracking with emotion.

"Goodnight mommy." she said sleepily before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered as she followed Draco out of the door and shut it only part of the way.

Draco grinned at her as he saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's not bloody funny." she said huffily. "Being an emotional wreck isn't easy."

He walked down the hallway towards their room.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked him.

"To bed with my soon to be wife." he said slyly.

"Oh, no…you are going to have to bunk with Blaise." she said. He looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Its bad luck for you to see me on the day of the wedding." she told him.

"But it's only 10." he whined. "I have two hours."

Hermione folded her arms in a disapproving way.

"As long as I leave before midnight we are okay…" he said taking her by the hand and leading her into the room. Hermione nearly lost her breath as she entered. The room was filled with hundreds of vanilla candles. White roses covered every surface of the room including the gold brocade bed linens.

"Draco…you…when did you do all this?" she gasped, looking into his clear silver eyes.

"Oh, I have my ways." he replied smirking in amusement. He bent down to kiss her, though it was a bit difficult with her pregnant belly in the way. After a moment of awkward snogging and Hermione nearly losing her balance from standing on her tiptoes, he scooped her up and took her over to the massive bed. Her long hair framed her face and he found that she was more beautiful than ever now that she was carrying his child. He lay down beside her and kissed her as he had intended moments ago. Soft and deep, his right hand cupping her face. The soft glow of the candlelight illuminated his hair.

"I have never been this happy in all my life." he whispered in her ear between the soft nibbles. Her skin erupted in goose bumps as it always did when he kissed her earlobes.

"Me either…" she gasped as his hand deftly removed her skirt and went into her knickers. She arched her back against his touch giving more pressure to the right area.

"Ohh…" she said softly. He continued to kiss her slowly making his way down her button up shirt. His free hand unbuttoned each button. Her highly visible belly curved gracefully over her torso. Soon her shirt was tossed onto the floor leaving only a simple white bra.

"I didn't expect all this." she said blushing. He smiled even more if that was possible. He loved her modesty. His hand ran over her stomach, loving the smoothness of it. Suddenly he felt a small kick against his hand. Hermione smiled at him.

"He must like that." she said softly. He smiled back before turning his attention back to her. Reaching behind her he removed her bra leaving her completely exposed. Her breasts had swollen making her even more desirable to him. He kissed them softly, watching her reaction with each touch; He continued his way down to her stomach, kissing that as gently as possible before arriving at her smooth thighs. He heard her sharp intake of breath as he removed her last remaining article of clothing and placed his mouth on her. His hot breath tickled her wiry hair as he kissed her lips softly. Hermione could feel the burning heat that seemed to radiate from her as she neared orgasm. He could feel her body tense up as she came, screaming out his name. He kissed back up to her face as she caught her breath. He lay there, fully clothed looking at her glowing face. She grinned at him before reaching over and pulling off his t-shirt. He casually lost the rest of his clothing, groaning in anticipation.

"Your turn." she said in a sultry voice. She leaned over the top of him, kissing his chest slowly. He put his arms behind his head and watched her. Of all the things in his life that he imagined in his youth, this was never on his list. At least not with her. And now, Hermione, Claire and the baby were his whole world. He couldn't think of life without them. Soon she was pulling off his jeans and boxers. For the last month sex was awkward with Hermione's belly always getting in the way. But they had found a way. Hermione straddled him, feeling his growing erection against her thigh. She rubbed against it a few times, loving the expression on his face. She slid him into herself, giving herself an immediate orgasm. Draco could feel her wetness on his leg and it was making him even more aroused. She leaned over him as she rocked her hips slowly. Her full breasts hovered over him, and he reached up to rub them softly. She moaned under his touch.

"Mmmm…" she breathed. Her body tensed up again and a shattering orgasm coursed through her body.

Draco placed his hands on her hips, helping her rock gently. She put her hands on his chest to support her increased weight. He looked up at her glowing face, small beads of sweat forming between her breasts, and he thought she couldn't look more beautiful than she did at that moment. Draco grabbed her around the waist as he came, pushing her down into another orgasm. She brushed her sweaty hair off of her face and twisted it into a knot. She smiled at him.

"That was wonderful." she breathed sliding off of him. She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled up next to him. He stroked her hair with his hand.

"Yeah…" he murmured sleepily.

Hermione looked at the clock.

"Oh no…" she said suddenly sitting up. "You have to go. If you fall asleep I will never get you out of here!"

"That tradition is stupid." he said grumpily.

"But it is tradition, and who am I to change it? Besides, you don't want to take any chances do you?" she asked cocking her head slightly.

"No," he hesitantly agreed. "I suppose not."

Draco stood up and pulled on his boxers and jeans. He looked back at her sighing heavily. She had slipped back down and pulled the silky sheets over her still nude body. He picked up his wand off of the dresser and waved it to put the candles out.

"Goodnight my love. See you in the morning." he said as he left the room and headed towards the room Blaise was using.

"Goodnight." Hermione whispered before falling asleep.


	41. Wedding of a lifetime

**A/N I am so sorry to everyone! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this story. Things have been crazy busy over the last few months. We are still house hunting and fighting to keep our baby boy. Please keep our son in your prayers and thoughts. Well this is the last chapter of this story. Eighteen months in the making. I won't be writing a sequel. Or at least I don't think I will. I hope you like it and there is an epilouge at the end as well. Happy reading and don't forget to reveiw!

* * *

**

**Wedding of a lifetime**

The next morning dawned with a bright orange and pink sun rising in the east. Dew drops covered every blade of green grass and every petal of the roses blooming in the garden. A small commotion out in the garden woke Hermione up earlier than she had planned. She slipped a robe on and walked over to the double doors that overlooked the gardens. Several dozen workmen were setting up chairs and a huge flowering arch in the fragrant roses. She smiled before heading to the bathroom to shower and begin getting ready.

When she emerged from the shower Ginny and Katherine were in her room fussing about the dress and the flowers and anything else that could go wrong.

"Morning." they both said in unison when they saw her.

"Good morning."

"You're getting married today!" Ginny said, hugging Hermione. "I can't believe it!"

"Me either." said Hermione honestly. "Last year at this time…well I couldn't imagine being married to anyone, let alone Draco Malfoy."

"Just think if I hadn't talked you into doing the bachelorette auction none of this would have happened." Ginny smiled slyly.

"Yeah, lucky for you this worked out or I may have never spoken to you again." Hermione replied.

"Less chit chat girls, we have a lot of work to do getting Hermione ready."

"Gee thanks mum, I must look really terrible to need all this work." she said jokingly.

"Oh, no honey. I didn't mean it that way." she said stroking her little girl's hair. "I just mean that putting on your dress and doing your hair and make up takes time. And we have to help Claire and get ready ourselves as well. I know it's a stressful day, but just try to relax, we have everything under control."

Hermione smiled at her mum. She hoped she looked as happy as her mum after 30 years of marriage.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous."

"What should we do first?" Ginny asked.

"Well I don't think Hermione wants to sit there in her dress. Besides we might get something on it." Katherine said frowning at the very thought.

"Hair it is then." Ginny replied.

"I want it to be simple." Hermione told her, thinking of the elaborate curls Ginny had produced previously.

"This is your wedding day!" Ginny protested. "You should be the star of the show."

"I can be the star…in a simple way." Hermione added.

"Okay."

She started by pulling all of Hermione's hair into one big ponytail and securing it with an elastic band. Since she had an excess of hair Ginny tried to straighten it out the best she could before fastening it into an elegant bun and fixing it in place with a freezing charm and several diamond pins.

"There." Ginny said looking proudly at her work.

"Beautiful Gin. Thank you so much."

"You are very welcome."

"I'll do her make up if it's alright with Hermione." Katherine smiled at Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

Katherine applied her make up carefully. Giving extra attention to detail. Shimmery powder was applied to her face. Light pink blush and pale gold eyeshadow gave Hermione a glowing happy look. Mascara and a hint of pink lip gloss finished it off.

Katherine dabbed at her eyes.

"Mum…" Hermione started, feeling tears in her own eyes as well.

"You just look so beautiful. I…I have dreamed of this day for years and now that its here I just wish you were little again. So I can relive all of the memories we had when you were a child."

Hermione handed her a tissue and took one for herself as well.

"My makeup…" she said dabbing carefully.

"I'm sorry." she said to Hermione. "I didn't mean to make you all upset."

"I'm fine." Hermione replied. "Maybe we can get my dress on now." She wiped the rest of the tears away and stood up.

"I'm doing this the easy way." Hermione told them picking up her wand. She pointed it at the dress and then herself.

"Switch induviae" she said. The wedding dress appeared on her body and her robe lay where the dress had been just seconds ago. The beautiful white sparkling dress hugged her curves but was not too tight on her swelling belly.

"I am not putting on any shoes right now." Hermione said sitting down. She was very self-conscious of her ankles right now. They felt bloated and ached with every step.

"Well," said Katherine. "We are going to go get Claire and ourselves ready. Try to relax and enjoy this beautiful morning." She kissed her daughter on the head and closed the door behind them.

Hermione sat back in the plush gold chair and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"My last morning as a single woman." she sighed. The baby gave her a swift kick. She laughed and said "Don't you start now. I need to get through this day in one piece."

Three hours later the garden was all set for the wedding. Ginny and Claire were dressed in pale turquoise satin dresses. Claire's was trimmed with lace and ribbons and Ginny's was simple with straight lines and a slit up the right leg. Both had flowers in their hair and wore aquamarine jewelry that was nearly the color of their dresses. They were waiting patiently in the foyer. The men readied themselves in the room Blaise and Draco shared. Baby Arthur wore tiny robes in deep turquoise as did Harry and Blaise. Draco's were black and he wore a white bow tie. All had white roses pinned to their chests. They left out the back entrance into the gardens. Katherine emerged from the master suite with Richard. She wore a cream colored fitted jacket and skirt and Richard wore a classic tuxedo with a black tie. He knocked on Hermione's door.

"You ready?" he called out. The door opened slowly. Hermione walked out carrying her shoes in one hand and her bouquet in the other.

"What's wrong?" Katherine said at once sensing her daughter's unease.

"My shoes don't fit my fat feet." Hermione said nearly in tears.

"Just go barefoot." Richard said.

Hermione shot daggers at him.

"I am not getting married barefoot and pregnant." she said whimpering. Katherine took the shoes from her daughter and looked at them.

"These are not going to work dear. There's no support for your feet. Your dad's right. Just go barefoot. You look wonderful. No one will notice." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You will take his breath away."

Hermione smiled.

"Alright. Barefoot it is." she replied tossing her shoes aside and following her mum and dad down the steps.

Katherine exited out the back way and took her seat up front. Molly was struggling to hold baby Arthur between her and her husband. Hermione paused near the back French doors. Her dad held his arm out for her to take. She took a deep breath before holding on to his arm as the music started and Claire began her slow walk down the aisle with her basket of white and gold rose petals. Rows of white chairs stood before her. Ginny turned around and winked before following behind Claire.

"Ready honey?" Richard asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach making her feel slightly nauseated.

She stepped outside into the bright sunshine and felt the warmth on her face. Everyone stood as she walked down the short aisle and the first thing she saw was an entire row of red hair flecked with a streak of silvery blonde. All the Weasleys were smiling at her kindly. Even Fleur had a knowing look on her face as she squeezed Bill's hand.

A light summer breeze blew across the gardens as they continued to approach the flowery archway. Draco, Harry and Blaise stood on the right side of the platform. He caught her eye as she neared him. Richard reached up and patted his daughter's hand. She smiled and then took Draco's hand in her own when they reached the front. Draco reached out and took Richard's hand in his own and shook it firmly. Hermione turned to her soon-to-be husband as he lifted her thin veil. His breath caught in his throat when he looked at her. Happy and glowing she smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful." he whispered causing Hermione to blush.

"Friends and family," the cleric began "We are gathered here today to join in union Draco and Hermione. May I ask if you both have come of your own free will?"

"We have." they replied together.

"Then join hands so that we may begin." the short man said.

Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and joined both hands with Draco. The cleric loosely tied a white silk scarf around their hands.

"Now that I have tied this true lover's knot you two are joined as one. Gentle are the bonds of this union. Pull one way and the bonds are loosened, pull the other way and the bonds are strengthened. Draco, do you take Hermione as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco squeezed her hand a bit and replied.

"I do."

"Hermione, do you take Draco as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." she replied, tears shining in her eyes.

The cleric slipped the knot off of their hands and handed it to Draco.

"Through this rite within this circle you two have been joined in spirit. Keep this knot as a token of your spiritual bonds. As a sign of this bond you shall wear the rings given as gifts from the other. Please give me the rings."

Ginny handed Hermione a silver band with inset emeralds. Harry gave Draco platinum band with inset sapphires.

"Rings are an ancient symbol. Blessed and simple. Round like the sun, like the eyes, like arms that embrace. Circles for love that is given and comes back around again and again. Therefore may these symbols remind you that your love, like the sun, illuminates. Your love, like the eyes must see clearly. And your love, like arms that embrace is a grace upon this world. Draco, take this ring and place it on Hermione's finger."

Draco did as he was told.

"Hermione, take this ring as a token of my endless and abiding love. It is you whom I am choosing to encircle with that love. Wear it in health because you have healed me. Wear it in joy because you have made my heart happy. Wear it in peace because you have brought me serenity. Wear it in bliss because you have brought me true grace."

The ring glittered next to her brilliant engagement ring. More tears were welling in her eyes.

"Hermione, place the ring on Draco's finger." the cleric handed her the ring.

"Draco, take these rings as a token of my endless and abiding love. It is you whom I am choosing to encircle with that love. Wear it in health because you have healed me. Wear it in joy because you have made my heart happy. Wear it in peace because you have brought me serenity. Wear it in bliss because you have brought me true grace."

She slipped the ring onto his finger and he winked at her when she looked into his silver eyes.

"Now if there are no objections…" he paused and looked into the crowd. No one said anything.

"Let us give thanks. In giving thanks we acknowledge and welcome this happy moment. Let everyone here offer in his or her own way, a silent moment of thanksgiving in honor of Draco and Hermione's commitment to one another on this day. The circle is complete. As we have offered our thanks to the gods from whom all blessings flow. Therefore, Draco and Hermione, by the power vested in me by the ministry, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May all that is noble and beautiful be with you always. Now you will feel no rain, for each will be a shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. You may now kiss your bride."

Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I give you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." the small man squeaked with excitement. Draco took his bride's hand and led her down the aisle towards the house. Applause followed them as Claire ran up to them hugging each tightly.

"Now I have a proper mummy and daddy." she said happily.

"Forever and ever Claire." Hermione said kneeling down in front of her.

**

* * *

**

Epilogue 

The next few months passed quickly for the happy family. Hermione had gone on maternity leave from St. Mungo's shortly after the wedding. Claire helped Hermione prepare for the birth of her little brother. They trimmed the nursery in pale green and white. Hermione knitted lots of soft blankets and started teaching Claire how to knit as well. Without magic of course. By the time the middle of August rolled around Hermione was on bed rest by order of the medi-witch in charge of her prenatal care. And as much as she disliked being waited on hand and foot she was so tired that it didn't matter.

She was sipping tea on the fifteenth of August when a sudden sharp pain averted her attention.

"Calm down." she told her son. "You will be born soon enough." But another sharp pain had her howling in pain and Draco running in to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I think your son is ready." she said clutching her stomach…

"Ready? Ready for what?" he asked thickly.

"To-be-born." she said slowly.

"To be born?" he repeated letting it sink in. "Oh my gods! We need to get you to St. Mungo's. Do you have a bag packed? Where is it? Can Ginny watch Claire?" he shouted all at once.

"Calm down. Everything is under control. These things take hours and hours. Owl Ginny and tell her to come over to keep an eye on Claire until after the baby is born. My bag is near the door there. We can leave when Ginny arrives." she said calmly sipping her tea again. Draco looked positively gobsmacked.

"I can't believe you are being so calm." he told her.

"I've delivered dozens of babies. It's nothing to panic about. Like I said it takes hours…" but just then another sharp pain made her double over. "But I could be wrong."

Ginny arrived soon after and Draco rushed Hermione off to St. Mungo's. They were greeted by the birthing staff who put Hermione into a charmed wheelchair and took her to the maternity ward. Her medi-witch arrived shortly after and told Hermione that she was over halfway along and it was a good thing she came in when she did.

"But I just had a few pains, how can I be that far along?" she asked.

"You must have labored through the night and not woken up" the medi-witch replied.

Draco stood next to Hermione holding her hand. His face was as white as a sheet.

"You alright?" Hermione asked him.

"Fine." he replied in a low monotone voice. She could tell how nervous he actually was.

"It's going to be fine." Hermione told him. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. You will be fine too."

He nodded slowly and pulled a chair next to her bed.

The bed in the room was cushy and soft. Thick quilts covered the top and several down pillows were nestled under her head. She felt warm and relaxed. Within a few moments another medi-wizard came in to give her a potion for pain and another potion to keep her calm.

"Would you like some of this too?" she joked, holding the cup out to Draco. He shook his head no and pushed the cup away. Hermione finished her potions and handed the smoking cups back to the tall thin wizard. Within moments she felt more relaxed and the throbbing pain in her abdomen was ebbing away.  
"That's better." she said patting her swollen belly. The potions made her fell very sleepy and soon she was slumbering soundly.

She woke up hours later feeling rested and refreshed. But the pain potion was starting to wear off.

"Bloody hell." she said crankily.

"Nice to see you too." a voice answered her. Ron. He was sitting by her bed reading some hospital literature.

"Ron, what are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"Down getting something to eat. He looked ready to drop at any moment." Ron told her.

"He's a bit nervous." she said smiling.

"Couldn't tell." Ron smiled.

"When did you get here?" she asked yawning heavily.

"About an hour ago. Been talking to your husband. I guess he's not the world's biggest git after all."

"Took you a while to catch on, but you finally got there." Hermione laughed.

"Well anyway I can't stay long, I just wanted to check in on you and say how happy I really am for you." he leaned in and hugged her. Another sharp pain shot through her abdomen and this time it didn't let up.

"Can you get someone?" she said clutching her stomach.

"Sure…uh, Oi you." he called out of the door. "My friend here needs someone."

A healer trainee came in, looked at Hermione and then ran out. Soon Hermione's medi-witch came in to give her another dose of pain potion and check how far along she was.

"It's time!" she shouted just as Draco walked in carrying a cup of coffee and a sack of buns.

"Time? Now?" he said setting the things on the small dressing table.

"Yes now Mr. Malfoy." she said putting on her lime green healer's robes and gathering some things.

Draco went pale again and stood next to Hermione grabbing her hand.

"I don't know who's more nervous…" she joked. "Him or me."

"I'm sorry." he whispered to his wife. "I've just never seen anything like this."

"Just stand up by your wife." the medi-witch said. "You won't see anything."

Draco did as he was told and his face eventually regained some of its color.

"Alright Hermione. Now when I tell you to push, you need to push and push hard for 10 seconds. Count it out loudly."

Hermione nodded.

"Ready Hermione? Push."

The pushing went on for half an hour before any real progress was made. The baby's head crowned.

"Okay just a few more and you will be done." she told Hermione. Draco gave her hand a squeeze and she readied her tired body to push again.

"His head is out. One more push. Ready? Push!"

Hermione pushed with all of her might and felt the immense pressure on her stomach release. The medi-witch cut the cord with her wand and siphoned some of the mess of off him. Another witch wrapped him up in a blue blanket and plopped him onto Hermione's stomach.

"Here's your son Hermione and Draco."

Tears poured from Hermione's eyes. Draco leaned over her face and kissed her softly before planting another soft, gentle kiss on his son's forehead. The hospital staff cleaned up and helped Hermione diaper the tiny wiggling infant. When they placed him back on her chest he opened his eyes briefly and looked at his parents. His hair was very thin and its color could not be determined. His eyes were blue, but then all babies were she thought. She hoped he had his father's eyes.

"Well we need a name." Draco said sitting next to her on the bed and rubbing his index finger over his son's cheek.

"Yes we do." Hermione agreed.

"Did you decide on one?"

"Yes I think so." she said slyly. "How about Dryden?"

"Dryden Malfoy? I think I like it. What about a middle name?"

"Let's worry about that later. I'm tired now." she said sleepily, pulling down the neckline of her dressing gown so that Dryden could nurse. The baby suckled happily and fell asleep.

A short while later Ginny and Harry arrived with an excited Claire in tow. She was asking a million questions about the baby. She skipped inside the room and nearly hopped onto the bed before Draco pulled her off.

"Careful sweetheart. Hermione is tired and needs rest."

"Can I see the baby? Where is he? What's his name?"

"Dryden." Hermione said patting her daughter's head.

"Dryden? Dryden what?"

"We don't know yet. We haven't picked out a middle name yet." Draco told her.

"Can I pick a name?" Claire asked.

"What name did you want to pick?" Hermione asked apprehensively.

"Cavan, after my dad." she said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Dryden Cavan Malfoy it is." Draco said happily.

"Can I see the baby now?" she asked.

"Sure." Hermione said motioning for Draco to get Dryden from the bassinette. He carried the tiny sleeping infant over to the chair where Claire was seated.

"Hold him carefully." Draco said handing her the tiny baby but staying close by just in case.

"I will." she replied holding Dryden as carefully as she could. She was smiling ear to ear. Hermione smiled back. Claire looked up at Hermione. And just for a second, for the briefest of moments Hermione could have swore she saw a gleam of red coming from behind those deep blue eyes.

**The End**


End file.
